Lost - Land of the Lost Book 1
by James.E.Warren
Summary: After the death of his wife, Dr. Rick Marshall takes his two children, Will and Holly, on a rafting trip, down the Colorado River, in hopes to bring them closer. When a massive earthquake strikes, their trip turns disastrous as they are plummeted over a thousand-foot waterfall, and into a perilous prehistoric world filled with savage dinosaurs and dangerous creatures.


LOST

LAND OF THE LOST - BOOK 1

A Novel by

James E. Warren

* * *

><p>To Richard Kurlinski, thanks for all<br>your support and encouragement.

And to Tracy Whapham-Simon.  
>Thanks for always being my Holly!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Table of Contents<em>

Chapter 1_ Always_ 1

Chapter 2_ After_ 6

Chapter 3 _The Trip_ 14

Chapter 4 _Intruders_ 21

Chapter 5 _Alive_ 30

Chapter 6 _Seeing Red_ 36

Chapter 7 _Evasion_ 42

Chapter 8 _Angst_ 48

Chapter 9 _The Golden Obelisk_ 54

Chapter 10 _The Search_ 59

Chapter 11 _Fertilization Interruptus_ 66

Chapter 12 _Buzz Kill_ 73

Chapter 13 _Fight_ 83

Chapter 14 _Amura_ 92

Chapter 15 _Next to Godliness_ 97

Chapter 16_ Onam_ 108

Chapter 17_ Seeing Spots_ 120

Chapter 18_ Enter the Canyon_ 130

Chapter 19_ Rising Waters_ 136

Chapter 20_ The Cove_ 145

Chapter 21_ Beneath_ 152

Chapter 22_ Fever_ 159

Chapter 23_ Wenda_ 169

Chapter 24_ Lay of the Land_ 176

Chapter 25_ Beware_ 184

Chapter 26_ Inside_ 193

Chapter 27_ Up_ 202

Chapter 28_ Speechless_ 209

Chapter 29_ Hunted_ 215

Chapter 30_ The Odds_ 226

Chapter 31_ Stinger_ 236

Chapter 32_ Locket_ 245

Chapter 33_ Bad Kitty_ 251

Chapter 34_ Separation Anxiety_ 256

Chapter 35_ West Entry_ 261

Chapter 36_ Sense and Sensibility_ 266

Chapter 37_ Ignited_ 272

Chapter 38_ The Dregas_ 278

Chapter 39_ Restraint_ 282

Chapter 40_ The Arena_ 287

Chapter 41_ Death's Ocean_ 292

* * *

><p><span>Acknowledgements<span>

I would like to thank and acknowledge all the following writers who created the 1974-1976 "Land of the Lost" series including Allan Foshko, Sid Krofft, Marty Krofft, David Gerrold, Dick Morgan, Samuel Roeca, Jon Kubichan, Larry Niven, Tom Swale, William J. Keenan, Margaret Armen, Joyce Perry, Barry E. Blitzer, Ben Bova, D.C. Fontana, Walter Koenig, Norman Spinrad, Wina Sturgeon, Donald F. Glut, Theodore Sturgeon, John Cutts, Peter Germano, James L. Henderson, Ian Martin, and Greg Strangis. I would also like to thank all the following writers who created the 1991-1992 "Land of the Lost" series including Phil Combest, Jules Dennis, Janis Diamond, Len Janson, Reuben Leder, Chuck Menville, Richard Mueller, Michelle Rifkin, Marianne Sellik and Reed Shelly. Because of all of you, I had a solid foundation in which to create "Lost." Thank you for all of your creative endeavors.

I would also like to thank all the actors who breathed life into all of the characters I have used in my story including Wesley Eure (Will Marshall), Kathy E. Coleman (Holly Marshall), Spencer Mulligan (Rick Marshall), Philip Paley (Cha-ka), Ron Harper (Jack Marshall), Walker Edmiston (Enik), Sharon Baird (Sa), Shannon Day (Crysta 1991 series) and Scutter McKay and Joe Giamelva (both Ta). I have tried to remain true to the original characters and their personalities while at the same time, updating them to fit into today's time, age, technology, trends, and communications. I wanted to make it feel as much as the twenty first century as I could. Again, thank you for your talents.

* * *

><p><span>Preface<span>

In the 1970's, television producer's Sid and Marty Krofft took the world by storm with an array of wonderfully unique fantasy television series involving live action with stop motion puppeteering. Land of the Lost, one of their most successful series, was created by David Gerrold and Allan Foshko, and ran for three seasons on NBC. Later, in 1991, Krofft productions recreated the series with writers Len Janson and Chick Menville, and it ran for two seasons on ABC. Both versions involved the lives of a father and his two teenage children, trapped in a prehistoric world filled with dinosaurs and strange and dangerous creatures. Desperately, both families search to find their way back home while trying to stay alive.

"Lost," is an adaptation of both "Land of the Lost," television series created by Sid and Marty Krofft. All characters within the story are based directly from the characters on the television series created by the writers listed in the acknowledgements. Some changes and updates have been made to the characters as well as the creation of new characters and settings to put a new unique modern spin on the story.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>  
>Always<em>

In times like these, when it came to his patients, Rick Marshall always knew exactly what to say and how to say it, to ease their and their families' devastated, bereaving hearts. However, today was different. No amount of training or experience would ever let him find the exact right words to say, or how to say them. This time was different because this time was personal, and the patient was the one person he loved more than life itself. This time it was his wife, Laura, and his own family.

Rick sat in the corner, watching the rays of light from the setting sun fall through the blinds that lined the windows in Laura's hospice room. It painfully reminded him that his time with his wife was quickly slipping through his fingers. The only other source of light came from her heart monitor, which carried the faint blip of her pulse. With every sound the monitor made, Rick could feel his heart breaking—piece by piece. Up until five months ago, Laura had been a healthy, happy, forty-two-year-old, until T-Cell prolymphocytic leukemia—a very rare and fatal form of cancer, struck her unexpectedly. Laura was a well-accomplished botanist, a mother of two, and a wife to one of the top infectious disease specialists in Los Angeles.

Over the past months, the best oncology specialists at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center valiantly attempted to treat Laura with chemotherapy and radiation. Initially, her body responded favorably to the treatments, but with the aggressive nature of this particular cancer, her body could not keep up the fight and took a turn for the worse. The cancer had invaded her blood, lymph nodes, bone marrow, spleen, and liver, and her body began to shut down.

With Laura's treatments, she, like most cancer patients, experienced all the unfortunate side effects that commonly occur with chemotherapy and radiation. Her beautiful long blonde hair fell out, her appetite disappeared, her lymph nodes became severely swollen, and her abdomen became painfully distended. It was as difficult for her family to see her in this condition as it was for her to endure. She had lost so much weight that she was almost unrecognizable, but she still faintly carried a sparkle in her light blue eyes and she still managed to occasionally smile. She had a remarkable spirit and refused to give in or give up. She knew the end was nearing, but she was stubborn and determined to hang on—even if for just a little longer.

As the hours of the day passed, Laura's breaths drew slower, shallower, and further apart. Her frail body had been through so much these past few months that it was difficult for her to stay awake and remain lucid. She wanted to conserve her depleting energy and brief moments of clarity for saying her last goodbyes to those whom she cherished most; her husband: Rick, Rick's brother: Jack, her son: Will, and her daughter: Holly.

Holly had crawled up on the bed and put her head on her mother's shoulder. She had tears streaming down her face. She, like her mother, had beautiful light blue eyes and blonde hair, although Holly usually styled it back into a single French-styled braid, like today. She called it her 'Katniss Everdeen'—a courageous, brave heroine from one of her favorite book series. Even though she was crying and found it difficult to speak, she was in no way a prissy girl. Holly was a very independent, self-confident, fourteen-year-old who was the only freshman on the high school varsity swim team. She was also an established equestrian who learned how to ride horses from her mother. Her vivacious curiosity and her desire to learn put her in the top percentage of her class. It was no wonder she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps as a doctor of some sort.

Holly had a natural talent for helping people and connecting with them, but right now, she was finding it very difficult to connect—especially knowing what was to come. She knew there was no way she could help her mother or stop her passing, even though it was what she wanted most.

As Holly lay on the bed with her mother, stroking her arm, Laura whispered to her, "Holly, I need you to be strong for me, my angel. I need you to help take care of your dad and your brother when I'm gone. You're going to be the woman of the house now." Laura took a deep breath and smiled at her daughter. "Can you do that for me, Holly? Can you be the strong, young woman I've watched you grow into?"

Holly responded with a nod and hugged her mother tightly. She could feel her heart racing as her body trembled. Tears continued to stream down her reddened cheeks as she lay there, holding her mother.

"And, Holly, I know you're sad, but I promise it won't feel that way forever. It will be difficult at first, but it will lessen with time." Laura squeezed Holly's hand tightly. "Just think of all the good times we had together. Picture us... riding the horses, brushing Kamanchi's mane, and putting pink ribbons in it to match the ribbons in your hair. Holly...I will always be with you, just keep me close in your heart. I love you, my little girl."

"I love you too, Mommy." Holly wiped the tears from her swollen eyes. She gave her mother one more kiss on the forehead and then decided she should probably let the rest of the family get some time in with her. Holly got up from the bed and tried to compose herself. She walked over to the windows to sit with her Uncle Jack.

Rick Marshall, whose shadow stretched across the room as he stood, made his way over to the bed to sit with his wife. Laura and Rick had met at UCLA during their undergraduate studies. They had fallen in love at first sight, and the rest was history. Laura was the envy of all the girls on campus. She couldn't believe she had found a man as wonderful as Rick Marshall. Rick was only one year older than Laura was. He was tall with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. To this day, he maintained a very athletic build and considered very handsome by many, especially Laura. 'Very easy on the eyes,' as Laura's mother would say. Besides being an infectious disease specialist and a dedicated husband, he was also a very involved father. He helped coach his son's baseball games and attended all of his daughter's swim meets. He was always there for his family and did everything he could to help them. Now, he felt helpless and hopeless. Tonight, soon, his wife would take her last breath, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening.

He took Laura's hand in his, kissed it several times, and said, "I wish I could do something more for you. I wish we had more time together."

Laura, who even after losing so much weight and hair, still managed to look as beautiful as she always did, at least to Rick, squeezed his hand back. "Shhhhh. It's okay, Rick. You're a doctor...not a god...not a miracle worker, although...you've been nothing less than a miracle to me." Laura paused for a moment to catch her breath while she attempted to smile. "You've done everything you could and more. I have no regrets. You and the kids have made me the happiest woman in the world. My time is almost...gone, so just know that I love you with all my heart." Laura took another deep breath, closed her eyes, and continued to hold onto Rick's trembling hand.

Rick became even more teary-eyed and overwrought with emotion. His voice started to crack. "It's not fair, Laura. It's just…not fair." And with that, he got up from the bed. He stormed over to the windows and looked out into the approaching night sky. He wasn't afraid to let his family see him cry, but he wanted to remain strong for them.

Jack, Rick's brother, leaned over to Rick and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there, buddy. I know there's nothing I can say to make this better for you. I'm so sorry." Jack put his other arm around Rick and gave him a moment to compose himself. "I'm going to take a walk and see if I can find Will. He said he was just going to get some air, but it has been awhile. I just want to make sure he is okay." Rick nodded in agreement.

Jack was Rick's younger brother by two years. As kids, they were inseparable. They would go camping together, fishing together, hiking together, played sports together, and got in trouble together. Rick had such a profound influence on Jack that he too, became an Eagle Scout. Rick was always there for his younger brother and Jack was always there for him. He was even Rick's best man at their wedding.

As an adult, Jack became a very successful, mechanical engineer and enjoyed living in southern California near Rick and his family. Jack almost got married once to a beautiful woman named Marie. As their wedding drew closer, he decided it wasn't the right time for him and so, gracefully and amicably, he bowed out. Marie had always wondered in the back of her mind if there was something going on with Laura and Jack. She wondered if Laura was the reason she and Jack did not get married, but later dismissed it due to the deep, trusting relationship Jack and Rick shared as brothers. Since then, Jack had enjoyed living the life of a bachelor and vicariously living through his brother, Rick, and Rick's family, who he very much considered his own. Besides, Jack spent most of his free time with them, and that seemed to make him happy and content.

Jack left Laura's room and made his way down the long halls of the hospital. As he walked through the corridors, he couldn't help notice, or more so, not notice, he was in a hospital. It felt more like a retreat spa to him with warm earth tone colors, stunning woodwork, ornate hardwood floors, and soft lighting. The hallway he walked down led to a great room with a gas fireplace encased by beautiful, elaborate stones that rose all the way to the ceiling. There was a large, flat screen TV mounted on the stone encasement and what looked to be like very comfortable furniture spread throughout the room.

He made his way over to the windows and looked through the large glass door that led to a courtyard outside. Impeccably manicured gardens, light oak wooden benches, beautiful flowers, and trickling waterfalls filled the courtyard oasis. The smell of hibiscus flowers filled the air. It was there he saw his seventeen-year-old nephew, Will, speaking on his cell phone, and pacing back and forth along the walkway. As Jack entered the courtyard, Will took notice of him and abruptly finished his telephone conversation. He put his cell phone away as he met Jack along the walkway.  
>"Will, are you okay? We were getting worried about you. I came to check on you."<p>

"Am I okay? Are you kidding me?" Will ran his fingers through his wavy brown hair. "No, I'm not okay, not at all. Six months ago, everything was great, and now...now," Will motioned with his hands, "...this! I don't understand it. I don't get it. How can something like this happen? Why? Why? Why?" With all of his pent up frustration, Will kicked one of the oak benches he was standing next to and broke the top wooden beam right in two. Splinters and shards of wood sailed through the air and landed on the walkway and grass.

"Well, I see your martial arts classes are paying off," Jack grinned as he raised his eyebrows. "Maybe, next time, try and control yourself a little bit more, hun? I saw you on the phone; I'm guessing...Anna?"

"Yeah, she wanted to be here with me and help me through this, since she's been through it herself, but...I thought it should just be the four of us with Mom."

"Speaking of, maybe we should get back to your mom? She is pretty weak, and it looks like it's getting a bit more difficult for her to breathe. I know she wants you there."

The two of them walked side-by-side back through the courtyard to Laura's room in silence.

Will wasn't your average, typical seventeen-year-old. He never really cared much for what the 'in crowd' thought. He walked along his own path in life, but he was still very popular in his own rebellious way. He excelled in sports: especially baseball, and had just achieved his third-degree black belt in Tai Kwon Do. He was almost as tall as his father was and carried his father's good looks, including the wavy brown hair and muscular build. Unlike his father though, Will shared his sister and mother's blue eyes. Now and then, he and Holly would fight and argue, as all brothers and sisters do, but overall, he was a good big brother. He kept a watchful eye on her and looked out for her well-being.

When they got back to Laura's room, both Holly and Rick were sitting on either side of her bed, holding her hands. Will nudged Holly and asked, "Is there room for one more?" Holly smiled sadly and got up, making space for her older brother.

By this time, Laura was exceptionally weak. The blips coming from the heart monitor were progressively slowing down. The sun had already set, and the stars were starting to cast a dim glow across the sky. Even in Laura's weakened state, she was able to find the strength to speak to Will.

"Will, my son...you look some much like your father." She held his hand and struggled to smile. "I'm so very proud of you and the young man you have become." Laura paused a moment as she tried to take another breath. "Will, I need you to look after Holly and make sure nothing happens to her. Promise me this one thing."

Time seemed to stand still before Will's eyes as his mother spoke to him. What little life she had left in her, Will wanted to remember. He wanted to hold on to the moment for as long as he could.

Will cried, "Of course, Mom. I promise...always." Will took a deep breath and paused, "I love you, Mom."

"And, I love you...all of you...so deeply." Laura looked over to Jack, whose hand was on Rick's shoulder, and smiled one last time. The sparkle in her eyes had faded. She could only smile for a moment longer before that too disappeared.

"Jack," she asked, "Please...watch over my family."

Jack nodded sympathetically as he wiped a tear from his eye. He felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach as he listened intently. The emptiness he felt was overwhelming. He looked around the room and watched the painful, solemn, devastating expressions surface on the faces of the family that had become his own. He hurt terribly inside, just as much as they did.

Rick, Jack, Holly, and Will surrounded Laura, all with tears in their eyes. Laura let out a sigh and whispered with her last breath, "I will always be with you, all of you…always."

Laura took her last final gasp of a breath. The heart monitor alarmed as the rate blinked zero. It displayed the word 'asystole.' Rick felt like his whole life had been ripped away from him with the last piece of his heart breaking. Holly continued to sob on Will's shoulder as he held on to her. Jack took a deep breath and put his arms around his family. As always, they were there for each other.

The nurse, who had been caring for Laura, came into the room and turned the monitor off. She gave the Marshalls her deepest sympathies.

Laura had passed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2<span>  
>After<em>

Laura's wake was incredibly beautiful. Due to the foreknowledge of her condition, Rick planned all the arrangements ahead of time, but that still did not make it any easier on him or his family. Even so, Rick, Will, and Jack looked debonair, all dressed in their best black suits, and Holly looked lovely in her beautiful, black dress. All of them held their composure as best they could, given the circumstances. It would have made Laura very proud.

Although unconventional, Rick wouldn't allow anyone but himself to give the eulogy. He didn't feel anyone but him could give it the due justice that he felt Laura deserved. During his delivery of it, he became so distraught with grief and heartache that he lost his train of thought many times and just about lost his voice. There were moments where he didn't think he would make it through, but somehow, he carried on. Several times, he looked to his family sitting in the front row for moral support. Rick couldn't believe how much Holly looked just like her mother. In an odd way, Holly gave him the most strength. Just seeing her there helped calm his nerves enough to finish.

All the guests at the funeral expressed their deepest condolences to Rick and the family. Rick couldn't believe how many people showed. He knew that Laura was deeply loved by their immediate family and friends, but he was quickly reminded of how much she was appreciated, respected, and admired by her co-workers and the scientific community she shared her talents with. Specifically, Laura was known for her work in botany, and her discovery of several new species of plant life she came across in the rainforest while completing her Ph.D. studies.

Amazingly, yet tastefully, the funeral home where the wake took place was transformed into a tropical arboretum. There were so many types of flowers and exotic plants delivered for the funeral, the room looked and smelled like the Amazon Rainforest. It had everything from birds of paradise in brilliant oranges, to stargazer lilies with streaks of reds and purples shooting through their white curled petals. The bouquets and arrangements were breathtakingly beautiful, just as Laura was. It was nice to see something so beautiful on such a disparaging day. The sweet aroma of the flowers was quite soothing and helped calm Rick's anxiety throughout the ceremony. He had been so busy finishing the last touches for the funeral and wake that he was mentally and physically exhausted. Diligently, he maintained his composure and strength for his family throughout the entire observance. He felt that he needed to hold them together and help them mourn the loss of their mother—his wife. The only problem with that was Rick had no time to mourn himself. He had no time to deal with the gut-wrenching anguish, the frustration, and the complete loss of losing the one person he treasured the most—Laura.

Rick's brother, Jack, could see the grief right through Rick's transparent façade of a smile and the toll it was taking on his body. He wanted to reach out to Rick, but wasn't sure what he could say or do to alleviate the pain his brother was going through. The next day, after the funeral, Jack took off from work to spend with Rick. They decided to hang out at home and get their mind off the last few months, or at least attempt to. There was so much food left over from the wake that Rick and Jack decided they should have a bite right at home instead of going out, besides, Rick didn't feel much for leaving. Jack was sure that Rick hadn't eaten much over the past few days, so he made sandwiches for both of them like he did when they were kids, and even now, he was just as messy. Rick loved turkey and swiss on rye bread with just a touch of Dijon mustard, so that's exactly what Jack made. According to Rick, the Dijon gave it just a little extra zing. Jack didn't care what he wanted on it, just as long as he ate.

As Jack looked around the kitchen that opened into a large family room, he couldn't help but notice how empty the house felt now that Laura was no longer there. The potted plants had started to wilt. There was a small layer of dust on the end and coffee tables. There were pictures of Laura with the kids and Rick, and Jack as well, all over the family room. The pictures had dust on them too, but it did not detract from what was under the glass. Rick took his sandwich, sat down on the sofa in the family room, and stared off into space. After a moment, he took a deep breath and let out a crestfallen sigh.

Jack looked right at his brother and said, "Rick...you need to stop. Take a moment to yourself—smell the flowers."

"It will just remind me of Laura. Everything does." Rick shook his head, staring off into nothing.

"If you keep going at this pace, you're going to burn yourself out and get sick. Then, you won't be good for anyone, including Holly and Will...or...yourself for that matter."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm a doctor. I can just write myself a script." Rick sarcastically chuckled, attempting to deflect Jack's concerns. "I just…" Rick sighed, "...I just haven't had a moment to myself. Every day seems to run into the next, and I'm just so tired. I haven't slept well for weeks, knowing what was coming...," Rick paused a moment and picked up a picture of Laura and him. It was from a vacation they took in Hawaii. He held the picture frame to his chest and closed his eyes. Tears started streaming from them.

Jack took his brother Rick in his arms and gave him a big hug. Rick started crying even harder. Jack held onto his older brother for several minutes while he sobbed uncontrollably. "That's it, Rick. Let it out. Let it all out. I'm not going anywhere, and I can stay as long as you want me to. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"I need Laura...that's what I need! I need her, Jack. I can't do it without her. I can't raise two kids and continue without her. She was everything to me. Without her, I feel lost—I feel empty."

"I know, Rick, I know, but you have to. Just know you don't have to do it alone. I'll be here with you...every step of the way."

Rick took a deep breath and sighed. His composure slowly returned. Jack handed him a box of tissue from the end table. The two men sat in silence a few more minutes. Rick slowly caught his breath and dried his eyes.

"You know, I have an idea," Jack said as he lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head in a way that he wasn't sure Rick was going to buy it.

Rick looked at Jack suspiciously.

"No, wait, it's a good idea, hear me out." Jack pleaded. "Why don't you and the kids go up to my cabin on Lake Mead, for a week or so, to get away? You haven't been up there for a while, and, I know you've wanted to. You could even make a grand adventure out of it and take the zodiac raft down the Colorado River—all the way to the cabin! You remember how beautiful it is, right? The fresh air and the time away will do you, Will, and Holly some good. Besides, we have all the gear, and I know you can get the time off from the hospital."

"What, are you crazy? Do you know how many patients I see a day at the hospital? Do you even know how much time I've put into my current research project? I can't just get up and leave."

Jack took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Rick. I just thought it would be good for you and the kids. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess, I wasn't."

Rick looked up with a slight smile, after giving Jack a few moments to reconsider his so-called, good idea, and laughed. "I'm just kidding. I had to make you squirm just a little. It's…a great idea. When can we leave?"

"Oh, you suck! I can't believe I fell for that piss poor performance." With his eyebrows furrowed, Jack questionably smiled back, "Really? Now you're not still messing with me are you?"

"No, I'm serious, Jack. I really need to get away and clear my head. I think it will be good for all of us."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd agree so quickly. I had this whole speech planned. Geez—what a waste. Well then, I guess I can have everything ready by this weekend, that is, if you're not too busy seeing all those patients and working on your research project."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I can say 'no,' and go off on another pseudo-tirade, and then you can give me your speech, if you want."

"No, that's all right. I'll save it for some other time—when you're not expecting it."

"Well," Rick drew in an over exaggerated breath through his clenched teeth, "I might have a hard time convincing Will and Holly to go...especially Will. He's at that age now where he doesn't like doing anything if it's not with his friends or Anna." Rick rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about Will. I'll convince him to go." Jack smiled and then laughed. "Besides, he owes me big time for taking care of his little display of martial arts he had in the courtyard at the hospital."

Rick looked puzzled. "Display?"

"Never mind, I took care of it. Just know he won't give you a hard time about going. He might even be…enthusiastic about it."

"Thanks, Jack. I don't know what I'd do without you." Rick set the picture frame back on the end table and took a bite of his sandwich.

"So then, it's settled! I'll drive you and the kids out past the Mojave National Preserve to one of the Colorado River inlets, north of Bullhead City. You can take the backpacks, whatever hunting and fishing gear you need, and anything else you think you might need that will fit in the zodiac. From there, you and the kids can raft your way to the cabin. I will meet you there in a few days. I have some work to finish up here, but I promise...I'll be there. It can be your own little expedition with just you and the kids."

Jack was just about to take another bite of his sandwich when he stopped and realized one more thought. "Oh...and don't forget your first-aid kit, especially with Will and Holly. You never know what they're going to get into."

"Did you forget who you're talking to? Um, hello? Infectious disease specialist here. Laura used to tease me about, what I called my 'mega first-aid kit.' It's a very special kit I put together myself; complete with several, wide spectrum antibiotics. It even has a suture kit, a cauterizing pen, lidocaine for numbing, and pain meds. We'll be more than fine with that."

"Wow! That is one complete kit, and then some. Well, I'll start getting things ready tomorrow. Don't worry about Will and Holly. I'll get them to go. I can be very persuasive when I need to."

"I know you can," Rick replied with a laugh and a grin. "I'm sure Holly will be easier to convince out of the two. She's usually much more agreeable than Will these days. How about you work on Will, and I'll work on Holly?"

"Deal!" Jack replied as he turned on the TV. He flipped to ESPN so they could catch up on the highlights of their missed games while the two men continued to talk and finish their sandwiches. Jack noticed Rick was starting to nod off a bit, so he let him rest while he cleaned up the kitchen. The next thing he realized, Rick was sound asleep on the sofa. He figured he could start getting things ready for their trip now while Rick slept and he had the time.  
>Jack drove away with a smile on his face, feeling accomplished. He was happy to know his brother was going to take some much needed time to heal with his family.<p>

A few hours later, Holly came home from school. She found her father curled up, asleep on the couch, with a blanket over him.

"Daddy." She shook him gently. "Daddy, wake up."

"What?" Rick yawned. "Oh, hi, honey. Sorry. I guess I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"Four o'clock. I just got home from school and found you here. What's for dinner?"

"Oh geez, I think we'll get take-out tonight. I must have been tireder than I thought. I hadn't planned on napping. The last thing I remember is talking with your Uncle Jack and watching TV. How does Chipotle sound for dinner?" Rick knew she and Will both loved Mexican.

"That'll work! Will should be on his way home from school soon. That is, if he isn't going over Anna's first." Holly rolled her eyes as she usually did when she referred to Will and Anna.

"He'll be home right after school today. Your Uncle Jack went to go pick him up. At least that's what he said before I fell asleep on the couch. He wanted to talk to Will about something." Rick decided just to tell Holly as well, considering, he would have to eventually. "About…going away for a week or two, which brings me to my next question, Ms. Marshall?"

"Ut-oh," Holly replied squeamishly.

"What do you mean, ut-oh?" Rick inquired with a smile.

"Well, any time you call me, Ms. Marshall, it usually involves something you know I'm not gonna like or wanna do."

"Oh, it's nothing like that. At least...I don't think it will be—sort of, anyway. How would you feel about going on a river rafting trip to your uncle's cabin this weekend? Just the three of us: you, Will, and me. It will be just as we used to do. We'll spend the nights under the stars with a nice roaring fire. It will be our little adventure. How's that sound?"

With a look of uncertainty, Holly replied, "Really? You're not messing around with me, are you?"

Rick laughed. "Really, Holly, I promise I'm not messing around." Rick gave her a nod of certainty.

"That would be wonderful! I haven't felt like doing much of anything, knowing what was going to happen to Mom, and now that it...has. I think that would be a great diversion from being reminded every day that she's gone." Holly looked down; lost in the words she just spoke.

Rick grabbed her chin and pulled it up so he could see her blue eyes. "It'll be good for us. It will give us a chance to heal or at least start."

Holly smiled as she nodded back. "Daddy, I have one conflict with that. I have a swim meet on Friday after school." _That and something else_, she thought.

"Not a problem. We can leave Saturday morning. That way you'll have time to pack. Besides, Jack is getting the equipment ready for the trip or 'expedition' as we used to call it when we were kids. You'll just need clothes for a few days and some survival essentials."

"Essentials?" Holly questioned in a mimicking tone as she sat down next to her father. "You mean…lip gloss, mascara, and tampons?"

"Ah, well, maybe the latter, but I was referring more to things like your coat, your hiking boots, a swimsuit, and your Camelbak—the one with a clip. Things like that. You might want to bring your phone too, but we won't have much of a signal out there. If anything happens, we're pretty much on our own until we get to the cabin. That will take a day or two, depending on the river rapids and weather conditions. Regardless, we'll be just fine, besides, what could happen?"

"Well, you know Will's going to flip if he can't talk to Anna every, oh, ten minutes. Oh, Anna, I love you. Oh, Anna, I miss you. Oh, Anna, I can't wait to see you. Anna, Anna, Anna. He's never going to agree to come without putting on some dramatic tirade."

"Holly...are you through?"

Holly shrugged her shoulders and winced her cheeks. "Sorry, Daddy."

"You know one day you're going to meet someone and think you're in, well...that you're in love, and it will seem like a pretty big deal to you. Cut your brother some slack. Anna has been a tremendous support to your brother right now, and I know he's been struggling with...well, you know. We all have. Anna lost both her parents and her older sister in a boating accident when she was very young, so she's understands what Will's going through—what we're all going through. That's why I want us to go and get away. So we can be there for each other."

"I hope you're right, Daddy." _More so about the falling in love thing, but anyways, _she thought.

Holly walked over to the couch, sat down, and grabbed one of the dusty pictures off the end table. It was a picture of her and her mother at the stables. "Daddy, I miss Mom so much, it hurts. I have this empty pit inside my chest. It feels like it will never go away."

"I know, Holly. I miss her too." With that, Rick hugged his daughter tightly. They both sat back on the couch and watched some TV while they waited for Jack and Will to get home.

Across town, at LA Senior High School, Jack waited patiently in the school parking lot for his nephew. He apprehensively tapped his fingers to the music playing. It was Maroon 5's 'Payphone', which was one of his favorite groups, but not necessarily one of his favorite songs by them. It reminded him of his ex-fiancé, Marie, and he didn't want to think about her at that moment. He was so caught up in the words that he almost didn't notice his nephew out on the sidewalk. Will had just gotten out of class and he was saying goodbye to Anna.

Anna had just turned eighteen, and she was as every bit a beautiful young woman as Jack had ever seen. She looked a lot like Marie, which was yet another reminder of her. Anna, like Marie, had long, dark brown hair, green eyes, and a smile that lit up a room. Her laugh was very infectious. Once you heard it, you couldn't help but smile. Not only was she beautiful, but she was very intelligent as well. Like Will, she was also in the top percentage of her class and planned on a career in biophysics. Even though her father was a paleontologist and her mother was an anthropologist, she found herself drawn towards environments, specifically, how they cause organisms within them to act and react.

"All right, gorgeous, I will call you later tonight. Maybe we can even study together for our calculus test next week?" Will winked at Anna in the coy little way he always did.

"Sounds like a plan, handsome. Now, what is it your uncle wants to talk to you about? You're not in trouble, are you?" Anna asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Honestly, I've no idea, but I'll let you know when I find out. I gotta go. Jack is waiting for me. Talk to you later. Love you!" Will gave Anna a kiss and headed towards his uncle's Jeep.

"Love you too!" Anna replied as she headed in the opposite direction towards the student parking lot.

Will opened the door and climbed in his uncle's vehicle. Jack turned down the radio's volume.  
>"Hey, Will, how are you?" Jack asked as Will got in the jeep and buckled up.<p>

"Oh, I'm hanging in there, I guess. I have my moments. School is keeping me busy and baseball starts in a few weeks. Helps with keeping my mind off of, well...you know." Will stared blankly out the window.

"Yeah, I actually do know." Jack pulled the car through the front circle drive of the school and started towards home.

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you. It's kind of a biggy, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Jack looked over at Will with a hopeful, yet questionable look on his face.

"Ok, shoot."

"Your father's been having a rough time as anyone would expect. Between seeing patients at the hospital and trying to keep everything together for you kids, he's slowly…" Jack paused for a moment. "He hasn't had any time to grieve or anytime to deal with what was going to happen to your mother. He was too busy preparing for the inevitable and trying to be strong for all of you. I suggested that, maybe, he take a little vacation away from here; something to clear his mind and sort things out—actually give himself the opportunity to start to heal."

A grin appeared on Will's face that went ear to ear. "That sounds like a great idea to me. I can even keep an eye on Holly while he's gone. Anything you need—you got it. That wasn't so bad. You had me worried there for a moment." Will laughed.

"I wasn't finished, doofus." Jack slapped Will upside the head and laughed. "He wants to go away with you and Holly: together, as in—all three of you; away from here and away from all distractions—no hospital, no school, no cell phones, and no computers. It will be like you used to do when you were younger."

"Seriously? For real?" Will ran his fingers through his hair as he looked out the window trying to look distracted.

"Yes, Will—seriously! For real! I need you to do this for him. He needs you to do this for him. Besides, I think it will be good for the three of you to spend this time together. You all have been through...a lot, and I don't think any of you know how to begin to deal with it, at least, beneath the surface."  
>"Can Anna come?"<p>

Jack took a deep breath. "I think it would be best if it just be the three of you, at least, initially. If you really want her there, I can take her when I go up to meet you in a few days or so, but you have to clear it with your Dad and Anna's aunt and uncle. Otherwise, it's not going to happen. Got it?"

Will slowly sighed. He looked up, nervously playing with the strings of his hoodie and said, "I guess, but what do you mean, 'meet us?' Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"You, Holly, and your Dad are going rafting down the Colorado River to the lake cabin. You'll leave this weekend. Your father is going to clear it with school, both yours and Holly's. You will be missing about a week or so, but I'm sure the two of you will have no problem catching up when you get back."

Jack paused a moment to let it sink in. He knew Will would enjoy himself as soon as he got past the idea of going without Anna. "Will, think of it as…an adventure—just the three of you. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah...fun! Wahoo!" Will sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes again. "Uncle Jack, it's hard to imagine having fun right now. I think about Mom all the time. I miss her more than I thought possible."

"I know you do, Will. We all do."  
>Will sat in silence for a moment and finally spoke again. "Maybe, this will be good for us?"<p>

"I think it might, for your father especially."

Will bit his bottom lip and sighed again, "I guess...I can go."

Jack smiled. "Will, thanks for doing this. I appreciate it, and I know your father will too."

"I know, besides, I had a feeling if I didn't agree, I'd be doing some volunteering at the hospital to pay for that bench that I accidentally broke. It was the strangest thing." Will said with a big smile on his face.

"Accidentally?" Jack laughed and shook his head. "Well, as I told your father, I can be very persuasive when I need to be. However, you both didn't make me work very hard. Either I'm getting better at this, or you both are becoming big wusses!"

"Wusses?" Will punched his uncle in the shoulder and laughed. "I'll show you wusses!"

The rest of the drive home, Jack and Will laughed and talked about the trip. The more they talked, the more interested Will seemed to be in actually going. He almost seemed as excited as he used to be when they went on trips when he was younger. It was nice for Jack to see that genuine interest and excitement in Will's eyes again.

Once Will and Jack got home, they told Rick and Holly the good news over their burritos and fish tacos that jack and Will picked up on the way. Rick was relieved to know that he would be spending some much-needed quality time away from work with his son and daughter. He was hoping the time away would once more bring them closer together and start the healing process, for not only himself, but Will and Holly as well.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>**  
><strong>_The Trip_

Over the next few days, Uncle Jack got everything ready for the big trip. Rick, Will, and Holly would be rafting down the Colorado River towards Lake Mead and their final destination, Jack's cabin. He and Anna would then meet them around day four of their getaway adventure or 'escape' as Rick referred to it. Regardless what he called it, Rick needed this time away with his family to decompress, and Jack was happy he could help.

Jack prepared the tent and everyone's backpacks, including their Western Mountaineering sleeping bags. They were incredibly lightweight and extremely cozy for a night or two under the stars. Holly's pack wasn't quite a large as the others, so she could carry hers around without getting too tired. He also made sure he packed all the survival essentials, including food and water, hunting knives for all three of them, and ropes for tying off the raft and for scaling and climbing if need be. He knew they wouldn't be rafting every moment of every day, and knew Rick and Will liked to climb. Holly, on the other hand, was deathly afraid of heights. She was an excellent swimmer, but she was terribly frightened of the high dive and avoided it at the high school's swimming pool.  
>Jack threw in some melamine dishes, silverware, collapsible water jugs, and a few small pots and pans for boiling water or cooking fish, and of course, some fishing poles and gear. He and his brother would always go fishing together when they were younger. Jack missed those times now because they didn't get to do it as much, especially with Rick working as much as he did. So, he was greatly looking forward to the upcoming week.<p>

As an added measure, Jack also decided to throw in a flare gun with several flares in case they got into trouble. Like his brother, he too, was always prepared, but not overly concerned they would be in danger. Both he and Rick were Eagle Scouts, and Jack had no doubt Rick would be able to survive any situation, but he didn't want to overlook or forget anything. They were his family and he wanted to make sure they had everything they could need for a safe trip.

Saturday morning finally arrived and everything was ready for their trip. Will had said his goodbyes to Anna the night before, and Holly had competed in her swim meet and celebrated with her friends afterward for a short time. Both were willing to spend some real quality time with their father. The past few weeks had been very draining on all three of them. Now, it was time to clear their minds and try to enjoy this much-deserved time.

The ride east past the Mojave National Preserve was stunning. No matter how many times Jack and Rick drove Route 40; they never stopped being amazed by how beautiful the scenery was. From the magnificent rock formations that stretched out for miles, to the bewitching Joshua trees and strange cacti that grew in all directions, they were always a magnificent sight to behold. Even the flowers that grew on the cacti, with their purple, red, yellow, and white colored pedals were astounding. Some of them even looked like they were frosted with white cotton candy.

As they drove throughout the morning, the terrain of the desert changed ever so slightly. There were a few more trees and a fair amount of foliage, but the rock formations still managed to show their steep and mysterious orange, red, gray, and brown marbled faces. They would occasionally see small bays of water that glistened in the sunlight that reminded Rick of the area where they would dock the zodiac raft, near Bullhead City, and set out on their adventure.

The drive passed by extremely slow for Will and Holly—almost too slow. The morning painfully crept into the afternoon as the hours dragged by in the jeep. They both took turns sleeping, playing games on their iPad, and FaceBooking and Instagramming. Will now realized why they left so early in the morning. It took a good portion of the day, or as he referred to it as 'forever', just to get there, but it gave him plenty of time to text and talk with Anna, which seemed to lighten his mood. It had been years since Will and Holly were at their uncle's cabin, and neither one of them remembered how incredibly long it took to get there, but nevertheless, they both agreed to go for their father's sake.

Once they got to the boat ramp in Bullhead City, they launched the zodiac and started piling in all the supplies and equipment from Jack's jeep. There weren't that many people out today, which was nice. They would have the entire river and the canyon all to themselves. Rick was getting very excited, silently reminiscing through old memories of when they were young. Once they finished completely packing the zodiac, the Marshalls got their life vests ready and started to say their goodbyes.

"Okay, you should have everything you need for the next few days. I packed a bunch of protein bars and some fruit in case the fishing is sparse, as well as a bunch of bottled water. There are also lighter sticks for starting a fire when you camp at night. They're in Will's backpack in the outer left side pocket." Jack pointed to Will's pack.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack!" Will and Holly replied in unison and laughed because they both said it at the same time.

"Rick, may I have a word with you?" Jack asked discreetly.

"Sure. Are you all right?"

The two men took a few steps from the raft. Jack put his arm around his brother's shoulder as they started walking towards Jack's jeep.

"I don't know, Rick. As we were driving out here, I got the strangest feeling. I'm not sure what it means, but I want you to be extra careful, Okay?"

Rick wasn't exactly sure how to respond or what Jack had meant, but nodded in response. "Of course I will. What could possibly happen?"

"I don't know. Anything, nothing, something...maybe, it's just me. I'm being weird. I'm sorry. All right—go—have a good time—bond. I'll see you in a few days. Make sure you take care of my niece and nephew—or else."

Jack and Rick laughed as they walked back to the raft, but secretly, Jack was stilled worried. He hugged everyone goodbye and slowly walked back to his vehicle feeling uneasy, but he couldn't figure out why. He looked back a few times, hoping the feeling would wane, but it didn't. Rather than dwell on it, he got in his jeep, started it up, and headed back to Los Angeles. If he were lucky, he would get back home before the late hours of the evening. His SUV disappeared in the distance with a light trail of dust billowing behind it. Jack didn't know why, but his strange feeling or premonition continued to plague his every thought.

Finally getting themselves situated in their bright orange zodiac raft, the Marshalls pushed off from the dock and set out on their way. Four decent sized sections divided the raft. Will positioned himself at the bow with his backpack taking up the port side. Holly sat in the next section back, opposite Will, with her backpack directly behind him. Rick was in the third section back, near the starboard side, like Will, with his backpack directly behind Holly. The tent and fishing poles were in the last section of the zodiac, along with a small cooler. All three of them had their oars in hand, ready to face the rapids, and start their healing journey. They were more than ready to have a good time, although Will wasn't sure just how much fun he would actually have since he was basically coerced into going.

With their life vests fastened, the Marshalls kept a swift and steady pace down the Colorado. The wind was directionally favorable and carried them nicely through the bay to where the inlet narrowed, the river began, and the rapids started. The closer they got to the canyon and the rushing, churning waters, the bumpier the ride got. Water splashed and sprayed all around, knocking the Marshalls about the river; soaking them, but none of them seemed to even remotely care. It was as if they completely forgot what happen over the last six months. They were all smiling, laughing, and having a good time, touring down the Colorado. The water temperature had to be around seventy-five degrees, which felt wonderful, because the outside temperature was close to ninety-five degrees. This was the first time in a long time Holly saw her father smile. It was nice to see.

Magnificent canyon walls that burned deep, sienna orange now surrounded them on both sides of the river. After a while of braving the rushing waters, for what seemed like miles, the rapids eventually slowed down, giving them a brief moment of tranquil serenity to rest their taxed muscles and relax awhile. It was so quiet and peaceful now; they could finally hear one another and have an actual conversation.

Holly looked back at her father and asked, "Do you think Momma's watching down over us, Daddy?"

Rick cracked a slight smile, looked up, and replied, "I do, sweetheart...I do." He continued to smile softly as they glided down the river.

Will was keeping a look out front when he noticed a large group of birds abruptly flying away from the area, almost in a frenzied state. He had seen this particular action twice now since they left the bay, and he was beginning to wonder what was going on. He didn't want to scare Holly or his tell his dad, but it disturbed him, greatly. It was apparent he was becoming distracted.

Meanwhile, as Jack drove back to Los Angeles, he restlessly tapped his fingers on the armrest. It was too quiet for him and his disconnecting thoughts. He realized the radio was off and turned it on for a distraction. Right in the middle of a song playing, an emergency broadcast interrupted.

"_Warning to all residents and tourists in the Mohave County area—seismic radar has picked up massive earthquake activity developing beneath Bullhead City and the surrounding areas. Please evacuate immediately. For those of you who cannot leave the area, please take precautions and find refuge. This is not a drill or test_." The message repeated.

Jack felt his anxiety choking him. Rick, Will, and Holly were out on the river in Mohave County. They just launched the zodiac in Bullhead City. _They will be sitting ducks out there; _he thought to himself. With a loud screech, he slammed on the brakes, and pulled his jeep off the road. He grabbed his cell phone and frantically dialed Rick. The phone went directly to voice mail. He then tried Will and Holly's phones next, and the same thing happened. Jack knew something was wrong. _How could I have been so stupid—so naïve not to listen to my intuition?_ He kept thinking to himself repeatedly. His instincts were usually always right—it was warning him, and he did not listen. He turned his jeep around and raced back to the launch bay at Bullhead City—to where Rick, Will, and Holly were. Tears streamed down his face. _What if I'm too late?_

After a few more miles of paddling down the river and basking in its peacefulness, Will realized he hadn't seen another boat or any rafters for over an hour. He turned his head back and asked, "Dad, have you seen anyone besides us these last few miles?"

"Now that you mention it, Will, no…I haven't. I've been enjoying myself so much that I kind of tuned everything out and wasn't paying attention." Rick looked around the canyon with uncertainty. "But remember, there weren't that many people to begin with."

"I haven't seen anyone either," Holly added. "I was kinda tired from paddling so hard before the river rapids slowed, and I too, was completely taken in by the scenery of the canyon that...I wasn't paying attention either. It's just so beautiful here. I could stay here forever."

"Well, it's probably nothing. We'll run into somebody eventually. Besides, it's not so bad having the entire river to us, right?" Rick asked.

"Well, I think it's great!" replied Holly. "What's a matter, Will? First Uncle Jack's starting to act strange and now you. I hope you both aren't coming down with something."

"No. I feel fine. I'm just keeping an eye out. That's all. Forgive me for making an observation." Will decided it best to keep his mouth shut and just paddle; besides, Holly was right. It was pretty great.

They continued down the river another mile or so when, out of nowhere, the rapids exploded. It went from barely churning to erupting, chaotic rapids in a matter of seconds. The river's velocity doubled in speed. It felt as if some force was mysteriously driving the rapids stronger, harder, and faster. Whitecapped waves appeared all along the rushing waters. Holly wasn't sure, but she could swear she saw the rock formations of the canyon's walls moving.

A little further down the river, something massive hit the water, causing a huge geyser splash. An enormous rock fell from the canyon wall and slammed into the river just a few feet from the raft. The thundering sound echoed off the canyon walls. It was almost deafening. Immediately, Rick, Will, and Holly all looked at each other, terrified. On the starboard side, another rock fell, not quite as big as the first, but big enough to take out the raft. Now, Holly was absolutely sure, the shoreline and the walls of the canyon were moving. They were experiencing an earth... Before Holly could finish her thoughts, she heard her father shout.

"Holly! Will! It's an earthquake!"

Will and Holly both looked at each other horrified as the canyon continued to fall around them. The three Marshalls tried to remain as calm as possible, as they paddled the zodiac through the deadly obstacle course of falling boulders. Will, now, was beginning to understand why all the birds and animals were fleeing the area. They can detect things like this before they occur; a sixth sense or a warning signal to get out and find safety. Will wished he would have given more precedence to his intuition, and maybe, they wouldn't be trying to escape the perils of a pissed off Mother Nature.

By now, the amount of falling rocks tripled in number. They kept hitting the water just feet from the zodiac, causing massive waves and splashes that geysered through the air. Debris sailed and flew in all directions. Rick had to duck several times to avoid being hit in the head with pieces of the canyon wall, as did Will and Holly. As the seconds went by, the intense tremors from the earthquake continued to increase drastically. The rapids continued to speed up persistently. Rick had no idea what to do. He could not bear another tragedy. The whole idea of this trip was to relax, unwind, and reconnect—not disconnect from life itself.

Out of nowhere, a huge slab of the canyon wall sloughed off and slammed down behind the raft. It sent a huge tidal-like wave right towards them, lifting the entire raft up out of the water, shooting them down the river even faster. It looked as if God himself, dropped a massive door made of orange and brown granite right behind them. The sound it made was louder than any lightning strike or thunder boom Holly had ever heard. She wanted to cover her ears more than anything, but knew she couldn't let go of the oar.

"What the hell was that? I mean seriously! What is going on?" Will began to panic as he attempted to steer the raft; his anxiety skyrocketed.

While his two kids were starting to unravel, Rick knew he had to keep it together no matter what. Rick looked further down the river and noticed that the canyon walls were closing in on each other like two pocket doors. It was as if the tectonic plates beneath the river were shifting and the canyon walls were on a direct course to collide with one another. Their path would be cut off in mere moments, and they would crash into the moving canyon walls—smashed like insects on a car windshield.

Rick shouted as water splashed all around the zodiac, "Will, Holly...paddle as hard as you can! Hurry! Paddle! Paddle! Faster! Come on!"

"Oh my God, Daddy—we're gonna crash! We're gonna die!" Holly cried out as she paddled harder than she ever thought possible. The only thing that kept her going was the adrenalin surge rushing through her body.

The river rapids raged faster and stronger than before. Will knew they lost control when the zodiac started spinning in circles, twisting right and left down the rapids. More rocks and boulders continued to fall towards them from both sides of the canyon. Rick couldn't believe they weren't struck yet, but miraculously, somehow they managed to get through unscathed. With all the strength they could muster, Rick, Will, and Holly continued to paddle their oars harder and faster, trying to gain control of the zodiac raft. It seemed hopeless. No matter what they did or how hard they tried, the rapids were just too intense. The zodiac continued to speed out of control.

"Come on, you guys! We can do this!" Rick cried aloud.

With one last oar stroke, the zodiac shifted forward, and they just made it past the closing canyon walls. As they slammed shut, another tidal wave erupted from the force, propelling their tiny raft even further and faster down the rapids. The thundering sound was deafening. More rocks and debris continued to fall all around them. Another half mile down the treacherous river, the zodiac finally started slowing down. The white caps of the rapids were vanishing. The canyon walls stopped moving, and only a few small rocks splashed down into the water.

Rick took a deep breath and sighed. "I think the worst of it is over. Are you guys all right?"

Will responded, "Yeah, Dad, I'm Okay—I think, other than being totally soaked, but yeah, I'm all right."

"Same here," Holly replied. "Just wet and completely freaked out, but yeah...I'm all right."

"Dad?" Will paused to catch his breath. "Shouldn't the waters be slowing down if it's over?"

"Yes, son, they should."

"Then, I don't think it's over!" Will turned around in a panic; eyes wide and mouth gaping. Terror covered his face. "Look!" Will pointed ahead.

Holly couldn't speak.

What the Marshalls saw ahead, in front of their raft, was beyond any of their comprehensions. None of them had ever seen or could believe what they were actually seeing. What seemed to be an illusion or hallucination of some sort, was staring them right in the face. None of them could even begin to realize how perilous the immediate situation actually was—it was too unbelievable—it couldn't be happening.

_One of the rocks must have hit me in the head_, Rick thought. He brought his hand to his head, but felt no injury.

Directly in front of the zodiac, approximately three hundred feet off the bow, was a tear in the fabric of space. It had the entire river flowing right into it, forming a gigantic waterfall. Holly could hear a loud cracking sound above the hum of the falls. In seconds, another piece of the canyon wall slammed down behind the Marshalls. The piece was enormous. The sheer force of the impact sent the Marshalls on a direct course for the open tear in space that was directly in front of them.

The river raged and pounded the zodiac. Rick prayed they wouldn't capsize. Being smashed against the rocks in the rapids would undoubtedly kill them all. He wasn't sure what was worse, that, or going through the tear and over the falls.

A strange mist formed around the opening of the tear. Gold shimmers of light beamed out of the anomalous opening in space. Seconds passed; their hearts raced. Once more, they fought to gain control of the raft. Their lives were teetering on the edge as it drew closer and closer to the falls.

Rick felt helpless.

All the sound drowned out from his ears. Complete silence. All Rick could think of was that he and his two children were going to die. _How could anyone ever survive going over a waterfall of that magnitude? It's colossal!_

Once more, rocks and boulders started falling like rain from the canyon's walls. The multiple impacts created more waves that pushed the Marshalls' raft further and faster towards the tear in space, and inevitably, the falls and towards their impending doom.

Holly cried in terror, "Daddy, do something!" However, the sounds of the water raging through the tear in space drown out her cries. It sounded as if a freight train was running full steam right next to their ears.

_Do something, anything_, Rick thought to himself_, but what_? In a matter of seconds, everything would end—both his and his children's lives. If only he'd listen to Jack's intuition, _but how could he have known?_ He felt the stabbing pains of guilt wash over him. There was nothing he could do. This moment was it.

Rick shouted, "Will, Holly—hold on!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as their zodiac raft plunged through the tear in space and plummeted over the waterfall. The gold shimmers of light and mist engulfed the Marshalls' raft as it went over the edge. The last thing any of them could hear was the sound of their screams.  
>"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>  
><em>Intruders<em>

"Enik, you need to hurry. They're coming, and they won't be forgiving. If they discover you're teaching me how to work the time-dimensional doorway, the consequences will be severe, for both of us."

"Soren, I am doing my best. I don't understand why, but there has been a disturbance in the time continuum. The doorway won't lock on to the proper coordinates. The last time this happened was several moon cycles ago when the humans we last encountered, entered the land—wretched creatures. I can't explain why, but their presence here indirectly inhibits the doorway from working properly. It's usually based on some natural disaster from their world. That's how they end up here. We must stop for now until we figure out what has happened and soon. I must get back home to warn our people what is to become of them—what is to become of us!"

"I think soon enough, I will have a basic understanding of how the crystals work the doorway. The configuration and the sequences are similar to those that control the weather pylons in the jungles and forests. If something happens to you, I will be able to complete your mission, my friend. I'm just glad you were able to replace the shattered crystals on the wall and matrix table. Without them, the doorway would never work again. I just wish we could find the heart-stone. The correct coordinates would enter instantly, if we had it."

"I've searched everywhere in the city for it. I can't find it anywhere. It may have been damaged or destroyed in years past."

"I know you have, Enik. I haven't given up. It's out there, somewhere, my friend." Soren took both of his hands, placed them onto Enik's shoulders, and said "Ga-nak-tik."

Enik did the same with his hands and responded, "Ga-nak-tik. Now go, before we are discovered. I will attempt to secretly search the jungle and forest, and see if we have more humans here in the land and deal with them."

With that, Soren left Enik to return to his duties while Enik deactivated the time-dimensional doorway. Enik now had a huge problem on his hands. If more humans were here by way of some force of nature, he was going to have to figure out how to correct the continuum energies or compensate for the shift through dimensions that brought them here. He also feared what might happen if they were inimical. Hostile humans caused him to be here in the first place. That was an experience Enik did not want to repeat.

Enik and Soren were of a reptilian, insect-like, humanoid race of people called the Altrusians. They were an intelligent race that established a thriving civilization across the land, from the great mountain ranges in the north, to the vast jungles and forests to the west, and all the way to the ocean.  
>Physically, most Altrusians were over seven feet tall. They stood upright with two arms and two legs extending down from their torso, on either side of their body, just as humans did. They had three claw-like appendages extending from their hands, one of which was opposable. The lower foot appendages were larger and extended straight out.<p>

The Altrusians had reptilian, scale-like skin, large black, light-sensitive eyes, and a trail of blunted horns that started at the top of their heads and led down to their tail. The horn on the top was the largest and progressively got smaller as it trailed down to a tail spike. Their nostrils spread into their protruding jaw that housed two rows of sharp teeth that could rip meat to shreds. The incisors on both the upper and lower levels were larger than the rest, and stuck out overlapping the jaw above and below respectively. Their skin color changed depending on their age. They started out a brilliant, dark green, with areas of white and gold. As they matured, the green scaling changed into a golden brown.

Soren was of middle age for an Altrusian, around sixty annual cycles of the triple moons, and like most of his people, his skin covering was mostly green in color. He stood taller than Enik, but was of average height as far as the Altrusians went. Soren was born with the gift of intelligence. He would have been considered an outcast—a freak of nature, if he was discovered by the protectors, but he kept his gift hidden for that specific reason. Gifted individuals were viewed as threats, and always banished from the city, or sacrificed to their God.

Enik was much older than Soren by many annual moon cycles. His coloring ran a dark, golden brown to light, golden yellow around his torso. He wore an orange tunic that signified his maturity and status among his people of being born with the gift of great knowledge. He was classified as one of the great ancients. He had the innate knowledge of how the great cities and temples were built along with the pylons. He kept this information secret from his present day Altrusians for fear of punishment. Enik, however, did reveal he was a skilled healer. Being much older than everyone else, he was not considered a threat, and therefore, allowed to live and practice, healing among the present day Altrusians. Most healers were respected among Enik's people, even in this future time that Enik was trapped in.

During Enik's time, the Altrusians were ruled by the 'Protectors'. The protectors did as the name suggests, they protected the Altrusians from outside threats. They created the rules and laws that governed their society, and they strictly enforced these rules. Any offender would face trial before the ancient skull tribunal, of whom, would decide the fate of the individual or group based on the crime committed.

The skull tribunals were ancient spirits of long dead Altrusians. These spirits now inhabited the ancient skulls of the original protectors long past. The skulls of the ancients were set on top of stone pillars, arranged in a large circle formation, and referred to as the 'Library of Skulls'. The presumed to be guilty person, or persons, would stand in the center of the pillars and tell their side of the story and the circumstances that led to the offense. The eyes of the skulls glowed red as the ancient spirits spoke. It was here; the tribunal would rule their verdict and sentence the offender. Most criminals were sentenced to death by ritual sacrifice to the Altrusian God. Some, whose crime was less severe, would be banished from the Great City and left to survive on their own in the wild.

Analogous in the hierarchy of the protectors, were the 'Hunters'. In addition to protection, the hunters' primary role was to provide food for the Altrusians. They were a class of protectors that were the strongest, fastest, bravest, and agilest Altrusians. Once they matured enough, they trained in hand-to-hand combat and in weaponry. The Altrusian hunters and protector's weapon of choice were crossbows. They armed their crossbows with special arrows dipped in a neurotoxin that would temporarily paralyze the victim. Once paralyzed, they would go in for the kill. The Altrusians, themselves, were immune to the effects of the toxin.

The hunters were equipped with special armor that helped protect them against the hostile and formidable creatures of the land. Some of the prey they hunted was so aggressive and dangerous, that the hunting parties were never seen alive or heard from again. It was only later that the remains of their bodies and skeletons were discovered in the far outreaches of the jungles, forests, and valleys surrounding the Great City. It was from these discoveries that the Altrusians realized, they weren't the only dangerous and cunning creatures in the valley.

Among the Altrusian race, were groups of gifted individuals known as, 'Healers.' The healers had the ability and skill to cure most maladies that afflicted the Altrusian race. Whether it was with plants, herbs, roots, or venom from various animals, the healer's innate knowledge of creating medicines and treating disease, along with infection, were a highly valued asset to the Altrusians. The healers were highly respected and given exclusive rights among their people to practice their gift in any way they saw fit. The healers also contained the special knowledge of the crystals that were found throughout the land. They knew which combinations of colored crystals could be used to heal and lessen the pain of injuries and wounds inflicted during hunts and combat. The crystals could also be used to create large bursts of light or force fields to distract, blind, temporarily paralyze, or hold off one's opponent.

Equally respected within the Altrusian society were the engineers, who were also referred to as 'the Builders.' They designed and built the Great City, Altrusia. They also built the temples and arches outside the city as well as the pylons throughout the jungles, forests, and mountains.

The Great City of Altrusia was an enormous complex of underground caves, rooms, halls, chambers, and tunnels that encompassed the lower base of Mount Airis. It was forged through the front side of the mountain, all the way back to the lagoon, and stretched out miles beneath the jungle and forests throughout the land. It was in these underground tunnels that the mystic energy crystals were discovered and mined. The builders learned how the crystals worked, and used them throughout the design and construction of the city. The crystals and their energies were designated for many purposes, but no one Altrusian had working knowledge of all the uses.

The pylons, which the Builders also created, housed the energy crystals on stone table matrixes that controlled the weather and the rising and setting of the sun and moons. It was the power of these crystals, which helped sustain a completely balanced ecosystem. Only gifted individuals, such as Soren, knew the delicate intricacies of how the crystals functioned and the severity of the power that could be unleashed or wielded.

Enik was also a gifted and intelligent Altrusian who understood the working knowledge of the crystals, but in a different capacity. His specialty centered on how the crystals could open the time-dimensional doorways, or portals, in which one could travel backward or forward in time and space, even to other dimensions. The intricate process was very difficult and painstakingly long to achieve. Finding the exact combination and sequence of crystals that opened the precise moment in time could take anywhere from hours, to days, to weeks, without the use of the heart-stone. The heart-stone was a red, mystic energy crystal that could take the user wherever their heart desired. It worked off the electrical impulses sent from the user's heart and nervous system. It could automatically set the coordinates of the doorway within seconds of activation. During Enik's time, there were only a few, and now, he was not sure if they still existed in this future time.

Enik was not from this present time, and in secret, with discretion from Soren and a few others, he attempted to return to his original time, but so far, without success. If Soren were caught with Enik while he continued to search, he would be arrested, and brought before the Skull Tribunal for deception of hiding his intelligence from the Altrusian people. He would be found guilty of treason and punished severely. Enik was secretly teaching Soren how the crystals worked the doorways in case Enik's plan was discovered and he failed to return home.

All Altrusians were born into the world by the Queen Mother, Diannis. She was the only female Altrusian and looked very different from her male counterparts. From the head down to her torso, she looked as most Altrusians do, but a touch more feminine in nature. She had the same green, reptilian, scale-like skin, the large black eyes, and the trail of horns that scaled down her back. From the waist down, she resembled the body of a praying mantis. Extending from her torso was an arthropod-like abdomen body that had four legs: two along each side with foot appendages that had retractable inner claws. This made incredibly deadly and dangerous. She also had two large wings that spread from her shoulder blades down and covered most of her back. When extended, they had a wingspan of over twelve feet, and were a translucent green and gold.

Diannis would lay her eggs every one hundred and eighty days along the hot spring's sand beds, just outside the Great City where the edge of the jungle began. At night, under the convergence of the full triple moons, at their peak position, the Altrusian moths fertilized the eggs during a ritual called the 'Rahn-Gath.' The moons had to be in their highest position in the sky to signal the moths. The insects were considered sacred among the Altrusians and protected at all costs. If anything ever happened to these sacred moths, the Altrusian race would cease to exist.  
>The fertilized eggs were protected and watched over by the guardian the Altrusians called 'Salima.' Once the eggs matured and hatched, the offspring would be raised and nurtured in the Great City.<p>

In past centuries, during Enik's time, many of the young Altrusians honed their skills and talents as healers, builders, protectors, hunters, and teachers. However, since the uprising of the hunters, all the hatchlings were now trained as soldier, blacksmiths, and builder drones. Once in a great while, a hatchling was born with the gift and ingenuity of great intelligence. The hunters who now ruled saw this attribute as a potential threat, and the young offspring's life was terminated. Some managed to sneak through the cracks and conceal their abilities, like Soren, but as time went on, it became more difficult, and they eventually met their fate in the pit of the Altrusian God.

Besides being a very talented healer, Enik was also a teacher and a historian in his past Altrusian society to which he was born. He used the crystals and time-dimensional doorways to travel back in time on several occasions to witness, firsthand, many of the historical events that created and shaped their society. He wanted to record the events, precisely and accurately, to share with future generations.

The last time that Enik attempted to calculate the coordinates and use the time-dimension doorway, it was by force, under weapons point of the human intruders he last encountered. During this hostile situation, he barely escaped through the portal. The human intruders damaged more than half the matrix table, including the heart-stone. It was useless. He had no idea where or when he was going. He knew there was a risk going through the doorway, but he thought he would be better off alive than dead, so he went through.

Enik vividly recalled the event, as if it happened yesterday. When he reappeared after going through the portal, alive, he felt relieved and fortunate. He took a deep breath and waited for the misty smoke and the golden, glittery lights to fade so he could try to interpret where he might be. He took a few steps into the cold dark room. From what he could see, the room appeared to be carved out of metamorphic rock, like the room he had just traveled from. The crystals that aligned the walls looked similar as well, but some of them were removed, shattered, or broken. Dust covered the ones that remained.

There were many cracks along the bumpy, rock walls. Clumps of moss were growing out of several of them. Some of the cracks were so deep that light from the outside was faintly penetrating the darkness. There was a stone matrix table in the middle of the room that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. That too, had dust covering the rows of small colored crystals. Many of the crystals from the table were also missing or broken, including the center heart-stone. Strange plants and vines Enik had never seen before, made their way through the cracks in the walls, and wrapped around the remaining broken eroded matrix table. From seeing the crystals along the walls and the stone matrix table, he was sure he was still in his own universe, he just wasn't sure when. Possibly the past, he thought. He didn't have time to accurately lock the portal onto any particular time, so he wasn't sure. He began going over the situation in his head repeatedly, wondering if there was something he could or should have done differently. He didn't have any other options. It was either what he did, or death.

As Enik walked through the room, he could hear crunching beneath his feet. He looked down and saw dead scarab beetles lying about the room. He made his way through the room and to the doorway from which a long corridor extended. Towards the end of the hall, was a stairwell that had a very faint light. He headed in that direction hoping to find someone or something that could tell him where and when he was.

Once he reached the steps, Enik began his ascent feeling very uneasy. He couldn't help by feel as if he had been here before, but it didn't make sense. Nothing was making sense. If he was still in the Great City, why did it appear to be in ruins? He began to wonder if he went back in time further than he ever traveled before—before the City was built, and before the Altrusian civilization was established. If that were the case, he would most likely never get back to his proper time. That theory did not make sense to him either.

Once Enik reached the top of the stairwell, it took his reptilian, insect-like eyes a moment to readjust to the sunlight coming through large cracks along the walls. Before Enik could clearly see anything, he felt an intense strike of pain across the left side of his face. It felt like a firebrand to the back of his head and neck. He immediately collapsed on the stone tile floor, his vision completely blacked out. Enik was out cold and almost lifeless as his unknown, and unseen assailant, dragged his body across the floor. It took several hours for Enik to awaken. When he finally awoke, he found himself tied to a stone column, amidst a small group of brutal looking Altrusians.

Enik's head throbbed with pain as he came to. Even though his vision was slightly blurry, he was able to make out his captures, especially from their hissing sounds they made as they breathed. He was among his own people, the Altrusians, so as he suspected, he was still inside his own dimensional universe. The question that came to his mind was, _when this was_?

The Altrusians surrounding him looked like protectors and hunters from his time, but were bigger physically in stature, and their features were slightly different. Their mouths extended longer and broader. Their teeth were a little bit longer and appeared more serrated than the Altrusians from his time. Their eyes were angled more than Enik's, and their brow protruded over them a bit more. Enik guessed, to possibly help protect from bright lights. They hunched in posture, more so than Enik's straight stance, and wore armor that Enik had never seen before. Some of them even wore crossbows on their arms with quivers of arrows across their backs.

Enik saw one of the large Altrusians make a fist and draw back his arm. He realized he was about to be struck again. He managed to find the strength and shouted, "Stop!"

The hissing among the Altrusians became louder as the biggest one strode forward and grabbed Enik by the neck. "Who are you, and how did you come to be here?"

"My name is Enik. I am a healer, a historian, and a teacher, but most importantly—I am an Altrusian, and I demand you let me go. Now please take your claws off of my neck."

The large Altrusian released Enik's neck and took a step back from the column. "Well, Enik, how did you get here? You look to be one of the ancient Altrusians, but they haven't lived for hundreds of annual moon cycles! So now, when I ask how you got here, answer truthfully, and...choose your words wisely. The wrong answer may cost you your life."

Enik's head sunk as he took a deep breath. He felt foolish for not recognizing the Great City and the chamber room he appeared in when he arrived. He felt foolish for not listening to his instincts. He never even began to consider that he traveled to the future. That had never happened before. Enik lifted his head and spoke, "In the time I am from, the Altrusian race was a prosperous, thriving civilization across the land. Everyone in the society had their roles and worked together for the betterment of the race as a whole.

"From time to time, we would encounter other peoples—other races of beings that were passive in nature and mostly kept to themselves, trying to survive here. Others were confrontational and aggressive, and we viewed them as a threat. Some of these beings were even hostile and attacked us in desperation to have us help them return home, to their dimension or world."

The large Altrusian uncrossed his arms and pushed Enik's shoulders back against the pillar. "Ancient, you are trying my patience, get to the point or I will take the point of my spear and drive it directly into your chest!"

"I'm getting there, forgive me. These beings were called humans." Enik continued. "They were very intelligent, cunning, and manipulative. They discovered our city here and learned the layout of it during our dormant season, when we were hibernating. Somehow, they must have figured out that the energy crystals worked the time-dimensional doorways, but they could never figure out how. Once the dormant season was over, they attacked us! They held me captive after killing several protectors and gifted ones for refusing to help them. They threatened to kill the Queen Mother and me if we didn't activate the doorway, and get them back to their home. They had weapons I've never seen before that caused explosions, and could destroy targets from far away. Being a healer, I had some knowledge of the crystals and how they worked. I watched teachers, and those with the gift, operate the doorways many times, but still never fully understood the exact process of how they worked.

"In my attempt to get them home and eliminate the threat from us, I struggled to activate the crystals on the matrix table until the time-dimensional doorway showed the image they were looking for. The image of their home, but...it never did. During the search for their world's coordinates, an earthquake of high magnitude struck.

"The floors cracked, the ceiling crumbled, and stones and debris fell about the chamber. Falling rocks struck and immediately killed a few of the humans. Several of the crystals on the table were damaged and destroyed in the earthquake. I too, would have been killed had I not fled through the doorway. That is how I got here to this time and place."

The large Altrusian paced around the stone column Enik was strapped to while he thought about what Enik had said. After a moment, he hissed to his men, "Let the ancient go. He is no threat here. He is just a weak coward, but he is a healer and will be of great use to us. Provide him a chamber and whatever else he needs to practice. Brykon, make it so."

Brykon, the second biggest Altrusian in the room replied, "Yes, Jadis, I will do as you ask. We are in desperate need of a healer, but I will keep an eye on him just in case there is more than he is telling us."

"There is nothing this weak, old ancient can do. He is a coward, just look at him. Do not waste your time. If you want, send Soren to keep an eye on him. We have more important things to do."

The other Altrusians in the room untied Enik and led him out of the Great Room. They gave him his own chambers to rest and practice healing. Over the next several months, Enik adapted and integrated into this new Altrusian civilization with much duress. Soren had told him what had happened to the Altrusian civilization and society, of how the hunters and protectors had an uprising, and killed anyone and everyone that stood in the way. Their new philosophy was that only the strong survive, and anyone they saw as week were killed or sacrificed.

Enik could not believe what became of the Altrusian people. A once prospering civilization that had considerable control over their emotions and impulses, turned into a barbaric, warring nation, bent on domination and destruction. After hearing what happen to the Altrusian society, he felt a terrible shame in his heart. He feared for his life and what may become of it, if Jadis, or his men, found out that he had a vast working knowledge of the energy crystals or the time-dimensional doorways. He thought himself sagacious not to reveal too much information to Jadis, as did Soren.

Now, Enik had a much bigger problem on his hands. He knew he had to get back to his time to warn his people about what is to come, but until he figured out why the doorway would not lock onto the proper coordinates, he would be a prisoner to this time and place. If the doorway wasn't working because more human intruders had entered the land by ways of unseen forces of nature from their dimension, how could he rectify the situation? From his past dealings with humans, he knew they weren't all alike, but the last group definitely left a bad taste in his mouth. He could feel his emotions tense up when he thought about how brutal and how barbaric they behaved. He also realized that incidents like the one that brought him here in this new time, might have sparked the uprisings that caused the destruction and desolation of the Altrusian society. He knew he better get a handle on his emotions and impulses if he was to convince his people of the impending doom that was to be their future when he returned.

If he returned.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>  
><em>Alive<em>

The smoldering sun beat down over the lake. The washed up zodiac lay on the shore, shrouded in shade. Snake flies, landing on the surface of the water, repeatedly made circular ripples across the bay. The buzzing of dragonfly wings echoed through the air, and carried down the bay where three unconscious victims lay in their washed up raft. They were only visible when the wind was strong enough to blow the saw palmetto palm fronds over, and show a glimpse of their bodies in the bright orange zodiac. Suddenly, a massive, trumpeting boom rumbled the shoreline. The youngest Marshall, Holly, awoke and felt as if a rippling impulse of energy past through her, further disorienting her than she already was.

Holly couldn't believe it. She was alive. Afraid to open her eyes or move her body, she laid still in what she hoped to be the raft, or even better, her bed back at home. Unfortunately, she knew that was way too much to ask. She felt the warmth and heat of the sun shining down on her face. The wind blew a wisp of her hair across her cheek. Holly opened her eyes and gasped. A huge dragonfly buzzed passed the zodiac, startling her. It was the biggest dragonfly Holly had ever seen. Its wingspan was almost two feet in length. If she weren't so mesmerized by its beautiful wings that reflected iridescent greens and purples, she probably would have been terrified, but instead she stared in awe. She took a deep breath, stretched her arms, and hesitantly looked around.

Holly couldn't believe her eyes. The sheer magnitude of how big everything looked was shocking. _Am I dreaming_? She had to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't.

The biggest trees and ferns she had ever seen surrounded the shoreline of the lake. It was full of palm trees, evergreens, and something that closely resembled a palm, but yet different. She knew her mother would have known what they were called. Being a botanist, she most likely would be able to identify every enormous tree surrounding the lake. Even the leaves and needles on the trees were huge. To Holly, it was beautiful, especially the way the sun's rays beamed through the open spaces between the leaves and branches; how it reflected and glistened across the water was very fairy tale-like.

The climate was incredibly hot and very humid. Holly could feel herself sweating just lying there. There was also a musty smell in the air. She couldn't quite describe it because she had never smelled anything like it before. It didn't smell bad, just different. In the distance, were mountains that shadowed miles of canyons and forests, which eventually butt up to the far side of the lake. The way the clouds lightly covered the tips like a blanket of cotton, looked beautifully majestic to her.

As the seconds passed, Holly started to regain her senses to the point where she fully remembered what had happened. She and her family barely survived and escaped an earthquake, but that wasn't the worst of it; they also plummeted down a thousand-foot waterfall. How she was still alive was beyond her.

With a shocking realization, Holly turned to her brother and father who were both still in the raft with her. Not knowing if they were alive or dead, she reached forward and pressed her fingers to Will's neck to feel for a pulse. She sighed with relief. Her brother was indeed alive. Holly lifted herself and turned around to face her father. She was amazed that nothing hurt too badly, but she was certainly sore, to say the least. She placed her hand on her father's shoulder and lightly shook him in hopes to wake him. She had no idea if he sustained any injuries and was trying to be extra careful.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up. Come on. Wake up, please!" Holly cried.

Her father started to lift his eyelids. He took a deep breath. "Holly, is that you?"

"Yes, Daddy, it's me. It's me! We're alive, Daddy, alive!"

With another deep breath, Rick opened his eyes and threw his arms around his daughter, hugging her tight. The embrace lasted for just a moment before he abruptly stopped. "Will? Where's Will? Holly, where's Will?" It was difficult to see with the sun shining so brightly.

"I'm here, Dad," Will replied as he stretched his arms and yawned. "The question is: how are we alive?"

Out of nowhere, all three Marshalls shuttered in fright. A dark, thunderous, trumpeting noise startled all three of them. It almost sounded like an elephant's roar, but much deeper and much louder. They felt the ground beneath them shake.

Suddenly, a large ominous shadow cast over the starboard side of the zodiac and rose to a small area of Juniper trees on the other side of them. Instinctively, Rick, Will, and Holly all pulled themselves down into the raft in a failed attempt to try to conceal themselves. Utterly astonished and terrified at the same time, chills of fear ran down their bodies. They were all speechless. Nothing could have ever prepared them for what stood before their eyes. A gigantic dinosaur was eating leaves and needles off the Juniper tree right in front of their raft. It was over thirty feet long, standing taller than seventy feet high, and had to weigh over eighty tons. The reptile's body was enormous. Its long neck reached up to the sky like a giraffe's, but bigger and longer. Its skin was brown with variations of green that rippled through its entire body, and it had a texture that looked like a football's, only thicker. It almost looked like armor. It was beautiful.

Will gasped, "It's a din…din…din…" He tried to say the complete word, but stuttered in shock.

"Dinosaur." Holly quietly finished his sentence in no more than a terrified whisper.

"Un-hun." Will nodded in agreement, scared as hell. "But, why are there dinosaurs here and where are we?"

Rick swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Will…Holly…," he whispered, "try and stay calm, and don't make any sudden move..."

Before Rick could even finish his sentence, Holly shrieked. "Oh, my God, Daddy, look!"

"Holly!" Rick yelled in a loud whisper.

"Sorry, I was just excited and scared at the same time, but look, Daddy, Will." Holly pointed across the lake.

Either no one noticed from the glare off the water, or from the disorientation of plummeting over the falls, but across the lake were several dinosaurs just like the one standing right above them. They were in groups of two to five, and they all were grazing on the wildlife. Mostly pine needles off the Juniper and Singleleaf Pinyon trees, but there were some yearlings in the herd, chewing on some of the lower plants, ferns, and bamboo reeds surrounding the lake.

"I think they're brontosauruses," Rick said quietly, unsure of himself.

"It's actually a brachiosaurus, Dad. It's a plant eating dinosaur or herbivore—to be more precise." Will replied as quietly as possible. "I think we're okay to move and speak a little louder. I don't think this one above us, here, is going to attack. It doesn't even seemed phased we're here."

Both Rick and Holly stared at Will dumbfounded, with their jaws dropped, and eyebrows lifted.

"What? I used to love dinosaurs! Mom got me tons of books on them when I was younger. I read everyone at least a hundred times, cover to cover. I've watched Jurassic Park, like, a thousand times. You know it's one of my favorite movies. It's definitely a brachiosaurus, and it's definitely a herbivore." Will pointed over to the trees where they were grazing. "See?"

"I hope so," shuttered Holly. "I'd hate to end up as a lunch for one of them. When did you become such a nerd, Will?" Holly giggled with a huge smile on her face. It was very out of character for Will to admit he liked something as scientifically nerdy as dinosaurs.

Will gave Holly a 'whatever' look as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Dad, how did we survive the waterfall? Shouldn't we be…dead?" Will asked with a perplexed look that no answer would resolve. "We must have fallen a thousand feet or more, and what about those golden lights and the mist? It's like time stood still as we fell, if that makes any sense whatsoever?"

"I'm not sure, Will. I'm just glad we're alive. I don't know where, or better yet, when we are, but it's not home, not...even remotely close to it. We need to be careful. If there is one type of dinosaur here, there are bound to be others, much more dangerous ones, I anticipate."

Rick squinted his eyes and looked around the lake to see what else might be lurking about. Terror filled within him. "We need to get out of here and find shelter. Get your backpacks and whatever else you can carry that won't weigh us down. Also, make sure you both have your hunting knives on you; the ones that Uncle Jack packed for us. It's the only source of protection we have right now." Rick nervously ran his fingers through his wavy hair and stared down at the raft. "Now," he continued, "we have to be able to move quickly if we encounter trouble, so whatever you both do, please don't run off alone. We need to stay together. We can't protect each other if we don't stay together. Understand?"

While his father was speaking, Will started rummaging through his backpack, pulling out clothes and water bottles, desperately looking for something.

"Will! Did you just hear what I said? I'm not messing around. What are you looking for? Will! Hello?"

"We're supposed to be packing, Will, not unpacking." Holly sarcastically stated as she slipped her belt through her knife sheath loophole.

"I know, I know. I heard. I am looking…for this!" Will pulled out his iPhone and waited as it powered up.

"Will, I'm pretty sure you're not going to have any service here. What are you doing?" Rick asked with an intrigued, yet bothered look on his face.

"I know that, duh! I'm going to record some video of those dinosaurs. No one at home is going to believe this! It is..." Will paused and laughed, "...incredible! I wish Anna could see this. She would be amazed!"

"Okay, Will, but hurry up. I don't want to be out in the open for long!"

"Dad, look, over there; on the other side of the lake! There are even more dinosaurs!" Will pointed over to another large gathering of dinosaurs.

Grazing in herds across the lake, were indeed, more dinosaurs. There must have been at least twenty, if not more, and they all stood on four back legs were considerably taller and larger than their front. From head to tail, they were about thirty feet long and stood around thirteen feet tall. Some of them were standing on their back legs, extending themselves up high, to reach the taller trees. They had a horn-like crests mounted on the tops of their heads that extended back towards their tails. Their coloring varied from brown to beige with large striped markings that were either green or a rust-orange color. They were grazing on the Cycas Angulatas and Cycas Medias, which were rather strange looking trees to Holly—almost a cross between a Joshua tree and a palm tree.

"It's a herd of para...um, para…," Will struggled to remember the correct name. "...parasaurolophus! They're a type of duckbill dinosaur. I'd recognize that crest on their heads anywhere! It's a resonating chamber, at least, that's what I remember from the books!"

"That deep trumpeting sound they're making—that must have been what I heard when I first woke up." Holly thought she almost dreamed it.

"They are massive! I can't believe how big they are. Oh my God, they're awesome!" Will gestured with his hands; holding his arms apart as far as they could stretch without dropping his iPhone.

"I think they're all going to be huge, Will, for the most part. They are incredible, but are they safe?" Rick was almost afraid to ask, but felt it was necessary to know.

"Oh yeah, Dad, absolutely. They're herbivores, like the brachiosauruses. We're in no immediate danger…other than being stepped on." Will laughed.

"You're laughing isn't reassuring, Will." Rick glared at his son.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm…excited, nervous, and scared, and I can't believe we're seeing what we're seeing: real live dinosaurs, right in front of us. It's a dream come true."

_More like a nightmare_, Rick thought to himself. _Sure, these are safe, but what if_…

"Well, well, well—my brother, the dinosaur expert, who'd a thought?" Holly laughed with a big smile.

"I like dinosaurs, big deal. Most boys do. What can I say? It's coming in handy now, right?" Will glowered over at Holly with his brow knotted, feeling very pleased with himself.

"I have to agree with you, Will. They are spectacular." Rick stared at the herd of parasaurolophuses. _Where on Earth did that waterfall take us?_ "Will, you're getting this? Right?" Rick pointed over to the herd.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm getting this, all of it! I don't want to use up the battery though. Who knows what else we'll see here.

"That's what scares me!" Rick replied. _Truly.  
><em>  
>"Daddy, where are we gonna go? What are we gonna do?" Holly asked as she pulled on her backpack.<p>

"I don't know, sweetheart, but we can't stay here. I'm guessing that the other animals here come to the lake to graze and drink as well. I certainly don't want to be here when they do. We're way too exposed out in the open without a clue as to what's around. My best guess is to go through the forest and to whatever lies beyond the lower mountains," Rick pointed, "there in the distance. It may take a day or two. Maybe, there's shelter there, somewhere. We'll also eventually need to find food, so both of you keep your eyes open, but don't eat anything until we examine it and decide whether it's safe to consume. For now, we have the fruit, protein bars, and water that Uncle Jack packed, so we'll be all right for a while." _I hope_.

The truth was Rick had no idea if they were going to be all right. He wasn't even sure if they'd make it through the day. Without knowing anything about where they were, the terrain, the animals, and the inhabitants, if any, Rick was making assumptions about something he knew nothing about. He was just hoping Will or Holly wouldn't be able to detect his fear or insecurity.

"Awe, Daddy, Will, look! That baby brachiosaurus is so cute. He's trying to reach the pine needles on that tree branch, but it's too tall for him."

"Well, he's not the smartest in the herd, Holly, cuz there are plenty of tree branches within his reach if he just looked around. If you ask me, he's kinda stupid—or dopey." Will laughed.

Rick just rolled his eyes as he finished gathering up the rest of his things.

"That's it, Will! It's perfect! We can call him Dopey! It kinda fits. He's so cute and dopey."

"Holly, don't name the dinosaurs. I don't plan to stick around long enough to use names for them, besides, you're probably never going to see that specific one again. I'm sure they're all over the place."

"Oh, all right, Daddy—but still, he does look kinda dopey. I sure hope nothing happens to him."

_Him? I hope nothing happens to us, _Rick thought_._

"He'll be all right. If I remember correctly from the dinosaur books, the brachiosaurus can go into the water to keep away from other dinosaurs, at least the ones that can't swim or don't like water. In addition, they're so big, not many other dinosaurs will even think of attacking them for fear of being crushed. Besides, it looks like his mother is keeping a close eye on him." Will pointed out.

One of the larger brachiosauruses walked over to Dopey and bit the branch of the single leaf pinyon right above him so he could reach it.

"Come on you two. We have a long way to go, and we need to get moving. We'll leave the zodiac here, for now. We'll just cover it with some of those large palm fronds and ferns over there in case we need to come back and use it for anything."

Rick took his knife and cut the fronds and ferns he needed to cover the up zodiac. He had reservations about leaving it, but he knew they couldn't take it with them. After hiding the raft, he, Will, and Holly left the lake and headed northwest, in the direction of the mountain range.

Rick had no idea what to do or how to proceed. He felt completely lost. The fact that there were herds of brachiosauruses and parasaurolophuses in this strange land scared the hell out of him. He couldn't make a sound judgment call based entirely on seeing the dinosaurs and giant dragonflies, but if he had to, he'd guess they traveled back in time, hundreds of millions of years. He just wasn't sure they were still on Earth or if they were in another universe. Regardless, he knew there was going to be danger down the road, inevitably. He knew this was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>  
><em>Seeing Red<em>

With every step Holly took away from the lake and into the forest, she felt her senses overloading and exploding with things she had never seen, heard, or smelled before in her young fourteen years. For starters, the trees were bigger than any she had ever seen—even bigger than the ones surrounding the lake. _Just magnificent_, she thought, _like the sequoias back home_. Their trunks' diameter ranged in size from a few feet to more than twenty feet wide and raised hundreds of feet high. Holly felt like a tiny ant beneath the massive array of pines, cedars, palms, sequoias, and those strange trees that grew around the lake. She had never seen so many beautiful and different shades of greens and browns, together, in one setting. It reminded her of the Redwood Forest Park in Crescent City, but with an added tropical touch. _Mom would have had a field day here, minus the dinosaurs; that is_.

Dirt, sand, huge patches of moss, pine needles, and dead tree branches covered almost the entire forest floor. She could only guess that maybe other dinosaurs had trampled and smashed the branches to pieces. She was surprised to see there wasn't any grass, anywhere. A few uprooted, giant cedar and sequoia trees were laying on their sides. She couldn't see over any of them; the trunks were far too thick. Patches of velvety green moss and lichens covered their bark. She guessed that maybe the dinosaurs down by the lake or worse, more dangerous, carnivorous types knocked them down. She shuttered at the thought. Now and then, her imagination had a tendency to wander.

The Marshalls walked single file through the immense forest underneath the canopy of emerald foliage and verdure. Rick led them with Holly in the middle and Will taking the back position. Rick tried to prepare himself mentally by anticipating what could happen to them, but the scenarios were endless. He wanted to be ready for anything and everything, but he knew that most likely wasn't possible. His thoughts raced, thinking about what other dinosaurs or creatures they might encounter. From T-rexes, to triceratops, to velociraptors, the imagery of dinosaurs forming in his mind would not stop—especially their large, carnivorous teeth that could rip through flesh and bone. He felt his stomach sink with an empty helplessness.

Rick also began to wonder, _if they were in this strange new world, where dinosaurs still existed, then were there other people here as well?_ He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice he was squeezing his knife handle so tight, that his hand was becoming numb from lack of circulation. He immediately loosened his grip and wiped a trickle of sweat from his forehead. _I need to unwind my thoughts, take a deep breath, and focus_.

The forest was incredibly warm. Even though they were no longer in the direct sunlight, the shade of the trees didn't diffuse any of the intense, stifling heat or humidity. All three of them were sweating profusely. On top of that, the breeze was minimal, at best. They very grateful Jack had packed several bottled waters for them; otherwise, dehydration would eventually ensue. He was hoping they would find running water, like a stream or river on their search. At least with running water, Rick knew there was less chance of bacteria and other harmful agents to build up and cause problems.

Like Holly, the sheer magnitude and magnificence of everything around seemed to captivate Will—it was overwhelming. Even though he was scared, and something he'd never admit, at least to Holly, a part of him was a little excited, maybe even a lot. As a kid, he had always loved dinosaurs, and now they were right in front of his eyes—bigger than life, literally. He too contemplated, like his father, what other breeds they might encounter. The tyrannosaurus rex was always his favorite, but he certainly didn't want to run into one here in the woods. He remembered that they had excellent vision as well as an incredible sense of smell. They were natural hunters, very smart and cunning as far as dinosaurs went. They were the top of the food chain. Their only flaw or setback was they were slow runners in the fact that they couldn't turn very quickly. That one fact alone would be helpful if they did cross paths with one or more. Potentially, they might be able to outrun them. _Potentially, right_, he laughed to himself.

The further away from the lake they walked, the harder it was to hear the parasaurolophuses' horned crest calls or the roars of the brachiosauruses. They seemed to all but fade and vanish in the distance. Will had a hard time trying to decipher all the strange new sounds that filled their immediate surroundings, like the buzzing of several different types of flying insects, of which, many resembled those from home. Periodically, he had to swat at a few of the flies landing on him. The less than pitiful wind that day would occasionally rustle some of the palm fronds and tree branches along the way, adding to the forest ambiance. Sporadic and infrequent screeches shrilled through the sky above the tree canopy, but the branches and leaves were so dense and thick, that Will couldn't even begin to see what was making them. Even though he was curious to see if it was a flying reptile, he was comforted, even just a little, knowing that whatever was making the awful noise, couldn't see them either.

Rick made sure they walked single file to hide their numbers in case they weren't the only type of intelligent life in this prehistoric world. He wanted to keep his children safe and sound, and felt the best way to achieve that was to keep Holly between himself and Will. Will's safety was just as necessary, but he was a bit more capable of protecting himself with his martial arts training. Rick had enough heartache and tragedy this past month to last a lifetime. Letting something happen to his children was out of the question.

The midafternoon sun had reached, what seemed to be, its highest point in the sky. It was certainly hot enough for everyone, especially Holly. Sweat continued to drip down her back making her t-shirt stick to her body. The weight of her backpack was starting to take a toll, and the straps digging into Holly's shoulders were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. She wanted more than anything to stop and rest for a while, but she didn't want Will to tease her or make fun of the fact that she couldn't keep up with him. So she remained quiet and said nothing.

Over the next half hour, Rick noticed that Holly was starting to drag her feet and slow down a bit. Instead of waiting for her to collapse or start complaining, he decided he would beat her to the punch, and have them stop for a quick bite.

"Okay, you two, I think we can rest for a little while and eat some fruit or a protein bar. It's scorching and I don't want either of you to get dehydrated, so make sure you drink plenty of water." Rick swung his backpack off and rested it on the forest floor right next to an uprooted pine tree.

Holly's face cracked a little smile that quickly grew into a large grin. She was over delighted to be taking a short break. "Thanks, Daddy. I was getting pretty tired." She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, I could kind of tell, honey. No worries. I was getting a bit tired myself," Rick replied. He reached into his pack and pulled out a shiny red apple.

Will unlatched his backpack and took a spot right next to his father. "Hey, Dad, do you think we're ever going to get back home?"

"I don't know, Will, but I can tell you, we won't stop looking for a way. It just might take some time considering, we don't even know where we are, here in this land…of the lost."

"Dad, how is it that dinosaurs still exist here? They haven't been around for millions of years."

"I don't have any real answers for you, Will. Either, we traveled back in time or, we are in an entirely different universe or dimension. Either way, we're…um…"

"Majorly screwed?"

"I don't like that language, Will, but yes, as you so eloquently put it—majorly screwed."

Rick was just about to take another bite of his apple, but stopped abruptly. There was a rustling in the ferns a couple feet away from where they were resting. Both Will and Holly looked at each other and then back to their father. Both had a look of terror on their face. Their hearts began to race and more beads of sweat started appearing on their foreheads instantly. Rick immediately set his apple down and grabbed his knife. It was as if a silent drumroll sounded off in his head. He had no idea what was making the rustling noise coming from the fern brush. He could feel his chest tightening.

"Will, Holly, get behind me now." Rick motioned to the both of them. He held his knife ready to strike. All of his muscles were tense, and he could feel the vein on his forehead throbbing. His heart was beating so hard, he could feel it pounding in his chest. His eyes began to burn from the sweat dripping down from his forehead.

The ferns fronds parted ways, and Rick saw two, tiny hooved feet. They extended upward into an animal that resembled a small deer. As the animal approached, Rick felt a wave of relief wash over him. He lowered his knife, took a deep breath, and sighed. It was just a deer of some sort. He wiped the sweat from his brow. The animal appeared to be just as startled as the Marshalls were, standing there, looking as if their life was about to pass before their eyes. The deer looked right up at Holly lifting her head from behind her father and brother, who was attempting to get a better look. It stopped, raised its neck, bleated, turned its ears back — momentarily surprised, and then ran off back through the brush, disappearing in seconds.

"Whew! Oh my God, Daddy, I was so scared and now—I feel kind of silly. It was just a little deer, well, sort of." Holly sheathed her hunting knife back in the holster.

"No, honey, don't ever feel silly. It was very smart to be on guard. Don't ever let your guard down here. We have no idea what's out here, so always, always be careful. Now, let's finish up and be on our way."

"Dad, I have a feeling we're all going to be on the edge until we find shelter…where or whatever that may be. I hate to admit it, but, I was scared too." Will looked down at the ground feeling ashamed.

"It's okay, Will. Scared is sometimes useful. It keeps your senses sharp." Rick gave Will a quick nod and smiled as he finished covering his apple core in the dirt.

Holly was just about to pull her backpack up over her shoulder when something caught her eye. About twenty feet away on the ground from where she was standing, near some boulders and rock formations; something was casting a glare. The way the sun's rays were shining through the openings between the tree branches, something reflected red from the ground, almost glimmering in contrast from the moss covered ground. It was such a contrast from the surroundings, that Holly couldn't help but notice it. She dropped the strap of her backpack and walked over to the object emitting the small, broken bursts of red, light rays. She cautiously reached down and grabbed it. She couldn't tell exactly what it was since it was covered in dirt and mud. _What on Earth_? She thought.

"Holly!" Rick called. "What are you doing over there? We have to go."

"Just a second, Daddy, I found something." _I think_. Holly yelled back, her voice trailed off.

She took the corner of her t-shirt and wiped away the dirt, revealing a red jewel. In the center was a small, orange-colored, starburst pattern. The smooth gem tingled in her hand. It felt like it was giving off energy. _Strange_, she thought. Suddenly, the forest became too quiet.

Before Holly could move, she heard a crashing sound, and her father yelling something that sounded like the start of her name, but it was too late. Before his words fully reached her ears, a blunt force hit her right in the chest, knocking all the air from her lungs and propelling her body through the air, into the enormous sabal palm tree. All Holly could hear was a loud pitched ringing in her ears. An intense, hot, searing pain radiated from her back and burned throughout her body. The coarse, jagged bark of the sabal palm ripped through her skin on her left shoulder and back. She could feel the warm fluid running down her back. The pain was unimaginable. It felt like a hundred wooden stakes had stabbed her.

Initially, Holly was dazed, and her senses stunned. She approached the edge of unconsciousness, but miraculously, her strong-willed mind and resilient body managed to turn it around. She lifted her head off the ground. Her vision started coming into focus with blurred shapes of light and color forming images she could begin to understand. She could hear her father yelling, but she couldn't clearly make out his words. They sounded muffled and distorted. As she came to, she began to realize what just happened. A stegosaurus attacked her. It struck her with its enormous, spike-embedded tail, right across her chest. The impact sent her flying through the air. How the deadly spikes didn't impale her was an unknown miracle, but she didn't question it. Quickly, she realized she wasn't out of danger yet. The enraged beast was circling back around for another sweep attack.

"Holly, stay down!" Rick yelled as he raced to reach her. He couldn't believe what happened. A prehistoric animal just attacked and almost killed his little girl. He had no idea how severe her injuries were, but he could clearly see from a distance that she was bleeding. Torn pieces of her light blue t-shirt, spattered with her blood, hung from the jagged bark of the sable palm above her.

Before Rick could reach her side, another stegosaurus appeared from behind an adjacent rock formation, roaring wildly, swinging its deadly tail. Now there were two stegosauruses on the rampage. Their screeching roars were deafening. A dark, crimson red ignited through the staggered, spade-shaped armored plates that ran along the length of both stegosauruses bodies. It was a warning. Both animals' tails were poised, and getting ready for another attack.

"Will!" Rick shouted. "Try and get them to chase you in the other direction and then circle back. It's Holly's only chance!" Rick pointed in the direction he wanted Will to run.

Without warning, the second stegosaurus attacked. Rick instinctively dove to the ground. Its massive tail barely missed him and struck the white bark pine behind Rick. Fascicles of pine needles and tree bark exploded through the air. He didn't know what Holly was doing before they attacked, but for whatever reason, she pissed them off. They must have felt threatened because they were not backing down.

Will's heart pounded. He could feel his neck veins throbbing. His little sister, which he promised on his dying mother's wishes, he would watch over, was under attack by not one—but two stegosauruses. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he started yelling and shouting and throwing rocks at the two huge dinosaurs. The arsenal of rocks merely bounced off their hides like pebbles, and whereas they didn't seem to inflict any damage to the massive reptiles, it did achieve one goal. The attention of the larger of the two beasts now focused on Will, entirely.

Will waved his arms frantically through the air. The larger of the two stegosauruses roared and bucked its massive front legs in the air. With its piercing orange eyes, it glared at Will defensively, almost vengefully. The colossal creature had to be at least thirty feet long and fifteen feet high. The plates on its back stood at a minimum two feet high. Its skin had a similar texture to an alligator's, and its color went from a deep green to dark brown with speckles of yellow and orange marbling through the underside and up through its back plates.

Will threw down his backpack and started running in the opposite direction from his sister and father. The enraged dinosaur followed him in pursuit.  
>Rick looked down at his daughter, bleeding on the ground, barely conscious, and then looked over at his son being chased through the forest. As much as he wanted to help both, his daughter needed him more. For now, he was going to have to have faith that his son would be safe.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>  
><em>Evasion<em>

Having at least the one advantage of being much smaller, Will was able to evade the massive stegosaurus chasing him for quite a while. By ducking in between trees and quickly changing direction several times, he was able to confuse his pursuer for short moments at a time, but only short moments. Will's strides were fast, but the stegosauruses were faster. Its sheer size and speed covered more ground than Will's. The infinite amount of sequoias and Red Firs covering the terrain were the only things keeping the stegosaurus from catching him.

Several times, there were narrow escapes where the creature attempted to strike just as Will once more changed direction and escaped the devastating blow. Will weaved in between pine trees, under branches and fronds of palms and cycads, in attempts to lose the enormous creature, but no matter how he tried, the stegosaurus continued to trail him. Sweat burned Will's eyes as it dripped from his forehead. As the distance between him and the beast finally grew, he began to slow his pace so he could eventually circle back around and find Holly and his father.

Twenty paces in front of Will was a small river about fifteen feet wide with a large uprooted, Engelmann spruce crossing over it perpendicularly like a bridge. Will considered his options, and thought the tree bridge would be his best shot at losing the incensed stegosaurus and work his way back to his family. The closer he got to the spruce; he nervously began to wonder how long the dead tree was there and if it was strong enough to hold him. He immediately thought about what might happen if he fell into the river. Even though he was a good swimmer, like Holly, it would only further his time and distance in the opposite direction. He also had no idea what types of creatures might be lurking beneath the surface or along the shores of the riverbanks, and he wasn't in the mood to find out today.

Hesitant about what to do, Will paused a moment when he reached the uprooted spruce. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the stegosaurus getting closer. _I can't believe he hasn't given up yet_. He decided to chance it and cross the river. He held his breath and sprinted across the dead tree. The spruce shuddered and shook, but it held his weight with ease. He felt relieved. Now that he was on the other side of the river, he dropped to his knees, exhausted. He braced his hands on his thighs and took several deep breaths. His chest heaved as his lungs filled and expelled with air—very fresh air at that. Living in Los Angeles, Will had never smelled air as clean as this. It was energizing and invigorating. He would have liked to enjoy it more, but the two-ton reptile that had been chasing him was now glowering at him from across the river.

The huge creature, still enraged by his evaded prey, irately roared and growled across the river at Will. It continued to flash crimson red through its back plates all the way down to its tail, where the two-foot long, spiked thagomizer repeatedly swung back and forth. Will couldn't believe this creature almost impaled his sister. Holly was extremely lucky. Will wasn't sure if God followed them to this new place, but he was sure grateful somebody or something was watching over them.

Enormous clusters of Engelmann spruces, Red Firs, Coulter pines, and even more cedar trees shrouded the riverbank where Will stood. They created a dense canopy of emerald green that ran up and down both sides of the river. They were well over a hundred and fifty feet tall and smelled incredible, especially the cedar trees. He hid himself behind one of the giant cedars, and out of the direct sight of the stegosaurus. It wasn't in his best interest to antagonize the dauntless beast waiting for him on the other side of the river any further.

He leaned his head back against the tree, closed his eyes, and took a few more deep breaths. He had no idea why the dinosaur attacked Holly and couldn't even begin to guess. _Holly would never have purposely provoked it—she knows better. It could have been that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time._ He feared for her life. The fact that he didn't know how she was doing was tearing him up inside, especially with how bad she was bleeding. _Some protector I turned out to be_, he thought.

Will took a few more minutes to pull himself together. Before moving again, he waited until he could no longer hear the bloodcurdling roars of the stegosaurus. He peered around the tree and visually scanned the area, making sure the animal had indeed left. The view was clear. The only he could see were its tracks, and the mess it left behind in its trail.

As he crossed back over the river, Will paused and looked down at the water. It looked very cool and refreshing as it rushed by beneath his feet. He would have liked to stay awhile longer, but time was ticking away and daylight was fading. Moving under the surface, he swore he saw large, moving shadows resembling fish. It made him wonder what other types of creatures inhabited the waters below and if they were dangerous. It at least gave him hope for a possible source of food, which he knew they would eventually need.

Once he crossed back over the spruce, he decided to head up the riverbank for a while, instead of going right back into the forest. He didn't want to diverge too much from his original course, but he didn't want to take any chances running into the stegosaurus again. He had filled his quota of rampaging dinosaurs for one day, and felt strong enough with his navigation skills that he would be able to find his way back.

Rick helped Holly to her feet. Remarkably, she sprang right up. Rick could only attribute it to her adrenalin. Most would not be able to move so quickly after sustaining an attack such as that. Rick pulled his shirt off, folded it in half a couple times, and pressed it against Holly's back, which was still bleeding. Even though it had slowed down, blood continued to saturate the remains of her shredded t-shirt and her shorts. The stegosaurus roared in anger. Clearly, it wasn't over yet.

"Quick, Holly, over there, behind that tree!" Rick pointed over to a Jeffrey pine with one hand while his other continued to hold pressure on Holly's back. Considering what just happened to her, she was holding up considerably well.

The stegosaurus was coming back around for another swipe with its tail. This particular stegosaurus wasn't quite as large as the one that chased Will away, but only by a few feet. It had the same marbled, dark green and beige coloring throughout its hide with speckles of orange and yellow down its back, fading into the belly area. The diamond shaped plates that lined its back were almost three feet long, and still burned a crimson red, warning color. Rick thought it was amazing the way that part of the creature's body changed its color like a chameleon.

Rick and Holly barely made it behind the large conifer before it attacked again, striking the tree with its huge tail, and missing them once again, only by inches. An explosion of tree bark and pine needles filled the air. If the tree wasn't so big, it would have surely crashed to the ground. The stegosaurus had incredible power and force in its tail. The blow rumbled throughout the forest and reverberated off the surrounding rock formations. The stegosaurus continued to roar violently and flash its back plates red.

Rick knew he and Holly had to find a safe place to hide. He had to attend to her wounds, and the sooner, the better. The blood spot on the back of her t-shirt had doubled in size. Streaks continued running down into the lower portions of her shorts. For the size of the lacerations, Holly was quite the little trooper—she didn't even shed a tear. She was incredibly strong, like her mother. The only obstacle now was getting away.

Apprehensively, Rick quickly looked around to see where they could escape. A diversity of conifers, cycads, and palm trees that encircled, and grew between adjacent rock formations, filled the immediate area. Some even grew out of the rock formations, with their roots contouring the outer surface, and disappearing into the cracks between the rocky structures. Approximately sixty feet to their right, Rick saw one that possibly resembled a small cave. It appeared to have an opening just large enough for a human to get through. From the sheer size of the boulders that made up the formation, he figured they would be safe. There would be no way the enraged stegosaurus could get in or demolish it.

"Okay, Holly, on my count of three, we're going to make a break for that rock formation over there—the one with the small opening that looks like a cave. I think we can squeeze through without a problem. We should be safe there, and I can have a better look at your...battle wound."

Holly liked the sound of that—a battle wound. It made her feel brave and strong, even with her injuries. She didn't mind, considering the size of the dinosaur that attacked her. She felt she did all right comparatively.

Holly looked over to where her father was pointing. "What if it's not a cave? What then?"

Rick didn't have a good answer, so he faked it. "It's a cave. Trust me." _Please be a cave. Please be a cave. _He repeatedly thought.

The stegosaurus turned around and positioned itself for another strike. Neither Rick nor Holly knew why the beast was attacking. Rick thought the animal was a herbivore. It didn't have any sharp teeth for tearing meat. That was clearly visible every time it opened its mouth to roar. On the other hand, its tail was deadly enough to kill both of them. The force of its tail alone could take out an automobile or a small house.

"Once we're out of danger, and the stegosaurus goes away, I'll grab our backpacks. Hopefully, they didn't damage them in the attack. Many of our necessities are in there, including the first-aid kit. Okay?" Rick asked in the most sincere, yet direct tone of voice he could as he continued to hold pressure on Holly's back. He knew she was hurting, or at least would be once her adrenalin started to wane.

"Yeah, Dad, I got it," Holly answered as she took a deep breath. She was trembling.

"All right, you ready?"

Holly nodded yes. She could hear the stegosaurus roaring as it poised itself to strike again. Her heart was racing; her hands were shaking.  
>Rick counted down, "One…two…three—now!"<p>

Both Rick and Holly darted out from behind the Jeffrey pine, and ran as fast as they could towards the small opening in the rock formation. Rick made Holly go in front of him so he could watch and protect her from behind. He didn't know how fast this particular stegosaurus could run, but from the one that chased Will, he knew it was exceedingly fast.

The thundering beast was directly behind them. It growled and roared fiercely as it chased after them. With every second that passed, the distance between the stegosaurus and Rick and Holly decreased exponentially by leaps and bounds. Time was rapidly running out.

Ten feet before the opening in the rock formation, Holly unintentionally did the unthinkable—she tripped and stumbled over a tree root. The way the moss covered the forest floor made it almost impossible to see. She fell, face first onto the ground. Dirt went flying in all directions. Rick could see more blood saturating Holly's shirt. He only had one chance. He grabbed Holly's belt with his right hand and pulled her up. While supporting her abdomen with his left hand, he threw her through the opening. She was tiny and light enough that she cleared it without a problem. He dove in right behind her and almost landed on her. There wasn't enough room to stand, but he got to his knees, and pulled Holly away from the opening as far and as fast as he could. He sighed with relief—it indeed was a cave.

The stegosaurus continued to roar and growl irately just outside the rock formation. The rattling sounds echoed off the granite walls. The animal's deadly tail swung wildly, striking the rock formation several times. The rocks shifted with the force of the impact. Dirt fell from up above. For whatever reason, the enraged beast wasn't giving up so easily. It was very determined to finish off the threat it perceived Rick and Holly to be. Rick could see its enormous feet pace back and forth, right in front of the opening. Once it even tried to force its head in, but was too big to fit.

"Daddy, it's not going away! It's not going away! Why won't it go away?" Holly cried as she drew her knees into her trembling chest.

"Give it some time, Holly. It'll go away. In the meantime, I'm going to keep holding pressure here on your back. Once it leaves, and the coast is clear, I'll grab our backpacks and get the first-aid kit. I'm guessing that you're going to need a few stitches in there, so I'm going to need you to be brave, okay?" Rick politely asked, knowing that Holly would be as strong as she could be.

Holly nodded. She knew she needed to calm herself down. She was hyperventilating. Rick could hear her breathing heavily.

"Holly, take some slow deep breaths—in through your nose and out your mouth. I won't let anything happen to you. Look at me."

The Stegosaurus rammed the rock formation again. Dried pine needles, pebbles, and more dirt fell from the ceiling of their tiny cave. The walls themselves didn't move, but the sound of the impact startled Holly.

Holly continued to hyperventilate. "I'll be fine; at least...I think...I'll be fine. I just...need a moment." Holly said with an unassured reassurance. Her teeth chattered. "What...about Will?"

"He'll be all right, but he's going to have a hard time trying to find us here, and now that it's getting dark, it'll be even harder. Hopefully, he'll be able to track us down. I am concerned, however. He left his backpack, so he has nothing but his knife.

"Holly, if I can ask…what were you doing when the stegosaurus attacked?"

Holly looked down at the ground as if she had misplaced something. She reached into her pocket, and to her surprise; she pulled out an object that was no bigger than a cherry tomato. In her hand, she held a shiny, red crystal. It almost looked like it was glowing.

"I'm not sure what it is, Daddy, but it was sparkling in the sunlight and caught my attention, obviously. I can't believe it ended up in my pocket. I must have slipped it in there unknowingly." Holly held the small gem up to a ray of light passing through the small cracks in the ceiling of the cave where the rock formations met. The crystal sparkled brilliantly in the tiny beam of sunlight. "It almost feels alive, like there's energy coming from it."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. Why on Earth would a stegosaurus, or any animal for that matter, attack because of that?" Rick shook his head. "Well, we'll just have to wait patiently until it leaves."

Rick peered out the opening and saw the stegosaurus still watching them. It paced the area, relentlessly, swinging its tail back and forth. _It has to be protecting something, but what? Most likely, her babies, but there were no young stegosauruses in the area_. _Maybe there's a nest of unhatched eggs nearby?_ _That has to be it_; Rick thought to himself. _It's the only reasonable explanation for the aggressive behavior_. _Eventually, it will go away. It won't continue to leave its babies or eggs alone for much longer_.

With pressure, the bleeding on Holly's back had finally stopped, but there were several good size lacerations across her left shoulder blade area and upper back. The blood had coagulated and scabbed over for the time being, but Rick knew he had to clean it out and stitch it up. Unfortunately, he had to wait until the large beast hovering outside their tiny cave left so he could get what he needed from their backpacks. They were still outside the rock formation, right along with the stegosaurus. To make matters worse, it certainly didn't help that Holly fell trying to get into the cave, or that he had to throw her through the opening. Both actions just aggravated the wound and introduced more dirt into it, but it did save their lives.

As Rick looked at Holly and then back out of the opening of their hiding place he thought to himself, _Dear God, please let Will be okay—please!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>  
><em>Angst<em>

Will's feet were quickly feeling heavier and heavier as he ran along the riverbank, searching for his way back. By now, he had been running for miles, and he was starting to tire. All around him, he could hear strange chirping sounds that gave him an uneasy feeling. He knew he had to keep his wits sharp. On the flipside, the sound of the flowing river made everything seem so serene and peaceful, but he knew potential dangers were all around, lying in wait. Dragonflies and other insects annoyingly buzzed around his head. They were as big as baseballs and made him very nervous. _A bite or a sting from one of them would definitely hurt._

Will tried to keep his eyes on the sun's position in relation to where he thought he needed to be. He knew for sure that it rose from the east and set in the west—at least it did at home. He figured he wasn't too far off. He was decent with directions and navigation, but in this particular instance, it was difficult to pay attention to which direction he precisely ran while being chased by a two-ton dinosaur.

Will's thoughts raced as he continued along the river, specifically: on his sister, Holly. It tore him apart that he wasn't there when the stegosaurus attacked her. Holly was his little sister, and he didn't even know if she was still alive. She was only fourteen years old. Even though she appeared to be very tough on the outside, he wasn't sure how much of it was an act and how much of it was real. He promised his mother, on her dying wishes, he would look after her and he was already failing, miserably. Images of her and her blood soaked shirt kept flashing before his eyes. He wished it were he, the dinosaur attacked, and not she.

Besides Holly, Anna and home kept circling back through his thoughts as well. He tried to keep focused on finding his way back, but he couldn't help but think of them. _Will I ever see Anna again? Will we ever get home again? How is it that time seemed to stop over a million plus years ago here, and there are dinosaurs here—still alive? What else are we going to run into here? Are we even still on Earth? _So many thoughts chaotically plagued his busy mind like a scratched vinyl record, skipping repeatedly. _I need to concentrate, damn it. I need to focus. Damn, I'm hungry.  
><em>  
>Will was so overwhelmed by his thoughts that he almost didn't notice, at least initially, a triceratops eating ferns and roughage from a foxtail pine about fifteen feet in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. He instantly covered his mouth so no sound could escape. He was almost embarrassed at his reaction, and was happy no one was around to see it, especially Holly. <em>She would have laughed, big time<em>; he thought. The enormous beast seemed to not even notice or hear Will. It just kept eating right off of the pine tree.

The Triceratops was strangely beautiful in a way that a creature, such as this triceratops, could be beautiful. Having never seen a real one before—all the pictures in textbooks and movies didn't do it justice. It stood over twelve feet high and twenty-five feet long, and most likely weighed several tons. It reminded Will of a huge rhinoceros. Its hide was grayish brown in color and looked to have a pebble-like texture. Vertical maroon stripes striated the animal's frill that protected its neck. Its backside also had these maroon striations with orange and green. _Wow, that is spectacular, just...spectacular.  
><em>  
>This particular triceratops had one defining feature: its left horn had been broken off at the tip. Guessing from the scratch marks on the rest of the remaining horn and the gouges on the triceratops' back; it had been in a fight with another dinosaur, maybe even a T-Rex. Will could feel his heart start to race with excitement.<p>

Will continued to watch and admire the magnificent creature as he ate. _He looks like a 'Spike'_. He laughed to himself for a second as he thought of Holly naming the baby brachiosaurus, 'Dopey'. Spike was a tough guy's name, and this triceratops looked extremely dangerous. He was apparently a survivor, and Will decided that 'Spike' was befitting this survivor—this warrior. So, 'Spike,' it was. Again, he laughed to himself because he knew his father would be rolling his eyes and shaking his head, wondering why he would even consider naming the animal.

With his heart still racing from the excitement of seeing the triceratops, he reached down into the side pocket of his cargo shorts and pulled out his iPhone. He figured he better get a quick video of Spike before he disappeared. As he pulled the phone from his pocket, the rubber casing caught on the fabric of his shorts and he dropped it. The world went silent for a moment as everything moved in slow motion. Clumsily, Will attempted to catch it, but in the process, he stepped on a branch that made a loud snapping sound. He caught the phone before it hit the ground, but he also caught the attention of something else—or more specifically, someone else—Spike.

Right in the middle of chewing, the massive triceratops stopped and looked directly at Will with his yellow eyes. Foliage fell from its beaked mouth as it let out a roar louder than Will ever heard in his life. It vibrated right through his chest. He could swear the animal was looking at him—right in the eyes. Will's heart started pounding, but from nervousness this time, not excitement. He immediately started perspiring. Giant beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and drip down his face. He felt he was going to piss himself. His didn't know whether he should stand still or to move a muscle, Will stood frozen—his heart raced like a locomotive.

The large beast just stared at Will for several moments, and then did the unexpected—he turned back to his meal and continued to eat. _It must have been a warning. It had to be a warning_; he thought. Whatever the case, Will was relieved, and evidently—so was his bladder. He pissed himself. Apparently, he was more afraid than he realized, and once more, he was happy no one was around to see it. That would have been embarrassing to say the least.

Will powered on his phone and prayed all the sounds were off. Once it booted up, he took a few minutes of video footage of Spike, and then ever so carefully—ever so gently; he put the phone away—this time, without dropping it. He couldn't believe he did that. _What an idiot_, _I am_. He hated having to leave the triceratops, but he knew he had to go. Next to the T-Rex, the triceratops was his second favorite dinosaur of all time.

Will quietly lifted his feet and continued on his way. At this point, he had turned himself around so many times in his efforts to escape the stegosaurus, that the only thing he was sure of was, that he wasn't sure of anything. His father and sister couldn't be too far away from his present location, but he wasn't exactly sure how far he initially ran. He knew for sure, it wasn't a straight line. He had to dodge the stegosaurus's deadly tail attacks and make quite a few quick turns that he wasn't one hundred percent sure he was on the correct path. He wouldn't say he was lost, but he sure as hell wasn't familiar with where he was either. He had simply to trust his gut instinct which was telling him to go straight ahead—so that's the way he went.

A very arduous forty minutes past before Rick felt it was safe to sneak out of their hideaway and grab their backpacks. Holly had dozed off for a little bit. Rick didn't mind. He felt she could use some much-needed rest. When Rick found the backpacks, he felt his stomach drop. The rampaging dinosaurs smashed and trampled all their equipment. The amount of damage they sustained was unknown, but they looked like a MAC truck ran them over. The enraged beasts bent the aluminum frames, and there were rips and tears, as well as wet marks, over all the backpacks and the ground. The water bottles apparently broke and leaked out everywhere.

There was also another unfortunate problem: the first-aid kit that held everything Rick needed, sustained significant damage as well. The lidocaine bottles cracked, and the solution had seeped out. It was used to numb the skin and the surrounding tissues for procedures, like suturing. He felt sick. He desperately needed the lidocaine for Holly's wound, but now he was going to have to improvise. He already knew it was going to be painful for her, but now without the lidocaine, it was going to be worse. He did have some morphine available, but he didn't think it was a good idea for Holly to be in an altered state, especially if another attack occurred. Unfortunately, she would have to go without any.

Once he got the backpacks pulled through the small opening in the rock formation, Rick woke Holly up.

"Okay, honey. We need to get your wound cleaned and stitched up, and I have to say...it's not going to be pleasant. I'm sorry," Rick cringed.

"I can't imagine it will," Holly said with a distressed look.

Holly faced the wall as Rick lifted the remains of her shredded t-shirt up and off her back. Some parts of the fabric stuck to her skin due to the dried blood. He next removed her sports bra, carefully trying not to pull off the scabs of blood that clung to it. Holly winced. The wound looked like road rash with small bits of tree bark and dirt embedded in it. There were several lacerations ranging in size from approximately one inch to four inches. They all required cleaning and suturing. Otherwise, an infection would develop.

Rick took off his belt and gave it to Holly. "You may want to bite down on this Holly, to help with the pain. I wish there were more I could do, but I wasn't exactly prepared to be attacked by...dinosaurs."

Holly took another deep breath and replied, "No, I can't imagine you were." She nervously laughed, attempting to lighten the moment.

Rick took one of the last remaining bottles of water, opened it, and began to pour it over Holly's wound. He decided to wait to tell Holly that this was their last bottle. She winced as the cool water ran over her wound and down her back. She anticipated that this was going to be extremely painful, but managed to remain calm so far, while she kneeled on the ground. The lighting wasn't the best inside the tiny rock formation, but Rick didn't want to take his chances attending to the wound out in the open. The limited sunlight coming in through the top where the boulders came together, was barely just enough to see what he needed. Rick himself, had to kneel as well because there wasn't any room to stand. At least they were lucky enough to find refuge.

"Okay, Holly, you may want to bite down on the belt. This part is going to hurt. I'm going to use bourbon to help clean out your wound and help numb it."

Holly nodded and complied as Rick directed.

Rick took a tiny bottle of bourbon—like the one's airline companies sold on flights—and poured it over Holly's lacerations. Rick had packed a few, not necessarily planning to use for antiseptic reasons, but glad he did nonetheless.

With the belt in her mouth, Holly cried out in a muffled gasp. Her fists clenched tightly. The burning from the bourbon felt like liquid, hot coals searing her skin. She didn't know how much she could take. She began to breathe uneasily as she tried to hold her tears back. One streamed from the corner of her left eye. "Holly...you're doing great. Hang in there. Most of the dirt is out. I just need to debride the tree bark splinters from your back and then...stitch you up. I know it hurts. I'm sorry."

Rick hated himself now for causing his child pain; something he thought he would never do or have to do. He took a pair of tweezers from his kit and began pulling the jagged splinters from Holly's wound.

She cried out.

More tears fell from her eyes. Rick felt horrible for his little girl, but there wasn't an alternative option. What only took a few minutes seemed like an eternity to Holly—an eternity of agonizing torment. Once he finished; he gave Holly a few moments to catch her breath and mentally prepare for the worst yet to come—putting in the sutures.

Rick pulled out the suturing pack and opened it. He pulled out the needle with the thread already attached and held it up to the light. His anxiety was starting to well in the pit of his stomach. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Holly...brace yourself. It's going to hurt, a lot. I'm so sorry, and unfortunately, it's not going to be very quick. There are quite a few cuts here."

Holly nodded as she swallowed past the lump in her throat. Rick could hear her sniffling as she trembled. She wanted it to be over, but she knew it hadn't even begun. It was bad enough that the bourbon stung terribly, but her anxiety was building so intensely, she felt as if she might pass out.

Rick rinsed his hands with the rest of the bourbon and began. He then took his forefinger and his thumb and pulled the two sides of the laceration together as close as possible. He could feel his heart racing. He didn't even put the needle in yet, and Holly was already wincing. The site had to be very tender from the trauma. He was also slightly nervous for the fact that he hadn't put stitches in someone for a very long time. Being an infectious disease specialist, he didn't generally have to stitch his patients, but he was sure he could do it adequately. _Just like riding a bike_, he thought.

"All right, honey...here we go."

With that, Rick took the needle and pierced Holly's skin. She murmured a scream underneath her breath—even with the belt in her mouth, and this was just the beginning. Rick felt awful. He could see the side of Holly's face grimace with pain as she bit down on the leather belt, harder and harder. As he continued to suture the wound, he could see tears pouring down the side of Holly's cheek. With every cry Holly let out, Rick felt worse and worse.

Rick finished the first laceration with much angst and gave Holly a moment to calm herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and the runny mucous from her nose. Considering the circumstance, she was holding herself together very well.

"I'm okay, Daddy, really. Just continue. The bourbon has helped—a little. I just want it to be over." Holly gave Rick a reassuring nod for him to continue.  
>The suturing took longer than either he or she anticipated, but Rick had to make sure it would hold up. He didn't want the scarring to be any worse than it had to be, although he knew there would be some scaring regardless to how careful he was. Holly cried out many times. A small puddle formed on the ground from her falling tears. Again, Rick felt sick that he had to put his daughter through this misery and torture.<p>

Holly surprised Rick with how well she did. He had seen grown men who appeared to be very strong, act like babies. They would scream, yell, and even cry for their mothers. Holly just kneeled there and endured the pain. She was a lot like her mother in that way—strong. He was proud of her—very proud.

Once he finished, he took some antibiotic ointment and covered the lacerations. He then applied some bandages so it wouldn't get on her clothing. Finally, he took out an antibiotic called Ancef, mixed it up with sterile saline, and gave Holly a shot—right in the buttocks.

"Ouch!" Holly cried.

"Ouch? Thirty-three stitches without one 'ouch,' and you scream with a shot. Really, Holly?"

"Well...I wasn't ready, Daddy."

"Sorry, honey, I just thought with how well you handled the suturing, the shot would be nothing in comparison. I can't have you getting an infection now, can I?"

"No, I suppose not. Just...warn me next time."

Let's hope there isn't a next time."

Holly agreed as she put on a clean shirt. She grabbed her sleeping bag from her trampled backpack, rolled it out, and laid down on her right side. After going through all that, she needed to rest. Rick was getting tired himself. They all had a rough, long day, but unfortunately, he couldn't sleep—not with Will still out in the forest alone. That and the fact they were all but out of water, say a few drops left in the bottle next to Holly. It had been quite some time since Will left, and Rick was very worried. He initially lay awake, restless, staring up at the ceiling. Several times, he checked to make sure the stegosauruses wasn't lingering around or waiting to strike again, but eventually, he too, fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>  
><em>The Golden Obelisk<em>

Vigilantly, Will continued his search for his sister and father without any end in sight. The only thing he did accomplish was becoming further lost and hungry. He had stayed along the banks of the river for quite some time before he got scared from all the strange sounds he was hearing and headed back into the forest. He wasn't sure how far he ran from the stegosaurus, but he figured he had to be getting close. Unknowingly, he was only just a few miles west of his family, but for all he knew, he could have been forty feet from them and not even known it. Everything around him was so big and dense, it was difficult, if not impossible, to see or hear anything that wasn't within the immediate area. He felt minuscule, like an ant, standing beneath the canopy of giant palms, sequoias, pines, and cedars that filled the forest with their branches shrouding the sky. Some of their tree trunks alone, ranged in size from two feet in diameter to twenty-five feet in diameter, and some of them were taller than the tallest skyscrapers back home. He couldn't help but notice the strange-looking palm trees of which his father called 'cycads.' They too were extremely big and looked to be right out of the pages of Wonderland. He was just in complete awe with everything in this strange new world.

In a small circular clearing ahead, surrounded by the strange cycads, a shimmering gold object caught Will's attention. It glowed so brightly that it was difficult to miss. He wanted nothing more than to keep searching for his father and sister, but his curiosity started to get the best of him, as it usually did. It's what tended to get him in trouble most of the time.

With every step further away, thoughts about the golden structure inundated his mind. He wanted to bide by what his father said and not do anything rash or impulsive, _but_ _what if it was something important?_ _Maybe it's something that can get us home_, he thought. His curiosity finally got the best of him, as it usually did. He stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and headed straight for the clearing. He needed to know what the shimmering gold object was. He needed to know if it was dangerous or not.

As he approached the clearing, he began to feel tiny vibrations wafting through him, like pulses of energy. It wasn't overpowering or disorienting, but it was strange. It was almost like a tingling sensation that you would feel if a ladybug were crawling on your skin, only much more profound. A strange humming sound accompanied the vibrations. The closer he got to the odd-looking, pylon structure, the louder the humming became. It was very akin to the bass vibrations a car with the stereo playing too loud produced—only much more subdued and not as offensive.

Once Will finally cleared the large circle of cycads and palms that perfectly, yet strangely, surrounded the object, he was out in the open, staring directly at the large golden structure. It was a four-sided, obelisk-shaped something or other, standing over twelve feet tall. A gold reflective glass covered the entire structure. Each of the four sides was around five feet wide and narrowed at the top. Will had never seen such a peculiar looking structure before in all his life. He discovered the vibrations were coming from it, because they were more intense now that he was in its direct proximity. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn it was alive. He stared at the structure, racking his brain, trying to figure out what in the world it could be or what it did, but he was at a loss. He had no idea, at least, no logical one.

Will wanted to reach out and touch the glass, but was afraid. Something he'd never admit to his father or sister if they were standing there with him, but since he was alone, he didn't care. He held his hands just above the surface, contemplating whether he should touch it. Barely learning to survive this strange world, his immediate instincts said no, but once again, after a few moments, his curiosity got the best of him. _What the hell, why not? _So, he went for it.

Gently, Will placed his fingertips on the gold-mirrored glass that covered the structure. He immediately felt a small pulse of energy emanate from it, going through his hands and up his arms. It dissipated as quickly as it started. It seemed strange for a moment, and then, it was nothing at all. It was surprisingly cold to the touch. He took his hands away and walked around the structure, looking for something different to identify it or its purpose, but nothing. All Will saw was his reflection looking back at him. He walked around it one more time, checking to see if he overlooked something, but nothing he noticed. He decided he had expended enough time and energy, and he should get moving. He only hoped he could find it again later, to show his Dad and Holly. If anyone could figure it out, or what it did, or what it was, his father could for sure.

Just as Will was about to step away, the ground trembled, and the pylon shook. He wasn't sure what happened, but he had a feeling it wasn't good. A second later he heard a roar—a very loud, petrifying roar. It sounded extremely close. Yelling and shouting, in a language he never heard before and clearly didn't understand, followed shortly after. He decided to stay put where he was, hidden on the opposite side of the obelisk. He surmised the roar had to belong to an immensly large dinosaur; he just didn't know which one.

Within seconds, the voices yelling were on top of him. Will peered his head out from around the corner of the pylon to see what was approaching. As the earth continued to rumble and shake, he could see pebbles and stones bounce across the dirt. A tree came crashing down. The sound of its enormous trunk striking the ground rang through the air. Something was coming and it was big. Will felt a cold chill down his spine. If he wasn't scared before, he certainly was now. _Pull it together, Marshall, and stay calm. You can do this_.

Suddenly, he heard rustling coming from a fern brush just a few yards away. The giant fern fronds started to shutter and then they separated. A creature that looked like a monkey jumped out into the open, and then continued to run in a crawl-like, sprinting fashion through the forest. It ran past the clearing and the pylon where Will hid. Seconds later, three more followed, all doing the same running motion—just like a chimpanzee. The creatures couldn't have been any taller than five feet, and they all had brown fur covering most of their body. From what Will could see, the creatures' hands, feet, and faces were more human-like than ape, and fur covered most of their body, instead of skin. Their foreheads were very pronounced, extending over their eyes, and their jawline extended even further beyond that. Will tried to get a better look, but they were moving too fast, and he didn't want to reveal himself. From where he was hiding, he couldn't make out much more than that.

Will heard the monkey creatures yelling phrases like, "Fusachi! Fusachi!" and "Akingo! Akingo!", but had no idea what they meant or if he was even hearing them correctly.

Then it happened; Will finally saw what was hunting the monkey-people. As a giant sugar pine plummeted down, crashing into the earth, a twenty foot tall Tyrannosaurus Rex charged out from the shadows. Clumps of moss and pine needles burst in the air as the pine tree slammed onto the ground. The enormous dinosaur bellowed and roared, rolling its head back and baring its teeth. Saliva dripped from its mighty jaws. The sound was deafening. It was so loud that Will had to cover his ears. It was easily over thirty feet long, and undoubtedly, weighed several tons. It was gigantic. Its skin was a dark, emerald-green with wide, light green stripes running horizontally down its back, very similar to that of tigers. The tyrannosaur charged forward in pursuit of the monkey-people. It ran upright on its hind legs, knocking over trees with its massive tail as if it was nothing. Will could not get over how terrifying the tyrannosaurus looked, tearing through the forest. He understood why the monkey creatures were fleeing from it. He also noticed spears with feathers hanging out of the tyrannosaur's hind legs, with streaks of blooding trailing down. The monkey-people must have tried to kill it and realized it was a little more difficult than they anticipated.

Will scurried around the pylon, in the opposite direction the huge tyrannosaur went, until it passed his location. His heart raced and he began to hyperventilate. There was no doubt in his mind—he was horrified. Cold sweat pooled on his forehead and body. Within seconds, his clothes were soaked with perspiration. He dropped to the ground and leaned his head back against the pylon. _Please don't see! Please don't see me_.

His fingers and toes started tingling and felt like they were going numb. He tried wiggling them to get the sensation back. The giant beast stopped just as it was about to pass Will's location. It turned its head right to left and inhaled through its nostrils, as if it smelled something. Will's whole body trembled. The tyrannosaur paused another moment, moving ever so slowly, trying to decipher what its senses were telling him. Will tried to slow his breathing, but he was so scared, he couldn't. He continued to hyperventilate, trembling with his body pressed against the pylon, sweating profusely.

Will suddenly heard more shouting and the tyrannosaur took off running. Will just lay, pressed against the glass structure, taking slow, deep breaths. The monkey creatures inadvertently saved him without even knowing it. Slowly, he began to wiggle his fingers and stretch his hands out, and slowly, the sensation in them started to return. The more he was able to calm himself down, the better he felt physically. He was seriously reconsidering if the T-Rex was still his favorite, now that he saw this one so up close and personal. Spike, the triceratops, was slowly inching his way to the top of the list. He wasn't sure why this one was so angry, but if the sounds of his earth-shattering roars were any indication, this hunted tyrannosaurus was pissed, _and rightfully so_, he thought.

Will took another deep breath and let it out slowly. The tyrannosaur scared the hell out of him, and from his body's reaction; it was apparent just how bad. As much as he wanted to escape, he was still partially immobile, frozen with fear. He realized he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon; at least until he could no longer hear the grumpy tyrannosaur crashing through the forest. Hopefully, by then, his chest and muscles wouldn't be tied in knots, and he could breathe a little easier. He couldn't believe how terrifying the experience was. He couldn't begin to imagine what it might have been like if the tyrannosaurus saw him and decided to chase after him.

Suddenly, he realized something: he forgot to video it. _Damn it! _He thought_. _He tried to smack his hand against his head_. _Some sensation had returned, but the action lost its effectiveness without all of it there_. Well, at least this time around I didn't piss myself_. Out of curiosity, he looked down at the front of his shorts just in case. _Nope, I'm good_. He shrugged it off and laughed. _Next time I'll remember to get some footage_.

In the distance, Will could still hear the T-Rex roaring and smashing down trees. He could even still hear the monkey-people shouting and yelling. _That is one grumpy dinosaur_; he thought to himself. _I guess I would be grumpy if someone threw all those spears at_ _me, really grumpy. Can't say I blame him. I just never want to be at the receiving end of his anger, that's for sure. Damn, I'm still hungry._

Will patiently waited several more minutes until the sensation in his arms and legs fully returned. He couldn't take any chances. He needed to be sure he could move with precision and accuracy without hesitation or indecisiveness. It would mean the difference between life and death if judged wrong—something he couldn't afford.

Will had never been that scared in all his life. At least now, he was better mentally prepared should he cross paths with the grumpy tyrannosaur again. He checked the direction from where it came, just to make sure there weren't any other dinosaurs following from behind. He remembered from his books that scavenger dinosaurs liked to follow larger ones, in hopes to get a piece of whatever they killed, and they could be just as deadly. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he continued on his way in search of his father and sister. The sun had already begun its descent. The day was more than half over. At this point, Will pretty much knew he was lost and could only guess which direction to go. He just had to trust his instincts. He looked up to the sky and said a small prayer to God.

"Please let me find them, and...please, let them be alive!"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>  
><em>The Search<em>

Rick opened his weary reddened eyes and quickly realized he fell asleep. The air was still muggy and the light coming through the top of the rock formation was very dim, but enough where he could see at least a little. He pushed the light on his watch and saw that he and Holly had been sleeping over three hours. He looked over to her and saw she was still fast asleep. After the trauma she suffered, he decided not to wake her.

Rick sat up and leaned back against the cold walls of the cave-like, rock formation. It was still very warm out, and it felt good against his skin. He wiped his eyes and sighed heavily. His next priority was finding his son, Will, who had been missing in action more than half the day. Rick was distraught for the safety of his missing son. He knew Will was very capable and could handle himself in tight situations, but they were in a strange land with actual living dinosaurs and who knows what else. He couldn't help but worry. Will had a very curious nature about himself, and it tended to get him into trouble from time to time. He hoped this wasn't one of those times.

Rick reached over and grabbed the last bottled water. Only half remained. Rick took a few sips and left the rest for Holly. Besides finding Will, he had to find water now. Without it, they wouldn't stand a chance at surviving. Rick knew he had to find a river or stream—something with running water. The increased chance of algae and bacteria buildup was less with running. Considering where they were, the possibility of the water being polluted was highly unlikely. If the water was anything like the air, they stood a good chance of finding a safe, drinkable source.

As quietly as possible, Rick grabbed one of the collapsible water jugs from his backpack. He didn't want to disturb Holly's rest. He took a small stick and carved a message for her in the dirt. It read:

_Went to  
>find water.<em>  
><em>Stay here!<em>  
><em>Back soon<em>

It had an arrow pointing off in the direction he would be traveling, which coincidentally, was the same direction Will ran.

He made sure he had his knife and his flashlight, and he slowly crawled out of the rock formation. It felt good to stand up after kneeling and hunching over for the past few hours. Once outside, he made sure the stegosauruses, or nothing else for that matter, had returned. He had enough excitement for one day. From what he saw, his path was safe and clear for the time being. The sun was close to setting, and it was getting dark quickly. There was a slight breeze that felt nice as it passed over his skin. Even though it was cooler than before, it was still very humid. Rick knew he needed to be careful not over exert himself for fear of dehydration. He looked back at Holly, resting through the opening and reluctantly headed off. He knew finding Will was going to be a lot harder than finding water, but there wasn't much choice in the matter.

Will never began to realize how difficult it would be to navigate and figure out where he was from earlier that afternoon. Since the sun had just about set, he no longer had it as a directional marker. He positively had no idea which way to go. He was lost.

He made his way to a subtle clearing and looked up. He gasped at what he saw. Three moons, as bright as can be, all different sizes and variations in color, from pale yellow, to light blue, to a rose orange, all adorned the young night sky. The view was quite surreal. Two of the larger ones settled high, but the third one, which was much smaller, had barely begun its ascent, yet seemed to be moving rather quickly. Will now knew they were no longer on Earth—at least the Earth he knew. There had never been mention in any history or astronomy book of the Earth having three moons, that he was aware. So it was settled; they were somewhere else other than Earth, _but where? Furthermore, how would they get back?_

Will brooded over the thought until he heard a startling crack from behind. He felt his stomach drop and his muscles tense. He turned around, and in the dim twilight, he could make out the shape of something or somethings moving in his direction. _What am I, a shit magnet for dinosaurs? Come on._

He ducked behind a rather large palm tree, hoping the exuberant fan-like fronds would conceal him in the darkness. Anxiously, he waited in hiding for whatever was coming. He prayed they could not hear him breathe, or worse, smell him. He had no opportunity to wash the urine from his shorts.

It took a while, or what seemed like an eternity to Will, before he could clearly see what was moving in the darkness. It wasn't one, but three dinosaurs—specifically, three scutosauruses making their way amidst the forest. Comparatively to the other dinosaurs he encountered that day, the scutosauruses where incredibly slow moving. They looked like giant turtles to Will, just without shells on their backs. They walked on all four legs and were about six feet tall. If he were standing right up next to them, they would be around the same height. He guessed them to be a light brown color with shadings of darker brown down the backside and underneath the belly area, but he couldn't tell for sure in the dark. Their jaw protruded in several points that looked like blunted horns. The sound he heard must have been them cracking a branch on the ground with their clunky thick weathered feet.

He felt his anxiety waning as they approached his direction, grunting and snarling. They appeared to communicate with a gracefulness that Will couldn't help but be intrigued by. He wanted nothing more than to see them up close but didn't want to take any chances in case they turned out to be dangerous. From what he remembered reading, they weren't supposed to be aggressive, but he decided to err on the side of caution and remain where he was. Besides, it was too dark to get any good video footage.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a piercing roar sliced through the quiet stillness like a guillotine. Will's calming anxiety immediately shot through the roof. He could feel his chest muscles tighten again. He had to fight to take a breath.

He heard a thud, followed by another thud, and yet another. Soon they turned into booms. Tree branches rattled. Pine needles feel to the ground. Palm trees shuttered; their fronds shook. Something was coming, and it was big—ominously big.

_Oh my God! What if it's Grumpy? Not again!  
><em>  
>The lead scutosaurus gave a frightened roar. The other two roared back, then doubled their pace. It was very apparent they didn't want a confrontation with whatever was coming any more than Will did. It didn't appear that they had any defensive weapons or armor, but again, it was hard for Will to tell in the dark. He couldn't predict the future by any means, but if he had to guess, the scutosauruses would be massacred. He instantly felt sorry for them but knew there was nothing he could do to protect them. He had to find a better place to hide and quick.<p>

Within seconds, Will heard another ear-piercing roar. This one was louder than the last and much, much closer. He couldn't chance being spotted beneath the Bismarck palm he was hiding beneath and took off running opposite the roars. He kept a small distance from the scutosauruses, and in no time, passed them. Up ahead, he spotted an uprooted sequoia. _Maybe it was knocked over?_ _By what_? He couldn't even begin to imagine nor did he want to. He would have completely missed it, if it weren't lying right in his path and over six feet thick. It was completely covered with moss and lichens, and surrounded by giant horsetails and fern trees. It must have been there for years because it appeared weathered and worn in the moonlight.

Will ran to one of the ends, and to his surprise, found it hollow. Whatever was coming was just about on top of him. He could hear trees cracking and crashing from just feet away. Without hesitation, he jumped inside the hollowed out tree. He couldn't see what was inside, but it smelled dank and decayed. He wasn't sure if jumping in was a good idea, but at least it was better than staying out in the open. He kneeled down inside and braced his hands against the dirty inner lining of the tree.

Will heard a shrieking roar. It wasn't the same as he heard earlier. The ground shook with a thunderous vibration. He immediately thought one of the scutosauruses fell victim to whatever approached. Suddenly, something slammed into the hollowed tree he was hiding in for protection. Dirt and debris fell on top of him—it even landed in his mouth. _Gross_. He tried to spit it out but was thrown off balance when the sequoia was jarred again. He fell backward and hit his head against the inside bark. For such and old tree, it certainly held up well against the force of the impact from whatever just hit it from the outside.

Against his better judgment, from which he always struggled, Will picked himself up and made his way to the open end of his hollowed out refuge. He leered out and much to his dismay, or relief; he wasn't sure, it wasn't the scutosauruses he heard whaling. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, possibly even Grumpy. It had been struck and impaled in the torso by a triceratops whose left horn had been broken off. It was Spike from earlier that day. Will was happy it wasn't the defenseless scutosauruses. He wasn't sure if Spike was defending them, or just happened upon the area by chance, but whatever the case, this tyrannosaur was getting his ass kicked.

Will watched as the massive tyrannosaur clumsily, ungracefully, managed to get himself up, and went in for another attack. Both dinosaurs roared and growled fiercely at one another, neither one of them backing down. Blood oozed out of the tyrannosaurus's abdomen, but it did not seem to slow him down. Will noticed that this tyrannosaur had streaks of blood running down his legs. It was indeed Grumpy. He attempted to wound the triceratops from behind its frill, but Spike was too quick, and once more impaled him in the abdomen. This defining blow crippled him to the ground.

Grumpy howled and bellowed in pain. Blood shot out from the second puncture wound in his abdomen. He backed away slowly, and eventually, disappeared into the darkness of the night. Spike defeated him, for now. Will could hear him roaring as he crashed away_. It just goes to show;_ Will thought, _even the mightiest can fall_.

As much as he wanted to continue and find his father and sister, Will had to face it; he was exhausted. After nothing to eat all day and only to drink what was in his Camelbak, he knew he had to rest. He lay down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep within seconds.

Across the forest and jungles to the east, where the once Great City of Altrusia flourished, Enik and the rest of the Altrusians were awaiting the arrival of the mystic sacred Altrusian moth. Upon its arrival, it would fertilize the newly spawned eggs of the Queen Mother. This ritual, called the Rahn-Gath, happened every one hundred and eighty days, and only occurred under the convergence of the full triple moons. Hundreds of these beautiful moths would fly in from the northern mountains. It was the outcome of this sacred ritual that preserved the continuation the Altrusian race. Without it, they would perish.

The Altrusian moth was about a foot in length, and its body was translucent, almost iridescent, especially under the moons' light. The moths almost seemed to glow, and they could be seen from great distances on a clear night like tonight. Hundreds of these mystic moths would come to the fertilization grounds right along the hot springs, just outside the Great City. There, they would inseminate the awaiting eggs.

The Altrusians began the Rahn-Gath prayer ritual by physically encircling the fertilization grounds. Once in place, they rhythmically started chanting their sacred prayer mantras of gratitude and appreciation to the moths, in their ancient language of Bosk, while they performed dance-like body movements, kneeling. Enik was shocked and impressed all at the same time. These present day Altrusians, led by Jadis, who had become so barbaric in their morality and nature, had managed to hold on to this ancient ritual from generations prior. The Rahn-Gath remained part of his culture from hundreds of years ago, that he, along with the skull tribunal, and other ancients, created and established as part of their civilization and society. It was almost endearing to Enik.

Tonight's ritual would be the first ritual, since arriving in this future time, that Enik would partake. He was hoping he would have discovered how to get back to his own time before now, but since he hadn't, this was the first thing he was actually looking forward to doing. He was curious to see if the ritual remained the same, and if it was performed accurately by these present day Altrusians. He was anxious to see the moths under the moonlight. He remembered how beautiful it used to be and wondered if he would still feel the same about it. He also wondered if it would mean as much to him now, as it did back then, given the present day circumstances. Did he really want to see more Altrusians born into a society whose primary focus is aggressive, warlike brutality, aimed at domination? Did he really want to see the continuation of a race that feared knowledge and was content with ignorance, or more so, the ignorance of the lesser? The answers to these personal conflicts Enik wrestled with would not be answered tonight.

The full moons were almost in place when Enik heard the chimes ring, summoning him and the rest of the Altrusians to the hot springs. The Rahn-Gath would be starting soon.

Rick continued to make his way across the forest, hoping to come across some water, and more importantly, his missing son. Now that it was night, it was much harder to navigate and find his way, especially with the dense canopy of conifer branches and palm tree fronds blocking out the moons' light.

From the giant sequoias to the massive cedars, Rick felt like he was in a magnificent garden maze that never ended. Occasionally a grouping of ponderosa and lodgepole pines would permeate certain areas of the forest landscape, but it was sparse at best, comparatively to the giant redwoods that were everywhere. In addition, there seemed to be and endless variety of cycads and palm trees adorning the forest in between and around the conifers. From Prickly Cycads with their spiky blue leaves, to Areca Vestiarias with their reddish orange trunks, to Queen Palms, Weeping Fan palms, and Sentry Palms amidst the variety. There were probably more, but it was too hard to tell in the dim light. Most of them were over sixty feet tall. It was incredible, he thought, to have so many wondrous trees all together in one place. Besides plants, Laura, his deceased wife, had a vast knowledge of trees, and Rick was pleased he paid attention to all things she taught and showed him.

He carefully made his way, stopping every forty feet or so, just to listen. The forest sounded very different at night than it did during the day. The buzzing and chirping sounds, of whatever animals and insects were making them had ceased to exist and other strange sounds took their place. Rick could hear the wind blowing and the rustling of tree branches and palm fronds. Occasionally, he could hear, what had to be dinosaurs, roaring in the far distance. He felt his heart jump when he heard the roars grow closer. He was hoping to hear running water eventually. That was the main purpose of stopping, but no luck so far.

Up ahead, another thirty feet or so was a clearing. It slightly verged from the direction Rick was going, but he wanted to gauge where he was and about how far he traveled. He tried to keep in a straight line as much as possible so he wouldn't get lost and would be able to make his way back to Holly, but the terrain made it difficult at times. With every stop he made to listen for water, Rick drew an arrow mark in the dirt to reassure he would be able to find his way back.

When he got to the clearing, he looked up to the sky and couldn't believe what he saw. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to refocus. There in the sky—not one–not two, but three moons illuminated the sky. He briefly thought for a second that he might be dreaming, but quickly realized he was wide-awake. As he suspected and now realized, they were in another dimension or universe. _Getting home just became all that much more difficult, if not impossible_, he thought. With a deep sigh, he took a moment, to let it all sink in.

As he stood there, he surveyed the area ahead. In this clearing, he could see everything perfectly from the three moons' light. Right in front of him was a large group of bamboo trees. Whatever pocket universe they were in, it had very similar things to Earth, which he was grateful for. He took his knife and cut one of the smaller bamboo tree rods to about six feet long. He then carved a sharp point at one of the ends. He now had a weapon that might give him a better advantage than just his knife. It would at least give him a further distance from an attacking creature if the need arose. He made another arrow mark in the dirt and continued. He knew he would have to find running water eventually.

Soren and the rest of the Altrusians soon joined Enik. They methodically marched to the ritual grounds within the hot springs. They could safely travel outside the walls and caves of the city now that it was dark. The light from the triple moons didn't seem to bother their light sensitive eyes. For some unknown reason, Enik could handle the direct sunlight during the day as well. It took him a few moments to adjust, but he fared just as well during the day as he did at night. He was one of the only Altrusians who could day walk and Soren was the only one who knew Enik's secret.

The sound of the Altrusian drums beating had signaled that the time for the Rahn-Gath had begun. As they entered the hot springs, Enik could see the grounds emanating an ebbing reddish-pink light, which surrounded the awaiting eggs. It lit up the Jubaea and Saw Palmetto palms surrounding the springs. During his time, Enik never noticed this phenomenon before. The ebbing lights must have been what attracted and guided the mystic moths to the grounds. Their lead protector, Jadis, wearing his ceremonial necklace made up of dinosaur teeth and precious jewels, entered the grounds along with Brykon, his second in command. They took their designated spots near the center, amongst the drummers. They kneeled down in the black sand and began chanting. Some of the Altrusians believed it called out to the moth like a homing signal or beacon. The ritual was just as Enik remembered it to be. Once the rest of the Altrusians entered the grounds, they too knelt down in their designated location based on societal status.

Jadis raised his arms. The drumming stopped. "Altrusian brothers, we gather here tonight to call forth the mystic Altrusian moth to come seed the eggs of our future generations. The convergence of the full triple moons reaching their highest peak position in the sky is almost upon us. Graciously call with me my brothers, our sacred moths, so that they will ensure the continuation of our people. Therefore, they will ensure our dominance across the land. Begin!"

The drumming started once again, and the Altrusians began their ritualistic ceremony. They all raised their arms in unison and then bent down to the ground, giving praise. These motions repeated rhythmically to the beating drums, as the moons continued to reach their peak position.

In the distance, the first of the sacred moths appeared in the sky. The moonlight reflected off the moth, giving the appearance of a shimmering star. Even with his internal struggles, Enik couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgic pride in what he and the other ancients help create as the moths approached. The time was now very close that the eggs would be fertilized and consecrated. Enik was happy, even for just a brief moment, as it was.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>  
><em>Fertilization Interruptus<em>

After walking another half-mile or so, Rick had finally heard the sound he was longing to hear since he left—the sound of water—or more precisely—the sound of running water. Rick followed the sound to a river that had several small waterfalls rolling over white and black marbled granite rocks, shrouded with ferns and yucca plants. The river appeared to range in depth from a few inches in some areas, to a few feet in others, with rocks and boulders of varying sizes sporadically placed throughout it. Sand, dirt, and moss lined the edges, with a variety of ferns, fern trees, and horsetails. Further back were more Sentry palms, Montgomery palms, Areca Vestiarias, Ponderosa pines, and Silver Spruces. Sequoias remained beyond that point, just not as many as Rick saw on his journey that evening. Dead tree limbs and branches from submerged uprooted trees draped across the river. Some of the bare dead branches pierced the surface of the water and looped back down almost like a corkscrew. Rick had the feeling this was an attractive area for many of the dinosaurs to get their drinks of water as well. He decided he had better hurry.

Rick rested his makeshift bamboo spear and water jug on the edge of the riverbank. He needed to test the water and make sure it was okay to drink. To avoid wasting time, he entered the water with his shoes on, in case he needed to make a quick getaway. He made his way over to one of the waterfalls that was just about eye level. Some of the water sprayed him in the face. It felt refreshing. He held out his cupped hands and let the water fill them. The water was surprisingly warm and made the night air feel slightly cool against his skin, even though it was anything but cold. He smelled the water in his hand. It didn't have any bad odors that he could tell, and it looked relatively clean, so he tasted it. To his surprise, it tasted pretty good. He reached back in the falls again and drank a couple more hands full to quench his thirst.

Rick walked back over to the edge and grabbed the water jug. He stopped for just a moment and looked around. Rick could have sworn he heard scampering or a rustling noise. He figured it was the wind blowing through palm fronds or spruce branches. As he made his way back to the waterfall, he heard a chirp, similar to that of a bird. Rick stopped again, looked around, but didn't see anything, so he continued. He opened the collapsible water jug and began to fill it.

Being so close to the falls, the sound of the running water pretty much drowned out all the surrounding sounds, but he could swear he heard another strange chirp. He started to get a bit nervous. He could feel a trace of anxiety surfacing and a tightness in his chest. Even though he was an Eagle Scout from way back when, no amount of Eagle Scouting could prepare him for what he could encounter here.

The water jug was just about full when he heard the chirp again. This time, he was sure he heard it. Cautiously, he looked all around the river and up and down its banks, but didn't see anything until he looked up. Standing, no more than a foot tall, on a ledge in front of him, was a tiny dinosaur watching his every move. To Rick, he looked like an upright iguana, but thinner, with an extended neck. The small green dinosaur had pale yellow striations running horizontally down its back to its tail. The dinosaur bobbed his head like a bird. It took a few steps on the rocks lining the waterfall edge where the water came down. It had three little toes on each foot.

Rick felt a bit foolish for getting so nervous at the appearance of such a tiny little dinosaur. He shook his head, laughed to himself, and finished filling up the water jug. After he had capped the jug, he looked up again at the dinosaur watching him. This time, there were several small dinosaurs now; all of them watching him—bobbing their heads, chirping incessantly. Rick's trepidation returned immediately.

Before Rick knew what was happening, he felt an intense sharp pain on his face. One of the dinosaurs jumped on him and bit him right on his left cheek. Blood started running down his face and into the river. It clouded over red in seconds. He reached up and ripped the lizard off him. He could feel its teeth ripping away at his flesh. He screamed in agony.

He went to reach for his knife, but before he could unsheathe it, two more of the tiny dinosaurs pounced at him. He pulled himself backward, but as he did, he tripped. One of the lizards jumped right over him and swept away down the bloodstained river. The other landed on his right shoulder, and once again, he felt an agonizing pain. It had bit him on the neck and started shaking its head violently. Even with Rick falling in the water, the vicious gremlin would not let go.

Blood poured down Rick's neck, soaking his shirt and pants, and further coloring the ruddy river. He grabbed his knife and sliced right through its long neck, decapitating it. Rick pulled the head away. It plunked as it hit the water and disappeared. Rick immediately applied pressure with his free hand. He had no idea if the creature caught his jugular or not. All he knew was that it was bleeding badly and he was feeling lightheaded. He feared other dinosaurs would smell it.

Instinctively, he remembered the water jug with a fright. He turned around and saw it had caught on one of the dead branches that was half submerged a little ways downstream. He panicked. He couldn't lose it; they only had a few. It looked like it was about to break free of the rotting branch. Soon it would be gone, swept away by the current.

Rick could hear rustling behind him. He turned around, and there standing on the ledge of the waterfall were even more of the dinosaurs, staring him down with their beady black eyes. Their chirps turned into aggressive screech-like caws that gave him chills. They hissed, bearing their razor-like teeth. He feared what would happen next, but knew he had to get to the water jug. He let go of his neck, if only for a few seconds, and dove for the jug. He resurfaced just a few feet away from it. He waded through the water, hurrying himself towards the jug. Just as he reached it, the branch cracked, and he grabbed it. If it had been a second later, he would have lost it down the river.

Rick huffed with each breath. His heart pounded in his chest as he stood there, knife in one hand and the water jug in the other, feeling even more lightheaded. He could still feel the blood slowly trickle from his neck. He felt as if his body was going into shock. His vision was beginning to blur, and his hearing was becoming all but silent. He looked over to either side of the riverbanks and the falls, and realized there were at least thirty of the tiny dinosaurs surrounding him. He had to fight to take a breath. He had no idea how he was going to survive.

The moons had finally reached their peak position. All three of them were glowing bright as ever in their distinctive colors, illuminating the starry sky. The bamboo drums continued to beat as the Altrusians chanted. The moths had flooded the sky. Hundreds of them glittered as they descended from the heavens, landing precisely on the awaiting eggs nestled in the black sand beds.

The eggs were the size of footballs, pale yellow in color, with light brown spots of varying sizes. Once the Queen Mother laid the eggs, they were strategically placed and arranged amidst the sand beds, within the hot springs to keep them warm. The area was watched over by Salima, the guardian of the Great City and protector of the Altrusians. During the Rahn-Gath, Salima kept guard over the vacant city.

Watching all the Altrusian moths fluttering down filled Enik with a joy he had long forgotten. Even though most Altrusians never expressed much emotion to others, they could feel emotion within, and right now; Enik was happy—happy to be alive. Enik was an ancient and had been around for hundreds of annual moons cycles, but he wasn't exactly sure how much longer he would continue to survive with Jadis watching his every move.

As the moths landed on the eggs, the mystic crystals' glowing light, ebbed even brighter. The hot springs glowed with a reddish pink ambiance. The red luminosity beautifully reflected off the moths, lighting up the entire area.

Suddenly, the moths stopped descending and inexplicably, started heading away. Some that had already landed, started to take flight, and followed the airborne moths in pursuit of their new course. In the far distance, across the Diask Canyon, to the west, a bright red star flared, leaving a trail of glowing sparks through the sky. Instantly, another red flare exploded. This second one sailed up and stopped mid sky, frozen. The bamboo drums ceased. The Altrusians stopped the ritual chanting in awe and utter confusion. The moths had never done this before.

The lead protector, Jadis, yelled. "Continue the ritual! Continue the drums! Continue!"

The drumming restarted immediately and the Altrusians continued with the ritual. The moths that had already landed and started fertilizing the eggs, stayed and continued with the process, but the ones that didn't start or even land, ascended and flew away in the direction of the flaring sky. Hundreds of the sacred moths left.

Jadis leaned over to Brykon and spoke softly in his ear. "Brykon, take three others and follow the moths as far as you can. See where they have gone and what caused this. Kill whatever or whomever you must. This must not go unanswered for!"

Brykon nodded and quietly got up from the ritual grounds. He tapped three other Altrusian protectors, gave them a hand signal, and they too, got up, and followed Brykon away.

Enik was uncertain as to what transpired. Never in all his days had the Rahn-Gat ritual been interrupted. He wanted to follow Brykon into the forest, but it wasn't his place. As an ancient, he was expected to be present as part of the Rahn-Gath. His presence there was highly respected amongst most his people, although he knew Jadis held no respect for him whatsoever.

A few minutes prior, back at the river, Rick had to fight to stay conscious. He could feel himself fading in and out. A strange phenomenon jolted him right out of his deteriorating state. A great red flare burst through the air and into the sky. He had to shield his eyes from the intense brightness. A few seconds later, another flare exploded through the sky. The second flare landed on top of a hundred fifty foot Ponderosa pine. It burned brightly through the sky.

"Get away from my Daddy!" Holly yelled as she held the flare gun, shaking. She fired the next flare right at the tiny dinosaurs that were closing in on her father's position in the water. The flare hit several of the predators, scattering them backward, and into a chaotic frenzy. They hissed and scowled in pain as they scampered away into the forest.

The flare in the gigantic pine tree continued to burn bright, shining like a beacon. Holly had never fired a gun in her life. She wasn't even sure she could, but she was sure glad she took it with her. Rick was able to reach the riverbank where the temporarily dazed, iguana-like dinosaurs were. He grabbed his spear and raced to Holly.

"Look out!" Holly fired another flare.

Rick dove back into the river with the jug and the spear to get out of the way. These tiny dinosaurs were unremitting. Once he resurfaced, Holly gasped when she saw him. Her father's face and neck were covered in bite marks, which were still oozing. His shirt was ripped and soaked red with blood.

Rick set the water jug down, hugged his daughter briefly, and positioned himself in a defensive stance with his spear ready. Holly gave him the distraction he needed to get away. Now it was his turn to defend her. He just hoped he had the strength.

The sadistic gremlin-like dinosaurs hissed louder as they made their way closer to Rick and Holly. They walked like birds with their tiny feet, but they were nothing like birds. These ravenous creatures seemed very determined to have Rick and Holly as their next meal. As they inched closer and closer to Rick and Holly, they continued to bare their teeth and scowl. Holly was terrified after seeing what they did to her father. Their chirping and screeching just added to her fear.

Less than a quarter mile west of the river, Will was desperately trying to find his way back when he saw the bright red flares burst into the sky. At that moment, he knew it had to be them. He wasn't sure if they were in trouble or if they were just trying to signal him. Whatever the case, Will started running as fast as he could in that direction. There wasn't much moonlight coming through the looming trees above, but the flares burned bright enough to catch his attention. He knew that he could not lose sight of the flares. He knew this was his only chance of finding his sister and father.

"Holly, stay behind me. These little dinosaurs are very dangerous. If anything happens to me, run, find Will, and find a safe shelter." Rick held up his bamboo spear chest level with both hands, waiting for the next dinosaur to attack.

"No, Daddy. I won't leave you. I..." Holly paused mid-sentence. She looked up to the sky and couldn't quite make out what she was seeing. The heavens were sparkling and shimmering. It just appeared out of nowhere. "...Daddy, look!" Holly pointed up to the sky.

Rick was afraid to take his eyes off the advancing threat. Every moment they were moving in closer and closer. He took a quick second and glanced to where Holly was pointing. Rick had never seen such a sight before in all his life. The sky began to fill with huge butterflies, or moths, or something of the like. They were much bigger than the butterflies back home, and their wings sparkled like diamonds. It was breathtaking, so breathtaking; Rick got distracted long enough for one of the lizards to lunge right at him.

Holly screamed. "Daddy, watch out!"

It was just enough warning for Rick. He took his spear and cracked the dinosaur right alongside of the head, spewing blood, and knocking the creature's eyeballs right out of its tiny sockets. More approached, converging on them—their numbers seemed endless. Another jumped at Rick, teeth bared, and hissing. Right before Rick was able to deflect it, Will came charging in with one of his martial arts jump kicks, and sent the dinosaur flying through the air. It hit a palm tree just off the riverbank with a thud. It fell to the ground—motionless.

"How nice of you to join us, son." Rick motioned for Will to get behind him.

Will gasped at his father's appearance.

"I'll be okay." Rick nodded to Will. "You took your time getting back here, son. Anything...go wrong?"

"Well, ya know, I got a little…" Will trailed off his sentence.

"Lost?" Rick raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Dad—big time." Will rolled his eyes and shook his head. He ran over to Holly and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"That makes two of us, but…not so tight." She gently pulled away, still being very sore. "Now pay attention, our troubles are far from over."

Will quickly looked around the river's shoreline. He saw a dead tree branch and grabbed it. It wasn't anything special, but it was better than nothing and gave him a weapon.

"Dad, how did you rile up these compsognathuses? They're mean suckers!"

"Compo-what? Never mind, look out!"

Two more of the compsognathuses leapt right at them. Both Will and Rick swatted them with their spear and tree limb, knocking them to the ground. More of the compsognathuses looked like they were getting ready to attack. They were hissing and screeching so loud now; Rick could barely hear the waterfall ten feet away. Rick looked up at the flare burning in the tree and the one burning on the ground. The moths were hovering all around the red light. They must have been attracted to the glow.

"Holly, fire the last flare right at the comp-o-whatevers on the riverbank—hurry!" Rick yelled.

Shaking, Holly fired the flare gun right at the compsognathuses. There must have been twenty or more on the riverbank. They immediately scattered from the hot burst of light. A few were hit and burned by it. They scowled away in pain. Some were dazed and blinded, but only for a few moments. At the same time, hundreds of the shimmering moths started descending to the ground where the flare burned. The compsognathuses surrounded the moths. Holly was just in awe at the sight; never had she seen such strangely bizarre, yet beautiful manifestations in nature, or anywhere for that matter. _Dinosaurs and giant moths _she thought to herself. _Who would have ever thought?  
><em>  
>Without a moment's hesitation, the compsognathuses attacked the moths. They shredded their fragile bodies apart in seconds. It was as if they hadn't eaten in days. They ripped the moth's wings off and devoured their bodies as if it was nothing at all. The little savage dinosaurs were like kids in a prehistoric candy store. The moths had to be mesmerized by the flare's light because they didn't even try to escape.<p>

"Holly, Will, let's get out of here before the flares burn out, and the compo-things decide they want more than just the moths." Rick grabbed the water and he, Will, and Holly discreetly slipped away.

Rick was very careful navigating their way back. All his marks he made in the dirt worked like a charm. He had no problem finding the rock formation he and Holly found earlier. The shelter was very small for all three of them now that Will was there too, along with all their backpacks, but they managed to squeeze in.

"Holly?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"I thought I specifically told you to stay here?"

"Um...well...I'm sorry, Daddy. I started hearing sounds and got scared. I was afraid something might have happened to you, so I grabbed the flare gun and decided to go look for you."

"It's okay, honey, I'm not mad. If it wasn't for you, I might be a lot worse off than I am right now, maybe even dead. Just, how did you find me?"

"I saw your arrows in the dirt and followed them. I figured you had to make sure you'd find your way back and just looked around for whatever type of marker you left. "

"You never stop amazing me. Thank you for not listening—this one particular time."

"Sure, Daddy." Holly replied.

"Will?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm sorry I sent you off as a distraction earlier. I didn't know what to do. I panicked. After I had realized what I did, I was afraid I'd never see you again. I know you're an excellent tracker and all, but considering we're strangers here; it wasn't one of my…better decisions. Again, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I mean, don't get me wrong, Dad, there were a few times I was scared; really scared, but it was incredible! You would never believe all the things I saw. It was amazing." Will's face lit up with excitement. Even in the dim moonlight, Rick could see the eagerness in Will's face to tell the story of his adventures earlier that day and that's just what Will did.

While Will shared, Holly cleaned off her father's neck and face and applied a pressure dressing to his neck. Rick had no idea if the compsognathuses' bite was poisonous or not, but he gave himself a shot of antibiotics just to be on the safe side. Afterward, they all fell asleep looking at the stars thought the small opening in the top of their refuge. Rick was happy that everyone was safe, but as he drifted off, his last thought was—_where do we go from here_?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>  
><em>Buzz Kill<em>

Holly awoke to a high-pitched screeching sound ringing through the air. As she lifted her head, every part of her body ached, especially her back.

"Good morning, honey. How did you sleep?"

With a yawn, Holly answered, "Not so great, Daddy. I kinda hurt everywhere."

"I know the feeling, well...sort of."

"Daddy, what was making the awful screeching sound? It woke me up."

"If I had to guess, I would say some kind of dinosaur bird. At least, that's what it sounds like to me."

"There's no such thing," Will said as he yawned. "A flying reptile—yes, a dinosaur bird—no. Birds didn't evolve until years after the dinosaurs became extinct. What's for breakfast?"

"Well, there's a smorgasbord of, oh, I don't know...absolutely nothing. Eat a protein bar."

"Dad!"

"What, Will? There's nothing, okay? We have to go find something...and don't ask me what. I don't know!"

"Geez! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the...what is it we're in anyway?" Will laughed sarcastically as he crawled out of his sleeping bag.

"This was a bunch of big rocks and boulders pushed together by who knows what, but whatever it is, it..." Rick gestured to their shelter, " ...saved our necks. Hopefully, soon, we'll find something to call...home, sort of, you know what I mean. I hope. Now if you're finished making fun of it and me, then we need to get moving. I don't know how long it's going to take to get to those mountain ridges, and I certainly don't know what we're going to encounter. So, I'd like to get moving if that's okay with you, your highness, that is...once you eat your protein bar."

"I guess it will be for today." Will said with a grin.

"Will, when we leave, you and I are going to have to take Holly's gear. She won't be able to carry anything on her back until it starts healing."

"I kind of figured that, Dad. No sweat. I got it."

"Thanks, Will." Holly said as she rolled up her sleeping bag.

"No problem, Sis, but don't get used to it. It's only until you're better."

"Well, I'll always be better than you, brother dear," Holly chuckled.

"Oh, you wish."

"No. I know!" Holly replied emphatically.

"Okay, you two, can we eat our bars in peace and then get moving, please?" Rick pleaded.

Over the next fifteen minutes Rick, Will, and Holly packed up all their salvageable belongings and were ready to head out into the forest. Rick hoped today wasn't going to be as intense as yesterday was.

Will cautiously crawled out from the rock formation and looked around. The forest was buzzing with life. Palm fronds rustled through the blowing winds. They were a bit stronger today and it was apparent from the smaller Wild Date and Fan Palms swaying in the winds' force. In the distance, Will could hear chirps, chatters, bellows, buzzes, and trumpeting roars in every direction. He looked to the northwest and saw their destination—a small mountain range on the outskirts of the forest. The only problem was, he didn't know how long it would take to get there. Judging from the distance he could see between them; it was going to take several days, however, being so unfamiliar with the terrain, it was almost impossible to guess. He walked the immediate perimeter and double-checked for any surprises that might be lurking around the corner. As far as Will could see, they would be safe to travel.

"C'mon, Will! What's taking so long? Is it safe of not?" Holly yelled.

"Well, if you keep yelling that loud, it wouldn't matter if it were safe or not, because it wouldn't be safe for long, ya big mouth!"

Holly nervously inhaled with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she just yelled, especially with what happened yesterday. "Sorry," she whispered. I'm just kinda anxious to get outta here." Holly pushed out her backpack slowly. Will grabbed it and then helped Holly out.

"It sure is a beautiful day!"

"Yeah, it is." Will replied as he squatted down at the opening of the rock formation to see what his Dad was doing. "Hey, Dad, are you just about ready?"

"Yes. Here, Will, I'm going to hand out the rest of the packs and the water jug. Holly! Don't wander off out there." Rick cautiously yelled out.

"I won't," Holly replied as she looked around.

The forest stretched out for miles. Holly could see the mountains her father pointed out. They seemed extremely far away. She knew it would take quite some time to get there, and there was no guarantee there would be some type of shelter waiting. She was starting to feel defeated, and they haven't even started. It might seem less hopeless if her back didn't hurt as bad as it did but, unfortunately, it was significantly hurting. Keeping her spirits high was going to be an effort, but she didn't want to let her father down so, regardless, she was going to put on the best front she could muster.

"Holly! Are you coming?" Rick inquisitively asked with a smile.

"What? Oh, sorry, Daddy, I must have zoned out for a second. Yep. I'm ready."

"Anytime you need to stop, you just let us know. I have a feeling that after a while, it's not going to be so easy for you, so just let us know." Rick reassured her with a nod.

"Yeah, Holly, and I promise I won't give you a hard time either...I think...maybe." Will said with a big smile as he grabbed Holly's backpack.

"Oh, Will Marshall, I will make it further and farther than you, even with my injured back, so don't you worry about me. I'll be just fine; you'll see."

"All right then, let's go!" Will replied in a condescending tone.

The three Marshalls headed off in the direction of the mountain range. All three of them knew to keep their senses sharp and their mouths shut, unless absolutely necessary. They didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to their presence in the forest. The day before them was going to be very long.

As they left the area, no one seemed to notice, but riveted in the mud and moss-covered ground, off to the far side of the rock formation, an abandoned dinosaur nest and five sets of stegosaurus tracks leading away. Two sets were very large, and the other three were very tiny.

Sitting poised like a statue in the throne room, Jadis impatiently drummed his claws along the granite armrest, waiting to hear the news from Brykon. He had taken three sentries, several hours earlier, to find out what happened to the sacred moths, and why they flew away from the fertilization grounds during the Rahn-Gath ritual. Jadis wanted revenge for travesty that occurred. The ritual's unforeseen and untimely interruption disconcerted him greatly. It was his duty to protect his people and ensure they would carry on. Only a small number of eggs were fertilized during the ritual. Out of those, only a few would make it to full maturity. Even though the guardian, Salima, protects them, scavenger dinosaurs and pterosaurs sometimes steal passed her watch. They sometimes take and eat the fertilized eggs. Jadis silently thought.

The throne room was the largest room in the Great City. Besides the fighting arena, it sat the highest of the above ground rooms, like a crest point of a crown and overlooked the remains of the Great Arches. Time and weather had eroded them away to a fraction of what they used to be. Vines had overgrown and entangled themselves around and through the arches like a foliage cocoon. Some of the pillars had eroded away so much; they crumbled to the ground, leaving only half remnants of the arch. A veranda of verdant sandstone pavers outstretched thousands of feet from the entrance of the Great City, past the arches, ending just before the forest. Temples, to the past and present Queen Mothers, reared along the edges. Some of them have were destroyed over time by war, others by nature. Only one still stood, completely intact, but for some unknown reason, the door remained sealed without entry.

One of the sentries named Terik, entered the throne room. He was covered head to talon in full Altrusian armor. Hidden beneath the gold metal plates and dark brown leather of his armor, he remained well protected. He carried a crossbow that hung over his back and a quiver of bows at his side. A large serrated knife hung under his belt.

"Jadis, sir, we found the remains of the sacred moths by one of the riverbanks, deep in the forest. The small savage lizards ripped them apart and devoured hundreds of them. We can't speculate what drew them there, sir, but we did see foot tracks leading off deeper into the forest. They looked like human prints, but we can't be certain. There has been no visual confirmation, yet. Several thundering lizards' tracks have covered the human's prints. Brykon and the other two sentries took refuge in the underground tunnels beneath the forest. Soon, they will be heading towards Scarab Canyon. They will double back from there and see if they can pick up their trail again."

"Make sure you tell Brykon, if he doesn't have the culprit, I will have his head on a pike for all to see outside the city," Jadis hissed in his decisive anger. "Are we clear, Terik?"

"Yes, sir," Terik replied and then marched out of the dimly lit throne room.

Rick looked at his watch; it read five after ten. They had been walking for a little over two hours. He was surprised at Holly's endurance. She was able to keep up with Will and himself without so much as a whine or a whimper. She was proving to have very strong stamina for suffering such a brutal attack.

The thick dense foliage of the forest was starting to lessen. Rick started to realize that initially they were in the jungle, and the further they traveled northwest towards the mountain range, it was becoming more forest-like. One could see the sky from time to time now. Occasionally, they would hear screeching sounds from up above, knowing full well, it was some time of pterosaur, at least according to Will, their local and only dinosaur expert—so to speak.

Will followed up behind Holly, once again, keeping her in the middle between his father and himself. The only difference this time was his father was up front taking the lead. Will wiped another bead of sweat from his forehead. Just like yesterday, it was hot and humid, and all three Marshalls were feeling the effects of the intense heat. All of their shirts were streaked and beaded with perspiration marks. It was a good thing they found water.

Will looked ahead at Holly, or more precisely at her back. The bandages underneath her t-shirt appeared to be leaking a serous-type of pink fluid. It was just a small amount, but he thought maybe if they stopped to rest for a moment, their Dad could look at it and make sure everything was okay. He could tell Holly was getting tired, but knew she wouldn't say anything in order to keep up with him. It was helpful they divided the three gallon water jug into the two smaller ones. That distributed the weight evenly for Holly to carry, otherwise she might have had some severe difficulties with the weight pulling on her sutures. The more water they drank, the lighter they became for her.

"Hey, Dad, can we stop for a bit? I'm kinda hungry." Will wanted to use an excuse Holly and his Dad would believe. He knew Holly would just keep going until she collapsed, just to show she was as strong as he was.

"Let's just get past those palm trees up there and see what's ahead. If it's a clearing, we can better estimate how long it will take us to get to those mountains." Rick replied as he pointed ahead.

"See, Will, I told you I'd have no problem keeping up with you. Girls can do anything boys can do...and usually better." Holly turned her head back with a big smile. Her blond braid bounced back and forth, as she walked.

Will decided not to rebuttal Holly at this time, although he certainly wanted to. He was just concerned for her well-being and didn't want to scare her. He decided just to let her have her moment—this once.

They made their way past the last grouping of Sentry Palm trees, and the forest opened up into an enormous fern-covered prairie. Throughout the morning, they had traveled many miles and seen several different types of palm, pine, and Sequoia trees with only a few sporadically placed ferns, but now, there were hundreds, if not thousands of ferns. Never had Rick ever seen such a sight.

"Just when I thought I was getting used to the bizarre enormity of this place, I am once again speechless. Wow!" Rick grinned. "This is something else."

"It sure is!" Will replied sarcastically. He dropped Holly's backpack on the ground and swung his off his back. "Dad, do you have any protein bars left? I'm hungry!"

"I've got a few. They're in my pack. Why don't you dig them out while I check your sister's back." Rick swung off his backpack and turned to Holly.

"Oh, Daddy," Holly whined. "My back is fine. It only hurts a little bit."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." Rick saw the fluid marks on the back of her shirt. They somewhat concerned him. He carefully lifted off her shirt to reveal her semi-saturated island dressings. An odor was starting to suggest a developing infection. "I'm going to give you another dose of antibiotic. Once we find an area where we can bathe, I will clean it up and get new dressings placed."

"See, I told you it was fine," Holly replied, even though it was hurting her more than she wanted to let on.

"Will, while you're in my pack, grab the first-aid kit, will ya?" Rick reached out his hand to Will and grabbed the cracked and damaged red plastic box containing all their medical supplies. Rick mixed up another dose of Ancef for Holly and administered it.

"Wow, second shot in two days, sis, you're doing pretty well there. Not even a tear."

"Like I said, girls are just as strong as boys." Condescendingly, Holly raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"Yeah—yeah, whatever. Hey Holly, Dad—do you smell that?"

Rick and Holly turned up their noses and inhaled deeply. Both of them turned their heads in every direction, trying to discover what Will was yammering about.

"It smells like..." Rick gave pause for a moment when Holly uttered.

"Oranges! It smells like oranges! But where is it coming from?"

All three Marshalls excitedly looked around. Up ahead, about two hundred feet, was a small grouping of trees. Among the leaves, where white five-petaled flower blossoms—very large flower blossoms. Moreover, hanging beneath those blossoms were the biggest oranges they had ever seen.

"Look, Holly, Dad, over there! I don't know how we could miss them!" Will pointed with delight.

All three Marshalls ran over to the giant fruit bearing trees with smiles plastered across their faces. Since they arrived, this was the first welcome sight and smell, other than the fresh air, of course.

Will reached up with both hands and tugged on the fruit. He had to pull pretty hard to get it off the branch. It was the size of a gigantic grapefruit, and the skin smelled incredible. Not exactly like an orange, but definitely in the citrus family.

"Now hang on, Will. We don't know if it's safe or even edible. Do not put it, or any part of it, in your mouth until we test it out." Rick sternly said to his son.

"I know! I know! But, can we at least cut it open? Maybe smell it, and compare it to what we know from home?" Will asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Dad, it at least smells and looks just like a giant orange." Holly chimed.

"I know it does, honey, but we still have to be careful. We're strangers here. We can't act too impulsively." Rick replied.

"Oh, all right. Sorry, Daddy...I was just excited."

"It's okay, Holly. I'm excited too. It would be nice to know there's something here we can survive off of here."

Rick took his knife and sliced a section out of the unknown fruit. Juice ran out over his hand and into some of the cuts from the compies' attack. "Ouch! Well, it at least burns like lemon juice, so we're in the right family of fruits."

"It sure smells good, Daddy. Almost exactly like an orange and the skin is just like an orange's too."

"Yes, Holly, I can see that. Thank you!" Rick sarcastically replied. "Now, does it look like any of the ones on the ground were eaten?" Rick asked as he carefully examined the fruit.

"Well, there aren't many on the ground, but yeah, it looks like they have a few have bite marks out of them." Will continued to look around.

"Well, are there any dead animals around?" Rick asked.

"Nope—doesn't appear to be! Too bad we don't have a guinea pig to test it out for us." Will reached up, tugged another fruit off the tree, and handed it to Holly.

"Oh, you're so not funny." Holly gave Will a disgusted look.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to test it myself—but just a small piece. I can't imagine it will do much harm with just a bite. Considering this place has palm trees and pine trees just like home, I'm guessing a lot of the fruit and vegetables we come across will be similar in nature as well. However—I don't want either of you to try this alone. You must have each other around in case it's not safe. You both understand?"

"Yes, Dad," Holly and Will both replied.

"Okay then, here goes everything." Rick took a bite of the fruit and began to chew slowly.

"Well?" Holly asked impatiently.

"Give me a moment," Rick said as he chewed the fruit. "It's sweet. It actually tastes pretty good— a combination of a grapefruit and an orange, only a bit more thick in texture. He finished chewing and then swallowed.

"Can I try?" Holly asked.

"Not just yet. Let this sit for a while. Maybe an hour or two and then we can see if I have any bad reactions to it. Until then, we can grab a bunch and put them in our backpacks. If I'm okay, then yes, you and Will can both try it. Let's just hope for the best this time around."

"Hey, Dad, Can you boost me up? I can't quite reach this branch. It will be easier to get more of the oranges from up in the tree?" Will asked.

"Sure. Just don't kick me in the face. It's still pretty sore from all the bites from those little fuc...from those dinosaurs." Rick caught himself from swearing.

"Nice save, Dad!" Will laughed.

"You weren't supposed to catch that. Quit paying so close attention. You never seem to listen that closely when we're at home." Rick playfully scolded.

"Well, we're not at home."

"Yes, I am reminded every second. Okay—Al-lee-oop!" Rick cupped his hands and lifted Will right up onto a lower branch. "Be careful up there, Will!"

"Yeah. Sure!" Will vacantly replied as he started pulling at branches, tugging on the fruit. "Hey, Holly—catch!" Will dropped one of the large oranges right into her awaiting hands. "It sure smells good up here."

"I can imagine," Holly replied.

"Here's another!" Will dropped another orange for Holly to catch. "I gotta climb a little higher; there's a few more I can't reach from here."

"Okay, Will. Hey—do you hear something—like a humming?" Holly asked.

"What?" Will asked. "I can't hear you. The wind is blowing through the trees, and it's right next to my ears. Just hang on—I'll be down shortly."

"I can hear it too, Holly," Rick said with a concerned look on his face. His eyebrows started to draw in tighter. He looked up to see if he could make out what Will was doing. All he saw was his leg sticking out past a large branch.

"Daddy—I don't think he can hear you!"

Crack!

Will, and the large branch he was standing on, came crashing down from the tree. At the last moment, Will grabbed onto a lower limb and broke his fall, but just barely. Another second later, a large object smashed down on the ground. Fragments of the object crumbled with its impact, followed by a familiar sound.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! _

"Will—Holly—run! Wasps! Run!" Rick Marshall screamed to his two children. "C'mon! Run!"

Arising from the fragmented nest on the ground, forming like smoke from a genie's bottle, hundreds of thousands of wasp-like insects swarmed. All of them angered and ready to attack. The buzzing grew louder as more of the wasps emerged from the nest.

The Marshalls ran with the wasps engaging them—pursuing them like hunted prey. Like everything else in this land, these wasps were bigger than normal—almost the size of baseballs and much more aggressive than Rick had ever seen.

Holly screamed in pain as she was stung for a second time. It felt like hot pokers were stabbing her all over her body. The intense searing pain was becoming too much for her to endure. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Will must have been stung fifteen times already as they ran. He screamed in agony. He had no idea what to do or where to go. The wasps just kept coming. It almost seemed hopeless to fight. Another stung his hand as he attempted to swat it away—another on his arm—another on his back—another on his leg—it was never-ending, and the burning pain from the stingers kept building like an inferno.

All Rick could hear was buzzing and the screams from his children, only to be muffled by his own cries. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Holly and Will could take the pain. He wasn't sure how much more they could endure, or how much more he could. The pain was more intense than he ever felt before. It felt like he was being burned alive.

It killed him to hear his children scream in agony. _What to do? What to do? How can I help them? _He repeatedly thought to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rick saw a pond approximately two hundred feet away. At this point, he was in so much pain, he wasn't even sure he could yell. His adrenaline must have been rushing through his veins because he felt the words escape his lips before he even knew it. "Will—Holly—over there to the right—a pond—it's our only chance!" Rick wasn't sure they heard him.

Holly made a quick turn to her right and headed right for the pond. Rick felt relief for just a second—she heard. She screamed again as another stinger penetrated her arm. The pain felt like an electrical shock—over and again. She knew she had to get to the water. _The water_—she kept repeating in her head—_the water_.

Will turned his head towards Holly and his Dad racing for the pond. He didn't hear his father yell. His vision and hearing faded out, and he collapsed. The wasps continued to sting him as he lay on the ground.

"Holly—go!" Rick motioned for her to keep running for the pond. Rick changed direction and raced for Will. He had no time to think. In mere moments, he reached Will, picked him up, threw him over his shoulder like a firefighter, and ran. He ran with all his might. He wasn't sure how he was able to carry his son after being stung so many times, but he didn't question it—he just went.

As he ran, he was stung two more times in the back. The pain was excruciating. Will was most likely stung again, but Rick couldn't tell for sure. Will was barely moving. He must have been stung more than he and Holly combined, and collapsed from the venom. He finally reached the water.

The water splashed up as Rick jumped in the pond with Will over his shoulder. He couldn't chance Will being stung again. Bubbles formed all around Rick and Will as Rick fought to hold Will upright. The water felt good against his burning skin.

"Daddy, over here!" Holly called out. She too was barely able to keep herself afloat. She struggled to evade the wasps still coming in from overhead.

Repeatedly, she dunked her head under the water, and stayed there as long as she could before needing another breath.

Rick struggled through the water trying to keep himself and Will afloat. The wasps were relentless, still swooping in, trying to sting him. He splashed water right at the giant insects. It knocked them out of the air. They buzzed as they landed in the water—stunned from the blow. He reached Holly and had to help hold her up as well. Even though she was a very strong swimmer, the combination of the stegosaurus attack yesterday, as well as the wasps' attack today, was more than she could handle. She was quickly losing her stamina to stay afloat and dodge the resilient aggressive insects.

Rick looked around and saw some large lily pad-like plants about twenty feet away. They were big enough to hide under while still being able to get air. They were more concave shaped than traditional lily pads, which would be their saving grace.

"Holly, we have to get over there!" Rick attempted to point to the lily pads, but with holding up both Will and Holly, found it very difficult.

"I see them, Daddy! I will try, but I'm so tired, and I hurt everywhere." Holly continued to cry as she swam with her father and brother.

"You can do it, Holly! I know you can." Rick encouraged Holly with what little strength he had left. His body hurt everywhere as well. His muscles ached. This new world was proving to kick their asses, and his was feeling it.

Once they reached the lily pads, the three of them ducked under the water and resurfaced right beneath the largest one. It must have been more than three feet wide and thick enough to shield them from the wasps, but thin enough to let some light through its membranes. The sun beamed bright green light rays down on the Marshall's. They lifted their faces into a large pocket of air. They could breathe beneath the surface of the pad. Rick felt waves of relief pass through him, especially now, because he could stand. The pond was shallower here. He would have no problem holding Will and Holly up until the wasps flew away.

"Holly—Will's in bad shape. He's breathing and has a steady pulse, but he's unconscious. I don't know if he had an allergic reaction, or if he was just stung too many times, but we have to get my first-aid kit, and soon. I need you to swim up and peek above the surface to see if you see any more of those wasps."

"No, Daddy, I can't. I can't do it!" Holly cried.

"You have to. You won't be able to hold Will up. He's too heavy, even in the water, and it's too deep for you. You have to try." Rick pleaded.

Holly nodded. She went beneath the water and swam away. It was only for a few moments.

"Daddy, they're gone," Holly said with a relief. "I didn't see or hear any of them."

"Good job, honey. I knew you could do it. Now, I need you to help me with Will. It will be faster if you help me move him through the water. Once we get him to shore, I'll carry him back from there. It should be a piece of cake for a pro-swimmer like you." Rick smiled as best he could.

"Okay, Daddy. I won't let you down." Holly attempted to reassure her father, even though she wasn't sure herself.

Both Holly and Rick swam through the water carrying Will. Both of their bodies throbbed in pain from all the stings. Rick wasn't sure how Holly was managing, but she was, and he prayed she would continue to. She was stronger than he ever anticipated. He was proud of her.

"Daddy, once we get to shore, you have to let me run back to get your kit. It'll take way too long for you to carry him back. I can run faster and have it back before you would ever get there." Holly said. "Besides, it's not that far from here and I remember exactly where it was."

"No—no—no!" Rick replied. "Are you out of your mind? How many times did you get stung? There's no way I'm letting you go off alone—out of the question. No!"

"Daddy, you said it yourself—Will's pretty bad. If we don't act quickly, he could..." Holly couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No, that's not going to happen. Not again—I won't let it." Rick's swollen face filled with tears. "It can't."

"Then let me go, Daddy. I can do it. You know if it were either one of us, Will would do it in a heartbeat. You have to let me try—please!"

Rick closed his eyes as he tried to hold back his tears. They were almost at the shore. He knew he had to decide.

"Okay. You can go, but be careful. Run there, grab the kit, and come back this direction. We'll meet in between there and here. Any sign of trouble—any sign at all—you come straight back here. Okay?"

Holly nodded, "Okay," as she too tried to hold back her tears.

A few more seconds and they were at the shore. Rick carried Will out of the water. Green specs of algae clung all over their bodies and clothes. Holly followed her father. Algae covered her whole body as well.

"Now go, before I change my mind. I must be crazy." Rick murmured to himself.

Holly walked up behind her father. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as hard as her sore arms would allow. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too!" Rick replied. "Now run like the wind Holly—like the wind!"

Holly tightened her laces and took off running.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>  
><em>Fight<em>

Holly ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her body ached everywhere. Strangely, though, the wasp bites didn't hurt as much as they did. She didn't know why or care, she was just glad the agonizing pain was subsiding. She didn't even know how she was standing or even running. Again, she didn't care. Her only thoughts were getting the first-aid kit for her brother. She couldn't believe her father let her go to retrieve it. She was determined not to let him or Will down.

Holly's clothes were still wet from the pond. She could feel the water seeping from her shirt and shorts. It ran down her legs and arms and didn't smell very good. Her shoes squished with every sprinting step she took. She raced against time to save her brother's life. She felt confident she could find the fern prairie-like area with the orange trees. Since they arrived, there was no other place that even closely resembled the area. She knew she was close. Even though it seemed like forever, it was only a short distance they ran to escape the wasps' attack. Every sting she endured hurt worse than the prior, and there were several prior. She had red welts all over to prove it. She couldn't begin to imagine what she looked like and couldn't even begin to care.

She couldn't believe all the bad luck they had since they left for the trip. She tried not to think about it. The anxiety alone was starting to overwhelm her, especially wondering how her brother was. She now realized what it must have been like for him—running through the woods yesterday—not knowing what happened after she was attacked by the stegosaurus, or—if she was even still alive. He must have been terrified for her. How much more could they take? How much more could they endure? She looked up and said aloud, "Please God, help me find my way."

Rick carried Will's lifeless body in his arms. He tried to go as fast as he could, but it was difficult. Will weighed almost as much as he did, and his entire body was still wet. The algae had formed a slime coating on Will's clothes and body. Rick felt his hands slipping. He had to stop for just a moment and catch his breath and his grip.

He laid Will down on the ground and put his head on Will's chest. He listened for a heartbeat. He watched his chest rise and fall as it filled and expelled with air. He placed his finger on Will's neck to double check his pulse. Will was hanging on, but he was uncertain how much longer. He had welts everywhere, some of them oozing pus. His skin was pale and cold. Will was in shock. Rick needed his first-aid kit more than ever now if he was going to save Will's life.

Rick heard a screech from the sky and looked up. For the first time, he finally saw what was making the amplified nails on a chalkboard type sound. Three giant flying reptiles soared above his head, encircling the area. He had no idea what they were doing. His thoughts raced. _Are they going to attack? How can I_ _defend myself?  
><em>  
>Their wingspan alone was over fifteen-feet long, and their beaks were gigantic with jagged teeth. They hovered overhead like vultures. Rick wondered if they were scavenger-like and just waited for the right moment to attack—when he was at his weakest, ready to die. Their constant screeching made his skin crawl. His body was trembling. <em>What are they waiting for?<br>_  
>He wiped his wet hair off his forehead, picked Will up fireman-style again, and ran with him over his shoulder. He wasn't going just to sit there and fall prey to these birds. He had enough being the victim. It was time to take control of the situation and strangely enough, the birds didn't pursue him. He looked back several times just to make sure they weren't following. Apparently, he wasn't near dead enough.<p>

Even though his body ached everywhere from wasp's stings, he charged full force trying to find his way. He knew the fern covered area wasn't far away, but with the extra weight of Will, it would take some time to reach on foot. As the seconds passed by, he prayed he would see Holly soon. He couldn't believe he let her go ahead, but she made a very compelling argument. He had only hoped he made the right decision. _What would Laura think if she were here_? He erased the thought of guilt from his head instantly and just ran. _Hurry Holly_, he thought... _hurry_.

Holly felt herself starting to slow down. She couldn't keep up her pace much longer. She was exhausted. Out of everything that happened over the past two days, her back and left shoulder area seemed to hurt the worst. The lacerations from the sabal palm tree throbbed with an intense burning—more so now than it did when it actually happened. She was hoping to recognize some landmark that she had seen earlier, but her attention at that time was on not getting stung, not pinpointing landmarks. It hurt to breathe. With every breath, she could feel her chest tighten up. She was having an anxiety attack.

Holly dropped to her knees and started crying. She looked to her left and right. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. She thought it would be easy to find the area covered in ferns, but it was proving to be impossible. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She thought to herself.

She rolled to her right side and trembled as she hyperventilated. She was crying so hard now; she could barely see. Will was going to die, and it would be her fault. She was going to let both her father and her brother down. Her thoughts continued to overwhelm her as she lay on the ground, sobbing.

After a few moments, she was able to calm herself down a little by thinking of her mother, Laura. She always had a way of making everything all right. She always had a way of giving Holly strength.

"No!" she yelled. "I can do this!" She got herself to a kneeling position, took a deep breath in, and then—it hit her—an aroma. The wind carried it right to her. The sweet orange scent she smelled earlier that day. It was from the orange trees they found before they got stung. She wiped the tears off her face, stood up, and looked around. Thirty to forty more feet ahead, the forest began to thin out and open up. _The fern covered prairie_, she thought. _It has to be!  
><em>  
>Holly started running again, filled with excitement. She knew she could find it. She just had to be a little more patient. The scent of oranges was stronger now. She came right up on the edge of the fern prairie and stopped. <em>Is it safe to go back<em>? She thought. _Are the wasps still there_? She listened intently to see if she could hear them. She saw the shattered fragments of their nest still lying under the tree that Will accidentally knocked down, but no wasps. She slowly approached the area. She could feel her heart race and her muscles tense. She did not want to get stung again. It hurt—bad.

She spotted their backpacks, all lying right where they left them, along with the water jugs. She dragged the backpacks along the ground as far away from the nest remains that she thought would be a safe distance. She grabbed her Camelbak bottle and filled it with water from one of the two jugs. She then found the first-aid kit in her father's backpack. She threw that, her Camelbak, and some of the oranges in one of the mini-backpacks that pulled apart from the larger ones. She strapped it on and started running back towards her father and brother. The smaller pack was so light in comparison to the larger that it didn't bother her back much. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

The sun beamed down on Rick as he carried Will. The heat was incredibly intense. Rick could feel sweat dripping down every part of his body. His eyes burned. He was almost wishing they were further in the jungle so the sun couldn't get through the treetops. At least there was a breeze to alleviate some of the heat. He couldn't hear the pterosaurs screeches anymore, but he still checked over his shoulder now and then to make sure. After all that happened so far, he wasn't taking chances.

Rick had to stop. If he continued on, he too would collapse from exhaustion. He lifted Will off his shoulder and gently laid him on the moss-covered ground. Will's skin was clammy. He looked pale, more so than before. His skin was colder to touch now. Rick knew Will's presentation didn't look good. He quickly pressed his fingers against Will's carotid pulse. It was weak and thready, almost absent. He placed his head on Will's chest. He could barely hear his heartbeat, and the rise and fall of his respirations were marginal at best. Rick started to panic. Thoughts of Laura lying dead in her hospice bed flooded his mind. _What was I thinking going on this rafting trip? This is what I wanted to do. This is my fault that Will and Holly are here with him. I wanted us to be together—to heal—to move forward_. He tried not to let his anxiety takeover his emotions, but it was difficult not to, considering, his son's life was teetering on the edge. His heart ached. It hurt to breathe. Will's body went completely limp.

"Will!" Rick screamed. "Will!" He checked his pulse again—nothing. Will's heart stopped. Rick immediately wrapped his right hand around his left fist, placed it on Will's chest, just above his xyphoid process and began chest compressions. "One and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight and nine and ten and eleven and twelve and thirteen and fourteen and fifteen—and breathe...pause—and breathe...pause. Rick counted allowed as he did CPR on his son. He repeated it again, and then again, and then again. "Please," Rick cried. "C'mon, damn it! Will, fight! C'mon, fight—fight—fight!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Rick caught a glimpse of something moving and moving very quickly right towards him. _What now?_ He thought. He couldn't stop doing CPR on Will. Whatever it was, he was now going to have to defend himself and save his son's life—all at the same time.

"Daddy! Oh, my God! Will! Daddy, what happened?" Holly cried as she set the mini-backpack down and kneeled down on the other side of Will, opposite her father.

"Oh, thank God it's you. Holly I've never been so happy to see you. Will's heart stopped. He has to be in toxic shock from the wasp venom. I need you to continue compressions on Will while I get the epinephrine. Fifteen compressions and then two breaths like this." Rick demonstrated for Holly the CPR cycle.  
>"You think you can do it?"<p>

"I don't know, Daddy. What if I do it wrong?" Holly cringed.

"Just do it like I showed you, and you'll be fine. Please, Holly, I need you, Will need's you. You can do it."

"Okay, Daddy."

Holly followed what Rick demonstrated exactly and began her compressions. "One and two and three and four..."

Rick pulled out the damaged first-aid kit, opened it up, and grabbed an Epi-pen. He ripped off the blue top, jabbed it right into Will's thigh and held it there for ten seconds. "Holly, keep up the compressions! As hard as you can."

"I'm trying, Daddy, but I'm getting tired!"

"I know, honey. I'll be there in a second. I have to prepare another shot for Will called dexamethasone. It's a type of steroid for allergic reactions. Just hang in there." Rick reassured Holly with a nod. He then drew up the medication in a syringe, tapped the air bubbles out, plunged it into Will's other thigh, and injected the medicine. He would have normally cleaned his skin off with alcohol, but this was an emergency and time was of the essence.

"Okay, I can take over, but I'll still need you to rescue breathe; only this time we'll do thirty compressions and then two breaths." Holly nodded as she sniffled, terrified for her brother's life.

Rick restarted compressions on Will's chest. He had to get the medication pumping through his body so it could take effect. Sweat continued to run down his forehead and neck. He tried to stop himself from shaking, but it was no use. Like Holly, he too was terrified. His son's life was slipping between his fingers. He pressed as hard as he could; making sure each compression was deep enough to circulate the medicine.

"Twenty-nine—thirty and breathe!" Rick reached forward to check if Will's pulse returned. His hand trembled as he extended down and touched Will's neck. Then, he felt it. A pulse beat through Will's carotid vein—and then another—and then another—and then another. A few seconds more and Will took a breath. His chest rose and fell with each spontaneous respiration.

"He has a pulse, Holly. He has a pulse! Oh, thank God! And, he's breathing again!" Rick felt his anxiety disappearing. Tears of joy streamed from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Will with Holly and cried.

Not only did Will's pulse return, but also, it was no longer weak and thready. It was steady and regular. His breathing was no longer labored and quickly returned to normal as well. Will's color started pinking-up. He was no longer pale-white or clammy, but he was still cold. Rick took off his shirt and wrapped it around Will. "Holly, we need to find a place where we can start a fire and let Will rest—someplace out of the way. It will be getting dark soon, and we will need to keep him warm. It got very cool last night."

Holly quickly looked around. "Hey, Dad," she replied. "How about over there, in those bamboo trees?" Holly pointed over to a large area of horsetails and bamboo trees not too far away. "It looks like there's a clearing in the center. We can rest there."

"Holly, you're a genius! That's perfect. The trees are so close together that it will offer some protection, so that will work for the time being. If you pull some of the trees back, I can carry Will over to the clearing in the center. He can rest there while I go back and get the rest of our stuff. Do you think you'll be okay with that?"

"Yeah—of course—sure." Holly half-heartedly replied.

"That's my girl. I know you can do it."

Rick picked up Will, and as Holly pulled back the bamboo trees, he carried him to the center of the clearing and laid him down.

"Now, Holly, I'll only be gone a little bit. Will should be waking up soon. Did you by chance bring the lighter sticks?"

Holly's face went blank. "No, I didn't think to. Sorry, Daddy. I was in such a hurry to get back that it didn't even cross my mind."

"That's okay; I should be back in no time. Try to find some rocks to encircle a fire and look for something to start the fire. You'll need tinder, wood, and flint. Remember what flint is?"

"Sort of, I think," Holly replied.

"Good! You can build it right in the center. I'm sure you can be creative. Keep your ears and eyes open for, well, for anything. I'll see you both in just a little bit. I promise. Okay?"

Holly reluctantly looked up. "Okay, Daddy, you better." She smiled up at her father. "I'll do my best to keep him safe."

"I know you will, honey. I know."

Rick hugged Holly goodbye and headed back in the direction of the orange grove and fern covered prairie to get their backpacks and other belongings. _Well, if Holly had no problem finding it earlier, and she is terrible with directions and navigation, I should have no problem whatsoever_. Rick was a natural in the great outdoors, but these particular outdoors where proving to be a little too great, even for him.

While Rick was away, Holly found several large rocks and stones for surrounding the fire that she would eventually have to build. They were easy to find. They were everywhere covering the ground. One by one, she pulled as many as she could from the sand and dirt and placed them in a ring pattern at the center of the clearing where Will laid unconscious.

While laying out the rocks, she continuously checked on Will. He still hadn't woken up. Although his pulse was strong and he was breathing, she was still worried. She hoped he would wake up any minute now. She didn't like the fact that he was still unconscious. Her father said he most likely had a severe allergic reaction to the wasp venom and would wake up once it was out of his system. He also said it may take a while because was stung so many times, more so than he or she together.

While Holly was kneeling, finishing the fire pit, she felt a sharp object stick her in the knee. "Ouch!" She cried.

She took her hands and felt for what poked her. A gold tip of something was barely visible, sticking out of the ground. She scooped away the dirt and sand and discovered a small four-sided pyramid shaped something or other. She didn't know what it was. Each side of the strange pyramid object was only about four or five inches long. A reflective gold colored glass-like material covered the object, and it weighed more than it looked like it should have. _Strange_, she thought.

"Eh, who knows?" She said aloud. She took the object and tucked it away in their mini-backpack for safekeeping. Maybe Daddy or Will will know what it is, she thought.

Holly looked down at Will. The green algae from the pond still covered his body. It was everywhere. She then realized the algae covered her from head to toe as well. _This is gross_; she thought, _and it smells awful_. She looked at all the welts on Will's exposed skin from the wasp stings. There must have been thirty or more, but they were about one-tenth the sizes they initially were. _Maybe it's the algae from the pond? Maybe it helped fight against the venom and decreased the swelling? Who knows_? She sure didn't. She had other things on her mind.

Holly's next task was to get some flint, some wood—preferably dry, and tinder for starting a fire. She barely remembered what flint looked like, or if she could even find it, or if any another rocks created sparks, but she knew she had to try in case her father took longer than he expected.

"Okay, Will, I will be right back. Don't go anywhere." Holly said to Will, as he lay there asleep. _Exactly where and how he would go anywhere is beyond me, but it is polite and proper to let him know, regardless of whether he's awake or not_, she thought. She was hoping her father would be back sooner than later, but it did take her awhile to find the fern and orange grove. In addition, he had to carry back all their gear and the water, so certainly it would take him longer than it took her.

Holly walked quickly, again trying to be as quiet as she possibly could. The last thing she needed was to attract more attention. She had had quite enough already. She vaguely recalled, from when they went camping years ago, her father saying a good place to find flint was a riverbed. So, that's where she needed to be—by a river or some type of water formation. The only area she knew of, that was close by, was the pond, and she definitely remembered how to get there and back. Again, her big problem was that she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for or how to identify flint. She guessed she would discover how strong her geology-identification skills were, one way or another.

It was way past mid-day by now, and the sun was starting its descent. Holly could feel the heat beating down, even through the dense treetops. It would have been nice to leave Will in the direct sunlight to warm him up, but leaving him in the open wouldn't be the safest idea, especially being unconscious and unable to defend himself. She felt terrible leaving, even though it was just for a short period, but she didn't know what else to do. _Hopefully, our luck will start to change. It desperately needs to_; she thought.

In all directions, near and far, Holly could hear animals chirping and bellowing and insects buzzing around. The sound of the wind rustling through the trees gave Holly an idea—pine needles and dead palm fronds fibers. She could use them as tinder for the fire as long as they were dry enough. There were plenty around for the taking. Every direction she looked, as far as the eye could see, some sort of palm and pine tree stood with branches waving in the wind.

She went up to the closest palm tree, which happened to be a Thatch palm, and started pulling down the wooly fibers from its trunk. It took some effort, but she managed. She felt a sharp pain as some of the sutures in her back popped with the added pressure of pulling the fibers down. Her father was not going to be happy. She could feel a slight wetness on her back. _Great_, she thought, _now I'm bleeding, yet again—oh well, it's a little too late now.  
><em>  
>The Thatch palm tree fibers looked like dried hay or straw. Perfect, she thought. She continued to yank down the stringy fibers and put as much in her cargo short's pocket as it would hold. She continued to the pond and found several Monterey pine trees along the way. There were tons of dried needles on the ground. Maybe my luck is changing, she thought. She gathered up a few handfuls and stuffed her other cargo pocket.<p>

The shore of the pond was mud, dirt, and sand embedded with all sorts of rocks. Holly guessed the pond must have been larger at some point because the shoreline surrounding the pond extended at least fifteen feet wide before it touched the water's edge. The pond itself was like a tiny lake. She wasn't even sure she'd call it a pond, but it sounded better than a small lake.

The water glistened like an emerald in the direct sunlight. She didn't notice all the green algae earlier when they dove in to escape the wasps, but she sure noticed it now. It was floating all over the surface and along the edges. The algae still covered her body and clothes, and unfortunately, it still smelled disgusting to her. She longed for a nice hot shower just to clean it off. Hopefully, they would find somewhere safe to clean off and rest. _How nice would that be_?

Surrounding the pond, were Cypress trees—tons of Cypress trees. _They must be hundreds of years old_; Holly thought. Their silvery-gray trunks waded in the water with their finger-like roots burying themselves deeply in the ground. Moss, that was the same green color of the algae floating on the water, blanketed their silvery-gray trunks. Some of them were dead and their dead branches looked like vines draping through the water.

Holly looked around the shoreline and grabbed several different types of rocks. Some were black, some were gray, some were white, and some were multicolored. She honestly had no idea, which might be flint. She figured it best to grab as many as she could and try them all. She stuffed the rest of her pockets with the rocks and headed back. _I must look completely ridiculous_; she thought, _covered in algae, dirt, and mud, with my pockets packed with kindle and rocks_. She didn't care. There was no one there to see her.

A large shadow emerged over Holly's head accompanied by a piercing screech. Holly looked up, but the sun was so bright she couldn't see anything. She started running, but with all the rocks in her pockets; it was a bit difficult. She ducked underneath the branches of a Red Cedar tree and anxiously waited, hiding. She finally saw the creature making the screeching cries. It was a pterosaur—an enormous pterosaur, with a huge wing span and a large narrow beak filled with sharp jagged teeth.

Holly reached into her pocket to grab a rock and throw it at the flying reptile, when she stopped. _Better not make things worse and antagonize the creature_, she thought. Her heart raced. She was scared. Just then, the pterosaur swooped down and snapped up a small rodent-type creature from the Red Cedar Holly was hiding under. She didn't even know there was an animal in the tree. It looked like a big squirrel or a furry fat rat with a big puffy tail. She exhaled slowly.

"Breathe," she said to herself aloud. "Just breathe." After a few more deep breaths, she was good to go.

Holly ran the rest of the way back to the bamboo tree clearing where she left Will. She never moved so fast in her life, even with the added weight of the rocks. Too much time had already past and she needed to get the fire started for Will before it got dark. Her father still wasn't back yet.

The first thing she did was check Will's pulse again and make sure he was breathing. His pulse was indeed still strong and he was still breathing. Not much changed while she was away. She was happy he was still there, alive, and resting.

After emptying all her pockets, Holly grabbed an armful of dead branches and an old dried log that was just outside the bamboo tree clearing. She piled the branches neatly in the center of the fire pit she made earlier, and put the pine needles and dried palm fronds on top of that. She took one of the dark black rocks she found and broke it open on some of the rocks she gathered. It was dark black and purple on the inside and had a quartz texture to it.

"Okay, Will, here goes. We just need a spark."

Holly took her filet knife and started striking the back of it on the black rock. She whacked the rock pretty hard and several times, but no spark. The only thing that occurred was that the rock further broke apart, little by little.

"Great, I suck at this!" She said in complete frustration. "I'm never gonna get this." Holly sighed.

The ground started rumbling. All the branches and pine needles she piled up started falling down. The bamboo trees began to shake. Leaves fluttered to the ground.

"Not another earthquake!" She cried. "This can't be happening! Why?"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>  
><em>Amura<em>

A thundering hum began to resonate. As the seconds past, the hum got louder and louder. The ground continued to rumble, and the trees continued to shake. A rhythmic booming started. _Strange_, she thought. _It almost sounds like a stampede, but a stampede of what?_ Then things started to get strange. She could swear she heard voices yelling. She tried to listen harder, but hearing above the rumbling chaos of everything shaking was just about impossible.

"Will!" She cried. "Will, please wake up. Oh, Will, I need you to wake up!"

Holly shook Will, but it didn't do much good against the ground moving. He didn't budge. _He always a hard sleeper_, she thought, _but this is ridiculous_.

The stampeding booms sounded like they were on top of them. Trees cracked as they snapped in two and fell to the Earth with a resounding crash. Horsetails, liverworts, and club mosses went flying as the trees hit the ground. Then Holly finally saw it. She instantly felt her stomach sink.

A gigantic ostrich-like dinosaur was fleeing through the woods. It was taking out everything in its path. It was over fifteen feet tall and over twenty-five feet long. Its head was a brilliant turquoise blue with green striations. Its black beak was similar to that of a parrot, only bigger and much thicker. Its wings were relatively short in comparison to its body and were only about three to four feet long. Reaching out from the feathered wings were three finger-like talons that ripped through tree branches with ease as it ran through. The body was a combination of a brownish reptile skin with feathers. Their legs looked like an ostriches. Its tail extended into a flattened oval shape surrounded in the same blue feathers that adorned its head and wings. Holly was about to tell Will he was mistaken about there not being any dinosaur birds when she remembered he was still unconscious. It just wouldn't have the same effect if he couldn't hear he was wrong.

The incredible creature squawked. Holly nearly jumped out of her skin. The piercing sound was terrifying as it rang like a banshee's cry.

Another ostrich-like dinosaur emerged, following the first through the unsettled forest debris, and shortly followed by a third. They ran at a remarkable speed. The ground continued to rumble with every step the animals took. They were all massive and easy to see, even from the distance Holly was at, concealed in the bamboo trees.

A spear went flying through towards the beasts—cutting the air with a ripping sound. Another followed with voices shouting. Holly couldn't believe her ears. She heard voices—voices other than hers and her families, but she didn't understand what she was hearing.

"Ka! Dar! Fusachi! Fusachi! Wam fusa! Fusachi! Wam fusa!"

The deep voices carried heavily across the forest. Holly tried to remain concealed behind the encirclement of bamboo trees, but she wanted to see who or what was shouting. She got down on her hands and knees and started crawling along the ground towards the sound of the voices she heard.

Emerging through the settling debris, chasing the dinosaur birds, were three monkeys—or humans—or something along that line. Holly couldn't tell for sure.

She was too far away. She decided to take a closer look. She snuck up behind a White Pine tree and slowly peered around the trunk.

Two more monkey-people came sprinting by wielding spears, shouting the same phrases Holly heard earlier.

"Fusachi, Ta! Fusachi! Wam fusa! Fusachi!"

They were just as Will described. She couldn't believe it. _He actually didn't embellish_. They were right around five feet tall, covered in brown fur, had human-like facial features, and ran in a chimpanzee-like manner. She instantly felt afraid and more of a stranger now than she ever felt before. _What happens if one of them sees me?  
><em>  
>Holly watched them disappear into the woods. They must have been hunting the gigantic birds. She crept along the ground still trying to remain as inconspicuous as she could. She didn't know if more of the monkey people were nearby and didn't want to take any chances. Once she got back into the bamboo trees, she checked on Will again. He was still breathing and his pulse was strong, although his skin remained cool to touch. She had to get the fire started.<p>

She reset all the palm tree fibers and pine needles back into a neat little pile. She looked down at the pieces of rock she thought were flint with frustration. After twenty or thirty whacks with the back of her knife, she was no closer to creating a spark, at least with that rock. She thought for sure, flint was dark in color.

Holly pulled out a large white rock and threw it down on the ground. It split in two. The inside was a dark purple gray and had a strange texture. She had no clue what would happen. She picked up the one-half, took a deep breath, and took a swipe at it with the backside of her knife—nothing sparked. She sighed and threw it down on the ground. It hit the other half, and she couldn't believe her eyes. It sparked!

"Oh my God, Will, it sparked! It sparked..., and I'm talking to someone who, for all intents and purposes, can't hear me, but I don't care. It sparked!" Holly was so excited.

She picked up both halves of the rock this time and struck them against each other directly over her tinder pile. A cascade of sparks flew and landed on the dried palm tree fibers and pine needles. Within seconds, an orange ember began to glow—brighter and brighter and brighter. Holly blew on it and threw in more dried palm fibers. A flame appeared and started to grow. She gently laid some dried branches on top. The flames encircled the dried branches and began to burn. Holly couldn't believe it. She started a fire—by herself—without matches or a lighter.

The fire popped and startled her.

"Ogansa!"

Holly screamed in fright at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. She fell backward as she tried to scramble to her feet.

"Ogansa bisasa! Ogansa bisasa!"

Holly turned around and saw one of the monkey-people staring at her and the fire. He was hiding within the bamboo trees and horsetails. She was so busy trying to start a fire; that she didn't even see or hear the creature. He looked just as scared as Holly felt. His eyes were as big as saucers, and he was nervously bobbing up and down watching the fire grow.

"Ogansa—ogansa bisasa...ota." He repeated.

Holly took a deep breath and tried to communicate. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

The monkey boy curiously tilted his head with a sidelong glance. Again, he repeated, "Ogansa...ota!"

"I don't know what that means—o-gan-sa, ot-a." Holly paused and noticed he kept staring at the fire. "Oh, the fire? Do you mean the fire?" Holly pointed at the fire.

The monkey boy nodded as he continued to bob up and down. "Yo," he said. "Ota, ogansa bisasa ota!"

Holly nodded back. "Ota, yes ota" She realized ota meant fire, or at least she hoped. She motioned for him to come closer. "Come here little guy, I won't hurt you—friend." Holly pointed to herself and repeated, "Friend."

The curious monkey boy slowly approached Holly and the fire. He was shorter than Holly and covered in light brown fur. Holly guessed he was most likely around ten-years-old, at least by human definitions of time. His face, hands, and feet looked human, but very, very dirty with black nails. He had a slight odor like he hadn't bathed for a while, or at all for that matter. The only real difference was his forehead, brow, and jaw extended out further than hers did. He even had teeth similar to Holly's, just not as straight or as clean. Some were pointed.

"Come here." Holly tapped a spot on the ground next to her. "It's okay; I won't hurt you...and I certainly hope you don't hurt me," saying the last part under her breath.

The monkey boy crouched down next to Holly and held his palms up to the fire. "Ota," he said again as he nodded and smiled.

"Ota," Holly repeated. She was sure now. Ota meant fire. "I'm Holly. Hol-ly." She pointed to herself. "Hol-ly."

"Arri?" The monkey boy asked, unsure of what he said.

"Yes, Hol-ly."

The monkey boy pointed at Holly. "Arri!"

Holly nodded. Enthusiastically she repeated, "Yes, Holly," as she pointed to herself again.

The monkey boy pointed to himself. "Cha-ka...Cha-ka."

Holly pointed back at the monkey boy. With raised eyebrows, she repeated, "Cha-ka?"

The monkey boy nodded as he tapped his chest. "Yo...Cha-ka!"

With a big smile, Holly once more pointed to herself and repeated, "Holly," and then pointed back and said, "Cha-ka."

Cha-ka bobbed excitedly, nodding his head. He raised his palms to the fire again, smiling. Holly could tell he was intrigued with it, or how she started it—one or the other—it didn't matter. She was just amazed she was communicating with a monkey boy.

Holly got up and threw a few more dried branches on the fire to keep it going. When she got up, Cha-ka saw Will lying asleep. He gasped and started to get up. Holly was certain he was frightened.

"Wait," she cried, reaching out to Cha-ka. "It's okay. He won't hurt you. Heck, he won't hurt anybody right now. He's safe. He's my brother—Will. It's okay."  
>Holly gave Cha-ka another reassuring nod and repeated, "Will."<p>

Cha-ka stopped and crouched back down. "Wira?"

"Yes...Wira...I mean Will." Holly laughed to herself. She pointed at Will and repeated "Will."

"Wira." Cha-ka nodded again. "Wira."

"See, this isn't so hard." Holly pointed to herself and then Will and said, "Friend. We are your friend."

Cha-ka looked confused. He tilted his head back and forth. "Fa-ren-da?"

"Yes," Holly replied. "Friend." Again, she pointed to herself and Will. "Friend."

"Amura!" Cha-ka replied. "Amura!"

Holly curiously looked back at Cha-ka. "A-mur-a?"

Cha-ka nodded back. "Yo, amura!"

"Amura!" Holly replied. "That must mean friend!"

"Amura...fa-ren-da." Cha-ka again repeated with genuine excitement.

He scooted a little closer to Holly and looked up at her. Curiously, he turned his head. Holly wasn't sure if he ever saw a human. If he hadn't, he surely wasn't acting afraid, _not really_; she thought.

Holly again pointed over to Will and said, "Will." She then pointed to herself once more and said "Holly."

Then taking her finger and going back and forth between Will and herself, finally stopping back at herself, she emphatically said, "Human. We're human." She again pointed to Will, and then herself.

Again, inquisitively tilting his head, Cha-ka repeated back, "Yu-ma?"

"Yes, Cha-ka...human." Holly smiled. "Human."

"Yu-ma." Cha-ka nodded. He smiled back at Holly. "Yu-ma," he repeated. He then stood up and pounded his fist to his chest. "Cha-ka, Paku! Cha-ka, Paku!"

"Paku?" Holly repeated back to Cha-ka. Again, she asked, "Paku?"

"Paku!" Cha-ka replied, hitting his fist to his chest. "Paku!"

Suddenly, a loud horn sounded throughout the forest. Cha-ka abruptly turned his head in its direction. He then looked at Holly, looked at Will, and again turned his head in the direction of the resonating sound. He immediately took off running through the woods.

Holly cried, "Wait...Cha-ka, wait! Don't go...wait!"

However, it was too late. Cha-ka vanished as quickly as he appeared. Holly had no idea what the horn meant, but apparently, Cha-ka did. Her mind immediately raced with what it could mean. She had no idea, or at least, no good idea. She was at least happy another pleasant thing happened. She made a friend, an amura—Cha-ka. She hoped he was okay.

Holly threw more branches on the fire and nudged Will's body closer to it. The sun was setting, and there was still no sign of her father. She nervously looked through the trees and then back to her brother.

"Don't worry, Will; Daddy will be back soon." Holly lay down next to Will and patiently waited for her father to return. Soon, she too, was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>  
><em>Next to Godliness<em>

Holly opened her eyes. She looked over to the fire. All that remained were a few orange embers. The sun was starting to come up over the trees.

"Good morning, Holly." Rick quietly whispered as he peeled an orange.

"Daddy!" Holly exclaimed. She threw off her sleeping bag and gave her Dad a big hug. "When did you get back? I didn't even hear you."

"Oh, sometime last night. When I got back, you and Will were asleep, so I covered you both up and added more wood to the fire. I had to go back for a second trip because I couldn't carry everything. That's what took so long among other things.

"Other things?" Holly asked as she yawned. "You got lost, didn't you?"

"No," Rick replied with a chuckle.

"You did, didn't you? You got lost!"

"Holly, as if I would get lost, seriously. Come on now." Rick laughed.

"True," Holly smiled back.

"Daddy, you wouldn't believe what I saw—oh, my God!"

"Oh, I bet I might!" Rick laughed again. He finished peeling the orange and handed it to Holly.

"Daddy, Will was right! There are monkey-people here! I saw them—a bunch of them! I even talked to one!"

With a perplexed look, Rick replied. "What do you mean, Will was right? You'd never admit to that. And what do you mean you talked to one?"

"Well, I was building a fire, and one of the monkey-people came up behind me. He scared the ba-gibers out of me, but...I think I scared him too—I mean initially, when I started the fire. I don't think he ever saw one started."

"Holly, you did a nice job on the fire, but, what if he was dangerous? What if he hurt you? You can't go around talking to every monkey-person that comes up behind you!"

"Thanks and…what? Daddy, he was just a young boy. His name was Cha-ka. He's a Paku. At least, that's what he said. Besides, I don't go around talking to every monkey-person that comes up behind me. This was the first time."

Rick tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you. What do you mean you talked? They speak? They're intelligent?"

"I don't know how intelligent that are, but yes, they speak their own language—Paku-ni, maybe? Anyway, he seemed smart enough to understand my name and a few other words. He was kind of adorable. He got so excited as he began to understand the words we exchanged. But he quickly left after a horn sounded."

"Something tells me we'll be seeing Cha-ka and the other Pakus, as you call them, again. That's what took me so long. I too, ran into them. They didn't see me, but I had to wait until their hunting party passed. I did see them blow a big conch shell horn. That must be what you and Cha-ka heard and why he took off so fast. The others must have been calling him."

"I guess," Holly replied. "Hey, Daddy, did you see the bird-like dinosaurs? The ones that made the ground shake. The ones that Will said didn't exist," Holly laughed.

"That's the other reason it took so long. The Pakus, or is it Pakuni?"

Holly shrugged her shoulders.

"The Pakus were hunting the bird-like dinosaur creature and had it cornered, but then a few more came up from behind and attacked them. It's a good thing you weren't there. It's not something I would have wanted you to see."

"Did any of them die?" Holly asked.

"I don't know, honey, but they were injured for sure. I had to wait until they took their wounded away. I don't know if the dinosaur-birds were dangerous or just defending themselves. Their beaks looked incredibly sharp, but they didn't have any teeth inside that I could see. I think they provoked the animals."

"You don't think Cha-ka was injured do you?"

"No. I didn't see any young ones."

"Good. I liked Cha-ka; he was nice. I'd hate for anything to happen to him."

"Hey, you guys. Could you be any louder?"

"Will!" Holly cried as she ran over to hug her brother. "You're awake! You're awake! You're awake …and you smell terrible."

Will sighed with frustration. "It's nice to see you too, sis. Hey, Dad, I feel like I got the tar beat out of me, oh." Will stretched his arms.

"Hi, son," Rick replied as he too walked over and gave his son a hug. "You had us pretty scared. Don't you ever do that again!" Rick smiled, pointing his finger at Will.

"I'm hungry. Are those oranges safe or not?"

"That's my boy, always thinking with his stomach. Yes, Will, they're safe to eat, and they're delicious. Here you go." Rick handed Will one of the oranges.

"Dad, what happened yesterday? All I remember is falling out of the tree…running from the wasps…the pain from getting stung, and then I blacked out."

As Will ate his orange, Rick filled him in on all the events that transpired. Will couldn't believe he almost died on top of everything else his father told him. He knew of the monkey-people because he saw them the day before when Grumpy was chasing them. He just never thought they'd see them so quickly again, or that of all people, Holly, talked to one. He did have a hard time believing that Holly started a fire all by herself or that there was a bird-like dinosaur with feathers, but stranger things have happened. He would just have to see it with his own eyes. One thing he did know; he was grateful to be alive and he owed to Holly and his father.

Once they were finished eating, Rick made sure the fire was all the way out and covered it with sand. Holly and Will finished packing up their gear and were just about ready to go when Will cried out.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Awe!"

"What? What? What's a matter, Will?" Rick frantically asked.

"Yeah, Will, what gives?" Holly asked.

"My phone…it's soaked, or water logged! It was in my pocket. Didn't either of you think to take it out before you dragged me in the water?" Will aggravatingly replied.

"Yeah, Will, I kindly asked all the wasps just to hold still a second while we fished your phone out of your pocket. Are you nuts? Oh, my God, you're lucky to be alive, and you're worried about your phone. Seriously, Will, I thought you had more sense than that." Rick shook his head in disbelief as he threw in a few more items into his backpack.

"Dad, all the videos of the dinosaurs were on there. No one's gonna believe us." Will replied in an attempt to defend his outburst.

"Will, it's reality check time. I don't know where we are, and I don't know how to get us home. Hell, I don't know if we'll ever see home again. So, I'm sorry if I'm not more receptive to your dilemma, but we've got more important things to worry about here. Now, if it's all right with you, do you think we can finish packing and get on our way? We still have a long way to go. I'd like to get possibly cleaned up today somewhere along the line, get some fresh water for us, and maybe some more food. And, if we're lucky, maybe, just maybe, we can avoid getting injured or attacked by who knows what. Is that all right with you?"

Holly sat quietly, pretending to sort through her backpack, keeping her head down. She didn't want to add any extra fuel to the verbal fire Will ignited. It was very apparent her father was pissed off, and Will had unintentionally crossed the line.

"Yes." Will replied softly without looking at his father.

"Make sure you help Holly with her pack. We'll both take turns carrying it until I'm sure her back is better."

"Yes, I intended to." Will bit his bottom lip and threw his phone into his backpack.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Holly?"

"My back doesn't hurt that bad anymore. It will just slow us down if you both have to keep switching to carry my gear. Really, I'm okay. I can do it. If I can't, I promise, I'll let you know." With a soft smile, Holly gave Rick a nod of assurance.

"Okay," Rick said reluctantly, "but I want to know if it's too much for you. We can manage either way. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Holly said with another half-hearted smile. She felt bad having just lied to her father about her back not hurting, but she knew it would be better if they could move faster and cover more ground. _Besides_, she thought, _it didn't hurt that bad, sort of_.

"One last thing before we go. I made these spears last night while you were both asleep. I want you to use them." Rick reached over and picked up two bamboo rods off the ground. They were both around six feet long and had a very sharp point at one end.

"Daddy, I don't know if I can use this. I've…never killed anything before. I don't know if I can."

"Holly, I'm not asking you to kill anything. I prefer you don't ever kill anything, but you may need it to defend yourself, and I'd rather you have something to at least give you a fighting chance as opposed to nothing. It could mean the difference between living and well…not. Do you understand?" Rick handed the spear to Holly.

"Yeah, I think I do, Daddy, okay." Holly took the spear and weighed it out in her hand, getting a feel for it. She spun it around a few times like a baton and then planted the blunt end in the ground. "If anything, it'll be a good walking stick."

"There you go," Rick said. He took the other and handed it to Will. Will reluctantly reached out, still feeling ashamed for his outburst and grabbed it.

"Thanks, Dad." Will nodded, afraid to look his father in the eyes.

"Sure," Rick replied.

Rick took his hand and lifted Will's chin up to see his face. He then braced his arms around Will's shoulders and gave a squeeze. It was his nonverbal way of saying, it was okay, and he was sorry too. Still feeling somewhat ashamed, Will nodded back and sniffled.

The Marshalls suited up their backpacks, grabbed the remaining filled water jug, and began the day's journey. All three walked single file with spears in hand. Once again, Rick was up front leading their way; Holly was in the middle, for her protection, and Will following up the back.

In the distance, Rick could see their destination: the mountain range and cliffs to the northwest. Judging from the ground that they covered already, Rick guessed it would be another two or three days until they reached it. That is, if nothing else impeded their progress, which begrudgingly, he was now anticipating due to what already occurred. He just wondered what and how severe it might be. It was also difficult to see what type of terrains and landscapes were between their present location and the mountain range. The elevation of the land changed drastically, and there was no way he could guess.

On their way, they stopped and gathered more oranges from the grove with all the ferns. This time though, they were more careful, and didn't disturb any insects' nests. The area itself stretched out for thousands of feet in brilliant bright greens. It was wondrously beautiful. Rick had never seen such a citrus grove in all his life and betted he never would again. It smelled absolutely wonderful, to Holly especially. Oranges were her favorite.

The day was warm and getting warmer by the minute. It was their third day there, and Rick guessed that it was pretty much hot and humid all the time, at least during the day. He wondered about the weather and how much it rained, considering, it hadn't rained yet. Eventually, it would have to, he thought. It was too lush and green for it not to. He just wondered when.

Sweat marks formed along their t-shirts and tank tops, along with beads of trailing perspiration. Their water supply was slowly running out, and they would need to find more soon. Rick was happy they at least had more oranges in case they didn't find any suitable water, but he was confident they would. He was also hoping they would find other sources of food, particularly protein, like nuts or legumes. He only had a few protein bars left. Once they were gone, that was it. There would be no more. They did have their fishing poles, but no fishing opportunity had presented itself just yet. Finding shelter, a safe place they could call their own, was his primary concern. Fishing would have to wait—maybe indefinitely, but he hoped otherwise.

A heavily wooded, once more, surrounded them as they traveled. A mossy smell carried through the air. As far as the eye could see, Redwood and Sherwood pines reached out from the ground. Patches of club moss and liverworts covered their northern sides, like a blanket of clovers. An occasional Spindle and Fan palm sporadically grew between the enormous pines. Dead palm fronds, dried pine needles, mosses, rocks, and remnants of uprooted trees covered the forest floor once again. One thing this place didn't lack was sheer beauty. It was everywhere Rick, Holly, and Will looked. It was surreal.

The further they walked, the more rocks and rock formations emerged from the ground. Some of them emerged through the ground for hundreds of feet. If Rick didn't know any better, he would guess, that eventually, they would end up in a canyon of some sort. The rocks creating and forming the structures were either a light to dark gray, or a brownish-orange with white and gray marbling striations. Rick remembered seeing similar structures back on Earth when he went camping and exploring with Jack. Growing out of some of the rock formation cracks were Bristlecone Pines, Prickly Cycads, and fern trees. It was a beautiful contrast against the dark gray and orange rocks.

Rick stopped curiously and turned his head. He put his finger up to his ear as if he was listening for something. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything, Daddy." Holly replied.

"Wait! I think I hear it, Dad. It…sounds like water, and a lot of it, running! Holly, I can't believe you can't hear that!" Will said excitedly.

"Well, I wasn't sure what I was listening for, besides, it's hard to hear with wind blowing the palm fronds and tree branches around." She didn't want to tell her father or Will her back was really hurting. She desperately tried not letting it show. "Now that you mention it, Will, I can hear it!" Holly exclaimed. It was enough to distract her from the pain.

"It sounds like it's pretty close, but don't go running off ahead. I want you near me at all times. We don't know if anything or anyone else is around here. I'm over being surprised, okay?" Rick looked Holly and Will right in the eyes.

They both nodded knowing how serious their father was.

Following the sound of the running water, the three Marshalls eagerly anticipated what it might be—even if it was just a small stream or river. It was water, and that's all that mattered. The closer they got to it, the louder it was. Just up ahead, several large rock formations merged like clay molding onto itself.  
>Rick couldn't see what lie beyond because the terrain dropped off by twenty feet or more. Growing from the edges of the rock structures were ferns, fern trees, Arenga Undulatifolia Palms, and club mosses. Whatever the rushing waters were below, beautiful wildlife adorned it from above.<p>

When they got to the edge of the orange and brown marbled rock formation, all three Marshalls gasped in shock. None of them could believe what they were seeing. It was simply breathtaking.

A crescent shaped lagoon with at least ten waterfalls, if not more, poured down into a pool of crystal blue water. The pool extended out more than forty feet wide with varying depths ranging from a few feet to several feet. The bottom wasn't visible in some areas. Vivid green ferns and various types of palms grew along the edges. The pool flowed out into a river that meandered down a hillside and then eventually, disappeared underneath more rock formations, only to reappear and go on for another half mile or so, down into a valley. It eventually bled into another large lake, similar to the one their zodiac raft washed up in, and where they first discovered this strange world.

"Daddy! Oh, my God! Pinch me, cuz I must be dreaming!" Holly exclaimed.

"Nope, you're sure not dreaming, Sis! That looks a-maz-ing!" Will could hardly contain his excitement.

"Are you two just going to stand there and gawk, or do you want to go swimming and get cleaned off?"

Will and Holly both looked at each other, and then their father, and then back to each other and screamed, "Swimming!" Both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces. Even Rick was grinning ear to ear.

Rick found a safe path down to the pool's edge. Distracted by his excitement of getting cleaned off, he stumbled a few times getting down to the water and lost his footing several times. Holly and Will had similar difficulties getting down, but neither of them cared. It had been days since any of them had a bath or shower. They just wanted to clean up.

"Now you two," Rick started to drop his backpack, but before it even hit the ground, he heard a splash, only to be followed by a second splash. Rick looked back and saw Will and Holly's backpacks, bamboo spears, and shoes scattered on the ground. He sighed heavily as he shook his head in bewilderment. Will and Holly jumped right into the water.

"Wahoo!" Will yelled as he surfaced, surrounded in bubbles. "This is awesome!"

"C'mon, Daddy! What are you waiting for?" Holly asked.

"When in Rome…" Despite his reservations, Rick flung his shoes off and jumped right into water. It truly was amazing—incredible—and just what the doctor ordered. When he resurfaced, he laid his head back, closed his eyes, and just basked in the sheer enjoyment of the oasis they found. It was heaven to him. Not only was it clean and fresh, but it was warm. The water was at least eighty degrees and felt wonderful.

Holly swam over to the ledge beneath one of the waterfalls, climbed up, and just lay there as the water poured over her. It was the closest thing to a shower she had in days, and she too, wanted to enjoy it. It was nice to finally rinse all the algae, dirt, mud, and blood out of her hair and off her skin and clothing. This was the first time she felt relaxed in the past three days—it was magnificent. She didn't even care that she saw a small salamander-like lizard dart by her. She was in heaven.

Will followed Holly's lead and did much of the same at another waterfall. He too, was thrilled to rinse off his body and clothes. Everything reeked of sweat, dirt, and whatever scent the algae left behind. He took off his shirt, rung it out, and set it up on a rock. He looked down at his exposed torso, arms, and legs and winced at all the marks left from the wasps' attack. They were everywhere along his body. He was quickly reminded how lucky he was to be alive. He took a moment to take it all in as he lay there with the water cascading down his body.

Rick swam to an area that he was able to stand in, and surveyed the ledges behind the waterfalls. Withered vines, moss, and the same ferns from the upper ledges covered them. Several types of palms including: Hurricane, Daum, Satake, and Petticoat Palms surrounded the edges of the pool. They were spectacular, even in their natural un-landscaped state. He couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like there were doorways with tunnels leading back behind the waterfalls. He decided to take a closer look.

He waded over to the nearest ledge and pulled himself out. Hoping not to slip on the rocks, he made his way behind one of the waterfalls and confirmed his suspicions. It was indeed a doorway he saw with a tunnel leading back, behind the falls. To where, and how far it went back, he couldn't tell, but it immediately opened up the floodgate of thoughts in his mind. _Who or what built these tunnels? Are we really safe here, and if so, for how long? _As much as Rick wanted to enjoy himself, and let Will and Holly enjoy themselves, something was telling him they shouldn't over indulge. Again, they were strangers here in this land of the lost and they needed to be careful—extra careful. They were tiny fish in an enormous pond.

A little salamander-like lizard, just like the one Holly saw, was perched above the doorway Rick was examining. It was bright green with yellow and orange webbing designs on its back. It blended right in with the vines and moss. It made a shrill-like croaking sound, flicked its tiny forked tongue at Rick, and then disappeared into the rocks making up the lagoon. Rick wasn't sure if it was a warning to back off, or if it was afraid, either way; he wasn't too concerned, he had no intention of bothering it.

"Holly, Will, I want you two to finish cleaning up. We need to get on our way soon. I'm going to try and shave—God knows I need to, then finishing rinsing out my dirty clothes, and put on some clean ones. I want you to do much of the same."

"Awe, Daddy, seriously? This place is…well, it's paradise. Aren't you having fun?" Holly asked and then jumped back in the water.

"Yeah, Dad! Can't we stay here? You have to admit; it's fantastic!" Will exclaimed.

"Yes, it is Will, but no, we can't. This isn't up for debate either. Even though this place is too small for some of the larger dinosaurs we've encountered, we have no idea what other species are here or what other types of creatures might inhabit this place. We've already discovered the Paku-ni. They can't be the only ones. So no—I'm sorry, but the answer is no. And yes, that's my final answer."

"Fine!" Will disappointingly replied.

"Now, Holly, there's an area behind this one waterfall over here where you can have some privacy. Will and I will go on the far side, over there." Rick pointed to where he and Will would be. "There are plenty of waterfalls. Initially, I was very hesitant about letting you soak in the water, but at this point, you're so filthty, it's not going to matter much. Once you're ready for me, I can wash out your wound. Okay?"

"Sure, Daddy, that sounds great!" Holly replied, but it didn't sound great to her. She didn't want her father to see her wound. He would just make a huge fuss over it, or more so, she didn't want to find out how bad it might be. In this particular situation, she felt ignorance was definitely bliss.

Holly pulled herself out of the water and grabbed a towel, some soap, and a fresh change of clothes from her backpack. She was quickly running out of clothes. The ones she wore on the zodiac were ruined with bloodstains and ripped from the stegosaurus attack. She carefully walked around the ledge behind the waterfalls to the far end, opposite Will and her Dad. It was very slippery, and she did not want to fall. Once she adequately concealed herself, she slowly removed her shorts and shirt, and then finally, her undergarments. She had never taken a shower under a huge waterfall, nor had she ever done it naked outside. It strangely felt nervously freeing to her.

She stood once more beneath the pouring waterfall and just let the water wash over her for several minutes. The force of the water felt incredible but was a bit much on her back. It was very still very tender to touch. She had no idea what her wound looked like or how it was healing. From how sore it was to move, she had a pretty good idea it had gotten worse. She also noticed the marks from the wasp stings were still visible. _What a sight I must be_, she thought.

Not knowing how long they would be trapped in this lost world, she sparingly used the soap. She never imagined what a hot commodity a bottle of soap would become. She finished washing and rinsed herself off again for several minutes. She wanted to enjoy it as long as she could. She had no idea when her next shower would be.

On the other side of the lagoon, Rick propped himself on the rocky ledge adjacent one of the falls, took off his clothes, and prepared to shave. Sparingly, he squeezed out the shaving gel and applied it to his face. He knew it wasn't going to last long either and wanted to save as much as he could until he could find a suitable replacement. The notion of dry shaving didn't thrill him at all. _At least this new razor will last a while_; he thought. _Now, if I only had a mirror_.

A little ways over, at another waterfall, Will finished rinsing out his clothes and began to wash himself off. "Hey, Dad, can I use your shaver when you're done? I forgot mine."

"Sure, Will, as soon as you grow some facial hair." Rick laughed.

"Hilarious." Will replied from behind the falls.

"I thought so…I mean the fact that you even asked." Rick laughed again.

Will just shook his head and continued to wash. He too had never taken a shower under a waterfall, out in the open, completely naked. He thought how great it would be to have Anna there with him. The things he would do with her, he thought. He immediately had to distract himself with thoughts other than Anna. He felt certain parts of him starting to take a mind of their own and this wasn't the time or place. Being seventeen, he sometimes had no control over it. This, fortunately, wasn't one of those times.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of something bright green moving. It was just the distraction he needed. He pulled his head from the falling waters just in time to see three small bright green lizards, no bigger than a few inches, bolt for holes between the rocks. He found their behavior curious. It was like they were scared or frightened by something. _It couldn't possibly be me_; he thought. He just brushed it off as one of those strange things and immersed himself back in the falls.

"All right, Will, hurry up over there. We need to get moving soon. I want you and Holly to finish getting dressed and pack everything away so we're ready. I'll finish cleaning off here in just a moment or two. Tell Holly I'll clean her back and redress it when I'm done. We can then fill the water jugs and be on our way."

"Okay." Will replied as he dried himself off.

Once Rick lathered up, he stood beneath one of the bigger waterfalls and let the water pour over him. It was the best he felt in days, or at least the cleanest. As much as he wanted to stay and enjoy himself with Will and Holly, he knew they had to get moving. They had no home—no safe place to call their own. That was most important, so that's what they had to focus on. He was in complete agreement with Will and Holly though—the lagoon was incredible. It would be sad to leave.

Rick savored the cascading waters a few more minutes and then jumped into the middle of the lagoon. He, like Holly, loved to swim. The center was apparently the deepest part of the lagoon, or so Rick discovered. He couldn't see or touch the bottom. The ledges of the higher waterfalls blocked the sunlight and made it difficult to see beneath the water's surface.

"Dad, we haven't got all day. Do you mind?" Will sarcastically yelled out and then laughed.

"Yes, Will, I'll be right there," Rick replied. "Just a few more…"

His sentence was abruptly cut off.

"Dad!" Will screamed and jumped up from the edge of the water where he and Holly were finishing packing up their gear.

Rick disappeared under the water. Something incredibly strong yanked him down by his leg. He immediately panicked. All he could see were bubbles rising to the surface as he was pulled below into the darkness. He thrashed and twisted, trying to break the grip of whatever had him. He didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath. The deeper he was pulled, the colder the water became. He could barely see the surface. A sensation of impending doom washed through him. He felt his body growing weak.

With all his might, Rick gave one last effort and kicked free of whatever held him. He frantically started swimming towards the surface in terror. Whatever grabbed him was still down there, beneath him. Rick burst through the surface of the water, gasping for air. No sooner did he take a breath when he was jerked under the water again. Holly and Will both screamed for him as they rushed into the water in an attempt to grab hold of him.

Rick kicked once more as hard as he could. He felt the bottom of his foot strike something. Whatever had him again, lost its grip. He was free once more. He desperately kicked, swimming as fast as he could to the surface. Just as he resurfaced again, a sharp searing pain ripped along the backside of his calf. It felt like a dagger slicing through his skin. Will and Holly reached for him in a panic. Will grabbed his father's arm tightly and pulled him from the water, leaving a cloudy trail of bright red blood behind him.

"Daddy, you're bleeding!" Holly cried. She threw a towel around him and helped Will carry him a safe distance from the water.

"I know. It's not that bad. We'll take care of it." Rick replied.

"Well, it's sure bleeding a lot!" Holly exclaimed.

"It's okay. We'll hold pressure until it stops and then cauterize it. Piece of cake."

"Piece of pound cake, more like it," Holly said with a terrified look on her face.

Will looked back into the water. "Dad, something was watching us from beneath the water. I swear I could see these big black eyes and then they disappeared into the darkness."

"Well, hopefully it's gone, whatever it was. You two still want to stick around, maybe stay for the day?" Rick smiled as he raised his eyebrows, knowing full well their answer now.

"Yeah…not so much. Let's get out of here as soon as we can." Will replied.

"I second that, Daddy!" Holly continued to hold pressure on her father's calf, half staring at his bloody leg, and half looking back at the water.

"Will, why don't you fill up the water jugs, Holly can keep pressure on my leg."

It took about twenty minutes before the bleeding finally stopped. Rick got dressed and pulled out the first-aid kit, yet again. He had used it more times in the past three days than he did in the past three years. He wanted to cauterize the cut before it started bleeding again.

"Holly, I'm going to need you to help me with this. I can't quite turn my body to get at the cut from a good angle. Don't worry; I'll talk you through it."  
>"Oh, no way, Daddy! I can't do that!"<p>

"Sure, you can. You're the one who wants to be a doctor, right? Well, there's no time like the present. Besides, it's easy. You draw down the cut with a special pen that happens to glow bright red, sizzle, and burn. It's going to smell for a moment…like burning flesh. It's going to smell bad." Rick gave Holly a reassuring nod. "It's okay. I'm right here."

"Yeah, I know you're right here, I can see you. The things you make me do." Holly huffed.

"Oh, Holly, I'll do it if you're gonna be such a baby." Will was just about to set down the half full water jug when Holy replied.

"No. Daddy asked me to do it and I'm gonna do it. You just stay over there and finish filling up the water."

"Fine." Will smiled as he laughed to himself.

Rick talked Holly through the process. Holly couldn't believe how easy it was, that is, once she got the hang of using the pen, although the thought of it grossed her out a little. She had to press harder than she initially thought, but successfully cauterized her father's wound in a timely manner. She hated that it was extremely unpleasant and hurt her father. It also stunk horribly, just as he said it would. The smell of burning flesh was not so pleasing to Holly. Unfortunately, it was a smell that would be ingrained in her head for a very long time, if not forever.

Overall, Rick tolerated it well. He only screamed and winced a few times. He had to bite down on a stick to help brace the pain. He bit down so hard; he cracked it in two, but he managed just as well. He was strong that way. That was one of the many things Holly admired about him.

It was difficult for Holly to see her father in that much pain. Holly felt horrified for him but happy she wasn't the patient this time. She now knew what it must have been like for him to suture her up—seeing her in all that pain. It had to be devastating for him. _Our good luck streak was quickly over,_ she thought.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16:<span>_  
>Onam<em>

The sun had already past its highest position in the sky and was starting its descent. Rick guessed they would have about six to eight hours of light before it was dark. He hated the night, at least here in this Jurassic nightmare without any safe place to rest their heads. Every night without shelter was a crapshoot of spinning the dinosaur roulette wheel and hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. At least this way, he would be less disappointed if a dangerous situation presented itself, which so far, has always proven to be the case. He had no choice but to admit it; they had very shitty luck and as his calf continued to throb with every step he took, he was continuously reminded just how bad.

After they had left the lagoon, rock formations and giant sarsens once more appeared everywhere, and they found themselves bounded by another forest filled with even more palm trees, conifers, and cycads than the last. All of which had to be hundreds to thousands of years old; standing anywhere from fifty feet high to several hundred feet high. Some of the trees looked just like Petticoat Palms back home and had several layers of dead palm fronds hanging lifeless, rustling in the wind. To Holly, it looked like a hula skirt, especially the way the wind blew them around—almost as if they were dancing in the breeze.

They stopped for a small lunch break along the way that consisted of their last protein bars, oranges, and water. Rick was very concerned now. Unless they found another source of food, they would eventually starve. The oranges they had would only last another day or two before they ran out and that was it. Their water supply would only last another day as well, but there seemed to be an abundance of fresh water everywhere, you just had to find it. The bigger problem was that water could not sustain them indefinitely.

The buzz of dragonflies zooming around was still prominent as ever. Occasionally they would hear shrills and bellows in the distance, but for the time being, visual confirmation of what was creating them was an ongoing mystery.

As they walked and listened to the continuing sounds of the forest, Rick noticed something new—the start of gingko trees, or at least a very close representation of gingko trees. There were only a few initially and like the palm trees, they too, stood well over eighty feet tall. He recognized the clover-shaped leaves. They were unmistakable. That was at least promising and gave him just a little bit of hope that other trees, maybe more types of fruit or even nut bearing trees existed here as well.

A tree branch cracked with a loud snap. It sounded very close. _Too close_, Rick thought. He held out his hand for Holly and Will to stop and get down. Both of them heard it too. Rick held his spear tightly and scanned the immediate area. His mind raced with the simplest thoughts, to the most severe. Normally, back home, he was good at predicting and being prepared for anything, but here was an entirely different story. He wasn't ready for the unknown or the unpredictable.

"Dad, what is it?" Will quietly asked.

"Shhhhhh!" Rick replied as he waved his hand, gesturing for them to stay back and keep quiet.

Holly noticed a tuft of light brown hair sticking out from behind the trunk of one of the gingko trees. It was moving ever so slightly. If she hadn't been paying attention, she would have completely missed it.

"Dad, it's Cha-ka!" Holly cried. She stood up and waved him over. "Cha-ka! Come here. It's okay. It's me, Holly!"

"Holly, be careful!" Rick warned.

"It's okay, Daddy. Cha-ka won't hurt us. He's the Paku I met the other day, the one I told you about."

Cha-ka slowly stuck his head out from behind the tree. He had a very curious and gentle nature about him—it was very endearing. He seemed just as afraid of the Marshalls as they initially were of him—before they realized it was him. He motioned for Holly to come over.

"Oh, Daddy, I think he's afraid. Let me go to him first, okay?" Holly asked.

"Okay, Holly, but be careful. You hardly know him or what he might be capable of." Rick replied.

"I will," she nodded and approached Cha-ka. "Cha-ka, come on out. It's okay. It's me, Holly."

"Arri? Arri!" Cha-ka replied excitedly, bobbing up and down from behind the gingko. It was apparent he was happy to see her.

"Hi, Cha-Ka, yes it's me, Holly—amura—your friend. I'm happy to see you!" Holly took her finger, pointed to her smiling face, and then made a half circle to represent a smile. "Happy." She repeated. "I'm happy to see you."

Cha-ka nodded his head and repeated, "Appi?" He took his finger and drew the same half circle by his mouth. "Cha-ka kasa wu, Arri. Cha-ka kasa wu, Arri."

Holly turned back to her father and Will. "I think he said he's happy to see me too!"

"Hey, ask him if he knows where some food is." Will said with a cocky tone.

"Maybe she should introduce us first, Will, and go from there, hmmm? Hey Holly, why don't you bring Cha-ka over here?"

"Okay, Daddy, I'll try." Holly reached out her hand to Cha-ka. "Cha-ka, come with me. I want you to meet my father, Rick Marshall and brother, Will."

Cha-ka blankly stared at Holly's hand, tilting his head back and forth. He leaned forward, smelled it, and then lightly grabbed it as if he was lifting it off the ground.  
>"No, Cha-ka, you don't smell it, you take it, and hold it. Like this, see?" Holly gently grabbed hold of Cha-ka's hand and held it.<br>Cha-ka looked at Holly's hand holding his and then smiled up at Holly.

"Come with me, Cha-ka, I want you to meet my father and brother, who you kinda sorta met already." Holly led Cha-ka from behind the gingko tree over to where her father and brother were.

Cha-ka's eyes widened with fear when he saw Rick. He started to pull away from Holly.

"Abimi! Abimi!" Cha-ka cried.

"Holly, why is he so afraid? What does that mean?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, Daddy. Cha-ka, no! It's okay. He won't hurt you. I promise. Amura. He's your amura…amura…friend."

Cha-ka stopped and hesitantly looked up at Rick and repeated, "Fa-ren-da?"

"Yes, Cha-ka," Holly repeated. "Friend…amura! Rick…Rick Marshall, my father." Holly waved her hand as if she was presenting her father to the Royal Family.

"Rick Marshall…my father." Holly repeated once more.

"Marashara?" Cha-ka repeated, unsure of what he was saying. He looked up at Rick for affirmation. "Amura? Marashara?" He repeated.

"Yes, Cha-ka." Holly smiled. "Rick Marshall, my father and…well, now, your friend…amura!"

"Amura! Marashara! Amura!" Cha-ka repeated back with a big smile. He bounced up and down, happy he understood.

"Hi, Cha-ka. It's nice to meet you." Rick held out his hand for Cha-ka to shake it.

"You don't have to be so formal. You can call me, 'Rick.'" He pointed to himself and repeated, "Rick."

Cha-ka once more looked confused. He took Rick's large hand, smelled it like he did Holly's, and then examined it, unsure of what to do. Curiously, he turned and tilted his head with uncertainty.

Rick laughed. "No, Cha-ka. You shake it. It's a greeting to say hello. Here, like this." Rick reached his hand out once more, but this time he gently took Cha-ka's hand in his and shook it. "See? This is a handshake," and Rick shook his dirty hand.

Cha-ka smiled at Rick and shook his hand back. "Me tobi me amura, Ricka." Cha-ka replied nodding his head.

"What's that mean, Dad?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's a greeting, at least that's what it seems like. The word friend is in there at least. That part, I understood." Rick paused, turned his head back to Cha-ka, and repeated, "Me tobi me amura." He nodded back at Cha-ka.

Cha-ka smiled.

"And Cha-ka, this is my brother, Will, who you sorta met the other day. Will or Wira…I think you said." Holly pointed to Will.

Cha-ka looked over at Will, just stared for a moment, and then started bobbing up and down excitedly. "Wira! Wira! Wira!" Cha-ka repeated.

Will stuck out his hand to Cha-ka and said, "Me tobi me amura."

Cha-ka looked at his hand, but this time took his hand and started shaking it, many, many times as he nodded his head and bounced.

"Me tobi me amura." Cha-ka repeated back to Will.

"Well, now we've completed the formalities, maybe you can ask Cha-ka if he knows where food is or a place where we can…stay, I guess. I'm not sure what word you would use, Holly. Maybe home?"

"Sure, Daddy. I'll give it a whirl."

Holly took her hand, held it up to her mouth, and made a chewing motion, as if she was eating. "Cha-ka, do you know where food is? Food?" She again pretended to chew food with her mouth so Cha-ka might understand.

Cha-ka squint his eyes as he watched Holly try to demonstrate the concept of food. He scratched his head and said, "Onam?"

"Onam?" Holly repeated back. "Is that food, Cha-ka? Onam? Food?"

Cha-ka nodded. "Yo. Onam! Yo. Onam!"

"Where, Cha-ka? Where is onam?" Holly took her arm and made a big circle pointing at the surrounding forest. "Onam, Cha-ka, where?"

Cha-ka took his arm, pointed in one direction, and then pointed in a few other directions.

"Holly, if I understand Cha-ka correctly, and he understands us correctly, it looks like there is food all around us. I guess we just don't know how to find it…yet." Rick surprisingly smiled. That was good news to him.

"Or maybe we're too busy looking for danger?" Will replied. "Food might be right in front of our faces and we don't even see it."

Will took out his Camelbak bottle and approached Cha-ka slowly. He kneeled down to Cha-ka's level and said, "Water, Cha-ka. Water." He then lightly grabbed Cha-ka's hand and cupped it. He opened the spout and poured a small amount of water in Cha-ka's hand. "Water!" Will repeated.

Cha-ka's eyes grew wide, and a smile appeared on his face. "Osu!" Cha-ka replied. "Osu!"

"Osu must mean water, Dad!" "Yes Cha-ka, osu!" Will repeated. With a sweeping motion of his arm, Will asked, "Cha-ka, where is osu? Where?"

Cha-ka tilted his head and squinted. With his dirty hand, he pointed past Rick, Will, and Holly, bobbing up and down. "Akika duchi! Osu akika duchi!" Cha-ka replied excitedly. "Akika duchi!"

"That's promising," Rick said. "I guess if his people are surviving here, we can too! Hypothetically, that is."

"Cha-ka, can you show us where it is? Where onam and osu are? Onam? Osu?" Holly asked.

Cha-ka continued to bob up and down and replied, "Yo. Onam a osu akika duchi!" Once more Cha-ka pointed with a big smile on his face.

"All right, well then I guess were going that way, which incidentally is the direction we were headed, so…win, win." Rick said.

"See, Will, I told you he was smart!" Holly smiled and nodded at her brother.

"I guess, although I'm not too sure he's gonna understand everything. I mean, come on, he's just a child."

"We'll see," Holly replied. "We'll see."

A trumpeting bellow sounded followed by a thud—followed by several more thuds and more trumpeting bellows of various tones. The smaller pines and gingko trees in the area began to vibrate with every thud. Pine needles and gingko leaves started falling down, trailing through the air. The ground shook.

"Whatever's headed this way is getting close, and it must be big! The trees and ground aren't shaking for nothing. It also sounds like there's more than one."  
>Rick exclaimed as he tried to keep his cool. "Let get moving, before they get here."<p>

However, it was too late. A Red Cedar tree came crashing down and slammed into the earth. Pine needles and dirt exploded everywhere. One more giant thud and Rick, Will, Holly, and Cha-ka saw what was making the trumpeting bellows and roars. A thirty-foot long, eight-teen foot high dinosaur cleared a path for the rest of the members of its herd. From what Rick could tell, there were five adults and three yearlings, all of them various ages and sizes. They were dark green marbled with dark orange that lightened up as it wrapped into the belly area with a web of yellow, orange, and red colors netted across their head, neck, and backside. They had two very distinguishing features. One was their duckbill shaped mouth, and the other was a semicircular crest mounted on the tops of their heads. They were remarkably beautiful.

"Holy sh…" Will gasped.

"Don't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you, Will." Rick sternly warned his son.

"What? I was gonna say shut. Shut!"

"Yeah, un-hun." Rick rolled his eyes.

"Will, what kind of dinosaur is that?" Holly asked, not knowing whether to be afraid or not.

"It's a corythosaurus. They're another type of duckbill dinosaur, like the ones we saw when we first arrived. They're herbivores, but that doesn't mean they can't hurt us. I highly suggest staying out of their way."

Cha-ka watched the massive dinosaurs as they moved through the forest. They continued to make their trumpeting bellows, ranging from very deep tones produced by the bigger adults to very high tones made by the yearlings. His eyes were as big as saucers, but it was more from amazement than from fear. He shook his head and repeated "Akati! No masopi, no masopi No tasu!"

"I wonder where they're going."

"I don't know, Holly, but we can follow at a safe distance. I can't imagine them being attacked. They're too big, and there's quite a few of them to protect each other and their young." Rick replied.

The ground continued to rumble and the trees continued to shake as the herd walked by them.

"The babies are so cute!" Holly exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"They won't be cute when they step on you." Will sarcastically responded.

Holly just shook her head. "Well, they couldn't sneak up on you, that's for sure."

Rick kneeled down again to Cha-ka and asked, "Can you take us to food, to onam, and water, osu?"

Cha-ka studied Rick's face and expression. While bobbing up and down in his usual manner, he replied, "Yo. Cha-ka boma. Cha-ka boma. Yo." Cha-ka pointed toward the herd of corythosauruses. "Pi akati. Pi akati!"

"Well, Dad, there's our answer. We follow the corythosauruses, or akati." Will said.

"Okay, but we'll keep at a safe distance. Cha-ka, you lead the way." Rick nodded to the paku and pointed ahead.

Cha-ka nodded back with excitement. "Marashara, pi Cha-ka shi epa…shi epa."

Cha-ka and the Marshalls followed the herd of corythosauruses for a few miles all the way to a river basin that opened up into a vast flowing river. It initially ran in the direction of the mountains but then curved away in the complete opposite direction and disappeared through a valley. Numerous types of shrubs, ferns, plants, cycads, and trees grew along the basin, including several magnificent magnolia trees. They were in full bloom and absolutely beautiful with their powder white petals contrasting off the vibrant green leaves of the tree. The smell was incredibly refreshing.

Huge boulders and smaller rock formations filled the basin throughout the lower valley. As Rick suspected early, they were nearing a canyon. He could see the start of it in the distance as the cedar and palm trees thinned out and became all but absent. Giant rock formations burst out of the ground in all directions like conglomerates of stalagmites reaching for the sky. The sun sparkled off several areas of the ground leading to the canyon, and Rick could only guess that a small stream led away from the river and through the canyon.

Their mountain destination was much closer now. They looked much clearer and not so abstract as they were two days ago. It appeared that they were located just above another jungle or forest, but they were too far away to tell for sure. A small inkling of hope started to build within Rick, but he still had no idea if they would be able to find shelter there.

The herd of corythosauruses started grazing on the leaves and flowers of the giant magnolia trees, as well as some plants on the ground. The large adults had no trouble reaching the leaves and flowers off the trees. Apparently they had an affinity for magnolia trees, or more so, the flower blossoms. The smaller babies stood on their hind legs and gracefully reached the lower leaves and flowers, chewing to their delight.

Cha-ka pointed at the magnolia trees blossoms. "Onam! Onam!" He then pointed over to the plants along the ground and repeated, "Onam! Onam!"

"Dad, he's pointing to the flowers. We don't eat flowers! Awe, come on, seriously? Flowers?"

"Will, maybe the flowers are food to the Pakuni. How do we know what they eat or consider food? I bet if you're hungry enough, you'd eat a flower." Rick laughed. "Besides, he also pointed over to some of the plants on the ground. Let's take a closer look before you have a tantrum. Okay?"

"Yeah, Will! How do you know? Have you ever tried a magnolia blossom before?" Holly chimed in with a condescending tone.

"Have you?" Will emphatically asked.

"Well…no, but I'd give it a shot." Holly replied.

"Good, because eventually, you both are going to have to give it a shot," Rick said. "Now, Cha-ka also pointed to the plants on the ground. Let's take a look."  
>Rick started walking over to some of the plants the corythosauruses weren't foraging.<p>

Cha-ka ran over to join the three Marshalls as they examined the plants. He was very excited. He lifted up the stems of the plant, and hanging from them were pods, bean pods. They were bigger than what the Marshalls were used to, but everything was. That was no longer a big surprise.

"They're bean pods! That's great!" Rick took his hand and playfully messed up Cha-ka's hair on his head. "Thank you, Cha-ka. Thank you."

Cha-ka grinned ear to ear as he tried to fix his hair. Just as Will went to take a bite of one of the pods, Cha-ka reached up and yelled, "Anu! Anu dinda, tusa. Ota. Ota de dinda!"

"Daddy, ota means fire. That, I'm sure of." Holly reached for the bean pod in Will's hand. "Maybe we have to cook it first. Maybe it's poisonous raw."

"Well, if it's anything like the soybeans at home, then yes, it's true. They will make you very sick if you eat them raw." Rick said. "But at least it's something else we can eat. That makes three items so far, although I'm not so sure on the flowers, but again…it's better than nothing. Right?"

"I think I'll stick with the oranges for now." Will replied.

"Regardless, we should take as much bean pods that will fit in our packs. Once we find a safe place, we can boil them and see how they are. We can also grab a few of the magnolia blossoms as well." Rick kneeled down to Cha-ka again and said, "Thank you, Cha-ka, thank you."

Cha-ka looked confused for a moment and repeated back, "Den-koo?" He paused and then, as if he realized the gratitude in Rick's voice and said, "Me saku yeni. Me saku yeni…den-koo." Cha-ka slightly bowed to Rick.

Rick smiled back at Cha-ka and glanced over to Will and Holly. With a nod, he repeated back to Cha-ka, "Me saku yeni, Cha-ka. Me saku yeni."

"Dad, I think you just said 'thank you' in Pakuni."

"I think so too, Will. You were right, Holly, he is pretty intelligent."

With a big smile, Holly replied, "I told you, Daddy!"

"Yes you did. Well let's start gathering some food. Just be careful around those corythosauruses. We have a ways to go yet and the faster we go, the sooner we get there."

The herd of corythosauruses continued to graze on the Magnolia, Cedar, and palms trees by the river. The sounds they made through their crest were similar to the parasaurolophuses they saw when they first arrived. Will thought it was amazing how they communicated through those sounds. Now and then, one of the adults stood up, poised on its hind legs, and listened, carefully watching for something. _Maybe a predator_; Will thought. He knew they had heightened senses and could smell or hear something approaching from miles away.

Holly thought the corythosauruses were the most beautiful dinosaurs she had seen so far. The way the red, yellow, and orange webbing contrasted off the green on their skin was spectacular. It looked like a fire spreading over their bodies. She enjoyed watching the babies play and roughhouse with each other as they fought over plant roughage from the lower trees and shrubs. To her, they were adorable. It was almost like watching puppies or kittens frolic, just a whole lot bigger.

Cha-ka helped Rick pull bean pods from the soybean plants along the ground near the river. Rick filled what little room he had in his and Will's backpack. It wasn't much, but it at least was something. He at least knew they wouldn't starve to death. He was curious to meet more of the Pakuni. He wondered if they were as friendly as Cha-ka, or if it was Cha-ka's childhood innocence and naivety of being so young and trusting that he was so affable. Whatever the case, he knew that eventually he would cross paths with more of them and find out one way or another, but he did hope they were like Cha-ka.

Once they packed everything up, they continued towards the mountains. Holly felt bad they didn't put as much food in her pack as they did the others, but the weight of the backpack alone was almost too much for her. She couldn't bear much more against her back. She still didn't know how severe her wound was. She was happy her father got distracted at the lagoon and forgot about cleaning it out. She wasn't happy he got hurt, just glad he got distracted. All she knew was that it still hurt.

At a large oblique hexagonal sandstone door, deep beneath the underground tunnels of the Great City, an Altrusian sentry knocked on Jadis's chamber door. The sound of sandstone scrapping resonated through the tunnel as the door opened. A small trace of dim firelight slowly expanded across the floor.

"Well…don't just stand there. You better have a good reason for disturbing me, Danikus."

"Yes, Commander Jadis, sir, I do. We have tracked down the intruders. As we suspected, they are humans—three of them to be exact—an adult male, a younger male, and an even younger female. It is most likely a father with his two children. No others have been seen or identified."

"And where are these three humans now?"

"We encountered them at the Crescent Lagoon, east of the Scarab Canyon."

"What? Why were they there? Do they know the secret of the lagoon? How is that possible?" Jadis scowled down at Danikus.

"I do not know for certain sir, but I would guess they don't. They were all wounded to some degree and…they left. Even if they knew of the healing powers of the lagoon, it wouldn't have mattered. The crescent lunar phase isn't for days, so logically, I would say no. I must have been sheer coincidence they were there."

"What do you know of logic? There is never any coincidence with these humans. Moreover, what do you mean they left? Why aren't they dead already?" Jadis yelled.

"Commander, it was daylight. We couldn't get to them. Brykon was able to wound the adult male from beneath the water, but the human was stronger than Brykon anticipated, and he broke free. He did lose a lot of blood, so he is at least weakened sir."

"I don't want weakened; I want dead." Jadis grabbed Danikus by his neck and threw him against the wall of his chamber. "Tell Brykon this is his last chance. If the humans are still alive by week's end, he won't be."

Trying to draw in a breath, Danikus replied, "Yes, sir."

Jadis let go. Danikus slumped to the ground gasping for air.

"Now get out."

Rick continued to let Cha-ka lead the way. After a few minutes of trying to explain where they wanted to go, he hoped that Cha-ka understood. Considering how well he did so far, Rick decided to put his faith in the Paku boy and hoped for the best. He knew it was still at least another day's journey, if not two, before they made it to the mountains. He also knew that most likely, Cha-ka would not be able to stay with them the entire way, but Rick tried to convey he was more than welcome.

The forest was starting to thin out drastically. The amount of trees had dwindled immensely, and the landscape consisted of more rocks, stones, boulders, and rock formations. The occasional Juniper, Whitebark, and Foxtail pines made a grand appearance reaching up past the formations along with several clusters of fan palm trees. Bunches of ferns, mosses, and other plants Rick didn't recognize, covered some of the more shaded rocks and structures they passed along the way. It was just like some of the canyons back home that Rick and his brother, Jack, hiked growing up and just as beautiful. A low-pitched roar resounded through the air. Another followed consecutively. It was very close. Unaffected by it, Cha-ka led on.

"Ah, Daddy…what was that?" Holly asked, her voice trembling.

"If I had to guess, I'd say more dinosaurs, but honestly, Holly, I'm not sure. Cha-ka doesn't seem to be too phased by it, so I'm guessing whatever it is, it isn't dangerous."

"You're basing this on Cha-ka's reactions? Seriously, Dad? If there's danger, he can just climb a tree or run away. I've seen them run; it's pretty damn fast." Will replied.

"Yes, Will, I am basing it on Cha-ka. He's done well so far. I don't believe he means us harm. Do you have a better suggestion? Because I'm all ears if you do."

"No," Will frustratingly replied.

Cha-ka pointed forward. "Onam shi epa!" He exclaimed. "Onam shi epa! Pi Cha-ka, pi Cha-ka!" He smiled big and waved the Marshalls forward.

"Onam? Cha-Ka, more food? More onam?" Rick asked.

"It's probably more flowers, or maybe this time, it might be pine needles. Yum!"

"Enough with the sarcasm, Will. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it. Maybe you should just wait until we see it before you throw another tantrum. What's gotten into you?"

"Sorry, Dad, I guess I'm just tired. No, you're right. I should be happy we found what have already."

Holly kept quiet as her father and brother bickered back and forth. Times like these, she learned not to say anything, although holding back from ganging up on Will was difficult, especially when he was wrong or out of line. She too was tired and hoped they would soon find a place to rest for the night.

As they started coming down the hill, another low-pitched roar sounded. Several more followed right behind. Cha-ka began bouncing up and down excitedly. He waved the Marshall's to follow him down the hill. At the bottom, there were a few junipers, rocks, and a patch of plants being eaten by a small herd of dinosaurs.

"Onam!" Cha-ka exclaimed pointing at the herd of dinosaurs. "Onam!"

"He wants us to eat the dinosaurs?" Holly asked.

"I don't think so, Holly, although they are smaller than the rest we've seen so far. I think it might be what they're eating." Rick laughed.

"Oh, yeah, duh. That was stupid of me." Holly replied.

"Duh!" Will said.

"Shut up, Will! At least I'm not complaining about being tired."

"Enough you two!" Rick exclaimed. "Will, what kind of dinosaurs are these?"

"I think it's a placerias. At least, that's what they look like from here. They're like small hippopotamuses with tusks for digging roots and plants. That's about all I know." Will said.

"That's more than enough—thank you son."

Cha-ka pulled Rick by the hand. "Pi Cha-ka, pi Cha-ka! Onam shi epa!"

"Okay, Cha-ka, I'm coming. Hang on."

Once they reached the bottom of the hill; Cha-ka led Rick, Holly, and Will a little ways from the placerias herd, but still within the plant patch. The placerias were about five feet long, three and a half feet tall, and stood on all fours. They were brown in color with a pebble texture and had two, seven-inch elephant-like tusks extending out from either side of their jaws.

_Will was right_; Holly thought. _They do look like hippopotamuses, with tusks of course_.

Cha-ka led the Marshalls right into the thick of the strange plant patch. The plants themselves stuck out of the ground about two plus feet. They were green and feathery looking.

"What, salad greens?" Will sarcastically asked as he sighed heavily.

Cha-ka gave Will a sidelong glance and scratched his head. "Onam!" He repeated pointing at the ground. "Onam!"

"What, Cha-ka? Where? Where's onam?" Holly held both of her palms up and shrugged in confusion. She grabbed hold of the green stems sticking out of the ground and asked, "You want us the eat these?"

Cha-ka shook his head, "Anu!" He kneeled down on the ground and started digging through the soil beneath the stems. Something orange was starting to appear as Cha-ka cleared away the dirt.

"It's a…" Holly started to say the word when Will cut her off.

"Carrot! Wow, it's a big carrot. That's what the placerias were digging up. Carrots!"

"See, Will? Cha-ka's not doing so bad after all!" Rick said.

"I guess not, Dad!" Will swung off his backpack, leaned down to Cha-ka, and put his hand on his furry shoulder. "Good job, Cha-ka! Thank you. Me saku yeni…amura."

Cha-ka looked up at Will and smiled.

"Daddy, how are we going to get them out of the ground? They're pretty big."

"Well, Holly, I have just the thing." Rick set his backpack down, reached into one of the side compartments, and pulled out a trowel. "We can try this. If it doesn't work, we also have our climbing ropes. We can tie one end around the stems, and the other thrown over a tree branch. We can then pull it out, but let's try the trowel first. They don't appear to be that big, but I'm sure they grow bigger."

With Cha-ka's help, Rick, Will, and Holly were able to dig up a few of the carrots. They were ten times the size of normal carrots.

"Dad, can we try one?"

"Well, considering Cha-ka is already eating one and the…pla-cer-ia…"

"Placerias, yep, that's correct, Dad." Will nodded.

"Seem to be doing just fine with them, I'm sure they're perfectly okay to eat, but lets at least wait until we can wash them off. There's a stream running towards that big canyon ahead. I think we should make our way there and settle for the night. Sound like a plan to you guys?"

A shrill that sounded like a crow's caw cut through the air like a knife. It was so startling, it felt like a cold wind hitting Rick right in the face. Cha-ka abruptly threw down a big piece of carrot and just listened.

The placerias started roaring and growling. They too stopped digging and chewing, and poised their heads as if intently listening for something.

Another shrilling caw sound cut through the air. The hairs on Rick's arm stood up.

Cha-ka nervously moved his feet, looking back and forth, carefully watching all around them. He jumped up on a rock and started yelling, "Opi! Opi! Agobi ba! Agobi ba! Opi!"

"Holly, what's he saying?" Rick frantically asked.

"I don't know, Daddy! He looks really upset though."

"Cha-ka, what is it? What's the matter?" Holly tried to communicate with Cha-ka, but he was too frightened to listen.

"Quick, Will, Holly…let's get out of here, now! Come on, Cha-ka!" Rick yelled.

Cha-ka jumped down off the rock and landed off balance, almost stumbling. He yelled, "Pi me…shi epa, shi epa!" Cha-ka started running with a limp, favoring his left side, but it certainly did not slow him down.

The placerias started roaring louder. Nervously they paced. Lifting their heads, they looked back and forth. Something was coming.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17:<span>  
><em>Seeing Spots<em>

Out of the corner of Will's eye, he caught something broad sweep through the air followed by a shrieking cry. It landed right on top of one of the placerias and started ripping away its flesh from its backside. In an instant, the herd broke and scattered in all directions. They were under attack. In seconds, a low rumble resounded as the stampeding placerias struggled to escape the attacking predators.

"Dad, we've got company!" Will shouted from behind.

The placerias caught up with the Marshalls very quickly. They formed a serpentine pattern all around Cha-ka, Rick, Holly, and Will in an effort to escape.

Holly screamed.

Rick looked back. Two eight-foot tall dinosaurs wailed screeching shrills as they pursued and terrorized the herd of placerias. They looked like the compies that attacked him, only much bigger but just as ghastly.

Cha-ka waved his arms in a frenzy. "Pi me, shi epa! Arri! Wira! Marashara…shi epa!"

"Holly…Will…get out of the herd! Over here!" Rick waved his arms in an attempt to divert his children from the coelophysis attacking the herd.

One of the four coelophysis ran up alongside a placerias and tried to strike. Within seconds, two more placerias converged on the coelophysis from the opposite side. With a signal roar, all three placerias rammed the legs of the coelophysis in a coordinated assault. Its legs broke instantly and fell to the ground. Wailing cries cut through the rumbling of the stampede like a shark fin cutting through the water's surface.

Holly and Will managed to get out of the main path and joined Cha-ka and their father as they tried to remain inconspicuous behind a Whitebark Pine.

"Will, what are those?" Rick asked.

"They're called coelophysis, Dad. They're fast, aggressive, pack hunters with very sharp teeth."

"Great! Well, let's hope they don't spot us and…"

Holly screamed. Peering around the Whitebark pine was one of the coelophysises. It was light brown with dark brown stripes running horizontally down its back to the end of its tail. It stood upright on its hind legs and looked like a snake with long legs and short arms. It curiously looked at Holly, hissed, and let out another shrilling caw.

"Ah, too late, Dad, it spotted us. Run!" Will shouted.

The Marshalls and Cha-ka took off running once more. Will made sure Holly stayed in front of him. He couldn't believe she managed to keep up with her backpack, but she did. The coelophysis caught up with them instantly. It cawed and struck at Will, missing him only by a hair. Will took his spear and hit the coelophysis right in the head, stunning it for a moment. It only slowed down momentarily before it was once more right next to Will. The animal struck again, knocking Will to the ground. Will stumbled, but managed to hold on to his spear.

The eight-foot beast hovered over Will. Will trembled as he lie there, pinned to the ground. He had one of two choices. He could give into fear or say a prayer and fight.

The coelophysis opened its jaws and flashed its sharp teeth for Will to see. The creature let out another shrill. The next thing Will knew, he had blood dripping all over his face and chest. As the beast went in to finish him off, instinctively, he rammed his spear right through the creatures head. The coelophysis rolled to the ground, convulsing as it exsanguinated over the ground. Will lay there, gasping next to it, trying to catch his breath.

Rick looked back and didn't see Will. He immediately stopped. "Holly, keep going with Cha-ka. There's a canyon up ahead. If we can make it, I think we'll be safe. I need to find Will. I can't see him anywhere."

Before Holly could even answer, another coelophysis came out of nowhere. It let out a shrill from its blood covered jaws. It turned its head, eyeing up its prospective prey—the few remaining placerias, all of which were still running full force. From behind the coelophysis, a second one appeared. Now there were two. Holly trembled with fright. Paralyzed with fear, she stood frozen.

Cha-ka grabbed her arm and tugged, "Arri! Arri!"

Holly still couldn't move, terror-stricken.

Rick looked back and was shocked. Holly hadn't moved. He screamed, "Holly! Go…now!"

Holly finally got a hold of herself and snapped out of her trance. Her father's words got through. She took off running with Cha-ka. Unfortunately, her father's shouting not only caught her attention but the attention of both coelophysis as well. Within seconds, both creatures were chasing after Rick.

"Will! Will! Where are you?" Rick shouted. He didn't care who or what heard him. He needed to find his son. His heart pounded inside his chest. His calf throbbed with pain. Each time his foot hit the ground, it hurt worse and worse, but he couldn't stop. He would never stop until he found his son.

Rick felt something slam into his shoulder as he ran. He went flying to the ground. He couldn't see what hit him, but he heard the coelophysis shrill from behind. His feet and legs scrambled as he desperately tried to get to his feet. He was just about up when he got the air knocked out from his lungs. Struck down, Rick fell face first onto the ground again. The coelophysis hit him a second time from behind. Fortunately, for Rick, he bit his backpack and not him. His ears rang with pain. Dirt went flying. Rick spit out blood and a few pine needles that stuck to his face. He shook as he tried to get up.

"Hey! Hey!" Will screamed waving his arms. He picked up a rock and threw it at the coelophysis, hitting it right in the head. It was stunned for a moment. Will threw another rock at the second coelophysis and hit it square in the chest. Both dinosaurs let out a shrill. They left Rick on the ground and started after Will.

"Oh shit!" Will exclaimed. He took off running. Will knew the coelophysis were fast and cunning, so he had to outsmart them. It would only be seconds before they were on him. He darted around rock formations and trees as quickly as he could. He heard another shrill from behind only feet away. His heart raced along with his thoughts. _I need to escape, but how_?

About fifty feet ahead was a single Cedar tree. Its branches were low enough for Will to grab, and it was big enough where he could climb and be out of reach. He wasn't sure if he had enough time, but there wasn't another option. This was it. He just hoped the coelophysis couldn't climb.

He let his backpack go. He heard it drop with a thud. A second later, he heard a tumbling sound. He glanced back for only a second. One of the coelophysis tripped over it and stumbled to the ground. They must have been directly behind him. He had no idea they were that close. It gave him the extra few seconds he needed.

Running as fast as he could, Will jumped up and grabbed hold of the lowest branch. Having been trained in martial arts, it was easy for Will to pull himself up and start climbing. His core muscles were very powerful, especially for a teenager. Before he met Anna, he practiced every day for hours and won quite a few competitions. He never climbed so fast in his life, desperately reaching for each higher branch. He cleared ten feet in no time.

The two coelophysis shrilled and cawed from beneath the cedar tree. They started jumping and snapping their jaws, again showing their razor sharp teeth. One of the coelophysis had dried blood all over its jaws and neck. Most likely, it was from one of the placerias that fell victim to it. _Poor creature_; Will thought.

One of the coelophysis jumped up higher than Will expected and almost got hold of his leg. Will pulled himself up higher just in time. Sweat rolled down his neck. Winded from the climb and the near disaster, he sighed heavily. His martial arts didn't train him for this.

Then one of the coelophysis did the unexpected. It jumped up, grabbed hold of the tree branches, and started climbing. Will panicked. He knew velociraptors could climb somewhat, but he had no idea coelophysis could. The lizard struck the branch Will was standing on with its jaw. Shards and splinters of bark went flying. Will instinctively pulled his feet up and then smashed the coelophysis in the face with his heel. The creature dropped from the tree and landed on his back. He lay motionless on the ground.

The second coelophysis tried to nudge the one on the ground with its head—nothing. He rolled his head back and let out a shrill. He looked directly up at Will and hissed. The next thing Will knew, the second coelophysis was up in the tree, like the first, and started climbing after Will.

"Ut-oh. I think I pissed it off!" Will started climbing higher.

The coelophysis sprang from branch to branch. Within mere moments, it was right beneath Will. It snapped its jaws, missing Will's feet by an inch or two. Will was running out of tree space to climb. The higher he went, the closer the branches grew, making it more difficult to get through. The angry beast snapped its jaws again and grabbed hold of Will's shoe. It tugged and pulled on Will, not letting go. Will tried to kick it off with his other foot, but the creature would not let go. Will had nowhere left to go.

The coelophysis let out a cry. Will looked down and saw a spear sticking out of its chest—blood seeping out—running down its torso and onto the ground below. The coelophysis loosened its jaws and fell to the ground. Will sighed with relief.

"Will? Will? Are you okay?" Rick yelled from down below on the ground.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine, I think." Will replied. "Is it safe to come down?"

"Yes, son. It's safe."

Will quickly climbed down. His right foot ached. "Thanks, Dad! I thought I was a goner there. I can't believe you got him. That's some great aim you got there."  
>"Great aim nothing, it was luck,—damn good luck! Thanks for having my back over there. If you hadn't been there, I would have been a goner as well."<p>

"Sure, Dad, anytime."

"Let's find your sister and Cha-ka. They should be down by the canyon, or at least nearby. You need some help there? You look like you're limping." Rick pointed to Will's right foot.

"It's nothing, really—just a little sore. Its teeth only got the rubber sole, but it sure didn't want to let go. It was a determined little…"

"Don't say it!"

"What? Monster, Dad, monster—I was going to say monster." Will looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, sure you were." Rick rolled his eyes and laughed. "Come on."

"Cha-ka, we have to wait here for Dad and Will. Just sit tight, they'll be back." Holly unsurely said, trying to convince herself. She wanted to believe they would be back, but she knew there was no guarantee.

Cha-ka had found a safe place between a boulder and a small cluster of fan palms. He and Holly had to crawl to get under the palm branches and fronds, but it hid them almost entirely from sight. Holly unclipped her Camelbak and took a sip of water. She held it over to Cha-ka.

"Cha-ka, do you want some water—some osu?"

"Yo," Cha-ka replied. He took the bottle and as he went to take a drink; the ground shook. A loud boom sounded. Water spilled over Cha-ka's face. The palm fronds shuttered.

Boom! The ground shook again with a rumble.

Boom!

Boom!

The ground continued to shake with each resounding boom. Holly and Cha-ka looked at each other, terrified. Scared to take a breath, Holly lay trembling on the ground—watching—listening. Each boom was like thunder that grew in volume and effect. Whatever was making the ground shake was getting closer and closer. She prayed that it couldn't smell fear because she was truly frightened.

As the moments past, the booms became louder and more intense. Holly could see small rocks shifting and bouncing in the dirt. Pine needles and dried palm fronds fell to the ground from nearby trees.

Cha-ka whispered in a frightened voice, "Akingo…Akingo." He brought his index finger to his lips.

Holly had no idea what Cha-ka meant. "What's Akingo, Cha-ka? Akingo?" Holly whispered softly.

Cha-ka took his hands and stretched them as far as they would go. He made a growling sound as quietly as he could and showed his teeth.

Holly understood. Akingo was a big ass dinosaur with big ass teeth. She and Cha-ka held as still as they could. Then, she finally saw it, or part of it, in her narrow field of view. A gigantic dark green foot with three giant claws walked right past her and Cha-ka. Its stride was at least twelve feet long. She could only see it for a moment. It had to be Tyrannosaurus Rex she thought. Even though she could only see a small portion of its lower extremities, from the movies she saw and from going to the Museum of Natural History on school field trips, a big carnivorous dinosaur like the tyrannosaur was the only logical conclusion—well that and Cha-ka's grand impression.

Once the intensity of tyrannosaur's tremendous footsteps faded, Holly was finally able to move. She sat up, took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Cha-ka, I sure hope Dad and Will are okay. Hopefully, they don't cross paths with Akingo. At least he won't be able to sneak up on them."

Cha-ka just stared at Holly with a look of complete confusion.

"You have no idea what I'm saying do you? It's okay. Come on, Cha-ka, let's see if we can find them."

"Wira? Marashara?" Cha-ka asked, tilting his head in the curious way he did. "Yep." Holly nodded. "Will and Dad, or Marshall as you call him."

Holly grabbed Cha-ka by the hand and headed in the direction where she last saw her brother and father. It didn't take long before she heard her father calling her name.

"Oh no, Cha-ka, if I can hear him, so can the Tyrannosaurus Rex. We have to hurry!" Holly started running towards her father's voice. Cha-ka was right behind her.

Rick and Will were coming around one of the big rock formations when they saw Holly running towards them. Rick wasn't sure why she was running, but it made him very nervous. Holly was shaking her head 'no' and waving her arms. He didn't understand.

"What's wrong?" Rick shouted.

"We don't understand." Will yelled.

Holly was only a short distance away when her eyes widened with terror. "Daddy—Will!" She screamed. "Behind you!"

Before Rick and Will had time to turn around, they heard the familiar shrill-like caw. They quickly turned around and saw another coelophysis running straight towards them. This one wasn't as fast as the others were. There seemed to be something wrong. It was injured, but regardless it was still coming.

"Run, Will!" Rick shouted.

Holly stopped dead in her tracks. Cha-ka almost ran right into her. She saw her dad and Will coming towards them with the coelophysis directly behind them. She turned around and started running back towards the canyon.

"Dad, I think that's the one I kicked out of the tree. I thought it was dead." Will said as he ran next to his father.

"Apparently not, but I think it's injured. That's our only saving grace. We may just have a chance." Rick replied.

Rick and Will caught up to Holly and Cha-ka. The trees were thinning out, and more rocks and rock formations spread out over the terrain between them and the canyon. Some of the rocks were small, some were big, and some were just enormous. The closer they got to the canyon, the bigger they got. They ranged in color from a dark gray to a rust-orange and some were multicolored.

"Dad, Spot is right behind us?" Will yelled.

"What? What the hell is a spot?" Rick frustratingly asked.

"The coelophysis—there were so many, I just named them 'Spot' or 'Spots'," Will replied.

"Don't confuse me. We're in enough trouble."

"Sorry, Dad." Will kept running.

The four of them kept running as fast as they could, but it was no use, the coelophysis, or Spot, as Will called him, was only ten feet away. It let out another shrill that gave Holly goose bumps. They past another larger rock formation and as they did, the ground started to shake again with giant thud-like booms.

"Holly, what were you trying to tell us?" Rick asked as he huffed and continued to run.

"I was trying to tell you to stop yelling. There's a—"

Lifting its head above the rock formation they just past was the tyrannosaur. It had blood dripping from its teeth and mouth. It saw all four of them running and also saw the injured coelophysis chasing them. The tyrannosaur roared louder than any animal they heard so far as it started to pursue them.

"There's what, Holly? What?"

"That!" Holly screamed and pointed back at the tyrannosaur.

Rick turned his head back and couldn't believe it. "Fu…" He bit his tongue.

"From bad to worse!" Will yelled.

"Seems to be our luck here." Rick desperately tried to think of what to do. It seemed it was all he thought lately. He wanted to cry he was so overwhelmed. Then, he got an idea. "Holly, give me your spear."

Rick grabbed Holly's spear and stopped.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Holly cried.

"Just keep going, I'll be there in a second."

"Dad!" Will cried.

"Go, Will, I promise…I'll be right there."

Will nodded to his father and then he, Holly, and Cha-ka ran up ahead. Rick stood there with his spear in hand, waiting, biding his time.

The coelophysis, or 'Spot' as Will called him, _ridiculous name;_ he thought, was on a direct path for him. Dust trailed behind the ravenous beast. He hissed and shrilled with each stride. Not much further behind him, the tyrannosaur, Grumpy, _another silly name_, was on a direct course for both of them. He too roared fiercely. Rick was surprised the coelophysis kept after him with Grumpy drawing nearer. With each one of his strides, the ground continued to shake harder and harder.

The coelophysis gave once last piercing caw and sprang with its legs forward into the air directly at Rick—jaws open—teeth showing—eyes glaring. His claws on his feet curled forward to take hold of its prey—to take hold of Rick. In an instant, Rick drew his spear up at the charging lizard and fall back onto the ground. As the coelophysis attempted to land on top of him, he shoved his spear deep into the creature's chest. The coelophysis's claws ripped through Rick's shirt and grazed his chest and torso. With all his might, Rick threw his legs up in the air, pushed them against the lizard's lower abdomen, and threw him over his head. The coelophysis shrieked with pain.

Rick's chest burned, but there was no time to spare. Grumpy would be here in seconds. Rick pulled himself up and started to run. The ground continued to vibrate and shake harder as Grumpy closed the distance between them. The coelophysis let out another caw. Its arms and legs seized. Its tail flickered back and forth. A giant puddle of blood formed underneath its impaled body. Rick looked back, and all he could see was Grumpy's giant silhouette in the setting sun. The sheer size of the tyrannosaur filled him with fear. All he could see was black, but the outline of its jaws and teeth horrified him.

Grumpy reached Spot's carcass and roared. He stepped on the lower half of the Coelophysis, opened his jaws, and bit the entire upper half of its body, head, and all. With the ripping sound of flesh, tendons, and muscles and the sound of breaking bones, Grumpy tore the coelophysis in two. His mighty jaws shredded Spot's upper half in seconds. Blood dripped from Grumpy's mouth—intestines hung from his teeth. With each powerful chomp of his jaws, the coelophysis's upper half further disappeared. Blood continued to run down Grumpy's jaws and neck. He bent over and started on the second half of Spot's furcated body.

Rick ran like there was no tomorrow. He didn't know how much time it would take for Grumpy to eat Spot, or if he even would, but he knew it wouldn't be much time before the tyrannosaur came looking for dessert. In the distance, he could see Will, Holly, and Cha-ka. Why they weren't moving was a mystery to Rick. He told them to keep moving—to go to the canyon.

"Will, look, it's Daddy." Holly jabbed her brother in the ribs. "Daddy!" Holly yelled, "Over here!" She started waving her arms.

"Marashara! Marashara!" Cha-ka thought he should help too.

"Hey! Stop!" Will had to quiet his voice. "Stop yelling. How much attention do you want?"

"Oh, right—sorry." Holly replied. "Will, what's Daddy saying? He's motioning something."

Rick was throwing his arms forward as he ran towards Will, Holly, and Cha-ka. "Run!" He yelled. "Run!"

"Will, he's telling us to run. We have to run! We have to run!" Holly said in a panic.

"Okay, okay, keep calm." Will replied. "Grab your stuff. I got the water. We'll head down towards the canyon. The one Dad pointed to earlier." Will pulled on his backpack, grabbed the water jug and they took off.

The ground rumbled violently. In another second, it shook again. Each consecutive tremor of the ground became closer and closer. Tiny rocks on the ground began to move and jump with each jolt. Rick knew Grumpy was coming. He saw that Holly, Will, and Cha-ka started running towards the canyon. In another thirty seconds or so, he would catch up with them—at least Holly and Will. Cha-ka was very quick. It would take a little longer to reach him, but regardless, they were safe, _but for how long_?

The canyon entrance was a narrow pass between two giant rock formations rising up from the ground. They had to be over sixty feet tall, _maybe more_, Rick thought. They were dark brown marbled with orange and white. The terrain between Rick and the pass was very uneven and filled with rock, stones, boulders, and various sized, sporadic rock formations. Small clusters of Talipot and Bismarck looking palms filled the lower valley between the rock formations and the canyon pass. Rick knew Grumpy would have a difficult time maneuvering through the formations and over the landscape of the canyon terrain, and that would buy them additional time.

Rick finally caught up to Holly. Will was only twenty more paces ahead of her and Cha-ka a little further than that.

"I told you to keep running! Why did you stop?" Rick tried not to yell at Holly, but found it difficult.

"We wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. We were scared, Daddy! I was scared!" Holly cried as she continued to run.

"It's okay, honey. Just, when I tell you to do something…" Rick huffed as he tried to speak. "I have good reason. You have to trust me."

"Okay." Holly nodded.

"Will!" Rick yelled. "Head for the pass."

Will looked back as he ran. "What?" He replied.

"The pass. Go to the pass!" Rick pointed to the narrow pass up ahead.

"Got it!" Will replied.

The ground continued to tremor and shake. Each sequential boom of Grumpy's strides grew louder and louder—closer and closer.

Cha-ka was only about forty feet from the pass when he decided to jump up on a large boulder. He climbed up with ease. Apparently running wasn't his only skill. He squint his eyes and held his hand to his forehead to block the glare from the sun. He started shaking his hands madly and shuffling his feet.

"Akingo." He said quietly.

"Akingo." He repeated a little louder.

"Akingo!" He shouted.

Will ran past Cha-ka and yelled, "C'mon, Cha-ka. We know. We have to go! C'mon!" Will continued running towards the pass.

Cha-ka waved his arms, urging Rick and Holly to hurry. "Arri…Fusachi… Marashara…Fusachi, wam fusachi, wam fusachi…Akingo!" He jumped up and down, almost taunting Grumpy.

Holly and Rick reached Cha-ka. Holly yelled up, "Cha-ka, you have to jump down. C'mon, Cha-ka—we're here—we're safe!"

Unknown to Holly, who along with her father, continued running, Cha-ka did not intend to get down. He continued to jump and wave his arms wildly. "Cha-ka, no mundi! Cha-ka, no mesachi!" He beat his hands on his chest and continued to shout.

Will was the first to reach the canyon pass. He let out a crestfallen sigh as he passed through the entrance. He felt relieved knowing Grumpy couldn't follow them through it. He set down the water jug, threw his backpack off, and patiently waited for his father, Holly, and Cha-ka. Distracted by the splendor of the vast canyon, he started to zone out for a moment. It outstretched further than Will could see or even imagine. It took him a few seconds before he turned around and saw that Cha-ka hadn't moved from the large boulder. It was as if Cha-ka had a death wish. Grumpy would be on top of him in seconds. Will had to do something.

Rick and Holly finally reached the canyon pass, completely exasperated, and ready to collapse. Holly fell to her knees and vomited. Without a moment's hesitation, Will went charging past them both—back in the direction they just came—back in the direction to rescue Cha-ka—back in the direction where Grumpy would soon be in mere seconds.

"Will, what are you doing?" Rick yelled in complete confusion and shock. He was trying to help Holly and didn't have time to stop him.

Will attempted to shout back to his father, but he was too far ahead, and his voice couldn't carry above Grumpy's roars and the ground shaking.

Holly looked up. "Dad—it's Cha-ka. Something's wrong!"

In a few seconds, Will reached Cha-ka and screamed as loud as he could. "What are you doing? Are you crazy? Come down—now!"

Cha-ka shook his head. He wasn't coming down. Then Will finally noticed he had Holly's hunting knife in his hand and a look of vengeance in his eyes. Cha-ka wanted to take on Grumpy. There was no other explanation for him taunting Grumpy as he did.

Grumpy was less than a hundred feet away. The ground shook so hard; Cha-ka lost his balance and fell backward—hard. It caught him completely off guard. He tried to get up, but fell down immediately.

Grumpy roared. It was loud enough to rupture an eardrum. Cha-ka tried once more to get back up but could not bear weight on his left leg. He was injured from the fall.

Will bent over, picked Cha-ka up in a cradle lift, and started running—running as fast as he could. Cha-ka tried to break free, but it was no use. Will had a solid hold on him and wasn't letting go. Cha-ka waved Holly's knife over Will's shoulder at Grumpy and continued to shout in Pakuni.

The ground juddered and quaked more than ever. It was difficult for Will to keep his balance while holding Cha-ka and running. He didn't have far to go, but Grumpy's twelve foot strides were much longer than Will's five foot ones. It was only a matter of seconds before Grumpy would have him and Cha-ka. Will focused the last of his concentration and summoned every ounce of energy he had left. He had to beat Grumpy. He had to make it safely. All he could hear was Grumpy's tremendous roars and the force of his eight-ton body hitting the ground repeatedly—louder and louder—closer and closer.

"Hurry, Will, he's right behind you!" Rick shouted. He had no idea how to help his son. He had no more weapons other than his hunting knife, and that would be useless against the charging tyrannosaur.

Holly started crying.

With one last stride, Will felt his whole body thrust forward through the canyon pass. He and Cha-ka went tumbling on the ground. Rocks and debris fell from the cliffs. Huge clouds of dirt and dust trailed in the sun's remaining light.

Grumpy slammed his entire body into the canyon pass trying to get Will and Cha-ka. He hit so hard, the impact knocked him over. He fell to the ground stunned. He laid motionless for several moments before he got up. It proved to be quite a struggle for the massive tyrannosaur to maneuver himself upright. His tiny arms were less than useless, but eventually, he stood and glared at the Marshalls and Cha-ka through the canyon pass with his beady yellow eyes. He was beaten for now. He let out a bellowing roar of defeat and stammered away.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18:<em><br>__Enter the Canyon_

Will panted on the ground; his chest heaved with every breath. Cha-ka rubbed his head and attempted to get up again, testing the severity of his injury.  
>Rick grabbed Will by the shoulder and pulled him up. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You could have gotten yourself killed. What's the matter with you?"<p>

"What? I just saved Cha-ka's life, which is more than you did. Get off my back!" Will shouted at his father.

"Grumpy missed you only by a second, Will. One second, that's it! You would have been toast and your sister and I would have gotten to see it, front row, and dead center! How do you think she or I would have gotten over that, hun? Watching you die right in front of us!" Rick raked his fingers through his wavy hair, thoroughly fed up.

"Dad, I couldn't let Cha-ka die, not after what he's done for us so far. He's found us more food and water in a half a day's time than we've found in three days. Besides, he's just a child."

"This is not about Cha-ka. Of course, I don't want anything to happen to him, but we don't know him or what he was doing. We don't know anything about him or his people. He could be nuts. I don't know and right now; I don't care! All I care about is you and your sister and nothing else!"

"If you cared so much about us, then why did you bring us on this trip? I didn't want to come in the first place. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you and this stupid ass trip. This is all your fault!" Will threw his arms down and started walking—walking very fast and away from the intense argument. He was pissed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Don't walk away from me. Will!"

Will glared back at his father and kept walking. He needed to cool down and get some air. He couldn't believe he yelled at him for saving Cha-ka's life. He thought he was doing a good thing. _I know I did a good thing, but what if I didn't make it? What if he's right? _Will thought_._ He took a deep breath and kept walking, muttering obscenities.

Holly wiped the bile from her mouth and reached a hand out to her father. "Dad, I know he doesn't blame you; neither one of us does. He's just upset."

"No, Holly. He's right—it is my fault. This was my, well both Jack's and my idea to have us all go together on this rafting trip. So no, he's not wrong." Rick sat down on the ground, rested his elbows on both knees, and stared at the ground.

"And it was a good idea. We were having fun. We were having a lot of fun until…" Holly's gaze drifted off along with her words.

"Until an earthquake struck, ripped a portal in space and time, and we ended up here. Not one of my better executions of a plan." Rick started drawing circles in the sand with his finger.

"Dad, there's no way you could have known this was going to happen. I know that. Will knows that. He's just upset. Daddy—I don't want to overstep my bounds and please don't think me disrespectful, but you did come down on him pretty rough. I understand your concerns, but he is headstrong. Once he gets an idea; he instinctively acts on it—good or bad. Saving Cha-ka's life, regardless to what Cha-ka had in mind, was necessary. I would be very upset if something happened to Cha-ka." Holly reached over to Cha-ka resting against a rock formation and tussled his hair. "Right, Cha-ka?"

"Yo!" He replied, unsure of what he just said yes to, and nodded with a smile.

"I know I was rough on him, Holly. I was just so scared for him. I'm trying to keep you both as safe as I possibly can, but it's proving to be almost impossible here. I couldn't bear the thought of losing one of you. After your mother…" A tear ran down Rick's face as he continued to draw in the sand.

"Dad, Will and I will always try and do as you ask. However, sometimes we see things a different way—a less experienced way—but it's our way and sometimes we need to learn from our experiences."

"I know you do. Part of being a parent is being over protective. I have to learn to loosen the reins a little. I just don't want your experiences costing you and Will your lives." Rick looked up and over to Holly and Cha-ka. He attempted to smile. "Okay, Cha-ka, let's take a look at your leg and see what we can do—and don't you ever do that again! I know you don't understand me, but I know you understand my tone. That was stupid, just plain stupid!"

Cha-ka gave Rick an obscure look. He squinted with confusion. He then looked down to the ground, averting his eyes from Rick. In a scratchy tone Cha-ka replied, "Cha-ka, nanda."

"Dad, I'm no Pakuni expert, but that sounded like an 'I'm sorry.' That and the fact his tone actually sounded apologetic."

"I would have to agree with you, Holly." Rick placed his hands on Cha-ka's leg and started lightly compressing areas of his lower calf and ankle. Cha-ka flinched and pulled his leg away abruptly. "Well, I'm not Pakuni expert either, but I guess he may have sprained or twisted his ankle. Without an x-ray, we'll never know, but we can make a brace for him so he can at least put some weight and pressure on it." Rick looked around to see what they could use.

Holly started digging through her backpack. She was rummaging for something that appeared to be at the very bottom. She finally pulled out a light-pink bandana. "Here, Daddy, you can use this to hold the brace together."

"Don't you think Cha-ka would want a blue one instead? I mean, he is a boy Paku." Rick smiled as he took the bandana from Holly.

"Well, he's gonna have to settle for pink, cuz that's all I have. Besides, he doesn't know that pink is usually the designation for girls. He barely understands us."

"I think he may understand more than he's able to communicate he understands. We have to find some sticks about this long." Rick held his hands apart the length he was suggesting. "Bamboo would be perfect and it seems to be all over this canyon. Look." Rick pointed to a large bunch sticking out past one of the larger rock formations just a short distance away.

"Daddy, how is it so easy for you to find things, know exactly what everything is, and what it's used for when it comes to plants and trees?" Holly asked.

"That's because your mother's a good teacher. You have to remember her whole life was plants, trees, and flowers. I just paid attention. I don't remember everything—but enough. For instants, bamboo can also be used for healing and treating infections, which reminds me, young lady, after I finish with Cha-ka, we're going to have a look at your back. Don't think I don't know you've been dodging me. I pay closer attention than you think."

"Oh, all right. It's gonna hurt. I know it." Holly winced just thinking about it.

"Well, honey, it should hurt less as the days go by—not more. If it hurts more, we have a problem. The antibiotics I have are limited. Has it been hurting more, Holly?"

"Well, a little bit here and there, but not too bad. At least not any worse than when it happened."

"Holly, this is not something to take lightly. We're in a strange world. An infection caused by something here may not respond to antibiotics like it does at home. I wish you had told me sooner. Now come on, take off your shirt. I need to see exactly what's going on."

Holly huffed and reluctantly turned around so her back was facing her father and then slowly pulled her shirt off over her head, leaving her in her sports bra. She murmured a cry beneath her breath. Part of her shirt stuck to the wound and pulled at it as she removed it.

Rick gasped with what he saw. The stitches he placed in two of the lacerations didn't hold for some reason, or another. They were no longer well-approximated and gaped open. Yellowish white pus had formed around the edges that were now turning purple. Rick could only guess that the pus had extended underneath the scabs themselves. He was going to have debride the wounds again to get them to heal. Rick felt his insides tighten as if a giant hand was squeezing him. He was going to have to put his daughter through hell again.

"Jesus Chr…," Rick stopped his words from escaping and sighed. "Holly, how in God's name did this happen? When did this happen and why, why, why didn't you tell me?" Rick shook his head frustrated.

"I think it happened when I was pulling down palm frond strings for tinder—for the fire—for Will. They were pretty high up, and I had to stretch as far as I could. I had to pull really hard to get them down, too. That's when I think it happened. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I'm sorry too—for what I'm going to have to do—again."

"You mean…?" Holly's face went pale.

"Yep, that's what I mean."

"Seriously? Oh my God, not again!" Holly shrieked.

"It's infected. There are no other options. I'm sorry; I really am." Rick pulled off his belt and handed it to Holly. "You know what to do with this?"  
>"Yeah...I know."<p>

Rick pulled out the first-aid kit, yet again. He was going through his supplies faster than he ever did before. At this rate, there would be nothing left in a few weeks. "Hold onto Cha-ka's hands if you need to. He's not going to like seeing you go through this either. I can already tell his grown fond of you, so make sure you do your best to convey you're okay as best you can. I'll take care of his leg after I do this."

Will looked up at the sky. The three moons had begun their ascent. Tonight they were about three quarters full, unlike a few nights prior where they were very full. He had walked quite some ways down the canyon trail to blow off some steam. He still couldn't believe his father yelled at him for saving Cha-ka. He did something right—something honorable and brave, and almost had his head taken off for it. Out of all people who he thought would understand, his father would have been top of the list. Times like these, Will really missed Anna. He hadn't seen her since they left three days ago—three very long days ago. He missed her smile, her touch, her warm embrace, her beautiful green eyes, but mostly, he missed the sound of her voice—her sweet voice. The saddest part was that he didn't know if he would ever see her again.

Will sat down on one of the rocks and just listened to the night. He always liked to listen to the sounds of nature and try to familiarize himself with the surrounding environment. That way, if he heard anything unusual, he would know to keep his senses sharp. Tonight was no different. He could hear the stream running down the trail. It seemed to go down the entire length of the canyon, at least as far as Will could see in the dark. In particular areas he passed already; it splashed down in small trickles and tiny waterfalls.

Occasionally, he would hear a light clacking sound, but it would stop soon after it started, and he wasn't able to distinguish what it was or where exactly it was coming from in the canyon. At one point, he could have sworn he heard a hissing sound, but that too, stopped soon after it started. He didn't give it another thought. His mind was still in the cooling off process and found it hard to keep his concentration on one thing.

Will did find it strange that along the canyon walls, carved throughout the bedrock, were stone doorways and tunnels. He had crossed two already. It looked as if they hadn't been used in years. Branches of White Bark pine trees and vines partially covered the entrances to the tunnels. Will wanted to see where they went, but it was too dark, and he got an eerie feeling when he peeked his head in, so he quickly abandoned the idea and kept walking.

The wind was blowing a little more tonight. Will wasn't sure if it was due to being in the canyon or not. It made a whistling sound for sure, especially as it blew along the curved walls of the bending canyon trail. Clouds started moving in and filling up the sky. Within no time, the three moons were barely visible. The light they were giving off decreased to a fraction of what they initially were, but even behind the cloud cover, Will could still see their very distinctive blue, orange, and yellow glows. He was starting to get used to the idea of three satellites in the sky versus one, although he preferred his world with only one.

He got up from his rock perch and was about to head back when he smelled something, oddly enough like oil. A soft bubbling sound accompanied it just a little further down the canyon. He decided to check it out.

About twenty paces down, the bubbling, gurgling sound increased and the smell of oil was very prominent. If it were a little darker, he would have walked right into it. A tar pit, as dark as pitch, curled and bubbled a few feet from his shoes. It stretched horizontally across the canyon trail like a divider, and it smelled just like the tar pits back home, near La Brea.

Will bent over to touch the substance in the dark pool and just as he did, something whizzed past his shoulder, grazing it ever so slightly. It hit the opposing rock wall with a thunk. It stung even though it barely touched him. He could hear the same hissing sound again that he heard earlier. It was almost like rattlesnakes. He ran over to see what hit him. Lying on the ground was a small arrow, about a foot and a half long. A slimey green gel ran down the tip. He dared not touch it. He all of a sudden got a strange feeling and instinctively he dove to the ground. Another arrow sailed right over his head.

He was being hunted.

He jumped to his feet and ran. He ran as fast as he could back up the canyon pass to where he left his father and sister. He had to warn them.

"Danikus, how could you miss the human? You had a clear shot!" Brykon, one of the Altrusian hunters, hissed as he hit Danikus right in the head with his fist.

"I can't help it; he moved, Brykon. He won't get far. Bacchus and Terik are moving in on the adult male and the young female. We will have him surrounded soon."

"If we don't get them, we're all dead!"

"Yes, I'm fully aware. Jadis made it clear to me with my last report. We fail; we die. Now, can we pursue the human—Sir?"

Brykon and Danikus followed Will up the canyon with their crossbows armed. Nothing within their control would stop them from apprehending and killing their prey. Brykon was one of the most dangerous Altrusian protectors there was, only second to Jadis. He was strong, fast, cunning, agile, and a fierce fighter. To this day, he was only defeated once in the training and fighting arena, and that was by Jadis. Danikus yearned to be a fighter as revered as Brykon.

Cha-ka winced as Holly squeezed his hands. She had tears running down her cheeks. Her father was almost finished cleaning out her wound.  
>"Cha-ka, ra? Arri, mundi?" Cha-ka quietly muttered to Holly.<p>

Holly just shook her head and sniffled. She panted as she tried to endure the pain. "Cha-ka, I don't understand. I'm sorry." She tried to hold back her cries but the pain was too much, and a piercing scream escaped from her lips.

"Holly, I'm so sorry." Rick felt terrible.

The night sounds went quiet except for the wind. Holly trembled as tears continued to stream down her face. "Daddy, can you give me a minute or two and work on Cha-ka's leg brace—please? I need a moment."

"Sure, honey. Stay here with Cha-ka. I'll just be a moment or two. The bamboo is right over there. Again, I'm so sorry." Rick felt a lump in his throat.

"I know. It's my fault. I've no one to blame but me. I just…need a moment." Holly took another deep breath and wiped her cheeks off.

Rick grabbed the flashlight and walked down to a cluster of bamboo trees. He felt awful. The last thing he'd ever want to do is hurt his children, and this was the second time in three days he had caused his daughter pain, regardless if it was unintentional or unavoidable. It still hurt him nonetheless, and more than Holly would ever understand.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19:<em><br>__Rising Waters_

Thunder rumbled deeply throughout the sky. It lit up as lightning crashed in the distance. The sound made Will's heart jump, and it was already racing. He was terrified, even more so now than when he was being chased by Grumpy. At least he could see and hear Grumpy coming. He had no idea what was after him or why. He forced his legs to push him faster than he had ever run before. His thoughts were on sister and his father. Once he found them, how would he protect them from something he couldn't see?

Will glanced behind him, and as he did, the sky lit up again. In the distance, he could see two large figures moving towards him quickly. He couldn't see much, and wasn't sure he could trust his senses entirely, because he really couldn't believe what he'd seen. It was like something right out of the twilight zone—two lizard-insect-like creatures moving in his direction quickly. _Maybe that arrow dipped in whatever did more than graze me_; he thought.

Rick diligently sawed through the bamboo stalks. He praised Jack for sharpening the knives before they left because it would have taken much longer had he not. Within ten minutes, Rick had all the pieces he needed for Cha-ka's brace as well as some for Holly's medicine, should she need it. At this point he would try anything, even a remedy he's never tried, to get his daughter well. He was going to cut a few more for spears when he heard a strange clacking just a short distance away. He had no idea what it was, but it didn't sound promising. With the crash of thunder and another streak of lightning, it started to drizzle lightly. Accomplishing his task, he gathered up the bamboo pieces and headed back to Holly and Cha-ka.

As the sky lit up again, Will saw a bunch of rocks balancing up along the side of the canyon trail; some were small and some were extremely large. He looked around and saw a large tree branch from a Foxtail Pine off to the side. It was just what he needed for a diversion to buy more time. The fact that it had started to rain would play right into his plan. He grabbed the tree branch and started climbing the rocky hillside. He wedged it directly beneath one of the rocks and waited until he could see or hear his oncoming predators.

The raindrops were starting to make everything slippery. He hoped he would be able to keep his balance and pull the branch at the same time. If he went tumbling down the hillside along with the rocks, it would all be for nothing. He wasn't sure if he even had the strength to move the rocks.

Lightning cracked again behind the clouds. The canyon lit up for just a second, but it was enough for Will to see the creatures were indeed, a sort of lizard-insect-humanoid something any brutally ugly. Will could see their large black eyes and their sharp fang-like teeth when the lightning flashed.

_Well_, he thought, _it's now or never_. He wrapped his hands around the tree branch and pulled with all his might. Nothing happened. He wasn't strong enough to start the landslide of rocks. He kept pushing and pushing and pushing, but nothing. He started losing his footing on the fresh, muddy slope of the hillside. His heart was pounding right out of his chest. In another moment, it would be too late.

While holding the branch, Will wedged his feet and legs along the stone cliff side and then, finally, his entire body. He pushed with all his might. Slowly, the rocks began moving. The creatures stopped for a moment, alarmed by the sound of the ground giving way, but it was too late. The entire rocky cliff side started sliding down, pummeling everything in its path, including the two lizard-men. Will began slipping himself, but grabbed onto some tree roots growing out of the hillside. He crawled along the side, digging his fingers into the dirt and mud, hanging on for dear life. Once he was out of harm's way, he started running again back up the canyon slope through the rain. _I'm almost there_; he thought.

Rick finished tying up the strips of bandana around Cha-ka's leg. He seemed to tolerate it very well considering he had no idea what Rick was doing. Rick attempted to try to get them out of the rain, but there wasn't much cover, and he needed to stay put so Will could find them.

"Okay, Cha-ka, give it a try."

Cha-ka looked up at Rick, once again confused. He just stared blankly at Rick, standing in the light rain.

"Cha-ka, try and walk—like this." Holly got up and demonstrated what she wanted Cha-ka to do.

Cha-ka gently pressed his braced left foot down to the ground. He hesitantly let go of the rock he was using to balance himself and reached out his arms. Carefully, he put pressure on his leg. It didn't seem to hurt as bad. He put a little more pressure on it and stood up straight. He was balancing just fine. He started walking in a small circle. He had a little bit of a limp, but overall, he managed fairly well. The bamboo rods were holding up fine and seemed to do the trick.

"Well, now we can maybe try and get out of this rain, although it's not too bad. If Will doesn't get back soon, I'm going to have to go find him. It makes me very nervous being in this canyon with the rain, especially if it starts to pour. And no Holly, I didn't forget about your back. We're just going to cover it up for now. I don't have enough light and can't see what I'm doing, so we'll finish it tomorrow. At least it's clean for now and the shot of the antibiotic I gave you should help." The last part he mumbled to himself.

"Okay, Daddy. I didn't think you forgot, although I was hoping." Holly smiled up at her Dad. "Hey, did you hear that? That clickety-clacking sound?"

Rick stopped to listen, but all he could hear was the rain and the thunder. "No, but I heard something similar to what you just described when I was cutting the bamboo. Just keep your eyes open."

Lightning flashed through the sky again.

"Dad, look; it's Will!" Holly pointed.

Coming up the canyon trail, straight towards them was Will.

"Dad! Dad!" Will yelled.

Rick ran right up to Will. "What's the matter, son? Are you okay?"

"Dad, these two lizard-like insect creatures were hunting me—or us. I don't know. They were big and tall with pointy teeth. I sent a rockslide down on top of them. I don't even know if it stopped them, but we have to get out of here. They have arrows. One of them grazed me here." Will pointed to his shoulder. "Dad, I can't feel my shoulder. It's numb and tingling, and it's not moving the way it should."

Rick just stood there for a moment absorbing Will's story. The rain continued to fall lightly. Rick grabbed Will with his arms, pulled him close, and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Will. I hope you can forgive me—for everything."

Will just stood there with his face pressed up against his father's shoulder. He took his arms, wrapped them around his father and replied, "I'm sorry too, Dad. I don't blame you for this. I was just mad, but Dad…"

"What is it, Will?"

"Isn't there a better time for this? Like, maybe when we're not being hunted?"

"I just had to tell you in case something would happen to me."

"I understand, and it's okay, but Dad, seriously-we need to move now. We need to leave the canyon."

Rick stepped back. "You want us to go back out there," Rick pointed to the way they came, "and face another pack of coelophysis and-or Grumpy? Are you mad? No—not going to happen—at all. We'll take our chances here."

"Dad, you didn't see the creatures. They were terrifying. Dad, I'm scared—no, really scared." Will looked right up at his father's face. The rain ran down his cheeks and dripped to the ground. He couldn't be more serious.

Rick could see the terror in Will's eyes. "All right, but we can't go back out. We have to go down the canyon. We can't take on a tyrannosaur and who knows what else. We'll go quietly and stay as inconspicuous as we can.

"Daddy!" Holly cried. "Look!"

Converging on their location were hundreds of beetles—big beetles with big horns and claws. They were shiny, dark blue and green. They were moving in on their position rather quickly. Their legs clicked as they hit the rocky ground. There were so many; the clicking echoed off the canyon walls and right through the rain.

"Scaraba, scaraba!" Cha-ka shrieked, shaking his head madly, and waving his arms.

"Holly, Will, grab your stuff, now!" Rick shouted.

Rick had never seen his children move so fast in their lives. He emptied the water jug, collapsed it, and threw it into his pack. In less than five seconds, they had their backpacks on. "Let's get out of here. Will, lead the way since you know it."

Thunder boomed and the sky lit up with a crash of lightning. Holly screamed. More of the beetles were converging on them. The floor of the canyon looked like it was moving—like waves rolling over the ocean. They looked like scarabs from back home Rick thought, but the scarabs there weren't aggressive and didn't attack. That was only in the movies. Obviously, this was a more bellicose type. Rick hated this world more and more by the minute.

Will led their escape down the canyon. It was difficult to see in the dark, especially with the clouds covering the sky. Holly and Cha-ka followed right behind Will. Even with his braced leg, Cha-ka kept up just as well as Holly. Rick followed right behind them. The rain started coming down torrentially. The rocky terrain was loosening and the dirt was becoming very muddy. All of their shoes were squishing and sticking in the increasingly forming mud beneath their feet. Maintaining balance as the ground shifted beneath his or her feet was proving to be a daunting task for everyone. Cha-ka was having the most difficult time. Rick had no idea if the brace would hold. He didn't consider or realize the impending weather conditions the night was going to bring.

Will kept to the sides of the canyon and avoided the main trail as best he could. The scarabs were still coming in from behind them. They seemed to double in numbers in the short time they started running. If the sound of the rain, thunder, and lightning wasn't bad enough, the clacking of the beetles was worse. It sent prickling chills right up Holly's back. It was enough to drive a sane person crazy. The scarabs were coming awfully close to Rick. They weren't as fast, but they had no problem keeping up. At times, they were just mere inches away from his striding feet.

Out of nowhere, Will heard the same hissing sound he heard right before he was grazed by the arrow. He began to panic. _It has to be the lizard-men creatures, but where are they? _He thought to himself. The only light came from the streaks of lightning crashing down, and they were few and far. The arrow from the creatures barely grazed him and the effect was profound. He couldn't imagine if it directly hit him or the others.

The hissing grew louder.

Cha-ka could hear it now and started ranting in Pakuni. "Sarisataka! Sarisataka! Opi." His eyes darted all over the canyon as he tried to keep up with the Marshalls. "Saristaka!" He kept repeating it, over and again.

Rick, Will, and Holly all noticed the opi word meant danger, but none of them had any idea what a sarisataka meant. Will wondered if it meant the lizard-men creatures. Whatever it did mean, Cha-ka was clearly terrified. That in of itself was enough to worry Rick. So far, Cha-ka had been right on with his warnings, which now concerned Rick greatly.

Cha-ka ran up behind Holly and pushed her down to the ground. Just as he did, an arrow went whizzing by her, barely missing her.

"Holly!" Will cried. He ran up to her and helped her up. The rattlesnake-like hissing sound was more prominent now than ever. _They have to be very close to achieve a shot in like that. How are we going to get passed them alive?_ Will wondered.

Another arrow shot past them and hit the canyon wall with a clank. Will abruptly turned to see if he could see the creatures, and just as he did; another arrow struck his backpack. It went in at least six inches. If his backpack weren't so filled, the arrow would have impaled him.

Thunder rumbled again throughout the sky. The clacking of the scarabs was growing louder by the seconds. They were still coming. Holly mistakenly looked back and saw the blue wave of scarabs shadowing right behind them. She couldn't see any detail in the dark, only shimmers moving, but it was enough. The sounds of their clacking were terrifying. They were so close now, it felt as if the scarabs were already walking on top of them, but Holly knew that was her fear.

Just then, Will remembered the tar pits and got an idea.

"Dad, I know how to stop the beetles. There's a tar pit down the way. It should be very close. It just about stretches the entire width of the canyon. If we ignite it, the fire might stop them; that is if it stays lit. The rain may prevent us from even starting it."

"Okay, that just might work. Lead the way, son." Rick replied.

Through the drizzling rain, the Marshalls raced down the slope with the swarm of deadly scarab beetles following close behind, as well as the lizard creatures looming in the darkness, hunting them. They had no idea how many creatures there were, but they could still hear their hissing in all directions.

Holly screamed. Another arrow hit the back of her pack. Startled, she slipped on the wet slope and fell backwards. Rick almost tripped right over her. Quickly he picked her up. He wanted to see if she was okay, but there was no time. As he did, he felt an arrow strike the side of his backpack. _Damn that was close!  
><em>  
>"Dad, it's right there!" Will pointed ahead. He tried to stop, but it was so wet and slippery, he too, fell.<p>

Rick raced to Will's side and picked him up. "Take your sister and Cha-ka and wait for me over there. Stay low and out of sight. I don't want any of you to get hit by those arrows if we can help it."

"What are you gonna do?" Holly cried.

"I'm going to light the tar pit on fire, but I have to time it perfectly. I want to take out as many scarabs as I can." Rick wiped some of the rainwater off his face so he could see better.

"Well, you won't have to wait long, cuz here they come!" Will shrieked.

With a crack of thunder, the sky lit up with streaks of lightning. The canyon instantly transformed into a moving sea of shimmering blues and greens. Hundreds, if not thousands of insects, were converging on their location. The beetles were so close now; the clicking and clacking of their spurred feet was clearer and louder than ever. Rick pulled out the lighter stick and shielded it from the rain. He needed to make sure it would light.

He clicked the button. It flashed with a spark, but nothing. He clicked it again, and the same thing occurred.

"Shit!" Desperately he kept flicking the switch with the same result, the only difference now was the beetles were ten feet away and closing in fast. "C'mon, c'mon! Light, goddamn it! Light!"

With one last click, the lighter stick finally lit. Rick touched the tip to the bubbling tar pit, and it blazed up like an inferno. Even the gas surrounding the pool ignited throughout the air. Rick had to dive away so he wouldn't catch on fire. He almost singed off his eyebrows had they not been soaked with rainwater. Instantly, the scarab beetles dispersed and retreated away. _That was close_. _One problem down, _he thought_, and one to go. _

Another crash of thunder sounded and the rain started pouring down. Rick pulled himself off the muddy ground and ran as fast as he could to Will, Holly, and Cha-ka, who miraculously were right where he told them to be.

"Dad, oh thank god! It worked?"

"Yeah, son, it worked! That was quick thinking on your part. Excellent job."

"Thanks, Dad."

Rick squint his eyes, desperately trying to see through the rain, but it was raining so hard now, what little visibility they had, was all gone. The ground was sliding out beneath their feet.

Within just a minute, the ground already had a few inches of water covering it. Runoffs were streaming down the hills and picking up speed. Rick looked up and saw a water rooster-tail form in the sky above their heads. The winds were blowing incredibly high. They had to get out of the canyon, but Rick didn't know how big it was. Soon the water would be up to their shins.

In the darkness, Will caught a glimpse of something moving. With the rain pouring down, it was hard to tell, and before he knew it, something struck him across the face. He fell backward, landing on the rocky slope. If he weren't strapped into his backpack, the force of the blow against the ground would have severely injured him if not killed him. He tried to call for his father and sister, but the blow knocked all the air from his lungs. He gasped, trying to recover. The creature withdrew a sword and raised it above his head.

Lightning flashed. Holly screamed in terror as the lizard creature began to lower his sword. Rick took his bamboo stick and swung it as hard as he could into the lizard-man's head. It connected with a loud crack, splintering the bamboo pole into shards and knocking the creature's helmet off. It dropped its sword and shrilled in pain, not expecting an attack from behind.

"Sarisataka! Sarisataka!" Cha-ka cried repeatedly!

"Holly, run…hide!" Rick screamed.

He pulled his hunting knife from his belt, raised his arm back, and went in for the final blow, but the creature was stronger and faster than Rick anticipated. The lizard-man grabbed Rick's wrist that was holding the knife and squeezed it. Rick cried out in agony, dropping the knife. The creature's sheer strength was tremendous and beyond what Rick could ever imagine. He punched Rick in the gut with his other fist, toppling him to the ground. The lizard-man grabbed his sword lying in the water and once more raised it high in the air. He spoke in a language Rick couldn't understand with the sword poised above his head. Just as he was about to bring it down, Holly took her bamboo rod and swung it as hard she could against the back of the creature's knee. Once more, he dropped his sword and yelled out in pain, apparently cussing her out in whatever language he spoke. The rain continued to pour; lightning flashed as the winds velocity continued to grow. Now Rick, Will, and the lizard creature were all lying in the rising waters of the canyon, almost submerged entirely.

With all his might, Rick got up and tore the arrow that was sticking out from his backpack and stabbed the lizard creature in the back with it, just beneath an armor plate. The creature hissed in agony as he got up and turned around, soaked in water. A dark fluid came pouring out. Rick could only guess it was blood.

"Holly, I told you to run, now get out of here!" Rick yelled, in fear for his daughter's life.

Now facing Rick in the pouring rain, the lizard-man came right at him, clearly enraged. Unknowingly, Will lifted himself off the ground and kicked the creature's leg as hard as he could with a knee strike. The lizard-man fell backward and tumbled down the canyon slope.

Rick quickly found Holly and Cha-ka. They were both beneath the branches of a white pine not far off, scared, and soaked. Cha-ka looked like a drowned monkey. Holly was never so happy to see her father and brother. "Now, when I tell you to run, I mean it. Let's go. We've no time!" Rick yelled.

Holly just nodded, scared and cold in the pouring rain. Rick took her hand and pulled her along.

Once again, they were off and dredging through the deepening canyon waters.

Thunder boomed. The wind roared through the pass. The sky lit up with another streak of lightning. The orange canyon walls glistened as the rain poured over and down them. Apparently having troubles with his leg and brace, Cha-ka did his best to keep up. Holly slipped with almost every footstep she took. Rick knew it was only a matter of time before she and Cha-ka were both going down. Even Rick himself was slipping.

"Will! Holly! Cha-ka!" Rick screamed as loud as he could. He could barely hear himself above the screaming winds and pouring rain.

They all stopped. The water was now up to their knees and sheeting down the canyon slope. The force of the hammering water was getting stronger by the minute. Mud, dirt, rocks, stones, tree branches, and debris swept passed their legs and down the slope by the powerful currents. Both Holly and Cha-ka had to hold on to Will and Rick so they wouldn't be swept away themselves, but the ground was quickly giving way underfoot, and in a matter of seconds, the force of the rain and water would take them under.

"I want you to put on your life vests, now!" Rick shouted. Rick purposely put them behind the shoulder strap area of their backpacks, so they could easily get to them.

In seconds, Will, Holly, and Rick had their yellow life vest jackets over their heads and inflated them.

"What about Cha-ka, Dad?" Holly cried.

"We only have three, Holly. I'll carry Cha-ka with me. We're going to throw down our backpacks and ride them down the canyon, like a water flume. It's going to be bumpy, and we're most likely going to bruise ourselves pretty badly, but I don't see any other options. You guys ready?"

Holly looked up frightened half to death. "No!"

"Good, let's go. Will, you go first." Rick nodded to his son.

Will turned his backpack over, so the straps were facing him. He grabbed hold and plunged off. The rushing waters swept him away in seconds.

"Okay, Holly, now you." Rick nodded again.

"No, Daddy, I'm scared!" Holly cried.

"I know, but you have to be brave. You can do it, please. I need you to. We don't have a choice." Rick tried to reassure her it was okay.

Holly nodded her rain-soaked face, and did just as Will did. In a second, she swept down the pass as well. Rick could hear her scream as the waters carried her down the canyon.

It was now Rick and Cha-ka's turn.

"Cha-ka, hold on to my back, okay?" Rick tapped his shoulders as a gesture for Cha-ka to follow. Cha-ka wiped the fur away from his eyes and did as Rick asked. Rick then wrapped his arms through his backpack straps and jumped, following Will and Holly.

Will managed to avoid the canyon walls for a while, but eventually his luck ran out. The canyon had so many turns, hitting the walls was almost unavoidable. He tried to use his backpack to brace the impact, but he nailed his shoulders against the rock walls many times. He knew he was going to have bruises all over. He was happy he had shoes on because his feet dragged across the canyon floor in quite a few areas. He had a difficult time keeping his head up above the water. In some areas, he couldn't even touch the bottom that's how much it rained and continued to rain.

Holly wasn't as heavy as Will and managed to stay directly in the center of the canyon. Unintentionally, her head dunked under the surface several times and she got a mouthful or two of dirty water. She jarred off the sidewalls of the canyon a few times as well, and knew she would have some new black and blue marks. She thanked God she was a strong swimmer because her skills came in very handy keeping afloat and trying to direct herself along with her backpack through the turbulent waters of winding canyon trail.

Rick had the hardest time keeping afloat and trying to keep Cha-ka with him. Clearly, the life vest was for only one person, and it did not keep them, along with his backpack, buoyant very well. His right hand was partially numb from grabbing the lizard creature's arrow as well, which added to his difficulties.

Rick and Cha-ka were jolted and jarred around the entire time. Cha-ka fell off Rick's back several times, and the times he wasn't falling off, he was inadvertently choking Rick. They both got several mouthfuls of dirty canyon water. Rick hit his knees and elbows at every turn. He could feel the skin slough away as they scraped against the rock formations and stones that covered the canyon. He ached everywhere and had no idea how long the waters would carry them. He tried to keep his eyes on both Will and Holly, but between the distance they were ahead, the rain, and Cha-ka, it was near impossible. His biggest fear was that lightning would strike again and electrocute them all.

The rain continued for hours. The raging canyon's waters carried Will, Holly, Rick, and Cha-ka for miles. Will thought it would never end. Even Holly, with all her strength in swimming, could not keep her stamina for that long of a period. No one could. If they didn't have their life vests, they would have drowned for sure. Rick prayed his children were strong enough to hold on.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20:<span>  
><em>The Cove<em>

Rick awoke to the sound of crashing waves and the screeches of flying reptiles. The smell of ocean salt wafted through the air. He opened his eyes. It took a moment for his blurry vision to clear. He immediately started coughing as he rose to his knees and spit out a mouthful of muddy water. It hurt to kneel. Both of his knees, along with his hands, arms, shoulders, and legs, were bruised and cut up badly from the canyon rapid's ride. He didn't even want to know what his face looked like, but it hurt to squint or move his facial muscles.

He raised his hands to cover his eyes. The sun was already up high in the sky and shined bright. The horizon line was a beautiful blush of coral pink and orange that faded into a light blue. He looked around for Holly, Will, and Cha-ka. All three of them were lying on the ground within a fifty-foot radius, Cha-ka being the closest to him. Will and Holly were draped over their backpacks. Cha-ka looked like a furry dreadlock with his hands and feet sprawled out.

Rick lifted his aching body and ran over to Holly first. "Holly." He gently shook her. "Holly, wake up."

She started moving slowly. "Ouch," she said wincing. "Oh, I hurt everywhere, Daddy, and that smell—oh—is that us?" Holly made a disgusted facial expression. "Oh, we smell bad."

"Are you all right, Holly?"

"Yeah, I think so." She looked down at her arms and legs. "Just bruised...everywhere." She started licking her lips and scraping her tongue with her teeth as if she tasted something awful. She spit out some dirt and pine needles.

"Yeah, it doesn't taste so good does it?" Rick laughed.

Holly shook her head no, continuing to spit out the dirt.

"Do you want to check on Cha-ka, while I check on Will?"

Holly just nodded. It took her a moment to stand up. She felt a bit dizzy, but managed to balance herself. She walked over to Cha-ka and gently shook him. "Cha-ka, Cha-ka, wake up, it's a gorgeous day."

Cha-ka started to stir a little and wiped his arm over his head as if he was swatting a fly. He immediately fell back to sleep.

"Cha-ka, wake up!" Holly shouted and then giggled.

Cha-ka nearly jumped out of his skin, scrambling on the ground, trying to sit up. He wobbled as he opened his eyes and yawned. He still had the bamboo leg brace on, but the straps were no longer pink—they were a murky brown.

"Cha-ka, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Holly tried to make a face that exhibited pain or being hurt. As usual, Cha-ka took a moment to catch on.

Cha-ka shook his head, no.

Rick raced over to Will, who was lying over his backpack sound asleep. He had bruises on his face, arms, and legs. Like Ricks, his knuckles, elbows, and knees were scraped open and starting to scab over. He placed his hand on Will's shoulder and lightly shook him. "Will, Will."

With a deep inhaled breath through his nose, Will opened his eyes and stretched his arms. "Ouch. Oh, geez, that ride sucked big time." Will immediately looked down at his arms and legs. "I look like I was beaten by a mob." Will paused a moment to take everything in. He looked around and abruptly cried, "Holly?"

"You're sister's fine. She's right over there with Cha-ka. He's fine too, for the most part. He's at least not any worse off than he was. He did bump his leg quite a few times, but he'll be okay." Rick pointed to the sky. "Ya hear that, Will?"

Will cocked his head and listened intently. A large smile appeared across his face. "I hear waves crashing! Are we…near the beach—an ocean?"

"Turn around, or should I help you?" Rick laughed.

"Not funny, and I think I can manage."

Through a cluster of Lodgepole and Torrey pines, Will could see sand dunes and rock formations extending out to a beautiful, white sand beach. One after the next, waves rolled and crashed along the shoreline, leaving their impression along the edges of the sand. In the distance, Will could hear screeches and caws of flying reptiles, but not as gritty or threatening as the ones they've heard prior. It was lighter, friendlier—maybe even playful or innocent.

"Holly, Cha-ka, come on. We've got something to show you." Rick yelled.

Holly walked up slowly, and Cha-ka limped. Rick could tell they were both hurting, but he thought once they, or at least Holly, saw the beach and the waves crashing, she would perk up a little.

"What'd you want to show us, Daddy?" Holly asked.

"Well, if you can't hear it, at least maybe you can see it? Hello. Open your eyes, Holly" Will pointed down to the beach.

Holly's eyes got as big as saucers. She grinned. "Oh my God! Oh my God! That's…that's…"

"Totally awesome?" Will laughed.

"Yes!" Holly kept smiling while she shook her head, completely amazed with what she saw. "Yes, totally awesome! Daddy, can we go down, to the water that is?"

Knowing how much Holly loved the water, he excitedly responded, "Of course, but we have to approach slowly. We have no idea what's down near the water or in the water. I don't know what kind of creatures or dinosaurs maybe around, so please, all of you—be careful!"

Will and Holly both nodded in agreement. Their father's warnings and intuitions were starting to sink in, finally. Rick couldn't believe his two children were taking his direction seriously. Not that they didn't listen to him at home, it's just that they are both so headstrong, they usually do what they think is right, regardless to what he says. Rick usually just let them go and learn from their mistakes, but here, he couldn't chance that happening because the mistake might prove to be fatal.

They walked through the small area of trees that preceded the beach. The sun's rays peeked through the gaps in the trees, lighting up the dirt and sand floor in splotches of scattered light. Pine needles of dark green to rust orange lightly covered the ground in piles beneath the Torrey and Lodgepole pines. The trees were well over sixty feet tall and ran the length of the entire beach as far as Rick could see. There was a peaceful serenity walking through the stretch of nestled pine trees.

The Marshalls and Cha-ka stepped out of the tree line and onto the white, sandy beach. The sun was just about over the tops of the trees. The warm light felt marvelous against the backs of their bodies. Their shadows lingered across the sand. The wind was coming in from the west and felt incredible combined with the inviting sunlight. Today was going to be a beautiful day.

Rick looked up and down the beach for several moments in both directions. The wind blew his wavy brown hair.

"What do you think, Dad?" Will asked.

"Well, there doesn't appear to be any dinosaurs or monsters about, so, I think it's safe for now. Let's take a walk up the beach to that cove where the rocks and formations extend out over the water. It looks inviting, and I think I see something of interest." Rick pointed to some palm trees growing around the cove and rock formations.

Holly squinted and finally realized what her father was trying to tell her "Are those…" She asked enthusiastically.

"Coconuts?" Rick responded. "I believe so. We'll find out for sure. What do you think Cha-ka? Onam? Coconuts? Onam?"

Cha-ka tilted his head staring up the beach coastline at the questionable coconut trees. His eyes grew big with a smile that formed across his face, showing his crooked dirty teeth. "Yo! Onam. Yo!" He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Well, there you have it." Will said. "Onam. The question is: how are we going to get them down?"

"I'm sure Cha-ka can help us out with that. Even with his injured leg, I'm sure he can still climb well. Come on." Rick waved everyone along.

"Give me a second, Daddy. I wanna take off my shoes. I already have sand in them, and I want to feel the sand on my bare feet. Besides, my shoes are still wet and squishy. They need to dry out." Holly stomped down, and her shoe squished on the ground.

"That sounds like a great idea. Why don't we all do that?" Rick started to untie his shoes.

In a matter of seconds, Rick, Will, and Holly all had their shoes off, wiggling their toes in the warm sand.

"Now that feels good!" Will smiled. "Let's go see about those coconuts. Some fresh coconuts would taste great right now."

They walked up the beach digging their toes in the sand right along the shoreline towards the cove with the waves splashing up over their feet. It felt spectacular to Holly. She felt very at home in the water.

Rick looked out over the ocean. The brilliant crystal blue and green water was just breathtaking. It was a light, aqua-blue in the shallow areas and a deep, sapphire-blue in the deeper. Rick always loved to watch the white peaks form caps on the approaching waves and how they dissipated as the wave broke across the sand. He wondered what type of aquatic dinosaurs and marine creatures might be lurking underneath the surface. He decided not to let his thoughts overwhelm him and enjoy the moment for at least a little while.

The cove formations were primarily composed of tan and brown colored granite and marble, striated with black ripples, and just as beautiful as the lagoon they came upon the day prior. Growing around and throughout the cove were Satake, Toddy, and Coconut palm trees. There were even a few Cypress trees at the crown of the structures. The rock formations created several small swimming holes that formed into an enormous cave extending out over the ocean. It reminded Rick of an enclosed version of the blue hole in Belize where he went scuba diving with Laura, Jack, and Marie.

Flying above the bay and landing on the rocks were small flying reptiles that screeched and cawed. They were no bigger than a foot long and covered in a bright green skin with red dots. The central part of their body was dark gray and they had bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. It appeared that they were hunting insects among the rocks and formations.

"Before you ask, they're called anurognathuses. They're a type of flying reptile that eats insects. They don't get any bigger than what you see, at least I don't think. I can't say for sure, but I think we're safe from being attacked." Will nodded and huffed a small breath, apparently pleased with himself and his dinosaur knowledge.

"I wasn't going to ask." Rick furrowed his brow.

Will crossed his arms, raised his eyebrows, and gave his Dad a skeptical, sidelong glare.

"Okay, maybe I was." Rick laughed. "But, I won't even try and pronounce whatever you said its name was. How do you remember all those name?"

"I don't know. I just do. How do you remember all the names of the antibiotics and other medicines you prescribe your patients?" Will asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I don't know. I just do." Rick repeated back to him in a comical yet matter of fact tone.

They both laughed.

"Why don't we all rinse out everything in our backpacks and let them dry in the sun? Everything has to be pretty gross and dirty from the canyon flood. We can also get ourselves cleaned up, go swimming, and maybe try our hand at fishing. There has to be something here for us to catch. And if we can convince Cha-ka to get us some coconuts, we just might have a decent dinner tonight."

"I don't think we'll have much convincing to do. He's already climbing up a tree. Look." Holly pointed over to Cha-ka scaling a nearby Coconut palm. He was already at the top. His injured leg didn't slow him down in the least.

"Boy, he's something else. I am genuinely glad he found us and…I'm happy you saved him from Grumpy, Will. You did a great thing, and I'm sorry I yelled at you." Rick put his hand on Will's shoulder and gave a squeeze of reassurance.

"I know, Dad. No worries. You were just trying to protect me. I get that." Will nodded to his father.

"And Holly, once you're cleaned up, we need to address your back. I've got great lighting now and can see what I'm doing so, hopefully, I can work my God-given talents."

"Okay," Holly said reluctantly. She dragged her backpack through the sand over to one of the shallow pools in the cove and started unpacking. Everything she pulled out stunk like dirty, nasty, dank water. It would take a better part of the early afternoon to rinse and clean everything out.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned her head towards the rocks. Tiny lizards, about eight inches long, darted in and out of the crevices of the rock structures. Their skin hide was a bright lime green with yellow spots. They appeared to be chasing and hunting insects like the flying reptiles. They seemed harmless enough. They looked very similar to the ones she saw at the lagoon the other day. Holly smiled at the squealing chirps they made. She thought it was cute.

Holly looked a little higher up on the rocks of the cove. Sunbathing right in the middle of one of the flat stones was another tiny lizard. This one had a beautiful red and orange fin-like spines running down the length of its back. This one's particular body was light green with orange stripes extending down from the spines and wrapping around to its underside. It lifted its head up and scrambled away when it heard the screeches of the anurognathuses swooping down from the sky. _Well, it was pretty while it lasted_, she thought.

While she unpacked, she started daydreaming about being back home and Jason Winters. He was a junior on the swim team. He and Holly were just starting to get to know each other when her mom died. Holly had been so busy with the funeral and then the trip; there wasn't much time to spend with him afterwards. They were supposed to have their first real date after she and her family returned, but now that most likely would never happen, at least anytime soon—if ever. She reached up and touched her lips, trying to remember what his kiss felt like against hers. He had kissed her for the first time right after her last swim meet. Had she known that was going to be her last kiss, she would have made it last. She became instantly depressed thinking that she may never be kissed again and knowing she and her family may be trapped indefinitely. She shook her head with utter frustration and sighed.

Rick and Will did much of the same as Holly did with their packed belongings. Cha-ka helped them both after Rick demonstrated what he wanted Cha-ka to do. All of their clothes reeked of mildew, along with their scaling ropes and sleeping bags. Rick was very grateful it was a warm beautiful day. The wind couldn't have been more perfect for drying their freshly rinsed clothing and equipment, as well as some of their food. The only food items that didn't survive were the magnolia blossoms, and no one was overly upset with that.

Rick chuckled to himself because he thought how hillbilly redneck they looked drying off all their stuff on the front porch and lawn, or in this case, the beach. He didn't care. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. _Who was going to see anyway_?

After everything was rinsed off and drying in the sun, Rick and Will cleaned themselves off and went swimming while Holly finished up. She was a little slower than Rick and Will, but she didn't have Cha-ka helping her either. She also knew the inevitable surgical cleaning of her back would happen once she finished, so she was prolonging it as long as she possibly could. It continued to hurt and throb, and in her mind, it made no sense to rush into more pain, especially on a beautiful day. She wanted to enjoy as much of it as she could.

Rick and Will, along with Cha-ka, decided to explore the caves and caverns that made up the cove while they waited for Holly. It was rather quite remarkable the way the rock formations created a network of caverns that formed into a dome structure over the ocean like a small-enclosed bay. Several smaller pools surrounded an enormous one in the middle. Stalactites of all sizes hung from the ceiling of the cavern while stalagmites arrayed the rocky floor. Some of them even connected, forming columns of multicolored limestone. Rick thought that would be a great place to rest for the evening-directly over the ocean, with the breeze blowing in and the waves crashing onto the rocks. _It will be incredible to fall asleep tonight_; he thought. In addition, the rock formations and caverns offered protection against severe weather conditions, should they occur. Lastly, if something terrible and unexpected was to occur, there was more than one way to get out of the collection of caves and caverns that covered the blue, sapphire waters. Whereas this world had its share of dangerous and deadly creatures, it certainly did not lack beauty. Most of the landscapes they've come across have been some of the most beautiful Rick had ever seen.

Holly finally caught up with her father and brother. They were at the furthest point out over the water where the rock formations covering the cove ended. The sun was beaming right into the cavern. The walls glistened and the water sparkled. Holly couldn't get over how spectacular the water looked with the sun rays piercing through the surface. Here, the water appeared to be the deepest, at least fifty feet or more.

"Hey, Daddy, I guess I'm ready. Where do you wanna clean my back?" Holly asked.

"Actually, we can do it later before the sun goes down. Right now, we have other work to do, and I need your help for that. If I clean your back out now, you'll be pretty much resting the entire time after that. Does that work for you, Holly?"

Holly psshhed her lips. "Yeah, that works. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters, look down and tell me what you see." Rick pointed to the water.

Holly looked through the crystal clear water, and although she couldn't see the bottom, a big smile appeared on her face. "Fish—I see fish—lots of fish! You mean we're gonna have fish for dinner? Really?" Holly asked excitedly.

"That's if we can catch them," Will replied. "The fishing poles are still in perfect working condition, and I think with Cha-ka's help, you and I just might be able to catch some. What do ya say, sis? Think you can handle it?"

"You just watch me, big brother. I'll show you how it's done." Holly laughed.

"All right then, see if Cha-ka can find you both some worms or grubs or something suitable for bait. I'm going to go back to the small area of pine trees that's shrouding the beach and get firewood and tinder to start a fire for tonight. Just think, we are going to have our first real dinner tonight in how many days? Too many—that's how many. Well, not tonight. Tonight, we are going to eat and we are going to eat well. Between the soybeans, the carrots, the coconuts Cha-ka knocked down from the tree, and the fish you two are going to catch, tonight will be our best night yet. Mark my words Will and Holly Marshall, and Cha-ka, or course. I can already taste it."

Rick was in such a good mood he sauntered away through the cavern down to the beach. Will and Holly looked at each other and laughed. It was quite comical to see their father in such a manner. It was nice for them to see him like this, even in his battered and bruised conditioned. They needed to see him like this more often.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21:<span>  
><em>Beneath<em>

After ten minutes or so of trying to get Cha-ka to understand the concept of fishing, or more so, what they needed to fish, Cha-ka was able to find Will and Holly grubs. They weren't anything Will or Holly was used to seeing as far as bait went. The grubs were a light beige color with purple specs and resembled caterpillars more than night crawlers, but they worked just as well, if not better. In no time flat, Will and Holly caught the four fish they needed for dinner. The looked very similar to herring with their long silvery bodies. Will wanted to catch more, but he knew his father was very strict about only catching what they could eat. He considered it a huge waste to let food spoil, and there was nowhere here to store or keep food fresh. Holly was satisfied because they both caught two each. She didn't show him up, but he didn't show her up either, besides she was starting to feel ill. She wasn't sure if she over did it, or if it was from the night before, but she ached all over and felt overly fatigued.

Rick made several trips between the cavern and the wooded area with armfuls of tree branches and tinder. He was thrilled that Will and Holly caught fish and even more thrilled he was going to get to cook the fish over an open fire. The floor of the cavern consisted of striated levels of metamorphic rock and limestone. Rick set up a fire pit one level up from the water, but close enough to the open area so the smoke could escape without asphyxiating them. It would also help keep them warm tonight while they slept without burning anything down.

The sun was nearing the time where it would start its descent. Rick was looking forward to seeing a beautiful sunset. By this time, all their clothes and equipment had completely dried and put away in their respective backpacks. They brought all the food up to the fire pit so Rick could prepare it for their dinner. He was able to fashion some skewers out of tree branches to cook the fish. He pulled out the small pots Jack had packed to boil the soybeans and cook the carrots. Typically, he would eat carrots raw or cooked, but after being in their backpacks with the dirty water from the canyon, he thought it best to boil them a while before eating them. It wasn't any additional effort because they had to cook the soybeans. The only thing left to do was to filet the fish and start a fire. Besides cooking the fish, he needed to boil the water for cleaning up Holly's wounds. The ocean salt water was a great medium for cleaning out such an injury, but he needed it to be as sterile as possible.

This time around, Rick decided to give Holly morphine. The past two times he cleaned her infected lacerations; she had been in excruciating pain, and he wanted to spare her the agony. He felt very safe in the cavern over the water and didn't think they would be in any danger where she would need one hundred percent of her wits about her. Holly had no objections.

Rick gave Holly the morphine injection and shortly afterward, she was very relaxed and felt very little pain. Rick draped one of the sleeping bags over a rounded granite rock near the water and instructed Holly to lay face down. She was already in her pink and purple sports bra from being out in the sun all day. It easily passed for a swimsuit top and gave Rick easy access to her back. He sent Will and Cha-ka to get fresh water while he worked in case Holly still had a difficult time with it. He didn't feel the need to traumatize the young Pakuni again after Holly's last wound cleaning in the canyon. In addition, he knew it would take a while to accomplish both tasks and figured they would time up as close as possible. He felt confident Cha-ka could find fresh water yet again for them.

Holly's wounds took much longer to clean out than Rick expected. Floating in the dirty canyon water just infected them worse. It wasn't as bad as some infections he'd seen in the hospital, but it was very concerning. He had to once more open up the lacerations, clean out the edges, drain out the pus, and irrigate the tissue. The tissue wasn't granulating or healing the way Rick had hoped it would. From the amount of pus coming from the cuts, the antibiotics were not responding as they should have. Rick poured the cooled, sterile salt water over the wound and waited for it to dry before putting in a few more stitches and applying the dressing.

Even with the morphine, Holly was still uncomfortable at times, although this time around she managed not to cry. A few winces and moans, but overall she endured it better than expected. Rick was very concerned at the progress of the wounds' healing. It had been three days since the attack and it still showed no sign of improving. He might have felt different if it wasn't his child, but having patience and treating patients were two entirely different worlds for Rick. He gave Holly a little more morphine so she could rest comfortably while he prepared dinner.

It took Rick no time flat to filet the fish. He took the guts and remains and threw them out over the ocean from the beach. Whereas the fish themselves looked like herring, their filets were more like walleye. Rick grew up in Indianapolis and went fishing every summer with his father and his brother Jack at Eagle Creek Reservoir. They used to catch walleye and pike all the time. He missed the way his mother made them. She had a special combination of seasonings she used and the walleye would taste incredible. Even as a kid, he enjoyed it, which was unusual. Most children don't like fish unless it's battered and deep-fried with heaps of tartar sauce, and even then, it's a challenge.

Will came traipsing into the cavern with a jug filled with water and a huge smile on his face. His traipsing was almost as funny as his dad's sauntering dance he did earlier. It was clear without a doubt; Will was his father's son. Cha-ka was right behind him wearing a grin as well. In his arms, he carried a large bundle of something yellow.

"Dad, you wouldn't believe what Cha-ka found! Look!" Will was so excited.

Rick lifted his head up from cooking the food and smiled. "Hey, he found bananas—big bananas. You're right; I can't believe it. That's incredible. Your sister's going to be thrilled. She loves bananas."

"Speaking of Holly, how's she doing?"

"Hey, she is right here and she is trying to rest if you don't mind." Holly gave Will an irritated look and then smiled. "I'm just kidding. I'm hangin' in there. Thanks for asking, but I will tell ya, I'm starving! Did Cha-ka actually find bananas?" Really?"

"Really, sis. Here." Will handed Holly a big banana. It was huge.

"Can I eat it, Daddy?"

"Sure, honey. If Cha-ka found it and brought it for us, I'm sure it's okay, but you might want to wait and have it for dessert. Dinner's almost ready."

"It smells…fishy, Dad."

"That's my boy, a super genius." Rick rolled his eyes and laughed. "Why don't you pull out the plates and silverware and we can eat! But be forewarned, there are no seasonings so it might taste bland."

"Sure thing, Dad."

"Daddy, I'm sure it tastes fine. We haven't had a real meal since we left. At this point, anything will taste good. Woah." Holly lost her balance a little as she tried to stand. "I guess those drugs did a little number on me. I'm still a little woozy." She laughed.

Will set up the plates and silverware on one of the flat rock formations. It wasn't anything special. They were only small, red plastic plates from Target, and the silverware was nothing to speak of either, but it was better than nothing. They each had a set in their backpacks that Jack had packed for them. He even packed one extra in Rick's just in case, which worked out rather well, because Cha-ka had a place setting as well.

The sun was just touching the water. The sky blazed amber with shades of oranges, reds, and purples streaking through it. In the far distant sky, two of the three moons were already beginning to fill the early night sky. A light breeze blew in from the ocean and right into the cove. It felt wonderful. The sound of the waves crashing as the tide came in made their first dinner together in this new world picture perfect. It was almost elegant minus a few small lizards scurrying about the cavern.

"Are you hungry, Cha-ka? Do you want onam?" Rick asked.

Cha-ka was starting to catch on quicker now. "Yo. Cha-ka, dinda!" Cha-ka nodded his head.

"Come on then." Rick motioned for Cha-ka to come sit with them.

"Dad, it sounded like he said dinner or something very similar." Holly said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Who knows, maybe it's just a coincidence or maybe he heard one of us say it, and he's just repeating it. Okay, who's ready for fish?" Rick brought the fish skewers over.

Cha-ka picked up the plate and looked at it strangely. He saw Will and Holly with their forks in their hands, so he took his along with his knife and started banging it on the rock where they sat. "Dinda, dinda, dinda, dinda," he repeated.

"Cha-ka, no." Will grabbed his wrists. "You don't bang the utensils. You eat with them like this." Will had to demonstrate how a fork and a knife were properly used.

"I think it's going to take some time, Will. I can't imagine Cha-ka has ever eaten at the dinner table, or rock, whatever, and we're going to have to be patient with him. Here ya go." Rick laid the skewers on each of the plates. He had to pour the carrots and soybeans from the small pots onto everyone's plate. There were no big spoons to scoop them out with. "And when you're done with that, we can have coconuts and bananas for dessert."

Dinner didn't go quite as smoothly as Rick had envisioned, mostly because of Cha-ka's inexperience with a sit down dinner. After dropping his silverware one too many times, he ate the rest of the meal with his fingers, and he wasn't very impressed with Rick's cooking. They came to find out that Pakunis were vegetarians, or at least Cha-ka was. He attempted to try the fish, but spit it out after a few chews right onto the rock surface next to Holly. That took the elegance factor down a few notches for the rest of them. Nevertheless, it didn't matter. They were together; they were safe, and they were eating.

Out of everything, the carrots tasted the best followed by the fish. It was bland but better than going without anything. Rick enjoyed it more than Will and Holly did. The soybeans didn't have a real good flavor or texture, but they ate them for the nutritional value, regardless. Once they eventually settled into a place that they could call home; Rick would try to find some seasonings, preferably salt, to spice their meals up a little more.

The dessert by far was the highlight of the dinner. Rick was able to split open the coconuts with his knife and a rock, and they dipped the bananas into the coconut's milk. Even Cha-ka liked this. It was like watching a little kid eat an ice cream cone for the first time. He was delighted. Rick suggested that they could eat the coconut's meat as well, but they were all so full from the meal and hardly eating the past few days that there wasn't room left in their stomachs.

To be on the safe side, Rick made sure all their gear was packed and ready to go in case of an emergency. As much as he would have liked to make the cove their home, it wasn't ideal for fresh water, but at least he knew they could come back for fish and coconuts at any time. It just might take a while to get there from where ever they ended up. They would stay in the cavern on the water for tonight, but tomorrow, they would continue to the mountain range, and God willing, they would find a place to call home until they could find a way out of this world.

Rick set their sleeping bags out of few tiered levels back from the water. Considering it was a cave and damp, he didn't want to take any chances of them getting sick from being too close to the water. Holly was already sick and didn't need the added stress to her immune system. He hoped this last cleaning and debriding of her wound would turn it around. Otherwise he would be at a loss.

Another thing that concerned him was that he discovered another strange stone doorway in the back of the cavern along the far wall. Like the previous ones, it extended out beneath ground level towards the canyon and appeared to go on for a very long ways. It had dust and vines growing over it and looked like it hadn't been used in years. It gave Rick an eerie feeling.

After dinner, they all took a walk down the beach. It was very peaceful under the moons' light. The third moon finally started rising through the sky. It, like the other two, was two-thirds full in size, although this particular one was much smaller than the other two. It took a while to appear, but once it did, it had no problem catching up with the other two. Will referred to it as 'Speedy,' because of how quickly it swept through the sky.

Once they were back in the cavern, Rick threw a couple more branches on the fire and lay down to bed. Exhausted, Holly laid down as well, and within minutes, she fell fast asleep.

For some reason that evening, Will wasn't tired. He attempted to lie down and go to sleep, but his mind was racing with thoughts of home and Anna. He wondered what she might be doing at that moment. He also wondered if there were search parties looking for them on the Colorado River. He wondered if she had given up hope now that it was almost five days since they left. Obviously, no traces of their bodies would be found because they were trapped here in another world. Just the thought of it, as it rolled through his thoughts, sounded crazy to him—_trapped in another world. That only happens in books and movies, not in real life, but this couldn't be any more real.  
><em>  
>Will walked over to the water's edge in his boxer briefs and sat down. He gazed into the water. From the position of the three moons, not much light was entering the cavern, and he couldn't see much through the surface. Immediately he was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a noise come from the far end of the cavern, almost like kicking a rock or stone. He stood up and listened intently. The fire's light was less than an amber glow, and he couldn't see much other than the dim shadows cast on the far wall.<p>

Over the sound of the waves rolling into the cave, Will could hear a hissing sound coming from the darkness. It was the same sound the lizard-men made—like a rattlesnake was slithering. Before he could move or even yell, he felt something grab him from behind and wrap around his neck from the right. It was a talon-like hand, and it started to squeeze his throat, harder and harder, like a vice grip. Will stomped on the creature's foot with all his strength and elbowed it in the lower torso as hard as he could. The assailant scowled and loosened his grip. Will brought his right arm up and broke from the creature's hold. He screamed "Dad, Holly, Cha-ka, I need help!"

The water in the bay of the cavern began foaming and bubbling. Some larger waves came rolling in and broke over the first tiered level where Will and the lizard-man were fighting.

The creature took a swipe at Will with his large, clawed talons and hissed loudly. It almost sounded like the creature was cursing at Will in whatever language it spoke.

Rick came running out with his knife and a flashlight. He was directly on the other side of the creature. He shined the flashlight right at the creature. "Will, it's the same creatures from last night. It still has the arrow in its back or at least part of it." The creature covered its eyes.

Holly screamed. She hadn't gotten a close look at the creature until now. It was terrifying.

"Stay back, Holly!" Rick shouted.

Cha-ka woke and started yelling, "Sarisataka! Opi! Sarisataka!"

A scathing roar erupted with a huge spray from the water. A giant marine creature shot its dark green head and extremely long neck out from the water. It opened its mouth lined with sharp teeth and attacked. In less than a second, it wrapped its jaws around the lizard-man. Will could hear bones crushing as the marine dinosaur lifted the lizard-man into the air.

Rick came charging right at Will and tackled him, throwing both their bodies back away from the water's edge and just in time. A second head shot out from the water and missed Will and Rick by a fraction of an inch. It roared and swung back around for another go. Rick and Will scrambled to their feet and out of reach before the creature could get to them. The second head let out another scathing roar and grabbed the other half of the lizard-man's body that was hanging out from the first head's jaws. It bit down and ripped the lizard-man in two. A dark greenish-black fluid poured from its body. Pieces of its armor clanked as it fell and hit the stone floor. The two-headed marine dinosaur took its prey beneath the surface and disappeared. The water clouded over with the lizard-man's blood and rolled out over the rocky ledges of the lower tier of the cavern. The dinosaur's tail slapped through the surface of the water and then nothing.

"What in the hell was that?" Rick's heart was still racing as he tried to catch his breath."

Will huffed as he too, tried to catch his breath. "It looked like an elasmosaurus, but it had two heads! All the ones in the books I've read only had one. That was just ridiculous."

"Are you guys okay?" Holly called out. She was too afraid to come near the water. She didn't want to end up at the bottom of the cove like the lizard-man.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just wet, again, but what else is new?" Rick just shook his head. He had to laugh otherwise he would be disgusted with the never-ending, relentless barrage of implausible, life-threatening attacks and situations which kept occurring. He wished he still had a few small bottles of bourbon.

"Well, at least we know why this place was deserted." Will ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a good thing that two headed elasmosaurus wasn't around when we were swimming. We would have been toast. What are we gonna do for the night, Dad?"

"I think we'll be okay for the night if we stay here, but we'll back away from the water's edge—way back."

"But, Daddy, what about the lizard-men? What if they come back?" Holly was very concerned.

"Your brother and I can take turns guarding while you sleep just to make sure. I don't think there will be anymore. That one that just attacked Will was the same one that attacked us last night in the canyon. It still had the arrow I stabbed into its back. So now, with any luck there won't be anymore." Rick's worried expression said otherwise.

"I'm not sure how well I'm going to rest knowing there's an elasmo-what out there?" Holly wrinkled her brow.

"An elasmosaurus." Will replied.

"How about we just call it Lu-lu, and call it a night?" Holly yawned.

"Seriously? Lu-lu?" Rick shook his head. "Lu-lu? Where do you two come up with such awful names?"

"One 'Lu' for each head," Holly replied with a chuckle. She shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't understand what he didn't get about the name.

"Anyway," Rick continued, "we'll be just fine. Close your eyes and go back to sleep. You need your rest if you're going to heal. Your brother and I will handle it; I promise. In the morning, we'll head out. The mountain range looks to be less than a day's journey, so tomorrow we can hopefully find a safe place to call home."

Rick and Will moved their sleeping bags and backpacks further away from the water's edge in case Lu-lu returned. Rick threw the last of the branches on the dying fire. Despite her saying she didn't think she would be able to sleep, Holly was out like a light within minutes. Cha-ka was also sound asleep shortly afterward. Since Will was still wide-awake, he took the first watch, but regardless, Rick knew it was going to be a long sleepless night.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22:<span>  
><em>Fever<em>

The hours of the night painfully and slowly passed into the hours of the morning. Rick and Will didn't sleep much between the two of them taking turns keeping watch over the cove. Even when it was one of their turns to rest, falling asleep and sleeping soundly was arduous at best. Their minds raced with thoughts of more lizard-men and marine creatures attacking. Cha-ka and Holly were the only ones who slept. That fact alone pleased Rick. Holly needed to rest so her wounds would have a better chance to heal.

The sun started to peak over the high walls of the canyon and cast its rays onto the rock formations of the cove. Rick walked over to the water's edge under the cavern and looked out over the ocean. He inhaled deeply. The smell of the ocean's salt water made him feel like he was back in California, specifically Laguna Beach. He and Laura spent many weekends there relaxing and just getting away from the stress of their everyday lives. It was there that Rick proposed to Laura. A wave splashed up over the ledge and rolled over Rick's bare feet. It quickly brought him out of his daydream and back to reality.

"Dad, are you sure you want to be that close to the water?" Will asked as he stretched his arms and started to yawn.

"I can see pretty far through the water, and it looks clear, but you're right, I should probably step back a few feet. Thanks."

"What does it look like out there today?"

Rick rubbed his eyes. "The sun is starting to come up, but it's also getting cloudy." Rick pointed off to the northern sky. "I have a feeling we're in for more rain. We should head out soon."

"Okay, Dad. I'll wake up Holly and Cha-ka and start getting things ready to go."

"Thanks, Will. We can have the rest of the bananas and coconuts for breakfast. What I wouldn't give right now for a cup of coffee."

"You miss it, hun?"

"Yes," Rick laughed, "terribly. It's pretty much how I started my days at the hospital."

"Well, maybe we'll find coffee beans here. You never know." Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Stranger things have happened." Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"And I'm sure stranger thing will."

"Agreed."

Other than waking Cha-ka up and having him stay up, the rest of the morning at the cove went smoothly. From this point forward, if Cha-ka was with them, they would have to give themselves an additional half hour just to get him moving. In that regard, he was very similar to a human child. Rick recalled how difficult it was to get Will up at that age. He was a very crabby boy in the mornings, and he never wanted to go to sleep at night. Will conveniently denied remembering those limit-testing days. Holly, on the other hand, was nowhere near as bad as Will, but she did have her special occasions where she attempted to push the envelope. Once, Rick found her asleep in the linen closet with her blanket and stuffed Tigger. She apparently hid there so she wouldn't have to go to bed. The good old days, Rick thought. Prior to leaving for the trip, his most significant concern regarding Holly was the boys she would eventually date. Now, she may never get that opportunity. He felt sorry for her. Now, his biggest concern was keeping her and Will safe—keeping them alive.

Will and Rick finished rolling up the sleeping bags and made sure the fire was completely out. They filled up their water bottles and pulled on their backpacks. Holly appeared well rested, but something about her was off. She didn't quite seem her usual energetic self and her color was slightly pale, even with spending the past day out in the sunshine. Even with his concerns, he decided to see how well she would fare as the day progressed. As a doctor, he closely paid attention to his patient's physical presentation and considering Holly was his daughter, he was paying very close attention.

They left the beautiful scenic ocean cove with reluctant heavy hearts. It was one of the most beautiful places they've seen so far, but they knew it most likely wouldn't be the last. This lost world they had become trapped in, as deadly as it was, had also shown them how beautiful life could be. Rick considered all the pollution and contaminants in Earth's air, water, and soil and shook his head in disgust. _What a shame_; he thought. How man could destroy, nature was a travesty and beyond his comprehension. One thing this prehistoric world gave him was a true appreciation for Mother Nature.

The sky was becoming increasingly cloudy and overcast. Rick could see their destination, even though it was still miles away. The mountain range was now closer than ever comparatively to when they first arrived five days ago. Rick was hopeful they would reach it by day's end, given they didn't run into any trouble.

The morning's weather held out for quite some time before it finally started to rain. With a light rumble of thunder, the first raindrop fell and was soon followed by several thousand more. Once again, they were back in another wooded area, but, unfortunately, unlike the other areas they traveled in so far, the treetop canopy wasn't as dense or thick and didn't keep them from getting wet.

Holly sighed. "I think we should just give up on being dry. No matter what we do, we seem always to get wet."

"Well, you said you love water."

"To swim in, Will, to swim in—not to be rained on—to swim in, okay? I'm tired of this." Holly wiped the rain from her face.

"I have to agree with her, Will, this as you say, 'sucks!' Especially the wet shoes, but we have had a few nice days…"

Both Will and Holly absurdly looked at their father.

"Of weather…of weather." Rick had to clarify.

"I was about to say, cuz we've had nothing but lousy luck here… lousy." Will furrowed his eyebrows and wiped locks of wet hair off his forehead.

"Be happy you're not Cha-ka. Can you imagine walking around in wet fur all day long?"

"He doesn't seem to mind, Daddy," Holly replied.

"I'm sure there are other things he could be doing instead of leading us around day-in and day-out. We're very fortunate he came along, right Cha-ka?" Rick patted Cha-ka on the back.

Per his usual response, Cha-ka nodded and smiled. _He's such a godsend_; Rick thought.

They continued through the morning, going deeper and deeper into the forest. The rain did not letup, although the deeper they went, the more they were surrounded and covered by an umbrella of trees that kept them a bit drier—but not much.

There was a peacefulness to the forest they couldn't help but admire and appreciate. From the moss covered, pine-needled floor, to the brilliant sequoias and pine trees that towered above them, they were in a paradise of wildlife filled with ferns, bamboos, palms, and cycads. Every shade and variation of green and brown outstretched before them in every direction, taking on its own unique form and purpose. It was magnificent to all of them. Rick thought Cha-ka was very fortunate to know only this and nothing else. Humans could be very savage in nature, more so than wild beasts and destroy the land that feeds and provides for them. If anything, this trip was enlightening, and it indeed was bringing them closer together—not necessarily by choice, but necessity.  
>They now had to depend on each other for mere survival. They had to trust each other. It wasn't an option.<p>

Will started to get antsy and slaphappy walking all morning and started to play around with Cha-ka, poking at him and toying around when he accidentally tripped over what he had mistaken for a bare tree branch. As he was in mid-fall, trying to gain his balance, the branch abruptly lifted off the ground, knocked him over face first, and slammed back down, only to miss his feet by an inch or two.

An incredibly loud, bellowing roar exploded through the air. What Will had carelessly misjudged as a tree branch was the tail to a fifty-five foot apatosaurus that cleverly camouflaged itself among the giant conifers. It raised its enormous neck from the lower foliage of a Foxtail pine tree and stared directly at Will as he attempted to pick himself off the ground. Startled, Will fell again and started backing away slowly across the moss-covered ground.

"Will."

"I see it, Dad. I'm not sure how we missed it." Will inhaled deeply trying to remain calm. Will just wanted to close his eyes and pretend this wasn't happening, but much to his dismay, it was.

"Don't make any sudden movements, Will. I think you just startled it." Rick motioned for Will to stay still.

"I startled it?" Will took another deep breath.

"See what happens when you're messing around."

"Holly, quiet—not now." Rick discerningly whispered.

"Tusasa," Cha-ka said as he pointed up at the enormous dinosaur. "Tusasa." He then looked at Will with a strange, confused look. "Sa efi ye de? Anu opi, Wira. Anu opi." Cha-ka waved Will up off the ground and for Holly and Rick to follow.

"Daddy, what's he saying?"

"I don't know, Holly, but it looks like he wants us to keep going. He doesn't appear to be scared or apprehensive, so I'm guessing we're going to be okay. Just follow him."

"You're guessing?" Will disdainfully responded while he remained motionless.

The colossal apatosaurus grunted, swung his head back, and continued to graze on the conifer as if nothing happened. Then in unison, as if signaled, three more apatosauruses bellowed in various tones. One after the other, they all raised their heads. Will couldn't believe his eyes. There were all around them. _How is it_, he thought, _that he or nobody else even saw them?  
><em>  
>"Incredible." Will whispered.<p>

The apatosauruses just went back to their business as if nothing happened at all.

Cha-ka once more looked at Will and repeated, "Sa efi ye de? Meni Ku—meni ku." Again, he waved for Will to get up.

"We need to start paying closer attention to what's around us?" Rick shook his head with frustration. "Even me."

"Ya think?" Will sarcastically replied as he finally got up. He aggravatingly ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Just walk, Will." Rick gestured with his hands to keep moving.

"Were they brontosauruses, Will?" Rick whispered as they left the area.

Will tilted his head back over his shoulder. "Yeah, Dad, but they're more appropriately called apatosauruses, but yes, you would be correct."

Rick just shook his head completely frustrated.

Cha-ka and the Marshalls didn't say a word for the next few miles they hiked. The rain continued throughout the morning, making them all the more irritable. Rick was highly disappointed in himself for not paying closer attention. He knew after hours of trudging through the woods, the kids would start to lose focus, but he should have known better. From this point forward, he would have to do better. He would have to be better.

The late morning shifted into the afternoon without any more surprises. Fortunately, the awful weather was keeping the local inhabitants dormant for the afternoon, but, unfortunately, everyone was still soaked. Even the skin on their fingers and toes were totally pruned it was so wet.

Along the way, they came across several bamboo tree clusters. Rick made more spears out of the bamboo stalks for the four of them, even Cha-ka. They served as walking sticks through the muddy terrain but were primarily for protection. Cha-ka was thrilled to have a spear and seemed overly comfortable handling it, especially for someone so young. Rick had wondered how often Cha-ka used a weapon or if his people taught him how to defend himself. He knew sooner than later, he would have to teach Holly—something he never imagined he would have to do.

"Hey, Dad, how much longer do you think we have before we get to the mountain ridge? The trees are so tall and thick; I can't see much of anything." Will gestured to the massive sequoias, pines, and palm trees that blocked their view in every direction.

"I'm not sure. It can't be too much further—maybe a few more miles. I guess we'll get there before nightfall, although that won't mean much if we can't find any shelter. I'm just praying there's something—anything where we can rest." Rick replied with his most convincing tone of voice he could muster.

"Holly, are you doing okay? You've been very quiet, which I find to be a mixed blessing." Will chuckled to himself.

Holly just ignored her brother's question as if he didn't even exist and kept moving. Her pace had slowed considerably since the morning. Initially, Rick attributed it to the weather, but now he wasn't too sure.

"Holly?" Rick stopped. "Holly," he repeated. "Are you okay?"

Holly looked up; her face was white as a ghost's and her eyes glazed over. "I'm…" She had to stop to take another breath. "I just need to…" She collapsed to the ground.

"Holly!" Rick cried as he ran to her motionless body lying in the mud. He immediately unsnapped her backpack, pulled it off, and rolled her over onto her back. He touched her forehead covered in sweat, rainwater, and dirt. "Will, she's burning up. It's her infection. It has to be. It must have gotten worse. This can't be happening, not now."

"Can't you just give her more antibiotics?" Will asked.

"I've already given her what I have. I never in a million years anticipated this. I…I…I" Rick started to stutter. "I don't know what else to do. She's not responding the way she should be."

Cha-ka kneeled down by Holly's side. "Arri? Arri, anu wesa?" He nudged her with his dirty hands.

Holly lay motionless.

"Cha-ka, Holly's sick…sick. She's not well. She doesn't feel good." Will tried to convey to Cha-ka what was happening, but he wasn't sure Cha-ka understood.

"Will, I have to carry her. We need to get out of the rain; somewhere dry, so I can see what else I can do, if anything. Can you carry her gear?"

"Of course, Dad, whatever you need." Will picked up Holly's backpack and blankly stared off.

"Will, I won't let anything happen to her. I'll get her better, one way or another, I promise. Cha-ka, can you take this?" Rick handed the young Pakuni boy Holly's spear.

Cha-ka nodded.

Rick picked up Holly in a cradle carry and started moving again.

"Dad, are we still going to try and make it to the mountain ridge?"

"Yes, Will. With the rain still coming down, I think it best…unless you can think of something."

With a defeated look across his face, Will just shook his head. "No, Dad, sorry."

Rick had carried Holly for quite some time before he started tiring. Between his heavy backpack and Holly, the amount of distance he made carrying her was rather miraculous to say the least. The numbers of trees were starting to thin out, and moss, liverwort covered rock formations, and ridges were once more intermittently appearing.

Will stopped, turned around, and grabbed his father's arm. "Dad, why don't you take a break for a moment? I could use a rest myself. Maybe have some water and whatever food we have left? I'm getting wiped out, and I'm not even carrying an additional hundred and twenty-two pounds like you are."

"No, son, we have to keep moving. The longer we stop, the worse Holly gets. I can't." Rick huffed as he stood there holding Holly in the rain.

"It's not gonna do her any good if you're too tired to function. Please, just for a moment and then I can carry her for a while—give you a break." Will pleaded.

"Just," Rick sighed, "for a moment." Ricked looked like he was about to fall over. Gently, he laid Holly down. Just as he did, a black feathered spear struck into a Jeffrey Pine two feet away from Cha-ka and the Marshalls. It sliced through the air with a whizzing sound that could be heard well above the rain.

Cha-ka abruptly sat up and nervously turned his head back and forth, casting an eye over the immediate proximity. He knew whom the spear belonged.

"Wira, Marashara, wam…wam fusachi! Pakuni pi meni. Pakuni anu fa abimi. Pakuni anu fa yumani. Wam!" Cha-ka motioned Rick and Will to go quickly.

"Cha-ka, we don't understand. What are you trying to say? What's the matter? Are there Pakuni here?" Rick gestured with his arms to the surrounding area.

Another spear hit the ground, splashing muddy rainwater on Rick as he kneeled beside Holly.

"Dad, this doesn't look good. If there are Pakuni here, now, why are they attacking?" Will fearfully looked around.

Rick sighed. "Maybe they think we are holding Cha-ka prisoner, who the hell knows." Agitated, Rick too, quickly looked around for more of the monkey-people. Holly opened her eyes, but she was too weak to get up. She lay on the ground staring at a puddle of rainwater.

With a howl and several high-pitched shrieks, four Pakuni dropped down from the treetops and surrounded the Marshalls. All of them had spears with different colored feathers attached. The biggest one took his spear and jabbed it into Will's chest. Rick went to intervene but met three more spears pointing at him from all different direction.

Cha-ka jumped in front of Will pushing the spear away. "Ta, sa efi ye de? Sa opari ye de shi?" Cha-ka panted heavily; his chest heaved with each breath. It was more than apparent, he was scared.

Ta, the biggest Pakuni, who stood in front of Will, took his spear and pushed Cha-ka away with it. With a scowl, he turned so he faced both Rick and Will. He appeared to be much older than Cha-ka, maybe even an adult. The others, except for one, looked to be around Will's age. Ta was covered with dark brown fur and was only a little shorter than Will. He wore a necklace with animal teeth and a woven belt that had a small dagger sticking out along with several small pouches.

"Sa opari ye kika? Sa opari yeni fa Cha-ka?" Ta took his spear and swept it back and forth between Will and Rick.

Cha-ka ran to the other three Pakuni. "Ra, Dar, Nika, wani amurani. Wani anu fa me. Me pi wani. Me ra wani!" Cha-ka pleaded.

None of the three let down their spears, all still pointed right at Rick and Holly. All three of them were just a little shorter than Ta. Their wet fur varied in color from light brown to dark, and they too, wore woven belts with various items hanging off them. Necklaces with feathers, bones, and teeth hung from their necks.

"Ye ba doma, humani!" Ta yelled at Rick and jabbed him with his spear.

"My daughter is sick, please stop. We mean you no harm. Cha-ka, tell them… tell them we're friends…amurani…please." Rick entreated.

"Dad, I can take this monkey in a second." Will confidently, yet discreetly whispered to his father.

"No, Will, there are three more with their spears pointed at us. We can't take that chance. We don't know if there are others around either."

"Chiri! Chiri!" Ta shouted. It seemed he was starting to lose his patience.

As Holly stared at the puddle on the ground, a small ripple shuddered through it. She thought she felt the ground lightly vibrate. She desperately wanted to help her father and brother, but she was having difficulty breathing, let alone try and lift herself up.

Cha-ka pulled at Ta's spear, refusing to give up. "Me ji Ada, me ji, wani amurani. Me ji. Wani wesasa me—me ji!"

Holly saw the puddle of water ripple again, this time it was much bigger. She was sure she felt the ground vibrate again. She tried to lift her arm to get her dad's attention, but he didn't see it.

"Cha-ka, chiri!" Ta pushed and knocked him down. "Yeni niche abimini! Yeni nefi, Yuma!"

Two of the other three Pakuni, Ra, and Dar both chimed in with Ta, repeating, "Yeni niche abimini! Yeni nefi, Yuma!"

The youngest of the three, Nika, lowered his spear and sighed. He helped Cha-ka off the ground. "Ye wesachi, Cha-ka?"

Cha-ka nodded. "Me saku, Nika."

Out of nowhere, the ground rumbled, trees forcefully shuttered. It was as if a small bomb had gone off followed by an all too familiar roar. It was Grumpy. He had once more found them. His roar was unmistakable.

"Akingo!" Ta shouted.

"Akingo!" Ra, Dar, and Nika repeated fearfully.

Everyone stopped and looked in the direction of the horrific roar. They knew within seconds, the giant tyrannosaur would be upon them. With every stride the thundering lizard took, the ground violently shook more and more.

The Pakuni started arguing amongst themselves, pointing in Grumpy's direction. It was obvious, Ta wanted something the others did not. Cha-ka started nonchalantly waving his hands for the Marshalls to slip away while the Pakuni were distracted.

"Will, it's now or never. Grab our stuff and let's get out of here." Rick reached down and picked Holly up.

Quietly, Will strapped on his backpack and took Holly's. Between the rains, the ground shaking, the reverberating impact of Grumpy's strides, and his continued roaring, Ta and the other Pakuni didn't take notice of Rick and Will carrying Holly away.

"Kinda odd they just let us go?" Will said.

"I'm not so sure they did. I think it might have something to do with why Cha-ka did what he did when you rescued him from Grumpy, the night we escaped into the canyon. Did you notice the markings on their spears and their necklaces? I think it's a test or some rite of passage for their people."

With a cracking noise, a giant red cedar came crashing down. Rick and Will were barely able to get out of the way. Through the rain, Rick could make out Grumpy's silhouette as he trucked after them. Then instantly, he stopped and let out a shooting shriek. Rick immediately heard the Pakuni men yelling and hailing in Pakuni. He couldn't see for sure but could only guess they attacked him with their spears.

Out of nowhere, Cha-ka appeared. "Marashara, Wira, pi me, pi me. Meni ku." Cha-ka pulled at Rick's shirt, urging him forward.

"Okay, Cha-ka, okay. We'll follow you." Rick nodded, and Cha-ka led on.

It had only been a few hundred feet before they heard Grumpy's roar again. This time wasn't a cry but a warning—a deafening warning. The ground shook repeatedly and again. He was on the move. Worse, it started raining harder. The soil was becoming muddier, making it more difficult to run, especially with having to carry Holly.

Stone ridges starting emerging along the ground, making a grand appearance to the forest landscape. The dark gray rocks formed a pseudo trench of varying depths with roots of Whitebark and Foxtail Pines intermittently venting through the walls. The amount of conifer trees was severely lessening and thinning out, while more ferns, smaller cycads, and palms took up the slack.

"Ba! Ba! Pi me, Pi me! Banda shi epa." Cha-ka continued to yell.

Rick wasn't sure he could go on much longer. With every step, his muscles ached more and more. He wasn't sure what transpired between the other Pakuni and Grumpy, but he knew it wasn't good. Whatever they did just pissed him off more. Grumpy was on a rampage, and he was still coming after them.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the distant sky. There was nowhere to go. Rick prayed Cha-ka knew what he was doing and where he was going.  
>Will heard another crash. He looked back and saw that Grumpy had taken out another ridiculously large tree. This time it was a Roystonea Palm. It didn't appear that much of anything that could stop this dinosaur. <em>Guess that's why he is one of the top predators of his time<em>, Will thought.

Will was ahead of Rick by only twenty paces. He saw his father's face and the terrified expression growing across it. He had no idea how he was able to carry Holly all this way. He saw him constantly fidgeting and fighting to keep his grip around her.

Suddenly, the dense tree line ended and they were out in the open. No cover, no obstacles, no anything to hide them from the voracious twenty foot tall, eight ton Tyrannosaurus Rex chasing them. Directly in front of them was the mountain ridge they were so desperately trying to reach for days now. They had finally reached it, only to have it be the end of them.

Cha-ka continued to urge them forward. "Wira, Marashara, ba kika." Cha-ka pointed up at the vast steep diagonal tan and gray stone ridges that created the base of the mountain in front of them. "Fusachi—fusachi! Ba wachi—banda!"

Both Rick and Will stopped and looked up in the direction Cha-ka was pointing. Neither one of them could make out what Cha-ka was doing. To them, it looked like a mountain ridge with a few palm and pine trees growing on it—nothing more.

Cha-ka ran back and pulled at both Rick and Will to move forward. They both looked at him blankly. Rick huffed with each breath, utterly exhausted. Then they heard it again—Grumpy's roar. He was here.

Rick and Will looked back at the tree line, then back to the mountain ridge, and then back to each other. The ground was rumbling. There was only one choice.

In unison, both Rick and Will said, "Cha-ka," as they nodded and ran forward with the eager Pakuni boy pulling at them.

"Cha-ka, there's nothing here. What are you doing?" Rick's level of patience was at its end.

Then, as if an optical illusion faded, large steps started to appear in the rock ridges of the mountain. From a distance, the way the diagonal stone ridges formed over the underlying rock, one could not clearly see the series of three stone steps and two platforms carved into the massive mountain, but the closer they got, the clearer it became. At the top of the stone-carved steps was another platform with a triangular opening approximately five and a half feet tall. It was just big enough for them to get through and safely inside.

Cha-ka led them to the first platform and urged Will up the steps. It was very difficult to climb the giant wet stones with both his and Holly's backpacks. He slipped and banged his arm against the rock surface.

"Ouch, God…" Will pursed his lips and continued to cuss to himself under his breath. He picked himself up and continued upward.

"Marashara, Marashara, fusachi, fusachi, Akingo!" Fear swathed across Cha-ka's face as he pointed to Grumpy. He had just made it to the tree line. They only had a few seconds at best to make it.

Grumpy snarled fiercely, waving his tiny arms in the air. He had Pakuni spears sticking out of his left leg and upper back, both sites still oozing blood. He roared and charged forward. The mountain rumbled with his mighty impacts across the ground.

Will had made it to the opening of the cave. He threw in Holly's backpack and swung his off just in time to turn around and help his father with Holly. He took Holly in his arms so his father could clear the last step before the upper landing.

Cha-ka waved them to keep going. "Fusachi, fusachi! Akingo!" He cried.

Rick and Cha-ka just made it through the opening of the cave before Grumpy snapped his powerful jaws down behind them. Rick could feel Grumpy's breath on the back of his neck as he ran into the darkness of their refuge. He was terrified but relieved and completely exhausted.

Grumpy roared with fury. For several minutes, he continued to roar and stare into the mouth of the cave until he finally retreated into the forest.

They were safe.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23:<span>  
><em>Wenda<em>

Rick raised his hands in front of him and felt around in the darkness. The only light coming in was from the entrance he just ran through and a small hole on the far side of the cave. If it was mid-day, it might be a lot easier to see, but unfortunately, it was dusk mixed with dark cloudy skies and therefore very difficult to see anything.

"Will, where are you?" Rick asked.

"Over here, Dad, careful, don't step on Holly, we're right in front of you…on the ground. I'm looking for a flashlight. Do you know where it is?" Will blindly rummaged through his backpack.

"It's in my pack. Cha-ka, where are you?"

"Me kika." Cha-ka responded and then fell over something with a loud crash.

"Cha-ka? Are you okay? Are you wesa?"

"Yo, me wesa." Cha-ka replied.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Dad. You're starting to pick up Pakuni. Did you find the flashlight yet?"

"Just about." Rick fished around one of the lower pockets on his backpack and was finally able to reach it. "Got it." He turned on the flashlight and gasped.

"Whoa!" Will exclaimed.

As Rick shined the flashlight across the room, both his and Will's mouths dropped. The cave spread out thirty to forty feet everywhere with a twelve-foot ceiling. However, that wasn't what surprised them. Tools, weapons, cots, clothing, pottery, and items they didn't recognize filled the cave. It had a fire pit towards the middle, but closer to the opening of the cave and right next to it was a large gourd filled with what appeared to be torches. It was apparent to both Rick and Will; they were not the only humans trapped here now or in the past.

"Dad, I can't believe it. All this stuff and…it looks like no one has touched it in ages."

"Well, at least we know one thing, Will, if humans got trapped here like us, then it might be safe to guess they got out too."

"That is if they didn't get eaten by one of the dinosaurs or killed by the lizard-men."

"True, but let's try and think positive. First things first—we need to get a fire going and take care of Holly. She's very sick."

"Dad, why isn't she responding to the medicine you gave her? She should have shown some sign of improvement by now, right?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would say yes, but you have to remember, Will, this isn't our normal world or universe. Whatever's infected her isn't anything I've ever come across before in my practice. I'm not sure what to do. I will give her another dose of antibiotic and cook some bamboo shoots, but above that and prayer, I'm at a loss."

Even in the dark cave, Will could tell his father was very concerned. Will grabbed the lighter from his backpack and walked over to the gourd filled with torches. "Well, here goes. Ya never know, right?" Will grabbed one of the torches and clicked the lighter. In an instant, the large torch blazed bright, filling their new shelter with an amber firelight.

"Ogansa! Ogansa Bisasa!" Cha-ka kept repeating, bobbing up and down. He was in awe of how Will created the fire and just stared at him with amazement.

"I can't believe it lit," Rick said, pleasantly surprised. "Will, it looks like there's firewood branches and kindle over there by all those tools. I'll get a fire going if you want to lay Holly's sleeping bag down on one of those cots."

"Got it," Will said as he put the torch in one of the holes along the floor to hold it upright. He unlatched Holly's sleeping bag and laid it on the cot closest to the fire. Someone constructed the cot from bamboo and covered it with thatched palm fronds and vines. There were four total in the cave. Two were by the fire, and two were on the next tier up off to the side.

"Will, we need to get her out of those wet clothes and get her warmed," Rick said as he filled the fire pit with tinder and firewood. He took the torch and laid it in the fire pit. The dried tinder and branches lit almost immediately.

Rick lifted Holly off the cave floor and over to the cot where Will had her sleeping bag laid out. He gently laid her down. Her body was limp.

Holly managed to open her eyes and speak. "Are we home?"

"No, honey," Rick replied, "we're not home, but we're safe. You missed all the excitement."

"Daddy, I don't feel well." Holly faintly inhaled.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm going to get you better. I promise. We'll get you into some dry clothes and you can rest. I'm going to make you some medicine, give you another shot, and take it from there." Rick caressed Holly's head.

Holly closed her eyes.

Cha-ka kneeled down by Holly's cot. "Arri? Arri, anu wesachi? Arri?"

Rick put his hand on Cha-ka's shoulder and said, "Cha-ka, Holly's sick. She's not well…sick."

"Arri, anu wesachi?" Cha-ka again repeated. He gave Rick a sidelong glance as if he almost understood.

Rick took a guess that Cha-ka meant she's not well. "Yes, Cha-ka, Holly anu wesachi."

Cha-ka's expression turned sad solemnly. He walked over to the cave opening and looked out across the forest tree line in silence.

While Rick mixed up another dose of antibiotic, Will got Holly into dry clothes and lying on her right side. Rick took down Holly's dressing, and what he saw mortified him. The infected lacerations had worsened. They were incredibly swollen and red. Over saturated with a fowl smelling yellowish pus, the dressings dripped as he removed them. His heart sank. He was starting to feel helpless.

Per his father's request, Will boiled some water. Rick cleaned off the lacerations as best he could and recovered them with clean dressings. He knew Holly wasn't doing well when she didn't even flinch when he gave her the shot of antibiotics. She just lied there, shivering, with small beads of sweat across her forehead, falling in and out of consciousness.

"Dad, where's Cha-ka?" Will vacantly looked across the cave and ran to the opening.

"I…don't know, Will. He was right there a little bit ago. Do you see him out there?"

Will shook his head, "No, not anywhere. I hope he's okay."

"Will, this is his home, he'll be fine. Besides, he eventually has to go back with his people. He can't stay with us indefinitely, although it is nice to have him around. We were so busy attending to Holly that I didn't get a chance to thank him for leading us here. It appeared he knew exactly where he was taking us."

"Do you think he knew the other people who lived here…so to speak?"

"I guess there's a good chance, but I can't say for certain. For the time being, I have to get this medicine into Holly. It should be about ready."

Rick was able to get Holly to drink most of the bamboo medicine. He had no idea if it was going to work, but he at least knew it wouldn't hurt her. He was hoping for the best.

While Holly slept, both Rick and Will checked out all the tools, weapons, and items left behind in the cave. In a bamboo-type rack hung two machetes, a very old shotgun, several knives, an ax, a hatchet, a spade shovel, a hoe, a pitchfork, a hammer, a mallet, a hand saw, a cloth bag filled with gun shells, and a cloth bag fill with nails. Some of the items had started to rust and all of them had dust on them. Leaning up against the far wall, stacked in a neat pile, were two wooden wagon wheels that appeared in reasonably good condition as well as several horse saddles all stacked up on one another.

Along the adjacent wall was a bamboo shelf filled with various types and sizes of dried out gourds. Some of them had lids. Rick walked over and lifted the covers. Several crystals like the one Holly showed him earlier, but in all different colors, sparkled and glowed inside. Each gourd contained only one color of crystal. Rick wasn't sure why someone separated the colors, but quickly moved on, checking out the rest of the items in the cave.

In a pile in the back of the cave were some old parkas, boots, gloves, hats, and snowshoes. Rick knew they had to be made well before he was born. None of the items had tags or labels on them. Right next to them were two confederate army soldier jackets, pants, and boots from what Rick guessed to be the Civil War. He had no idea why they were there, but was starting to get a better understanding that they weren't the only unfortunate ones lost. Apparently, humans have been getting trapped here for the past several hundred years, maybe more. The only question was, were any of them still here and still alive?

Close to the center, near the fire pit, was a table made from a tree trunk and four log stools surrounding it. Sitting on the table were rolled up parchment scrolls. Layers of dust covered the table, stools, and scrolls.

Neither Rick nor Will initially noticed, but there were sets of US Army fatigues at the foot of each cot neatly folded underneath. Will picked up one of the jackets, dusted it off, and read aloud, "PVT Rogers, United States Army. Dad, these are relatively new, like in the last few years new. Anna's cousin is in the army, and his fatigues looked just like this."

Rick picked up another set of fatigues and read the badge on the jacket. "This one says CPL Harris, United States Army as well." Rick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Will. There's no sign of anyone here. I'm hoping they got out."

Over the next few hours, Rick and Will unpacked all their gear and tried to organize everything as best they could. Rick cooked the last of the soybeans, and he and Will ate them along with the leftover coconut, carrots, and bananas, which weren't much. He knew the first thing tomorrow they were going to have to get fresh water and more food. Rick took the cot next to Holly so he could keep a close eye on her. He attempted to sleep but was too worried about what was happening to his little girl.

Rick heard a startling noise outside the cave followed by voices. Will heard it too because he woke up immediately.

"Dad," Will said in a whisper, "what was that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Rick got up and walked over to the cave entrance. Beneath he saw Cha-ka with two other Pakuni standing below.  
>Rick turned his head back towards Will and said, "It's Cha-ka, and he's brought company with him." Rick stepped out of the cave and across the upper ledge. He waved Cha-ka and the other two Pakuni up the giant steps. "Cha-ka, come on up."<p>

Cha-ka led the two older Pakuni up the series of three levels, helping them along the way. The closer they got, Rick could see they were older than Cha-ka and appeared feminine. One was clearly much older than the other was, and wore feathers, necklaces, cloth belts, and wraps with several pouches. Once they entered the cave, Rick saw the oldest female's fur was very light beige, almost gray. The younger female's fur was dark brown and she wore a cloth belt with pouches as well.

Rick bowed as a sign of respect to the elder Pakuni women. He greeted Cha-ka, "Me tobi ye amura, Cha-ka." He couldn't quite remember if that was correct.

Cha-ka replied with a smile, "Me tobi ye amura, Marashara."

Rick sighed with a smile. He was happy he said it correctly.

Cha-ka pointed to the younger, middle aged female Pakuni and said, "Shi me ami, 'Sa'," and then pointed to the elder Pakuni, "A shi me karita, karita ami, 'Wenda'" Both were just a little shorter than Holly.

Rick went to greet the two Pakuni women but they ignored him and went directly to Holly. Rick blankly stared at Will and vice versa. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He looked to Cha-ka and said, "What are they doing, Cha-ka?"

Cha-ka clapped his dirty hands together and lifted them up. As he did he replied, "Ogansa—ogansa bisasa! Wenda mekiya ogansa. Wenda ra Arri." Cha-ka smiled and bobbed up and down.

The only thing Rick and Will understood was Holly's name.

"Dad, are you going to let them do whatever they're going to do to Holly? What if they make it worse? We don't know…anything about them." Will sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Will, Holly's very sick. I don't know anything at this point. So far, Cha-ka hasn't let us down, and I don't know what else to do. She's not responding to the antibiotics and I'm out of options."

Wenda knelt down beside Holly and placed her hand on Holly's forehead. She then removed the dressings on Holly's back and examined her wounds. The skin surrounding the lacerations was still purple and red with white edges and they were still oozing a yellowish-white pus. Wenda took her hands and held them a few inches above Holly, going up and down her entire body.

While Wenda examined Holly, Sa pulled out two spools of some wrapped plant from one of her pouches. She held one of the ends over the fire until it caught and then waved the burning plant all around Holly. It made a whitish colored smoke that smelled familiar to Rick. It was sage.

Wenda opened up one of the pouches from her belt and pulled out some other herbs. She looked around the cave and saw the empty cords on the shelf. She told Cha-ka to grab her one in Pakuni. She then placed the herbs in the hollow cord and began smashing them with a bone that she pulled from another pouch. She pulled a small flask from her belt, poured fluid from it onto the smashed herbs, and mixed it up. Rick watched intently. He guessed the flask was an animal bladder of some sort. After she had mixed it for a while, it formed a clay-like paste that she then spread over Holly's wounds.

Sa then took a flask from her belt and knelt down next to Holly. She held the flask to Holly's lips. "Drink," she said.

Rick's eye's widened with shock. This Pakuni female just told his daughter to drink, in English. He couldn't believe it. He was about to say something when Wenda held up her hand for him not to.

Wenda reached into two separate pouches and pulled out two crystals—one purple—one orange. Rick recognized them from the covered gourds over on the bamboo shelf. Wenda had Holly lie on her back. She took the two crystals, touched them together, and placed them on Holly's abdomen. Within three seconds, a bright, purplish-orange light emanated from the crystals and surrounded Holly. A humming sound accompanied the light.

Even in Holly's weakened state she cried, "Daddy what's happening?" She was afraid. She started hyperventilating and crying.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Rick yelled directly at the elder Pakuni. He was now pissed off. He didn't like being left in the dark.

"I am saving her life, now stand back." Wenda glared at Rick and then turned back her attention to Holly.

Holly screamed, "It hurts, Daddy! It hurts! Please make it stop!"

"Just a little longer child, be strong." Wenda softly whispered to Holly.

Will and Cha-ka just watched from a short distance back, both of them fascinated and afraid at the same time.

Holly screamed again and lost consciousness. The purple and orange light faded and the low humming stopped. Wenda removed the crystals.

Dumbfounded, Rick just blankly stared at Wenda and his daughter lying unconscious. He had never seen anything like this in his entire life. He sighed heavily. "What did you do to her? What was that?"

Wenda finally turned her attention away from Holly and faced Rick. She too let out a heavy sigh and spoke. "I applied a medicine salve to your daughter's wounds to guide and draw in the crystal's light. The crystals contain very unique healing energies that once activated; they enshroud the one intended for and heal them. Depending on the severity of the injury or illness, it can be quite painful as you saw."

"Will she survive?" Rick asked with a hopeful desperation. His voice started to crack.

"Her illness was indeed severe but yes, I believe she will survive. It will take a few days, but yes, she will recover." Wenda nodded.

"How can I ever repay you? How can I thank you?" Rick asked feeling relieved.

"You, or I should say, your son already did. Cha-ka told us how he risked his life against Akingo to save his. The debt is paid." Wenda nodded to Will in appreciation.

"How is it you can speak my language?" Rick asked.

"You are not the first humans to come here. Many before have entered the land. We learned it from them, but only few of us know it in depth. Only few of us will speak it. It is because of your kindness to Cha-ka that we are here, otherwise would not have come. The last humans here were hostile, mean, and aggressive and killed many Pakuni. If Cha-ka was afraid of you when he first encountered you—that is why. They violently killed his older brother and sister. The Pakuni do not like or trust humans for that reason. Cha-ka's father, Ta, hates humans for what they did. His wife, my daughter, Sa," Wenda directed her hand towards Sa, "is only here because I asked her to be—because Cha-ka pleaded. Your daughter's had a profound effect on him."

"She's very fond of him too. I promise I will make amends with your people. I will show them that not all humans are evil or untrust worthy. Not all of us are killers and that we value life—all life, not just our own."

"I'm sure the opportunity will present itself." Wenda started putting back all her medicines and tightening her pouches.

Sa walked over to Will and put her hand on his shoulder. She swallowed and said, "Thank you for rescuing my son, or as we say, 'Me saku yeni.' You have shown great courage."

"Thank you for saving my sister. Me saku yeni." Will nodded to Sa. She went to turn away, and Will caught her arm. "Can I ask what Cha-ka was doing trying to take on Grumpy…? I mean Akingo."

"My people have a rite of passage when a boy becomes a man. Since Cha-ka is the oldest now, he feels it's his responsibility to take on his deceased brother's roles. To do that, they have to show an act of bravery—an act that they are strong enough to take on any challenge that confronts them. He is yet too young and too little, but that doesn't stop him from trying." Sa replied.

Will nodded and smiled.

"I will leave you with these herbs. Crush them, mix them with water, and have your daughter take it in the morning, mid-day, and night for the next three days. She should feel better by then." Wenda handed Rick a small pouch tied with a vine-like twine wrapped around it. "We will leave you now. Cha-ka may stay if he wishes. If we need him, we will call for him." Sa said to Rick.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself and my family. I'm sorry. I'm Rick Marshall; this is my son, Will, and my daughter, Holly." Rick pointed to Will and then Holly. "Thank you. Me saku yeni, Sa. Me saku yeni, Wenda." Rick said gratefully.

Wenda and Sa nodded with respect and left. Cha-ka stayed with the Marshalls. Will gave him the cot next to his. There was an army blanket folded beneath it that he gave to Cha-ka to keep him warm. Cha-ka was pleased.

Rick watched Holly the entire night without much sleep. He was too worried about her to even be able to rest comfortably. He was grateful for Cha-ka's people. They saved his daughter's life or so it would seem. Now he just had to wait. Now he had to practice something he was never good at—patience.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24:<em><br>__Lay of the Land_

The next few days went by very slowly for Rick, but as Wenda foreseen, Holly recovered a little more each day. By the third day, all the lacerations on her back completely healed. There was no sign that she ever had an infection. Rick couldn't believe it. Never in all his seventeen years of practicing medicine did he ever bear witness to the miracle Wenda and Sa achieved. He would be forever grateful to Cha-ka and his family.

While Holly recovered, Cha-ka showed Rick and Will where to find fresh water and food, and where they could fish even though he didn't care for it. He also showed them a nearby hot spring where they could bathe. Rick knew Holly would indeed enjoy it once she was better. There wasn't much privacy for her, but they were the only ones there that they knew of, so it really didn't matter. Rick would make sure she had enough seclusion to feel comfortable without someone watching her, but near enough to make sure nothing happened to her either.

Grumpy made two returns to their cave as well, roaring and stammering outside by the tree line of the forest, there in high bluff. Rick was startled one morning to find Grumpy staring inside the cave with his beady yellow eyes. Apparently, Grumpy could be quiet when he wanted to, but even his quiet was loud enough to hear from a short distance. Grumpy only surprised Rick because he was so exhausted from tending to Holly; he hadn't slept in almost two days and was somewhat comatose. Rick hoped Grumpy wouldn't make a habit of showing up every day, uninvited.

Now that Holly was better, Rick, Will, and Cha-ka could take her out and show her around high bluff, and what they had accomplished so far while she healed. Rick knew the first thing she'd want to do, besides eat, would be to clean off, so that's where he took her. He sent Will and Cha-ka off to explore against his better judgment but knew it would eventually be inevitable, especially with Will's curious nature. His only real concern was how much trouble they would find.

The hot spring was quite beautiful just as everything else was in this world. It wasn't big, but it didn't have to be. It stretched out approximately seventeen feet in diameter and was around four feet deep. Ornate, granite rock formations, ferns, and palm trees surrounded the springs on all sides and added to its privacy allure. The water temperature was around ninety degrees and felt incredible to Holly. She laid her head back along the ledge and soaked in the soothing waters for over thirty minutes. Rick didn't mind waiting. He knew she had been through hell the past week.

While Rick was waiting for Holly to finish up, something startled him. Something making noise was headed in his direction. He could hear it moving through the trees. He knew well enough to get out of sight, so he hid behind a large Juniper tree. He wanted to see what it was first before he ran off to warn Holly. _No need to scare her if it's not necessary_, he thought. He knew that whatever was coming; wasn't nearly as big as the other dinosaurs they encountered here so far. The ground wasn't rumbling, and the trees weren't shaking as they did when Grumpy was around.

Then he saw it, or more precisely, them. Two small dinosaurs, no bigger than large ponies, emerged into the open. They were dark green with a pebble-textured skin and they walked on all fours. To Rick, they looked like mini brontosauruses condensed in a tiny package. _They're quite cute_, he thought.

Feeling unthreatened, he let his guard down enough to relax for a moment when the unexpected happened. Both dinosaurs headed right for the Juniper tree. He didn't know what to do, so he ducked way down hoping they would pass by and not notice him. The next thing Rick knew, he was on the ground. One of the dinosaurs came up right behind him, nudged his bottom up, and goosed him, tumbling him over onto his back. He opened his eyes and realized he was staring right into one of the dinosaur's faces. Rick remained motionless. The tiny green dinosaur sniffed Rick's chest and face and then did the unthinkable—it licked Rick right on the face. Rick was shocked—pleasantly shocked but shocked nonetheless. The dinosaur made a cute chirp-like bellow that was almost heartwarming. Rick couldn't believe the interaction. He wished Holly could see him now. Within moments, the second dinosaur came up and nuzzled Rick's face. Again, he was dumbfounded with disbelief.

From a short distance away, Holly made an over-emphasized clearing her throat sound. "Maybe you three should get a room, Daddy?" Holly laughed as she dried her hair over her shoulder with her towel.

Rick sat up grinning and laughing. "Can you believe this, Holly?" Rick began to pet the dinosaur's heads as if they were dogs. More unusual, they appeared to enjoy it.

"They seem to like you, Daddy."

Holly walked up to her father and helped him up. The two dinosaurs warmed up to Holly as quickly as they did Rick. Holly couldn't believe it either. She too started petting the magnificent tiny dinosaurs. "What should we call them?"

"Oh no, no, no—we nothing—me, I saw them first. Besides, you and Will come up with the most absurd ridiculous names like…Grumpy…Dopey…Spot…Spike, and what was the last one? Oh yeah, Lu-Lu. No thank you, I'm going to name them."

"Well then, Mr. I saw them first, what's it gonna be?" Holly asked in a condescending yet comical tone, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I think I will call this one Monte and this one Marley," Rick replied in a playful condescending tone. "Yes—Monte and Marley." Rick nodded, feeling confident with his choice in names.

Holly just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, Daddy, but how do you know which is which, and how do you know one's a boy and one's a girl?"

"Monte's chirp is deeper than Marley's and he has brown splotches around his eyes. See?" Rick pointed to Monte's eyes.

"Oh yeah, he does."

Marley chirped. Rick was right; it was much higher in pitch than Monte's. "And according to Will, the females are usually bigger than the males, which she appears to be." Rick rubbed her back. It felt like a rough leathery textured football.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Rick asked.

"Yes…immensely. Thank you. I feel like a new woman." Holly smiled.

"Well, we should be on our way. Your brother and Cha-ka should be back shortly. We can all go out together and explore a bit once they do."

"Okay. Boy, Will's sure gonna be upset he missed these two. I betcha he doesn't believe us when we tell him."

"Probably not, but we'll see them again, I'm sure."

Both Rick and Holly said their goodbyes to Monte and Marley and headed back to the cave. Initially, the two mussauruses started to follow Rick and Holly, but eventually they went about their own direction. Neither one could believe what they just experienced. They were both completely amazed.

Will and Cha-ka returned shortly after Rick and Holly with a huge surprise. Cha-ka found strawberries—giant sized strawberries. They were as big as basketballs, if not bigger and bright red. They brought back two, but one was going to be more than enough for the four of them.

"Well, at least we know we're having dessert tonight," Rick said.

"I can't believe all the food you've found these past three days. You've found more carrots, more beans, potatoes, onions, turnips, bananas, coconuts, dates, and now strawberries. That is amazing considering where we are." Holly smiled.

"Yep, sis, and there's most likely more around, so shall we?" Will gestured to the cave entrance, pointing with his fingers.

"We shall." Holly nodded in agreement.

Will guided the others on their afternoon exploration. He was becoming quite a natural at maneuvering and navigating over and through the vast jungle and rocky terrain in the three short days since they found the cave. While Holly recovered, he was out and about with Cha-ka morning, noon, and night getting food and water and familiarizing himself with the surroundings. Holly was very impressed with her brother's skills. It would prove to be an asset, especially with how bad she was at navigating.

Will suddenly stopped. "Alright, this is about as far as I've gone. From this point forward, we're in unknown territory. What do ya think, Dad? Which way should we go?"

Rick looked all around the area. He too wasn't sure. He instantly made an impulse decision. "Let's go that way." Rick pointed to the east.

Immediately Cha-ka spoke up. "Anu, anu…Pakuni akiki. Anu." He shook his head no.

"Well, I guess we now know where the Pakuni live," Will said.

"I guess so." Rick agreed. "So, then let's go northeast. Eventually, we'll end up going everywhere, even to where the Pakuni live. I'm just not up for any confrontations, at least not today, especially if we can avoid it. Ta and his posse weren't overly welcoming the last time we ran into them, so I just assume we go the other direction."

"Every place is new to me, so sure, Daddy. Lead on." Holly smiled as she gazed around at everything.

Will continued to front their way for another mile or so. They passed a few streams and brooks along the way and filled up their water bottles. They weren't looking for anything specific per say, just more so getting the lay of the land and maybe a sign as to what happen to the other humans who were there. Nothing out of the ordinary except the usual pine, palm, bamboo, and cycad trees, as well as the usual ferns appeared across the lush landscape. It wasn't anything they hadn't seen already, although as always, it was a sheer delight to see such natural beauty.

As they continued on, the amount of trees and foliage decreased drastically. It wasn't enough to see clearly in all directions, but it was enough to tell they were nearing another canyon. Rick could see a vast clearing through what little trees remained ahead. Light brown and beige granite rock formations appeared in the far distance. From what Rick could tell, it looked enormous and appeared to extend up towards the northwest and down to the southeast.  
>Cha-ka stopped abruptly and turned his head back towards the direction they just came.<p>

Will stopped and looked back as well. "Do you guys feel that? Do you hear that?" He held out his arms as if to help balance himself.

A low-pitched hum sounded and gradually increased each second that passed. Within ten seconds, the small hum turned into a not so low rumble. The ground began tremoring ever so slightly. Within another five seconds that too, increased significantly. Ferns shuttered, bamboo trees vibrated, and a huge cloud of dust moved directly towards them.

"What's happening?" Holly cried.

Panic-stricken; Rick yelled, "Run!"

Without another moment's hesitation, in succession, they all took off running. There was only one direction to go—towards the canyon. In another ten seconds, the tremors escalated. The ground was shaking like an active earthquake. Dead palm fronds and pine needles fell from the few remaining trees. The rumbling noises were ten times louder now. Rick looked back and could see a massive cloud of dust just behind them and the herd of one-horned dinosaurs creating it. There must have been thirty or more moving directly towards them.

"Whatever you do, don't stop! Keep going!" Rick yelled.

Will looked back. "Holy shit! It's a herd of montanoceratops!"

"Sa epa meni ku? Sa ego de meni ku?" Cha-ka had a clueless expression on his face. He didn't understand what was happening.

Holly just kept running. She was too afraid to look back. She wanted to see what the dinosaurs looked like, but she was more concerned with staying ahead of the herd and more importantly, not having them trample her.

In less than a minute, it would be too late. The herd of frenzied montanoceratops would be on them. The advancing dinosaurs looked like smaller versions of triceratops but with only one horn centered just above their nostrils. They were about nine feet in length with the majority being their tail, and they walked on all fours. Their frilled heads rose about four feet off the ground, but their backsides reached much higher—at least another three to four feet. Their hides were a light sage-green in color with a golden yellow underside of which extended into spots and horizontal bands down their massive tails. The herd was frightened and running scared, but from what, Rick had no idea.

Then came the blood curdling roar, but not from the montanoceratops. It came from something in the near distance—something much bigger—something much louder than the montanoceratops' grunting bellows and low-pitched roars. Something was hunting the herd and heading right for them. The situation was turning very bleak.

The division between the forest and the canyon finally opened up. The canyon was enormous. It was the Grand Canyon of Grand Canyons. The tan and rust colored granite rock formations outstretched into a precipice that went on for thousands and thousands of feet. Directly across from it was another precipice running parallel, forming a crevasse between the two. Connecting the two sides was a giant slab of granite, creating a bridge to the other side.

The herd of montanoceratops converged all around the Marshalls and Cha-ka, who were running as fast as they could. They were so close; Holly could reach out and touch them if she chose to. She couldn't believe the herd wasn't running them over. They just ran around them and kept moving forward towards the precipice. She didn't understand why.

Then it finally appeared. Rick made the mistake of looking back and he saw the gigantic creature chasing the herd. It was almost as big as Grumpy, had two horns, and was a dark reddish-brown that formed into vertical bands along its back that faded to tan on its lower half. Rick saw the creature's giant teeth as it roared. He could feel his entire body tense up with fear.

"Will, look back…look back." Rick shouted.

Will turned his head back. His eyes widened and mouth dropped. He felt his stomach drop instantly. "Dad," he shouted back, "that's so not good. We are screwed! That's a carnotaurus…a frickin' carnotaurus. We are so screwed!"

"God damn; I knew I should have brought the shotgun! What the fuck was I thinking?" Rick shook his head as he continued to run through the herd of montanoceratops, unaware that he just swore aloud in front of his children.

Cha-ka yelled, "Opi, opi…Aruku!"

The herd reached the edge of the precipice and skidded forward. Some were able to turn quick enough so they wouldn't fall over the edge, but some weren't so lucky and toppled over. Holly could hear shrieks of terror as they went over the edge and fell to their death.

Rick was quickly weighing their options, and they only had one logical choice—the bridge. It looked strong enough to hold their weight and wide enough they could easily cross, but it was far too small for either of the dinosaurs to follow.  
>"Will, Holly," Rick shouted, "go for the bridge."<br>Both Will and Holly looked back to their father like he was crazy. They were almost to the edge, neither one sure of what to do. One thing they knew for sure, they didn't want the herd of montanoceratops, who were slamming into each other at the edge of the precipice, to trample them.

"It's that or face…," Rick motioned back with his head, "that goliath monstrosity back there."

No more words were needed. Will, Holly, and Cha-ka maneuvered around and through the herd and right across the stone bridge. Rick followed directly behind them. All of them were winded and breathing heavily. Once they reached the other side; they collapsed to their knees. It wasn't another second before the carnotaurus reached the precipice and attacked the herd.

The carnotaurus brutally ripped into the herd. Shrieking cries of pain and terror filled their ears. The montanoceratops weren't defenseless and they attempted to fight, but they were no match for the massive carnotaurus. They rammed the carnotaurus with their horns but the carnotaurus didn't flinch. It was a blood bath for the montanoceratops. The carnotaurus attacked and killed several in a matter of a minute or two. Several were able to escape, but many went over the edge in the frenzied battle. Clouds of dust billowed over the edge of the precipice. Blood ran down over the cliff. Holly felt sorry for the montanoceratops and felt sick seeing them being massacred. She hid her face on her father's chest, sniffling and heaving. The gigantic carnivore glared across the crevasse at the Marshalls and Cha-ka. It roared contemptuously; that is if the creature could even feel that emotion and then continued to shred its meal.

"Holly, if it wasn't them it most likely would have been us. We were lucky." Will tried to console his sister.

"I know, Will. I know. It's just hard to watch; that's all." Holly sniffled deeply and wiped her tears.

"Okay, let's get out of here. We've seen enough horror for today. It's still early; we can explore on this side of the crevasse until that…" Rick gestured with his hand, "Goliath thing goes away."

"That's a pretty cool name, Dad…Goliath. That works." Will nodded.

"I wasn't…never mind, okay…Goliath it is. Enough said, let's go." Rick motioned for everyone to leave.

Will glanced over the edge of the precipice one last time before stepping away. "Boy that crevasse sure is deep, Dad. I feel sorry for those little dinosaurs. What a terrible way to die."

"I feel the same way, Will, but unfortunately…that is the way of life here…apparently. The strongest survive; I guess."

The canyon extended out only a very short distance before another massive jungle began. Rick could see another mountain range peeking out on the far edge of the jungle just above the treetops. Since it wasn't even noon yet, they had plenty of time to look around and get back to high bluff and their cave. Besides, they had to wait for Goliath to finish up and leave so they could get back anyway, and Rick would rather spend their time constructively rather than waste it just waiting.

At a rather quick pace, they made their way across the jungle without much difficulty. They hadn't seen such thick foliage of Cycas Angulatas and Cycas Medias since the first day they arrived. Saw Palmetto palms and ferns sprang to life in all directions along with the occasional clusters of horsetails fluttering in the wind. Shadows cast in all directions from the massive Roystonea and Date palms created a feathery-like canopy that covered the sky. Broken rays of sunlight were able to cut through the small openings between the tree branches and scatter across the jungle floor. Giant Red Firs and Coulter Pines loomed even higher than the enormous palms, but the sunlight still managed to find its way through, lighting the jungle with a serene, golden ambiance.

From high above the trees, flying reptiles screeched. The buzzing of dragonflies and other flying insects sounded in all directions, along with the bellows and roars of nearby dinosaurs and creatures. Palm fronds rustled in the wind. Even though it seemed very peaceful, it didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. Rick knew the potential for danger existed every step of the way they traveled.

Finally, the terrain started to change. The forest led to a small valley filled with hot springs and black sand beds. The mountains Rick saw from the crevasse shrouded the springs from above. A light mist covered the ground, wafting and drifting through the pockets of steam produced by the hot springs. Western Hemlocks, Stilt palms, and something Rick thought he'd never see—Dragon trees—filled the entire area. The hemlocks grew taller than Rick ever saw in his life. They were at least a hundred and fifty feet high, if not higher. Emerald velvety blankets of moss covered and wrapped their trunks. The Stilt palms were unmistakable the way the bases separated into multiple branches and roots like a Banyan tree, almost resembling a broom. However, the most impressive were the Dragon trees. They looked like giant mushrooms with caps made of green feathery spikes. They grew all over the hot springs.

Cha-ka started getting jittery as they walked through the hot springs. Both Will and Holly took notice of it right away. Cha-ka's eyes kept darting back and forth across the black sand beds as he nervously looked around. Something was making him very uncomfortable, and it was becoming very apparent.

Holly touched Cha-ka's shoulder to see if he was alright, and he nearly jumped out of his fur. "Cha-ka…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

"Anu. Sarisataka tusa. Saristaka." He replied frantically looking around.

"Oh, that's not good. That's the word he used for the lizard-men, I think. We better be careful." Will could feel his anxiety building.

"Will, keep your eyes open."

"Oh, they're wide open, Dad."

They continued walking through the hot springs and just beyond to a giant rock formation that formed with the base of the mountain. Will led the way, closely followed by Cha-ka, Holly, and then Rick. They could see absolutely nothing past the formation with the giant trees and foliage growing in and all around it. Whatever was on the other side was out in the open. Direct sunlight poured through the gaps between the trees and the edges of the rock formations. Will pulled back a giant palm frond from a Weeping Fan palm. The glare from the sunlight made him cover his eyes momentarily before he stepped out into the open.

Will gasped. "You guys are not going to believe this."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25:<em><br>Beware_

The glare from the sun was blinding as Holly, Cha-ka, and Rick stepped out into the open, following behind Will. All four had to shade their eyes with their hands.

"Oh, my God!" Holly exclaimed.

Rick just stood there speechless, staring with his mouth open.

"Incredible!" Will couldn't believe his eyes.

Cha-ka bobbed up and down, still nervously looking around.

"Daddy, can you believe this?" Holly asked.

"No, I can't. This…is…not what I expected to find here…ever." Rick continued to stare.

Before everyone, there outstretched a vast veranda-like terrace made of giant, verdant sandstone pavers. Along the veranda stood stone columns and arches of incredible sizes that had been eroded away by weather and time. Even the fractions of the portions that remained were enormous. Some of them were cracked, crushed, and toppled over. All of them had some sort of vine or other plant life growing over and around them.

The terrace went on for thousands of feet all the way to the base of the mountain. And there, forged into the base, was what really amazed Rick. A city stood, designed and built right into the front of the mountainside. Even in its weathered, deteriorated condition, it was still very impressive. It raised two levels above the ground in an arc shape. Both levels were approximately fifteen feet tall and lined with the same stone columns that were all along the veranda. One thing he found strange was there weren't many window openings. The ones that did exist were very tiny and couldn't be any bigger than a foot or two long and wide. They ran across the top of the second level.

In the very center of the second level was an enormous stone balcony that curved outward in an arc shape. Inset from the balcony were two giant peaked, arched stone doors. They had to be at least twelve feet high with an enormous bolt locked across them. Hanging out and over the doors was an arched stone soffit. Like the columns along the veranda, strange vines covered all the columns along the front, as well as on the balcony. Set back from the balcony was a giant dome-like structure. To Rick, it looked like it could open up.

The bottom level appeared to have three large doorways—one on the left, one on the right and one in the middle. More arched stone soffits shadowed all three doorways. _Whoever built this city had incredible manpower_, Rick thought. It reminded him of some of the architecture from ancient Greece and Rome.  
>"Well, Dad, are we just going to stare and gawk or…are we gonna check it out?" Will asked with his eyebrows raised, and lips pursed.<p>

"Yeah, Daddy, can we?" Holly was also very enthusiastic.

"Sure, but stay close and don't touch anything. You got it?" Rick said sternly with his finger pointed at both his children.

Both Will and Holly nodded.

They started walking towards the center of the veranda, and as they walked, they couldn't help but notice the remains of what appeared to be small temples and stone structures along the perimeter. Like the stone arches and columns, many of them did not stand the test of time and eroded away to almost nothing. Others remained completely intact. One in particular was quite beautiful. It was the furthest away from the city entrance and looked abandoned as if it hadn't been used in years. It had a unique elongated hexagonal shaped stone door. Rick suggested they check it out some other time and keep going. He was curiously eager to explore the city carved in stone.

They reached one of the stone arches near the center of the veranda that was still intact, and all three of the Marshalls just stared at it. There across the stone face of the arch, written in English, was a message—or more appropriate, a warning.

BEWARE OF  
>SLEESTAK!<p>

"What's a Sleestak?" Will asked scratching his head.

Immediately upon hearing the word, Cha-ka started bantering repeatedly, "Sarisataka…sarisataka…" He wrapped himself around Rick's left leg.

"Something tells me those lizard-insect-men things are the Sleestak." Rick touched the stone column. "I wonder who wrote the message. Maybe they're still here or still alive."

"Daddy, Cha-ka is sure scared. Maybe we shouldn't be here. Maybe we should go." Holly's enthusiasm to explore the city was quickly disappearing. She didn't like how Cha-ka was reacting.

"I know he seems very scared, Holly, but we have to see if whoever left this message is still here. We have to try and possibly find a way home and the answers may lie in there." Rick pointed to the city.

Holly sighed. She knew her father was right, but that didn't make her escalating fear lessen in the least.

They started towards the front of the city when they heard a shrilling, glass-breaking roar. Creeping around one of the massive stone pillars was a gigantic, biped, dark green dinosaur. The ground vibrated with each pounding footstep it made. Rick couldn't believe they didn't hear it sooner or see it come up on them. It looked similar to Grumpy and had just as many sharp teeth protruding from its upper jaw if not more—it was terrifying. The only difference was, it was not quite as big as Grumpy and had frills running down the length of its body, but seemed just as dangerous.

The entrance to the city was another hundred plus feet away. They only had seconds to move before it was too late. Without having to verbalize the danger, they took off running towards the entry. The allosaurus picked up its pace in direct pursuit of Cha-ka and the Marshalls, howling at the top of its lungs.

"Faster!" Rick yelled. "Go to the left doorway, it's the closest." Sweat ran down his face.

"Aboba…Alisa! Aboba…Alisa!" Cha-ka shouted as he ran in his sprint-like crawl. "Fusachi! Fusachi!"

"Dad, it's an allosaurus—carnivorous—extremely dangerous!" Will said over his heaving breaths.

"Yeah, I got that Will. The menacing roar with the giant, sharp looking teeth gave it away." Rick replied.

They reached the left doorway and fell to the ground panting. The allosaurus lowered its head so it could see right into the doorway and right at the Marshalls and Cha-ka. Infuriated that it missed its prey, it roared and snarled.

Holly screamed.

"Dad, she came out of nowhere. This world sucks!" Will lifted himself off the stone tile floor, shaking his head in disgust. His pulse was racing.

"I don't care for it too much either, Will, but like it or not…it's what it is. At least we know now, and we'll be prepared next time." Rick leaned back against the dark stoned walls of the foyer and sighed.

"Next time? Oh, naught-ah. No way. Are you outta your mind?" Holly couldn't believe her father would even consider such a thing.

"Holly, if we ever want a chance of finding a way home we're going to have to. This structure and the temples outside are the first sign of intelligent life we've seen since we got here. If there's even a slim chance we can find out what happen to the other humans here or find a way back home, we're going to have to take the risk. I know and yes, I agree…it's dangerous, but I don't want to settle for living here in a cave for the rest of our lives. Do you? I want to see you grow up, get married, have kids, and have a life…both you and Will, not this." Rick gestured to everything around them.

"I know, Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm just scared; that's all." Holly hugged her father.

The allosaurus let out another shriek and finally went away. Will could see its enormous clawed feet and muscular legs disappear across the veranda. "Now that we made it in, let's have a look around, but stay close. We don't know what we'll run into."

With a lot of force, Rick pushed open the door. The foyer led into a dark corridor of passageways and tunnels that extended underground. The floor was the same sandstone tile that extended out into the veranda in front of the city. The walls were an igneous-metamorphic combination type of stone that had small crystals embedded throughout it. The way they sparkled, it looked like glitter had exploded everywhere. Along the walls, every twelve feet or so, were large glowing crystals in all different shapes, sizes, and colors that let off very low levels of light. If it weren't for them, the tunnels would be pitch-black, but even with them, it was very difficult to see.

Rick, Will, Holly, and Cha-ka walked very slowly down the corridors of tunnels and passageways. Rick wished they brought the torches from the cave with them. Besides being dark, the deeper they went, the colder it became. The torches would have helped warm them up and light their path. _Next time_, he thought.

Out of nowhere, Holly screamed. Horrified, she pointed up at the walls. In a large alcove, set back from the passageway, stood a lizard-man. He was over seven feet tall with angled dark eyes looking down. Even in the dim light, he looked horrifying. She trembled with fright.

"Wait, Holly…something's strange. He's not moving. It's like he's frozen or in suspended animation." Rick waved his hand in front of the creature's big black eyes.

"Sarisataka, sarisataka!" Cha-ka cried. He pulled on Rick's leg. He too was clearly terrified.

"I guess those…are the Sleestak?"

"I would say so, Holly." Rick agreed.

"Look!" Will whispered as loud as he felt safe to whisper. "There's more all along the walls. Are they...hibernating?"

Rick sighed with relief. "It would appear so, but for how long is the question? There is a light coming from down the tunnel a ways. Why don't we check that out and then go? I hate to come all this way for nothing." Rick whispered.

"Okay, Dad." Will whispered back.

Holly nodded.

A strange humming sounded through the tunnel and grew stronger the further they walked down passed the hibernating Sleestaks. They reached another elongated, hexagonal doorway similar to the one on the temple they saw earlier outside the city. The source of the light was coming from the room, along with the humming vibrations.

Will was the first to reach the entry. He stepped in front of the doorway and gasped. "Whoa."

A large mist filled chamber room lay before him. Sandstone tiles continued throughout the two-tiered level chamber floor, the center being the lower of the tiers. In the center of the lower tier was a square stone table, and standing before it was a Sleestak. There was something very different about him compared to others Will had seen. He wasn't as tall or as big, and his skin was golden brown. He wore an orange tunic that covered most of his scaly, reptilian-insect body. The creature turned around, startled.

Holly, Rick, and Cha-ka followed right behind Will and entered the room.

"You cannot be here humans and Pakuni! It is not safe for you." The Sleestak pointed his taloned claw at the four of them. "I suggest you leave before it's too late, and my brothers awaken."

Across from the stone table on the opposite wall, was another elongated, hexagonal doorway filled with smoke and mist. Refracted golden lights shimmered from the edges. The surface of the doorway glistened and moved in a rippling, fluid-like motion. Behind that, an image formed but it was unrecognizable to Rick and the others.

"We don't mean you any harm," Rick said. "We are looking for a way home and thought we might find some answers here. We are looking to find out what might have happened to the others who were here."

"It is we who mean you harm, human. Your kind cannot be trusted. You and your hostile ancestors have caused much pain and suffering to my people with your selfish, aggressive nature. It is because of you and your people that my race turned from a peaceful and prospering society into a primitive, barbaric civilization. I do not care what you want and what you're looking for, you will not find the answers you seek here. You will not find any help here."

"What do you mean 'I' caused? We're trapped here in this savage land. We don't want to be here anymore than, apparently, you want us to be. We didn't come here by choice. Moreover, how can you justify blaming an entire race of people for the actions of one? I, nor my family, would never intentionally hurt or cause harm to anyone or anything. How do you know it was we 'humans' who caused your race's turn to brutality and not something else?" Rick was getting very worked up.

"It wasn't just one human; it was several. Your kind has been coming to the valley for hundreds of annual moon cycles, and you are all looking for the same thing…a way home to your world." The golden Sleestak replied in an irritated tone.

"Then why not just help us and be rid of us?" Rick asked as if the answer was as clear as could be.

"Why should I help you? There's nothing in it for me. I have to get back to my own time, my own place, and inform my people—warn them what is to become of them—what is to become of us. That takes precedence over everything else. That is what I must do."

"How do you know it's not that attitude and way of thinking that didn't turn your people against each other? I don't know what happened in your previous encounters with other humans, but we are not them. We don't do things just to get something in return. We don't do things just because it takes precedence over other things and needs. We help one another and do things for each other just because we want to help, because we can help, without getting anything in return. Maybe if you give us a chance, we can prove that to you. You just might be surprised." Rick took a deep breath and just stared at the creature before him.

The golden Sleestak paused and started considering Rick's words. "What you're saying doesn't make sense. Why would you help someone, if not, for something in return? That is illogical, human."

"No, it's not. It's part of what makes us human. Not all of us just care about ourselves. Some of us actually care for others and their wellbeing. It is that concern and interest that establishes a relationship of trust. By trusting each other and working together, we can accomplish almost anything, regardless if it's for ourselves or not. Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices for others because their needs may be greater or the outcomes may be more severe if we don't. I'm sorry if you've had bad experiences with humans in the past, but judging us based on that would be like us judging you for the way you're people have treated us. So far, all they've tried to do is kill us…several times."

The golden Sleestak sighed with defeated frustration. "You are correct human. I have misjudged you and your kin without just cause. I understand your point, and I am…regretfully sorry. You have every right and justification for wanting to hate me and act against me for how my people have treated you, but instead, you're wanting to show me that you are not all the same and willing to prove to me you are better than the others that have come before you. That is very admirable—that is redeemable in my Altrusian eyes."

"And I am sorry for intruding on your space…" Rick paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, what do I call you? I am Rick Marshall. This is my son, Will, and my daughter, Holly." Rick pointed to Will and Holly." And this little guy cowering behind me is Cha-ka." Rick attempted to push him forward, but he was still too frightened.

"I am Enik, an ancient Altrusian from a time hundreds of annual moons cycles ago. I too am trapped here, in this…fallen—lost city—this lost world." Enik looked down to ground feeling sorrow and sighed.

Holly walked up to Enik and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Enik."

Enik stared at Holly for a moment, unsure of the protocol for human customs.

"You take my hand in yours and you shake it, like this." Holly took Enik's three clawed hand in hers and shook it.

Enik nodded and reciprocated the greeting. "It…is nice to meet you too, Holly Marshall."

Will walked up to Enik with Rick, and they too formally introduced themselves as well. Cha-ka remained behind Rick.

"You called yourself an Altrusian, but the warning written outside says 'Sleestak.' Is there another race of creatures…of people here as well?" Rick asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We are one in the same. In the time I am from, my people—the Altrusians, were a very civilized race that prospered across the land. Everyone had their specific roles and worked together for the wellbeing of our race as a whole until an uprising, led by the protectors and hunters occurred. They took over and did away with anyone who wasn't a strong fighter or a skilled healer. They feared those born with the gift of intelligence and killed every last one of them. They feared the knowledge they had on how to work the time-dimensional doorways and the weather pylons throughout the forests and jungles.

"These protectors and hunters eventually became what you see now…hostile, aggressive, ignorant, controlling, war-like creatures, bent on domination. That is when they became the Sleestak and lost almost every civilized aspect of what our culture and society used to be. That is why I am working here and now to find a way back to my time while the Sleestak sleep. It is their dormant period. If they knew I was here, now, doing this, the consequences would be most unfortunate for me."

"I'm sorry, Enik. That must have been difficult to face, what happened to your people. You have my deepest condolences." Rick nodded to Enik.

Will looked over at the stone matrix table and the rows of colored crystals covering the surface. "Enik, does that table and the crystals operate the time-dimensional doorway over there?" He pointed over to the elongated, hexagonal door with fluid-like shimmering surface.

"Yes, Will Marshall. You are very observant. By touching the right sequence of colored crystals on the table, it creates a portal, between either dimensions, or time, or both. Getting the correct sequence is painstakingly difficult and sometimes almost virtually impossible. My primary role is that of a historian and more importantly…a healer. That is why I am still alive. My services are still needed, otherwise the Sleestak leader, Jadis, would have immediately terminated my life the moment he found me."

"The Pakuni healed my daughter with crystals such as those on the table." Rick pointed to the brightly colored glowing crystals.

"The Pakuni are very skilled healers, indeed. The crystals are used for many purposes. Here, in conjunction with this stone matrix table, they can open up portals to other worlds and times. They can be used to heal as you've already seen, and they can be used to protect." Enik responded.

"What do you mean to protect?" Holly asked. "Like a weapon?"

"Certain combinations of the colored crystals can create temporary force fields, they can cause temporary paralysis, and they can create explosions just by touching them together. For example, a blue and green crystal will create a force field. It doesn't last long, but long enough to, hopefully, achieve a goal…like escaping a dangerous situation."

"That's amazing, Enik. They must be very powerful." Rick shook his head in awe.

"Yes, but they can also be very dangerous. The wrong combination of colored crystals brought together can be very dangerous…even deadly—especially to humans. Your unique physiology doesn't always respond favorably to certain combinations of the crystals' energies."

"Enik, if I can ask, how long have you been trapped here in this current time?"

"I have been lost to this time for over one hundred and eighty-two moon cycles, Rick Marshall."

"Do you feel like you are getting any closer to getting home, to your own time?" Rick was beginning to feel very sorry for the Altrusian standing before him.

"Sadly, no. As I said, my innate skill is healing and medicine. I do have some knowledge of how the doorways work, but it is limited. On top of that, some of the crystals along the walls and on the table were damaged beyond repair or are missing, the most important being the heart-stone. It goes in the center of the table, and as you can see, it's missing." Enik waved his hand over the table. It emanated a dim glowing light as he did.

"What is a heart-stone and what does it look like?" Rick asked.

"It is what's keeping me from finding the correct sequence home. It is a red crystal with a yellow starburst in the center. It automatically can sense where a person wants to go based on their neurological, electrical impulses and automatically sets forth the proper sequence of crystals. I have not been able to locate it or replace it. With it, I could get home to my time almost instantly." Enik replied.

"Daddy," Holly said, "that sounds like the crystal I found in the jungle, when I was attacked by the stegosaurus."

"Holly, do you still have it?" Will asked excitedly.

"That's just it; I don't know. After getting swept away by the canyon flood, it disappeared. However, I haven't thoroughly searched for it, mostly because I forgot about it, but it's definitely not in my shorts pocket where I last remember having it. This is the pair I was wearing." Holly pulled out her empty pockets.

"Young human, are you sure you found a crystal with the description I just gave—red with a yellow starburst?" Enik attempted to clarify.

"Yes, at least I believe so. It's hard to say exactly. I was attacked by a stegosaurus when I picked it up, and I didn't spend much time examining it after the fact. Too many other terrible things kept happening, and it wasn't the focus of my attention. I'm sorry, Enik." Holly responded.

"I am sorry you were attacked, but that is a good sign that it truly was the heart-stone. The energy it produces, sometimes causes animals to act abnormally, almost irrationally. Some become very aggressive and hostile. So in that, chances are good that it was the heart-stone." Enik said with a hopeful tone.

"Well then, Dad, maybe we should head back and try to find it?" Will suggested.

"I think that's an excellent idea. If we can find it, we'll bring it back here, and you can use it to get back to your time. Maybe you might be so inclined to help us get back home as well?" Rick questioningly nodded to Enik.

"That, I could do, if it is truly the heart-stone, Rick Marshall. Then we all could go home." Enik replied.

"Enik, if I could ask one more question and we'll leave you: why did the Sleestak attack us?" Rick was almost afraid to ask.

"Several nights ago, the Sleestak were performing an ancient ritual called the 'Rahn-Gath.' In this ritual, we call upon the sacred Altrusian moth to come fertilize the Sleestak eggs from the Queen Mother. This can only happen under the convergence of the full triple moons. During the ritual, something distracted the moths away from the eggs and, as a result, very few of our eggs were fertilized. Jadis believes you intentionally called the moths away in an attempt to weaken and ultimately destroy the Sleestak. That is why the Sleestak sentries were hunting you; I believe." Enik replied.

"Dad, that was the night the compies attacked you in the stream. Remember? All those giant moths were descending down and the compies ate them? Holly shot the flare gun at them? Dad?" Will was starting to annoy his father.

"Yes, Will, I remember. Kind of hard to forget. Enik, I'm sorry. We had no idea. Never, would we intentionally try to cause harm to your people. My daughter was just trying to protect me. The flare gun must have drawn the moths away. I'm terribly sorry."

"I believe you, Rick Marshall. You do not have to defend your actions to me. You were and are, strangers here. There's no way you could have ever known, but you must go soon. The Sleestak will be waking up soon from their sleep. You don't have much time. Search for the stone and return seven days after the next full moons. The Sleestak will be dormant once more. Maybe then, we can all return home, but until that time, I will continue my work here."

Now, the search began.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26:<span>_  
>Inside<em>

"So, it's just not there is it?" Rick grievously asked.

"No, Daddy. I've searched every crevice, compartment, and pocket in and on my backpack. I've even checked the pockets on all my shorts. It's not here." Holly reluctantly replied.

"There goes our chance getting home." Will sighed dramatically.

"Will, there will be other ways for us to get home. We just have to figure it out; that's all."

"That's all, really, Dad? Kinda like finding the proverbial needle in a haystack, don't cha think?"

"Will, you can't give up hope. You give that up and we've nothing left; besides…we just started looking. Don't be so impatient." Rick almost had to bite his tongue. He didn't want to stay any longer than Will or Holly did. Nothing would please him more than being back in Los Angeles right now, but without the heart-stone crystal, they would have to find another way.

"Will, are you sure you didn't see the crystal when you unpacked my stuff?"

"Holly, I already told you. I put all your clothes and other belongings on the shelf over there, and I didn't see a red crystal. I'm sorry. I think you're right. It most likely fell out during the canyon flood."

"Enik inferred there was more than one, so maybe we'll come across another?" Rick was trying to be optimistic. "In the meantime I'm going to go get cleaned up at the hot springs. I need to shave and I would like to soak a little. My muscles are very sore. Why don't you two go get fresh water and perhaps explore?"

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you, Dad, or at least me? You said yourself; you don't want us to go off alone." Will asked, confused by his father's request.

"Yeah, Daddy—what gives?" Holly followed right on Will's verbal coat tails.

Rick sighed. "Honestly, you two, I don't know how long we're going to be here. It might be…," Rick paused because he didn't want to say the next word but knew it was the truth, "indefinitely. We can't always do everything together for the rest of our lives. Eventually, I'm going to have to trust that you two will start looking out for each other and eventually, I'm going to have to trust that you will be able to take care of yourselves. I haven't gotten to the latter, but I do trust you will look out for each other now, so I feel safe sending you out together without me, just take your spears and some crystals. What colors did Enik say make a force field?" Rick wrapped his fingers around his jaw trying to recall exactly what Enik said.

"It was a blue and green crystal, Dad." Will replied. "I was paying close attention to that. It was pretty neat to me."

"So take a blue and green crystal with you. Just don't put them together until you need them, that is, if you need them."

Will just stared at his father.

"Okay—I just realized as I said it. I'm just thinking aloud—forgive me. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah, Dad, got it." Will took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

"But, Daddy, what about you? Who's gonna watch out for you?" Holly felt the need to voice her concern.

"I will take the shotgun with me, as well as the crystals. I'll be fine." Rick reassured Holly.

"Too bad Cha-ka went back home. He could have gone with you." Will started thinking aloud as well.

"After our experience in the Lost City, I think he was shaken up a bit, but he'll come back around. We just have to give him some time. He can't stay with us forever." Rick plainly reminded them.

"I know, but he sure is helpful to have around. I don't know what we would have done without him."

"I don't know either, Will. He certainly was, and is, a blessing." Rick nodded.

Rick loaded the shells into the shotgun and grabbed a set of blue and green crystals for himself, Will, and Holly. He now knew why all the crystals were separated by color into the different gourds. He was very grateful to whoever left them. They were going to come in very handy. Will and Holly grabbed the water jugs and their spears and headed out while Rick went to bathe.

"Will, do you miss Anna?" Holly curiously asked as they headed back from the river.

Will sighed heavily. "More than you could imagine. I think about her all the time." His voice cracked, and he started to choke up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to. The worst part is I don't know if I'll ever see her again." Will shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head.

Holly felt sorry for her brother. She couldn't imagine what he must be going through.

Will cleared his throat. "What about you? Do you miss Jason?"

Holly just looked at her brother with a surprised expression. "How did you know about Jason?"

"What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't keep tabs on my little sister?" Will smiled.

"But you don't even go to my school?"

"You're evading the question."

"Yeah, I mean I didn't know him very well. We hadn't spent much time together because Mom…" Holly paused and stared down at the ground as they walked. "Anyway, we were supposed to have an actual first date when we got back from this trip, but as you well know…" Holly shook her head. "That didn't happen."

Will felt sorry for Holly now. If they didn't get back, she might never know what it is like to have a real relationship; no intimacy, no anything. It made his problem with Anna seem less trivial. At least he experienced a real relationship with someone he loved and deeply cared for.

They had walked in silence for a short ways before Holly started to realize they weren't going the usual way the usually go.

"Will!" Holly yelled. "Why are you going that way? You know the cave is back that way?" Holly pointed with her spear.

"Dad said we could look around. I don't wanna go back just yet." Will replied emphatically.

"Yeah, but I don't want to carry these heavy water jugs around with us all day. Just go back. We can drop them off and then go look around." Holly interjected to try to get her point across to her brother.

Will sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "I think I figured out a short cut. Maybe you could just trust me and roll with it?"

"Well, if it's a shortcut, then why didn't we take it to get here?"

"Because I'm not one hundred percent sure. Just give me the benefit of the doubt and go with it, please?"

"Okay." Holly huffed. "But if you get us lost, I'm going to complain about it the entire time. Trust me." Holly confidently replied.

"Oh, I've no doubt. I have no doubt at all!" Will stressed.

"Lead on then." Holly gestured and pursed her lips.

Will led Holly and himself through an area of the jungle he had never been before. From his predicted calculations, he was almost sure this way would cut off a few minutes from their trek back from the river where they filled up their water jugs. After a few minutes, he quickly concluded, he was wrong.

Will stopped abruptly.

"What the…? What are you doing? I almost ran right into you." Holly was immediately irritated.

"Before we go any further, I just want to say that…," Will paused with a grimaced expression across his face, "I was wrong, and I now have no idea where we are. Please don't be mad." Will quickly ducked his head down as if he knew Holly was going to whack him upside it.

Holly clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. Shortly she envisioned throwing imaginary daggers right at her brother. She started walking ahead of Will, muttering beneath her breath. It was obvious she was pissed.

"I knew this was gonna happen. 'Oh, I know a short cut.' Mmm hmm, short cut my behind. Why do I listen to you, Will Marshall? Next time, we go the way we know. No more of this shortcut crap."

"Holly." Will whispered. "Stop—shut up—now!"

"Now what's your prob…," Holly stopped mid-sentence and gazed upward. Standing directly in front of her, not more than forty feet, was Grumpy savagely and grossly eating the carcass of his most recent prey. Blood covered his jaws and ran down his neck. He immediately spotted Holly and Will and let one of his terrifying roars.

"Run!"

Holly nodded, practically paralyzed by her fear.

Both Will and Holly dropped their water jugs and took off running into the jungle. Grumpy followed almost immediately behind them, bellowing madly.

"He's right behind us, Will!" Holly cried, sprinting through the wooded terrain.

"I know! I know!" Will huffed as he tried to figure out what to do. He was running so fast through the foliage; palm fronds kept whipping him in the face.

"Holly, up there—go between those two giant Redwoods. He won't be able to get through them. That should slow him down for a moment and give us some time."

"Then what?" Holly asked as another weeping fan palm whipped her face. She began spitting out some loose fibers that stuck to her lips.

"Give me a second to figure it out, will ya? Geez. So impatient." Will shook his head, completely frustrated. He didn't recognize where they were, so he was going to have to wing it.

"Well, it's your fault we're in this mess in the first place Mr. 'I know a short cut'."

"I know already, Holly, knock it off! Pressing me is not going to help matters. Faster…he's gaining on us!" Will yelled.

The ground shuttered. Every stride Grumpy took was five times greater than Will and Holly's. The closer he got, the harder it shook. Both Holly and Will finally reached the giant redwoods and passed between them only mere moments before Grumpy plowed right into them with a massive colliding boom. Pine needles came showering down from the mighty treetops. Will was correct—he wasn't getting through, but he could go around. He fell back, momentarily stunned. He didn't fall over, but it was like watching someone try to walk after having too much alcohol to drink. His muscular legs wavered back and forth until he regained his balance. His head fell back, and he roared uncontrollably. Will knew it wouldn't be long before he caught up to them.

"Will, I can't keep up this pace much longer." Holly huffed as they continue to run from Grumpy.

Up ahead, Will caught a glare of something reflecting gold streaks of light through the trees. At first he wasn't sure what it was, or what it could be, but then remembered his first day here when he got lost—the golden obelisk—the pylon. He didn't know if it would provide any protection, but he was running out of options.

"Holly…," Will was finding it hard to catch his breath as well, "up there is that golden thing I told you and Dad about—the one I found when I was out looking for you our first day here."

"You mean when you were lost?" Winded as well, Holly could barely speak herself.

"Yes…when I was lost. Anyway…we might be able to figure out how to get inside or…" He had to pause to catch his breath again, "or at least give us a moment to get the crystals out and try that, alright?"

"Okay." Holly continued to huff as she attempted to nod.

Grumpy was once more gaining ground on them. In less than a minute, he would be right on top of them, yet again. The only positive thing was; Will knew exactly where Grumpy was at all times. There was no element of surprise unless of course you did what he and Holly did, and unknowingly, walk up on him.

The reflections of gold light were practically blinding once Will and Holly cleared the cluster of cycas revolutas and Roystonea palms surrounding the structure. It was just as Will described, Holly thought—a four-sided, pyramid looking, gold-mirrored glass structure standing almost twelve feet high. Both of them immediately ran up to the pylon and stared at it.

"Holly, look for a door…or a key…or something, anything—hurry."

"Will…all I see is our reflection…and Grumpy's—look!" Holly screamed.

"Shit!" Will panicked.

Grumpy stopped for a second and just snarled at them—taunting them—playing with them. It would only take him a few seconds to reach them and then, _it will be over_; Will thought.

Holly set her spear aside and started running her fingers over the smooth glass surface, frantically looking for something—anything to get them inside—_if there even is an inside_; she thought. Then her fingers struck the edge of something. The moment her fingers touched it, it began to materialize. A tiny pyramid-shaped object, made of the same gold-mirrored glass as the obelisk, appeared on the upper surface. Each side was no bigger than five or six inches. Holly recognized it immediately. It was the same object she found sticking out of the sand in the bamboo clearing where she built the fire for Will—the one she packed away for safekeeping—somewhere.

"Will! I got it, I think." On a whim, Holly twisted the smaller glass pyramid a hundred and eighty degrees clockwise and a diamond shaped doorway materialized, or more accurately dematerialized before Holly and Will's eyes.

They both looked at each other in awe, "Whoa!"

The ground began to shake once more. Grumpy let out one of his thundering roars as he antagonistically approached the gold-mirrored structure.

Will and Holly jumped right through the diamond shaped doorway and into the darkness. Grumpy bit the top of the pylon and instantly roared in terror. An electric type of shocking sound sizzled through the air and light flashed all around. Once more, Grumpy bit the strange golden pylon and once more, he was shocked. The pylon didn't even shake or shudder from the powerful force of Grumpy's bite.

"Boy, that'll teach Grumpy not to bite this thing. Will, what do you think this is? And what's that humming sound?"

"I guess it's one of those pylon things Enik mentioned. Whoever built it, they knew what they were doing. This thing didn't even move. It's solid."

"How is it bigger on the inside than the outside? That doesn't make sense. It's like one of those magical tents in the Harry Potter movies." Holly laughed.

"Right?" Will took a few more steps towards the center of the pylon and almost ran into a table. "Holly look, it's one of those matrix tables from the Lost City. It's covered with rows of crystals just like the one Enik was using." Will waved his hand above the table. It started to glow. The humming was coming from the glowing crystals on the table.

"Hey, you think it could get us home?"

"Possibly. Maybe would should experiment a little and see what happens?"

"I don't know, Will. Daddy wouldn't want you messing around with it. You know he wouldn't."

"I know, but he's not here and we can't wait for him to do everything with us. We may never get this chance again." Will attempted to sway Holly's trepidations.

"Oh…alright, but we need to be careful. Let's see." Holly walked up to the table and stared at the rows of glowing colored crystals. The brighter they glowed, the louder they hummed. It felt like they were giving off minute pulses of energy. It was all very fascinating to her.

"Should I touch one?" Will hesitantly asked.

"I guess." Holly hesitantly replied.

Will reached forward and touched a yellow crystal. Lightning flashed outside the pylon with a loud crack.

"Was that Grumpy again? You'd think he'd learn." Holly stuck her head out of the diamond shaped doorway. Grumpy was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, seeing how the yellow one didn't do anything, how about a green one? And then, maybe a blue?" Thunder rumbled and the skies started to darken.  
>"And then a red, and a purple, and another blue…" Will was starting to get carried away.<p>

"Will you better stop, now. Something funny's going on outside—look!" Holly pulled Will away from the glowing stone matrix table to look outside.

The sky clouded over a dark purplish-black within seconds. The winds severely picked up like an impending tornado or hurricane was coming. Palm trees were swaying over in the winds incredible force. Lightning flashed throughout the sky and it started raining, torrentially.

"Will, I told you something was happening. We need to fix this." Holly was starting to panic.

"This must be one the pylons Enik's people built that controls the weather." Will held his hand out the door of the pylon to feel the rain coming down.

"Ya think?" Holly replied sarcastically. "Oh my God, Will look…over there—up in the sky! Did you see that?"

"I see it but…I don't believe it. What are those things?"

"They look like mini-pylons spinning in the sky. Why do they keep flashing those colors over and over again?"

"What colors are they flashing?"

"Let's see. They're flashing blue, then purple, then red…then blue, then green, then yellow. It keeps repeating the same sequence."

"Those are all the colored crystals I touched, but in the opposite order. Maybe they're trying to tell us something or warn us?"

"Maybe they're telling us how to put everything back to normal. You said those were all the colors you touched, just in the opposite order. I'm not sure we can make this much worse. Daddy's probably flipping out right about now. You know he is."

"Alright, tell me the order again, and I'll tap the crystals."

Holly started saying the names of the colors flashed by the three spinning mini-pylons and Will touched the corresponding crystals as she did. With every crystal Will touched, the severe weather conditions seemed to lessen. He finally touched the last colored crystal and within moments, the storm outside was no more—like it never even existed in the first place. The three spinning mini-pylons flashed a gold color several times and disappeared from sight.

"Will! Holly! Where are you?" Rick shouted. His voice carried across the way.

"Will, that sounds like Daddy!" Holly exclaimed. She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted back, "Daddy, we're over here!"

Will stepped out of the pylon and had to shade his eyes. The sun was shining very brightly. He could see his father walking towards them with the water jugs in his hands.

"He does not look happy, Holly. Not one bit." Will clenched his lower jaw and inhaled deeply through his nose.

"No…he certainly doesn't," Holly replied.

The closer Rick got, both Will and Holly saw he was soaked and had dirt all over himself, as well as pine needles stuck to his face and wavy hair, which was askew all over his head.

Angrily, he sighed.

"Thank God you two are okay cuz I'm gonna beat you!" Rick raised both his palms upward. "What are you doing? I know you both had something to do with that crazy weather, now out with it."

Will pointed to the open doorway in the pylon. "Dad, we got into the pylon and…"

"And?" Rick asked sarcastically with his eyes wide and brows raised.

"And…we, or I should say, 'I' started touching the crystals on the matrix table. I wanted to see if they maybe controlled a time-dimensional doorway like the one in Enik's chamber, but…"

"But…?" Rick once more sarcastically asked.

"But, they obviously didn't control a time-dimensional doorway. They apparently controlled the weather instead."

Rick nodded his head in agreement. "Apparently, Will. Do you not recall Enik saying that some of the pylons here controlled the weather or was I the only one who heard him say that?"

"No, I heard him too. I'm sorry. I just…" Will heavily sighed. "I just want to get us home. I miss it. I miss Anna. I miss everything about home. We didn't specifically try and find trouble, Dad, but Grumpy was chasing us and it seemed like a good idea, at least…at the time." Will looked down to the ground.

"Messing with the weather seemed like a good idea? I'm confused." Rick was becoming more frustrated and agitated.

"No, Daddy," Holly intervened with a slight improperly timed nervous giggle. "We didn't know where to run and Will saw the pylon. We didn't even know it was here or…what it did. I figured out how to get us in by chance. We were lucky." Holly nodded with a half-smile.

"How did you get in?" Rick's mood was starting to lighten.

"I'll show you." Holly walked over to the twelve foot, gold-mirrored pylon, reached up and twisted the small pyramid shaped key another hundred and eighty degrees but counterclockwise this time. The doorway vanished and the humming from the matrix table faded away to nothing.

"That's amazing! But why didn't you just throw the crystals at him?" Rick's tone had completely shifted. He was now more concerned than mad.

"It's very difficult to do while running at top speed. Will was getting ready to once we hid behind the pylon here, but I accidently found the key and the door opened so…we went in to get away."

"And Grumpy didn't try and attack it?"

"Oh no, he did, and he got electrocuted, twice." Holly held two fingers and laughed.

Rick laughed. "Really?"

"You'd figure once would be enough, but not our Grumpy." Will shook his head and smiled.

"What were those three spinning diamond things in the sky? I saw them and almost had a heart attack. They sort of look like the pylon here."

"Well, I wasn't sure at first, but I guess they help keep order with the pylon operations. They flashed all the colors of the crystals Will touched, just in the reverse order, so we figured maybe they were trying to tell us how to correct what damage we did."

"That was pretty smart thinking, Holly."

"Thanks, Daddy, but I can't take all the credit, Will helped…a little." Holly held her thumb and forefinger apart a hair and jabbed Will in the ribs with her elbow.

"So where did these…" Rick paused.

"Skylons?" Holly suggested.

"Yes. Where did these skylons go to?"

"They flashed gold a few times and then disappeared. That's when the weather returned back to normal like it never happened in the first place." Holly replied.

"Oh, it happened. I faced the full brunt of it—clearly." Rick sarcastically laughed, shaking his hair. Pine needles fell out. He sighed heavily. "So, we'll head back now but, I'm going to go get cleaned up—again, and you two are going to prepare something for dinner." Rick raised both jugs of water and handed them to Will and Holly.

"Don't you want to see inside the pylon, Dad?" Will asked.

"Sure and then we'll head back."

"Enik, someone has been tampering with one of the weather pylons in the jungle. I am convinced it's those humans. The question is: how did they know how to get inside and furthermore, what were they trying to do?"

Enik took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what you mean, Sir…Jadis."

"How naive do you think I am, ancient? I know the humans were in the Great City while we were in our dormant stasis. I could smell their stench all over the lower catacombs and deeper, where the Altrusians of your time used the ancient time-dimensional doorways of mist and smoke. I also know they brought a Paku here. Its smell is unmistakable and worse than the humans' stink." Jadis loomed over Enik.

"Sir, I would not know. I too, was dormant with the rest of my brothers." Enik knew if Jadis found out he were lying, he would meet his fate.

"No matter—tomorrow night I will send out Malakai and a troop of sentries to bring them down. They are smarter than I anticipated but they are no match for us. I can't have them discovering the other pylons in the jungle. With their curious nature, they could make things very difficult for us." Jadis turned to walk away.

Enik nodded in respect. "I understand, sir."

Jadis stopped and turned back. "And, if I find out you had any interaction with the humans whatsoever, I will end your life. Is that understood, ancient?"

"Yes sir—understood."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27:<span>  
><em>Up<em>

"Arri! Arri!" Cha-ka whispered loudly from down below the cave landing.

Will yawned. "Holly, tell your boyfriend it's a bit early for social calls."

Holly pulled herself up on her cot, gave Will an aggravated look, and rubbed her eyes.

Rick took a deep breath and sat up on his cot as well. "Oh, come on, Will, they haven't even had their first date yet. They can't be considered a couple, at least not officially, until after that." Both he and Will laughed.

"Daddy!" Holly whined.

"I'm kidding; go see what he wants before he wakes the entire neighborhood. The last thing I want to see is Grumpy or Goliath giving us another visit." Rick gestured with his fingers for Holly to go see what Cha-ka wanted.

Holly made her way over to the cave entry and peered outside. "Daddy, Cha-ka's not alone. He's here with his mother, Sa." Holly walked out the entrance so Cha-ka and Sa could see her. "Cha-ka! Sa! Come on up!" Holly waved her arm for the two Pakuni to come up.

"That's kind of a surprise…Sa, coming with Cha-ka. I hope she's not upset with us. I wonder what she wants." Rick scratched his head. "Will, can you hand me my shirt please?"

"Beats me, but I guess we'll find out shortly. Right?" Will got up and pulled his tank top on. He then grabbed his father's shirt and threw it at him, of which he caught. "Nice reflexes so early in the morning, Dad, especially for someone your age." Will playfully teased his father.

"Not bad for an old geezer, hun?" Rick played right back at his own expense.

"Daddy, here they come and they have a basket of…food, I think." Holly reached out the ingress and helped Cha-ka up and then Sa. "Good morning, Cha-ka and Sa. It's so nice of you to visit. Me tobi ye amuras." Holly bowed as if Cha-ka and Sa were royalty.

Sa motioned for Holly to get up. "Holly," she said, "it's amurani, not amuras. Amurani—friends, amura—friend."

Holly smiled, "Oh sorry. I get it now, thank you. Me saku ye." Holly politely nodded to Sa.

Sa politely nodded back. "We do not mean to intrude in your home unannounced but…after lengthy talks with Ta; we decided we would like to invite you all for a celebration tonight. That is, if it's okay with you and your family, Rick Marshall." Sa waved her open palm towards Rick who was intently listening. Sa set a big thatched palm frond bowl down full of blackberries and nuts.

Rick just stared at the bowl of fruit and nuts for a second, while half-glancing at Sa. He was famished and automatically started thinking of how the berries and nuts tasted. Then abruptly he snapped to his senses. "What?" Rick took a moment and follow up with, "Yes. Absolutely. That would be very nice. However, you're going to have to show us how to get there or leave a map so we'll be able to find it. Please, that is." It was becoming very apparent to Will and Holly that their father was somewhat nervous or antsy around Sa.

"I will send Cha-ka to come get you around sundown. He will show you the way through the jungle." Sa replied calmly.

"Great! Is there anything we can bring?" Rick asked politely.

"No, this is a gift from us to you for saving Cha-ka's life against Alisa the Aboba and getting him safely out of the mountain city where the Sleestak live. His father and I are very thankful he is still alive and well." Sa explained.

"What or who is Alisa?" Holly asked.

"Alisa is the...," Sa paused for a moment to think of the correct human word, "thunder lizard that guards the mountain city."

"The allosaurus!" Will injected. "Big Alice!"

Rick gave Will a 'not now' look with his eyes. "But, Sa, we took him in there with us." Rick tried to get across his point.

"We know Rick Marshall, but Cha-ka has his own free will and mind. If he honestly didn't want to stay, he would not have. He likes being around you and your family. He says you make him laugh and you teach him things like fish…" Sa couldn't think of the word.

Will injected. "Fishing, Sa. We taught him how to fish, but he clearly…"

"Doesn't like to eat them?" Sa interjected back and smiled.

"How'd you know I was going there…?" Will stopped his sentence, paused, and then restarted, "Because you're his mother—you're his ami. You already know these things." Will tapped his finger to his forehead.

"What about Ta, Sa? He wasn't overly welcoming the last time. I don't want any trouble. My goal is to show him we are indeed good people, not savages." Rick felt the need to voice his worries.

"Rest your fears. We have sent him away for the evening. He will be on a journey with Fendi for several days. Once he understands how well everyone takes to you and your family, his perceptions will start to change…slowly. I promise." Sa stated assuredly.

"Or…it might make him like us even less." Rick sighed shaking his head.

Sa questioningly shrugged her shoulders not knowing the real answer, but pleasantly and politely nodded. "So tonight then, before sunset, Cha-ka will come for you. Ye ku wesachi! It means: you go well."

"Ye ku wesachi, Sa and Cha-ka. We will see you later. Me saku yeni." Rick said goodbye to both Pakuni.

"Ye ku wesachi, Sa. Ye ku wesachi Cha-ka! We'll see you later." Holly yelled out of the cave entry as Sa and Cha-ka parted. Will waved goodbye as he piled berries into his mouth.

"Dad, what do ya think?" Will asked with a mouthful of blackberries not knowing what to expect.

"Nice, Will. I thought I taught you better than to talk with your mouth full."

Will smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we must be starting to rub off on Sa, otherwise I don't think she would have extended the invite. I'm just worried once Ta catches wind of what they did, he may retaliate."

"And if we don't go?"

"Then we may not get another opportunity. Sa is extending the olive branch. We need to accept her good intentions just as she is opening up to the idea of not all humans being alike. Now, how about we try those berries and nuts? I'm starving. That is, if you can share, Will?

"Enik, what are you going to do about Jadis sending out sentries after the humans tonight? I know humans aren't your favorite, but you said these Marshalls were different from most that have come to the valley. You said they were trying to help you."

"I know, Soren; I'm just not sure there's anything I can do. If there were a way I could warn them so they were at least prepared, I would certainly do it. Rick Marshall was indeed very different from all the others who have come before. He helped me see some of the misguided notions I carried around with me and helped me understand that not everything is always as it may seem. He had a profound effect on me, which, not many in my lifetime have done."

"If he's had that much of an effect on you, then you need to find a way."

"I know what I must do. Thank you, Soren." Enik placed his hands on Soren's shoulders and said, "Ga-nak-tik, my friend."

Soren did the same to Enik and replied, "Ga-nak-tik, Enik."

With that, the two of them departed each other's company. Enik had a plan to protect the Marshalls. He just had to set it in motion.

"Well, look at you, sis, I don't think I've seen you with your hair down in ages. You don't look half-bad. Are you trying to impress your new boyfriend?" Will laughed as Holly finished tying her shoes.

Holly looked up from her laces with an irritated glare in her eyes. "No, Will, I'm not. I thought it might be nice though, to make a good first impression. Aren't you the least bit excited or nervous? We're going to be meeting the rest of Cha-ka's people. That's up there on the importance list, just a bit, don't cha think?"

"She's right, Will. This is a big deal. I don't want you taking this lightly. Ta already dislikes us immensely. We can't have the rest of the Pakuni feeling the same way." Rick gave Will a discerning look.

"Okay, okay. I'll take it seriously, geez." Will apprehensively raked his fingers through his hair. "Where's Cha-ka anyways? Isn't he supposed to be here by now? Maybe they're not taking this seriously or forgot?"

"He'll be here, Will. It's not as if they have watches and can tell time. Sa said before sundown, which is, right about now." Rick tried to ignore his son's catalyzing irritable mood.

"Fine." Will replied and walked out of the cave to the outside landing.

"Holly, do you know what's bothering your brother?"

"If I had to guess, it's Anna. He really misses her and just wants to go home."

"Well, if that's all it is…it's understandable." Rick pulled his last clean polo shirt over his head and tucked it into his jeans.

"Don't you want to go home too, Daddy?" Holly had to ask because she wasn't sure from his reaction.

Rick walked over to Holly and sat down next to her on her cot. He put his arm around. "Of course I do—more than ever but…I only have so much control over it, which really isn't much. For tonight, I just want us to try and enjoy ourselves," Rick laughed to himself, "if we can."

"Okay, Daddy."

Rick kissed Holly on the forehead and walked over to the ingress. He saw Will sitting on the lower step, swinging his legs, looking out onto the tree line. Rick climbed down and sat next to him.

"Ya know, son, we'll get home…someway, somehow. It just won't be tonight, but I promise I won't stop looking. We will find a way. Maybe another pylon or a part of the Lost City that Enik isn't aware of, if possible. A lot could have happened between the time he left and the time he returned. The gap in time was hundreds of years. And who knows, we might find another heart-stone after all." Rick put his arm around Will's shoulder and squeezed him tightly.

"Thanks, Dad." Will looked up at his Dad, the tension in his face vaguely started to disappear.

"And now we know that Holly has a key to get inside one of the other pylons, we just have to figure out which one."

"That's right; she found it in the sand in the bamboo clearing the second day after we arrived. But where was the pylon and how did the key get separated from it?"

"That, my son, is a great question. The next time we see Enik we'll have to ask but for right now," Rick paused as a big smile spread across his face, "it's time to go because Cha-ka's here." Rick pointed out the tree line of the jungle.

Cha-ka stood with a spear in his hand. It had brown, red, and a white feather hanging from it, like his father's had. He also wore a woven belt with a bone knife hanging from it. Rick and Will had never seen him wear it until now. He looked like a mini soldier ready for battle as much as a young Pakuni child could.

Rick shouted up to Holly. "Cha-ka's, here. Are you ready to go?"

Holly walked out on the upper landing with her blond hair cascading over her shoulders, dressed in the nicest clothes she had with her—a pair of khaki capris and a light pink, short sleeve shirt with a scoop neck. It respectfully showed off her developing cleavage. It caught Rick and Will by surprise, but it really caught Cha-ka's attention. He had never seen her with her hair down or dressed this way. He just stared, speechless, as she made her way down the landing stairs.

"Wow…you look beautiful, honey. You look so much like mother. You look…" Rick paused and smiled. "You look great."

"Thanks, Daddy. It feels nice to dress up…sorta." Holly shrugged her shoulders knowing this was the best she could do with what she had. She walked over to Cha-ka holding his spear and greeted him warmly. "Hello, Cha-ka. It's very nice to see you. Me tobi ye amura."

Cha-ka gulped nervously and spoke. "Hel…o Arri, Wira…Rick-a. Nice to ce yo."

The Marshalls stood in front of Cha-ka with their mouths dropped, all of them in shock, and then they all smiled.

"Wow, Cha-ka! You just spoke in English, sort of. That's awesome!" Will exclaimed.

Cha-ka tilted his head and repeated Will's words. "Aw-som?"

Will couldn't help but smile. "Yes! That's it! Awesome, ya know…good—superb!"

Cha-ka continued his blank stare, wide eyed. "Wesa!" Cha-ka smiled, showing his dirty crooked teeth. He nodded enthusiastically. "Wesa…aw-som, wesa…aw-som."

"That's incredible, Will. I think the Pakuni are a lot smarter than we give them credit. Look at Sa and Wenda. They both speak English very well. I bet it's only a matter of time before Cha-ka starts speaking it regularly." Rick was very impressed, especially because Cha-ka was so young.

"I think it's great!" Holly exclaimed.

"Great?" Cha-ka repeated back, unsure of what he said or what it meant.

"Don't confuse him, Holly." Rick laughed. "Besides, we should get going. The sun's almost down. Shall we go, Cha-ka?"

Cha-ka nodded and lifted his arm holding the spear. He waved everyone forward. "Pi me, pi Cha-ka."

The early night was warm and very humid. The three moons were a little more than half in size and even with their light; it was difficult to see anything underneath the dense foliage of the jungle. The light ambient hum of cicada-like insect chirruping filled the air. In the far distance, dinosaurs bellowed and roared. Holly hoped they stayed that way—far away. She didn't want to get all dirtied up after spending all that time to look presentable.

Rick was surprised how well Cha-ka made his way through the jungle, considering he was having difficulties maneuvering through and around the vast amount of tightly grouped palm and sequoia trees. He also noticed Will was once again becoming irritable and he wasn't sure why, but his mood was becoming very apparent.

"Hey, Dad, we're pretty deep into the forest. How far do you think he's going to take us?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure but these trees are some of the biggest we've seen since we've been here," Rick replied.

"I know, Daddy, they're huge. We can't even see above them." Holly pointed to the treetops.

"Well, I hope we get there soon. We've been walking forever and I'm starving!" Will irascibly exclaimed.

Rick just shook his head. At least he was beginning to understand Will's mood.

Cha-ka finally stopped at the base of one of the incredibly large sequoia trees and looked up. He reached in his woven belt pocket, pulled out a small seashell, and brought it to his lips. He took a deep breath and blew. A surprisingly large horn sound filled the air. Cha-ka continued to look up.

Rick, Will, and Holly just followed Cha-ka's lead and stared up as well.

"Is something supposed to be happening?" Will asked with a cocky tone.

"Will, be patient." Rick gave Will a look to knock it off and stop acting like a child. He knew he was hungry, but his mood seemed like there was something else bothering him again.

Out of the darkness, a large basket braced with bamboo rods lowered. It looked like the basket belonged under a hot air balloon but the way the bamboo poles housed it, made it appear more like an elevator. Cha-ka jumped in the basket to demonstrate what he wanted them to do. It was a lift to take them up in the treetop.

"Will, why don't you go first, if that's okay with you? Make sure it's safe for Holly." Rick asked.

"Fine." He replied, once more in an ill-tempered tone.

Will stepped into the basket. He grabbed hold of the bamboo rail and Cha-ka blew the horn lightly this time. In seconds, Will started to lift off the ground and into the sky. Rick and Holly watched as Will disappeared into the treetops.

"Holly, I want you to go next. I'm right here. Okay? I know you're afraid of heights, but you're going to have to brave it out. You think you can do that?"

Holly took a deep breath and apprehensively sighed looking up into the darkness. She gulped. "I guess I have to, considering, I can't fly, right?" She laughed nervously.

The lift came down again. Holly stepped into the basket cautiously and grabbed the railing as tight as she could. Rick could see she was afraid.

"You can do it, honey. Just hold on tight." Rick attempted to encourage her and hopefully alleviate some of her anxiety. He nodded to Cha-ka and once more Cha-ka blew the small seashell horn again. Holly lifted into the darkness and eventually disappeared into the treetops, like Will.

Holly yelled down a few seconds later. "I'm okay, Daddy…so is Will!"

The basket came down once more and Rick followed suit. Cha-ka blew the horn once he was secure within the basket and Rick lifted high into the sky as Will and Holly did. The view, even in the darkness was spectacular. The light from the moon, that made its way through the treetop foliage, lit the forest minimally but beautifully, and now that Rick's eyes adjusted to it, he could see how well the area was protected from larger beast coming through. They couldn't. The trees were too big and there were too many. Even the biggest of dinosaurs wouldn't be able to knock these trees over or make their way through. He was impressed at the Pakuni's strategic ingenuity of using this impenetrable location for their home—for their safety. They were proving to be far more intelligent than he ever imagined.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28:<em><br>__Speechless_

As Rick rose through the branches of the sequoias, he heard the clanking of metal gears. Standing next to the platform, he saw two Pakuni men turning a wooden wheel, or more accurately, a wagon wheel with handles fixed onto the outer circle. It looked just like the wheels from their cave. The second wagon wheel was above. Both wheels were fashioned into the pulley system for the lift that surprisingly seemed human-made.

He stepped off and looked all around the treetops. He couldn't believe his eyes. Walkways of bamboo meandered like rivers throughout the treetops. Every sequoia somehow connected to the next with this enormous, intricate, exquisite thatch work of palm fronds and bamboo that Rick couldn't even begin to imagine. It was a city in the treetops with life buzzing everywhere. All along the walkways and within the sides of the giant sequoias, thatched huts stood.  
>Strategically placed torches lit the tree city with an amber glow. Rick immediately thought of Star Wars. He just stared speechless with the beautiful, astounding structures that lay before his eyes. He didn't realize how long he'd been standing looking around because the next he knew; Cha-ka was already up and waving him forward.<p>

Pakuni men and women, all dressed in feathers and bone necklaces, looked and smiled at the Marshalls as they walked by them. Many of them pointed to Holly's long flowing blonde hair. It was clear to Rick; they had never seen blonde hair before.

As Cha-ka led them over the walkways, it appeared the entire tribe of Pakuni was in deep preparation for the festivities. Some nodded, some greeted them, and some just ignored them as they went about their business. To Rick and Holly, it was quite interesting to see this not so primitive culture go about their ceremonial activities, but Will seemed unimpressed and aloof, basically ignoring the Pakuni's greetings. It was clear to Rick; his mind was elsewhere.

Holly pulled on Rick's shirt. "Daddy, isn't this amazing? Oh my God, it's incredible."

Rick just nodded with a huge grin across his face. He still couldn't get over the enormity of this remarkable city in the trees. He didn't give the Pakuni enough credit. They were far more skilled than he ever imagined. He felt ashamed for thinking what he initially thought. They were anything but primitive.

"What do you think, Will?" Rick asked.

Still, in his moody tone he replied, "It's okay, I guess." He just blankly continued to stare in a pouting child-like manner.

"Well, I think it's great!" Holly exclaimed.

Will mumbled under his breath, mimicking Holly.  
>Cha-ka stopped once he brought the Marshalls to the area where Wenda would greet them. "Wesaku," he said and bowed to the Marshalls.<p>

From a large thatched hut, Rick heard a familiar voice carrying forward in a most openhearted tone. "Wesaku, Rick Marshall, Will Marshall, and Holly Marshall. Wesaku meni ijimi. Welcome to our home." Wenda walked out from the hut and greeted each of the Marshalls individually, placing a string of flowers and feathers over their heads. It was very similar to a Hawaiian lei and reminded Rick of his honeymoon with Laura many years ago.

Wenda dressed in her full medicine woman array, including a feathered headdress lined with beautiful red, brown, white, and black feathers. Some of them were speckled like an owl's feathers. She had several necklaces around her neck. Some of them were beaded, some with bones, some with shells, and some with animal teeth. She wore a woven, sleeveless cream-colored tunic with ornate red and yellow beaded edgings. A single brown woven belt that held several pouches cinched around her waist. Holly thought she looked regal, at least as far as a Pakuni woman could.

"Me ji, pi me." Wenda paused for a moment and repeated herself in English. "Please, follow me."

Holly immediately followed right behind Wenda, then Rick, and lastly, Will. She led them over and around several bamboo bridges and walkways. Rick realized they must be at least forty or even fifty feet above the ground—high enough to keep them safe from the carnivorous dinosaurs. He also realized that a fall from this height would most likely be fatal.

Wenda brought them to an area surrounded by six massive redwoods. All the bridges and pathways connected and converged here. Huts aligned the perimeter along with bamboo railings bound tightly together with vines. They were weaved together like netting.

In the convergence of all the walkways, stood a bamboo table-like structure. Gourds and giant woven bowls with every type of fruit, vegetable, nut, paste, and other items, covered the table that Rick, nor Holly, nor Will, recognized. In between the gourds and bowls were several types of different flowers and plants. The spread of food was magnificent. Even Will was bright eyed with anticipation. It was the first time his mood seemed to lift since they left the cave.

With a warming smile, Wenda waved her arm, motioning for Rick, Will, and Holly to sit around the table. Other Pakuni men, women, and children, including Sa and Cha-ka, joined around the table and surrounding area as well. Cha-ka sat right between Holly and Rick. Sa sat between Will and Rick.

Wenda cleared her throat and raised both her hands. "Meni ro sha humanis te meni ego. Wani beni amurani. Wani masi fe Cha-ka karita. Wani beni oduran."  
>Sa translated for Will, Rick, and Holly. Rick was very pleased with what he heard, but after seeing the wagon wheel pulley system and the intricate architecture of their city in the trees, he had an endless number of questions forming in the back of his mind. Will was polite but seemed to be lost in thought while Holly was engrossed with the table spread and watching Wenda. For some reason, Holly was intrigued with the Paku medicine woman. For Holly, Wenda wasn't a bad role model by any means, even if she wasn't human.<p>

"Jisa wa efuras!" Wenda excitedly spoke and then threw her hands in the air. Bright lights exploded in the air in reds, purples, oranges, and yellows. It was like the Fourth of July; Holly thought. All the Pakuni men, women, and children cheered and music began to play. Drums beat, bamboo flutes whistled, and the Pakuni began to sing, clap, and dance about the walkways and the area surrounding the table. Never would Rick have imagined doing something like this, but was grateful for the opportunity and experience. It was very enlightening and almost magical, especially to Holly who was grinning ear to ear, clapping, and swaying right along with Cha-ka and Wenda. Will, on the other hand, was stuffing his face with all the different types of food presented in front of him. _Maybe he's just really hungry_; Rick thought.

As the celebration continued, Rick, Will, and Holly met many of the Pakuni including Ra, Dar, and Nika, whom they met in the forest with Ta. Rick was somewhat indifferent initially at formally meeting them because of their first encounter. They had himself, Will, and Holly at spear point, but now, without Ta around, they seemed apologetic with their tone and genuinely sincere, especially Nika. Rick remembered it was Nika who helped Cha-ka when Ta knocked him down.

Then something occurred that Will never in a million years thought would happen, at least high in the treetops with the Pakuni. From one of the thatched palm huts, someone emerged from the animal skin draped doorway carrying a tray of steaming food. It wasn't the food or the emergence of this new stranger, but the fact that this stranger wasn't Pakuni; she was in fact, human. In addition, not only was she human, she was incredibly beautiful.  
>She caught Will's attention mid-bite. Looking up, he just stopped—mouth gapping open, eyes wide, and entranced. He immediately gasped and started choking. Rick whacked Will on his back and the food choking him flew out of his mouth. Immediately embarrassed, Will started in on his father.<p>

"Dad, what the hell? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stop you from choking," Rick plainly said.

"But, Dad, look." Will took Rick's chin in his hand and turned it towards the human female walking right towards them.

Rick stared, speechless—again.

"Oh, my God!" Holly cried. "Daddy?"

The female human had dark brown wavy hair, green eyes, and looked to be around nineteen or twenty years old. She dressed in animal skins that covered her breasts down to her upper abdomen and then covered her waist down to above her knee. Like the other Pakuni women, she wore necklaces of shells and animal teeth. She walked forward, placed the tray of steaming food on the table in front of the Marshalls, and politely nodded. The platter smelled and looked like pork.

Rick looked at Will and Holly, and then back to the human female, astounded.

The human female spoke to Will first because he was the closest. "Me Crysta. Me tobi ye amura." She once more nodded politely.

Will just stared at her, unable to move, speechless. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Rick stepped up in front of Will and replied to her. "I'm Rick Marshall. This is my son, Will," he pointed to Will, "and my daughter, Holly," he pointed to Holly as she walked forward. "Me tobi ye amura." Rick politely nodded.

Holly stepped forward and repeated her father. "Me tobi ye amura." Holly looked up at Crysta. She was a few inches taller than she was. "Wow, you sure are beautiful, Crysta. Isn't she, Will?"

Will remained silent, still unable to speak.

"Will, she looks a lot like Anna, doesn't she? Will?" Bothered by Will's inability to respond, Holly elbowed him in the stomach.

Will grunted and gulped. With a smile he replied, "Yes…she does. She looks just like Anna!" Finally, able to compose himself, Will leaned forward and introduced himself. "Hi…I'm Will. Me tobi ye amura, Crysta."

Crysta smiled and immediately, her cheeks flushed red. She shyly nodded and walked away.

"Wait, don't go, not yet." Will got up and began to follow Crysta. She didn't get far before he caught up to her.

Confused by what he just saw, Rick stormed up to Wenda. "Do you want to tell me why a girl…a human girl is living with you when you told me, to my face, that the Pakuni didn't like or trust humans?" Rick was clearly starting to become unhinged.

"Rick Marshall, please calm yourself and I will gladly explain. Please," Wenda motioned with her hand, "sit."

Rick just glared at Wenda and Sa standing to her side.

"Please. I understand why your emotions are running high, but if you just sit down and listen, I promise, you will understand." Wenda's expression and tone showed to be genuine.

"Alright." Rick let out a frustrated sigh and sat.

Wenda sat down with him. "Fifteen annual moon cycles ago, while we were collecting shells and other items along the beach, I heard a child crying. Lying draped over a log that apparently washed up along the shore was a young human girl, Crysta. At least that's what we could understand. We searched everywhere for her parents but found no trace of them, so we took her in as our own. We raised her as our own, and we consider her one of our own. To us, she is Pakuni. She speaks Pakuni and lives as Pakuni. She is one of us."

"But she's human, not Pakuni. I think that's great that you and the Pakuni rescued her, took her in, and cared for her, but she's an adult now—a full-grown human. She is going to have questions, if she hasn't already, about her parents, where she's from, why she isn't like you and the other Pakuni. How are you going to answer that?" Rick ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again.

Sa tried to calm Rick and take over the conversation. "Crysta already knows where and how we found her. She knows we couldn't find her parents. She often cried for them while she was young. She knows she is not truly a Paku. She knows that she is human, but she feels safe here among us. She feels like she belongs with us."

"But is that because she hasn't had a chance to be around other humans or because you have kept her sheltered up here?" Rick's tempered anger was growing again.

"No, she has seen other humans and the devastation they caused—how they killed some of the Pakuni—many of the Pakuni—some were friends. She has also seen the good that some of the other humans who have been here have done as well. She is not our prisoner. She can come and go as she wishes, but she chooses to stay here where she feels safe."

After hearing that, Rick's emotions started to simmer down. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed with relief. "Well, I'm pleased to hear that. I didn't mean to insinuate that she wasn't well cared for here and that you were keeping her against her will. It's just that after what happened with your husband in the forest, and you telling us how much Ta hates humans, it was quite a shock to see a human female living among you."

"We," Sa pointed to Wenda and herself, "understand that, Rick Marshall, that's why we wanted to explain, but it hasn't been easy with her and Ta. He doesn't shun her, but he isn't overly welcoming to her either. She has proven herself as a warrior and has faced and passed all the rituals that all Pakuni boys and girls go through, but still, he shows no favor or difference towards her. She used to cry over it, but like all things, she learned that some things cannot be changed, so she learned to accept the relationship for what it is, not what it could be."

Holly spoke, interrupting their conversation. "That's so sad." Apparently, she had heard the entire conversation. She had been inadvertently listening.  
>"Holly, it's rude to eavesdrop and even ruder to interrupt." Rick gave Holly a 'what are you doing glare'.<p>

"I'm sorry, Daddy. It was kinda hard not to hear considering; you're right next to me."

"It's quite all right, child. We feel sad for Crysta at times too, but she seems happy most of the time." Wenda caressed Holly's face with her hand.  
>Holly nodded with an understanding smile.<p>

"Now, shall we continue the celebration?" Wenda gracefully and politely asked.

"Absolutely," Rick replied with a smile. "Yes, but just one more question if I may?"

Wenda nodded.

"You said there were other humans here who have done good. I guess they helped you with the pulley system that lifts people up and down? Where are they now?"

"You are correct, Rick Marshall. There were a few very good men. They were, how do you say…God fearing men?" Wenda struggled to find the right word. "...religious men, that spoke of a God that watched over them and guided their lives—gave them hope and faith, especially in others. They are gone now. They disappeared in the mountain city across the deep crevasse."

"Thank you, Wenda and Sa. I greatly appreciate your honesty and your hospitality. Please, let us rejoin the festivities." Rick waved his hand as if he was bowing to royalty. In a way, he kind of was. Wenda was the medicine woman of the Pakuni, respected and feared by all, even Rick.

He leaned over to Holly. "Now, if we could only find Will."

"That shouldn't be too difficult. I'm sure if we find Crysta, we'll find Will as well." Holly humorously smiled and coyly lifted her eyebrows.

"I'm sure you're right, Holly. I'm sure you're right." Rick laughed back.

Both Wenda and Sa smiled as well, but Rick wasn't sure they thoroughly understood. Regardless, the music played on, the Pakuni danced and sang, everyone ate and drank, and had a good time, including Will. Apparently, his ill mood lifted the moment he saw Crysta, and he followed her around like a puppy dog the entire evening. Unknown to Will, his father and Holly laughed about it several times, more so because Will did all the talking and Crysta just nodded and seemed very uncomfortable, nervously twirling her hair, and her cheeks blushing. It was evident she had no idea what Will was saying or even talking about, but at least she smiled politely. They both found it quite humorous.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29:<em><br>__Hunted_

When the festivities finally ended, Rick actually felt relieved. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy himself immensely with all the food, the drink, and the company, but he had eaten and drank so much that he was ready to burst. He even tried some of the Pakuni's version of liquor, which they called phuso. To Rick, it tasted like rum and had the exact same effect. He let Holly and Will taste a little sip, but that was it. He only had a small cup himself. He needed his senses sharp for the way home.

Will was disappointed they had to leave, which was surprising to Rick and Holly, considering he didn't even want to come in the first place. He had spent most of the evening with Crysta, talking to her, and following her around. Holly tried to intervene by stealing Crysta away for a short time, but Will was overly persistent at occupying most of her time. Crysta didn't seem bothered by Will, but she seemed like a fish out of water—not responding when she should, creating an awkward silence, or laughing at inappropriate times. She had not spent much time with another human, and certainly not a teenager. It was clear from how he followed her around like a puppy dog all night or how he couldn't stop smiling that Will had some sort of affections for her, and it was also clear, she didn't know how to interact in a way that didn't seem uneasy or unnatural.

Holly seemed to enjoy the evening as well. Besides spending a little time with Crysta and Cha-ka, she also spent time with some of the other Pakuni females. She met Mira, Kaia, and Lesa, who were all around her own age, or perhaps slightly older. It was difficult to tell exactly how old the Pakuni were, especially when Sa and Wenda weren't around to translate, but Holly was able to understand bits and pieces of the conversations. She seemed to hit it off with Kaia the best, mostly because she was the closest in age to her—that and Kaia was incredibly fascinated with Holly's blond hair. She braided a few small strands and put feathers in it like her own. If Holly understood correctly, either she was an honorary member of the Pakuni tribe or they were going to offer her up as a sacrifice to the Pakuni God. She couldn't say for sure, but she hoped for the first option.

Rick walked over to Will standing next to one of the bamboo railings overlooking the forest. He was still trying to converse with Crysta, who had remained overly polite and cordial but still unable to contribute much to the conversation. Every now and then, throughout their conversations that evening, a word or two that Will spoke to her triggered a memory. Crysta would pause a moment and try to identify the memory, but somehow, she couldn't find the right words to describe what she wanted to say.

"Will, we need to get going. It's getting late and we have a far walk to get back. Say goodbye."

Will sighed. "Alright, Dad, I'll be right there."

"Okay, Holly and I will be waiting by the lift." Rick turned to Crysta. "Ye ku wesachi, Crysta. It was very nice to meet you."

"It…waz…nize to…meet yoo." Crysta replied very slowly and unassured. She found it difficult to pronounce the words.

Rick tilted his head and smiled. "That's incredible. Did you teach her that, Will?"

"No, Dad, I didn't. I'm…," he paused with amazement, "I'm just as surprised as you are." Will smiled.

Crysta hesitantly smiled back. "Ye ku wesachi, Reek." She said and politely nodded.

Rick nodded and smiled back. "Alright, we'll be over there. You have a minute."

"Okay." Will replied.

Rick headed over to the lift platform where Holly was already there, patiently waiting with Cha-ka, Sa, and Wenda. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Will will be here in just a moment."

"That is good," Wenda said. She reached into one of her pouches and pulled out three necklaces. They had a black rope string with a jeweled amulet. "These are for you and your family, Rick Marshall."

Holly walked up and held out her palm. "May I?" She asked.

Wenda nodded. "Of course."

"They're beautiful. What are they?" Holly lifted up one of the necklaces. It swung back and forth from her hand. The light blue colored center jewel sparkled in the ambient firelight.

Will walked up and grabbed the necklace out of Holly's hand. "Hey, what are these?"

"Hey!" Holly cried. "If you'd listen instead of grab, you'd find out, you jerk!"

"Enough Holly…Will…listen." Rick said sternly.

Wenda acknowledged Rick and began. "They are special amulets that will connect the three of you together. When one of you is in danger, the others will feel it. The sensation isn't overwhelming, but…you will know. It draws off the energies of your nervous systems, but it's difficult to describe. I could explain it better in Pakuni, but that would do you no good."

"I think we get the idea. Thank you, Wenda. This is a priceless gift to me and, well…us." Rick motioned to Holly and Will and nodded graciously.

Wenda handed Rick his amulet and Holly the other. Will was still inspecting the one he took from Holly and then pulled it over his neck. He instantly, yet briefly, felt a small pulse of energy from it and then nothing. Rick and Holly did as well.

"You are all connected now." Wenda glanced at all three Marshalls.

It was apparent; they could all sense the connection. Holly touched her chest where the amulet laid.

"I look forward to our next gathering Rick, Will, and Holly Marshall. I will send Ra and Dar with you on your journey back tonight. It is late. They know the forest well and can guide you quickly and safely. The forest can be very dangerous at night."

"Wenda, that's not necessary. I think we can manage on our own." Rick said respectfully.

"I insist, Rick Marshall. You have always protected Cha-ka, let us return the favor." Wenda wasn't budging with her decision.

"Okay then. Again, thank you—for everything. Tonight was wonderful." Rick closed his eyes and smiled for a second, relishing in how wonderful it was.

"Yes, thank you, Wenda, everything was…," Will glanced over his shoulder to see Crysta, "…wonderful."

Holly shook her head and rolled her eyes at her brother. She turned to Wenda. "Thank you, Wenda. Me saku yeni." She nodded respectfully.

"You're learning, young Marshall. Soon you will be speaking Pakuni." Wenda smiled. "Safe journeys. Ye ku wesachi, Marshalls."

All three Marshalls responded simultaneously. "Ye ku wesachi."

Dar and Ra helped the Marshalls down to the ground using the lift. Rick, Will, and Holly waited patiently as they came down to join them.

Holly pointed up. "They're climbing down! That's incredible. How do they do that without branches to hold on to?"

"I guess it's one of their many skills." Rick too, was impressed.

Once Ra and Dar were on the ground, Dar quietly spoke. "Ye ba. Ye ba humani." He waved them forward. It was apparent he and Ra didn't know much English, but they were at least pleasant.

Dar took the lead with Ra following from behind the Marshalls. Cha-ka wanted to come along, but Sa wouldn't allow it.

At this time of night, all three moons were at their highest point. They were only half-moons, but they still glowed brightly throughout the sky. Even with the dense foliage from above, the moons' light still managed to penetrate the tree branches infinitesimally enough for the Marshalls and the two Pakuni to make their way, although it was clearly far easier for the Pakuni.

For some reason, the night air was sweltering. Rick could feel sweat dripping from his forehead, as well as down his back. Not only was he hot but he was also getting very tired. It had been a long day for all of them. He could tell Holly was getting tired as well. She wasn't saying much, which was a telltale sign. Will wasn't saying much either, but he appeared to be wide-awake, deep in thought—most likely thinking about Crysta. At least now, Rick knew Holly would have another female to bond with. He didn't interact with Crysta for long, mostly because Will had monopolized most of her time, but he could tell she would be a good role model for Holly. What Will's intentions were was a mystery, considering he had Anna back home, but then maybe that was the problem. He was here, and she was there. On the other hand, maybe it was just that she reminded him of Anna. They did look an awful lot alike.

Crack!

A branch snapped. The humming of the cicada-like insects stopped instantly. Both Dar and Ra froze in their tracks—hand up—motioning for everyone to stop. He brought his finger to his lips; his eyes darted in all directions.

"Get down," Rick whispered.

Will and Holly lowered themselves quietly to the ground.

Dar grunted with the sting of something hitting him in the back. It was an arrow. Out of nowhere, hissing sounds could be heard from all directions.

"Will, Holly, we have to run, now! It's the Sleestak!"

Rick looked up to see if he could see something, anything, but it was too dark. He could hear the hissing of the reptilian-insect-like creatures growing louder, along with the rustling of palm fronds. The only thing that was clear was that they were under attack.

Ra shouted in his loudest whisper, "Fusachi, fusachi!" He pointed where he wanted the Marshalls to run.

Rick crawled over to Will. "Take your sister, go. I'll help Ra with Dar. We'll be right behind you. Go!"

"Okay." Will nodded. "Come on, Holly, let's go." He pulled Holly up and the two of them started running through the jungle.

Rick immediately ran over to assist Ra. Dar was trying to get up, but his muscles weren't responding so well. It was as if he was in slow motion and got slower by the seconds. He tried to speak, but he couldn't enunciate enough to be clear and just slurred his words. It was apparent; he was terrified. He wasn't even able to panic, but Rick could see it in his eyes. Rick remembered Will saying he couldn't feel his shoulder when an arrow only grazed him the night of the canyon flood. Dar was hit dead on. Rick surmised that a neurotoxin or paralytic coated the arrow. Soon he would not be able to breathe.

Rick felt helpless. He wanted to help Dar. He knew he could rescue breathe for him, but the Sleestak would be on them any minute. If he stayed, he would be caught and most likely face the same fate, if not worse. He couldn't do that to Will and Holly.

"Ra, we have to go. We can't help him." Rick pleaded with the Pakuni, who did not understand a word he was saying.

Ra bent over, picked Dar up, and motioned for Rick to follow. He then took off like a bat out of Hell carrying Dar in his arms. Rick was impressed, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to save his friend. He didn't know how long the toxin would last. He hoped it wasn't long for Dar's sake—only time would tell now.

Sweat continued to pour from Rick's head. His heart raced. It was beating so hard, he thought it would beat right out of his chest. He stayed right on Ra's heels the entire time until he felt a stinging in the back of his shoulder. He suddenly felt a warm sensation wash over him. Slowly, gradually, the distance between Ra and himself grew. Initially, it was only a few feet, but as the seconds passed, it was quite a substantial distance. He hoped Ra might look back, but he knew Ra's thoughts were on his friend. Rick tried to yell but could not form his lips to respond to the words he tried to say. He felt as if he was having a bad nightmare, but unfortunately, he was awake. When he could no longer lift his legs and arms, he collapsed to the ground. He felt his respirations growing weaker and further apart. Everything was numb. He lay on the ground gasping for air. He started foaming at the mouth. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was going to die. He felt his vision closing in on him until everything went black and faded out completely. His last thoughts were of Will and Hol…

"Do you see him yet, Will?" Holly panted as she and Will raced through the jungle.

Will hefted his breaths. He was short of breath as well from running so hard. "I gotta stop for just a second." Will bent over, braced his hands on his thighs, and gasped for air, his chest heaved. "I don't see him but we have to…keep…going." "I don't mind stopping…but…I wish…I knew…Daddy…," Holly had to pause to catch her breath, "…was okay."

"Dad…will be…fine. He's…a natural in the woods, besides…he's with Ra…and Dar."

Holly instantly felt a choking sensation. Startled, she placed her hand on her heart and sighed. "Will, do you feel that? It's Daddy. Something's wrong. I can't feel him anymore." Holly was starting to panic.

Will felt it too, but didn't want to alarm Holly any more than she already was. "Maybe his amulet fell off. We can't jump to any conclusions. Not yet." Secretly though, Will was worried.

Not more than thirty feet ahead, Will and Holly both heard several deep toned bellows and bleated chirps. They both looked at each other not knowing what to do. Both of their anxiety levels were already through the roof, and now, the added uncertainty of whether their father was okay or even alive, was enough for a complete meltdown.

"We have to go back, Will. We have to find Daddy!" Holly cried.

Will was about to respond when he stopped and motioned for Holly to be quiet. Intently, he listened and instantly recognized the sound he hoped never to hear again. The hissing rattlesnake-like sound the Sleestak made. They were near, very near. The hairs on his arms stood on end and he felt a gripping tightness in his chest.

Will grabbed Holly's hand tightly and did something unexpected. He started running forward—right towards the unknown herd of animals making the deep bellows.

"Will! What are you doing? Daddy's in the other direction." Holly yanked her arm away from her brother. "Are you crazy?"

"The Sleestak are here—listen!"

Holly held her breath and just listened, her eyes darting back and forth across the dark. She too, could hear their distinctive hissing, even above the deep bellows coming from ahead. "Okay, lead the way, and hurry," Holly whispered.

They both ran as fast as they could through the darkness. The closer the two of them got to the herd, they began to recognize the familiar bellows and bleated chirps coming from ahead. They hadn't heard that sound since the day they arrived. They both stopped at a large cluster of saw palmetto fan palms. Will carefully pulled back one of the giant fronds and sighed with relief. It was a herd of parasaurolophuses and brachiosauruses. Most were asleep, but a few of the adults were keeping watch over the area.

Will pulled Holly's hand. "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?" Holly was confused.

Will pointed to the center of the herd of sleeping parasaurolophuses and brachiosauruses.

"Seriously? Did you bump your head? I'm not going in there. No way." Holly pulled her hand out of Will's.

"It's either that or stay out here with the Sleestak." Holly contemplated Will's words for a quick moment. "Okay then, I'm right behind you."

As they advanced into the sleeping herd, Holly turned her head back to see if she could see any Sleestak coming, or any shifts or movements in the darkness. She couldn't, but she knew they were there. Not only could she hear them but also, she could instinctually feel it, somehow. She reached in her pockets and pulled out a blue and green crystal. Will looked back at her and smiled. He had already done the same. Neither one of them was going down without a fight. Walking into a herd of dinosaurs wasn't what they anticipated or even wanted, but given the alternative, their choice was clearly spelled out for them. Together, they would take their chances with the parasaurolophuses and brachiosauruses. Besides, no matter what course of action or alternative direction they chose, both knew the Sleestak would eventually find them. This way, they at least had a fighting chance.

"Fool! You waited too long. Now the two young ones are within the herd of thundering lizards." Malachi took his rippling muscled arm and struck Kalic right across his reptilian jaw. Blood splashed out. Knocked from his balance, he fell to the ground.

"Malachi, sir, they were too far ahead to begin with…" Kalic stopped to spit out more blood and clear his throat. "We are not afraid of those thundering lizards. They have no teeth for shredding. They are of no threat."

Attempting to get up, Malachi once more knocked Kalic down.

"Imbecile! Are you blind? Look at the size of them! They could crush us with one sweeping blow of their tails. They could smash us to death with their mammoth sized legs." Malachi punched Kalic in the face once again. More blood sloshed out the side of his jaw and ran down his gold plated armor that covered his chest.

"All I meant, sir, was that if they can enter the herd, so can we. We already killed their father and one of the Pakuni men. They will be no match for us. They are just children." Kalic wiped the small seep of blood running from his jaw.

"Then get in there and kill them. Take Daedalus and Xeric with you. They approach now. I will circle around the herd and cut them off should they decide to sneak out. Am I understood?"

Still lying on the ground, Kalic could see his reflection in Malachi's glaring insidious, black insect-like eyes. Malachi reached out his claw and pulled Kalic up. "I will not disappoint you, sir."

"I know you won't, Kalic, because if you do, you won't live to see another moonrise. I will see you on the other side. One way…or another." Malachi laughed maniacally as he disappeared through the woods.

"Kontar," Kalic mumbled under his breath and shook his head with ill repute and disgust.

Rick felt himself sitting up, but he had no idea how or why. Everything was fuzzy and seemed like a dream. The last thing he remembered was gasping for his breath—his last breath, or so he thought. He heard an unrecognizable voice speaking to him.

"Rick Marshall, you must drink this. All of this."

Rick opened his eyes, but everything was blurry and dark. He felt a large scaly arm braced against his back. If he were awake enough, he would have tried to escape, but he could barely open his eyes. He couldn't even feel his hands or feet.

"Who are you?" Rick asked, terrified to know the answer.

"A friend." The mysterious voice replied. "Now, you must drink this and fast, otherwise you are going to die, Rick Marshall and your two children will be fatherless."

Stunned by what the stranger said, Rick attempted to swallow the rest of the liquid held to his mouth. He prayed he wouldn't aspirate it. His throat muscles were still partially paralyzed. It tasted awful as it ran down his throat. If he were able to, he most likely would have thrown it up.

"The antidote to the Sleestak neurotoxin will take a brief period to reverse your paralysis. Your vision will clear and you will be able to move shortly. You are lucky I found you when I did. You were barely breathing. Any longer and you would have died."

Slowly, Rick could feel his breathing start to ease. He no longer felt like he was gasping for air and trying to hold on to each breath. He felt the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. His fingers and toes began to tingle and his vision started to come into focus. Within seconds, he was able to see and what he saw shocked him.

"You're a Sleestak!" he tried to pull away, but his muscles were still like a rag doll's, and he wasn't able to control them.

"Stay calm, Rick Marshall. I mean you no harm. Enik sent me to help you."

"Enik? Is he okay? Did something happen to him?"

"He is safe. It would have looked too suspicious if he came along. He asked me to deliver you and your children the antidote. It will give you immunity to the neurotoxin and at least give you a fair fighting chance against the Sleestak."

Will? Holly? Where are my children? I have to get to them." Rick was starting to panic.

"I will help you, but you have to wait a little longer until the cure fully reverses your paralysis. Your children are safe for now, but once you're able to move, you mustn't waste time. You will need to get them the antidote as well. "

"What is your name and how do you speak my language?"

"My name is S'latch. Like Enik, I was born with the gift of intelligence. A gift I must hide from my people. If they knew, Jadis, our leader, would sacrifice me to the Sleestak God. I too loath the way my people behave. I, too, long for a society that is not based on the domination of the week and the suppression of the intelligent. Only by changing our ways, can our civilization truly grow and prosper."

"S'latch, thank you for your help. I greatly appreciate it. I'm indebted to you." Rick started wiggling his fingers and turning his neck.

"I think it's time. Let me help you up." With his arm still around Rick, S'latch lifted him up off the ground.

"Thank you." Rick felt the 'pins and needles' tingling sensation in his arms and legs as if they were asleep. He felt woozy as he tried to take his first step. S'latch quickly grabbed his arm before he stumbled.

"Give it another moment or so—you will be fine." S'latch reached into a leather pouch hanging off his armor and then held out his hand to Rick. "Here, take these vials of antidote and give them to your children. There are a few extra as well. Like you, they will make them immune to the Sleestak neurotoxin. I'm going up ahead to take care of the few of the Sleestaks that hunt your children. That way you and your children will have a chance to escape. And, for future awareness, when you travel at night, always carry torches. The Sleestak can't take the bright light or the heat from the fiery flames. They will help protect you."

Rick sighed heavily. "Well then, until we meet again, S'latch." Rick nodded respectfully and held out his hand to S'latch.

S'latch just stared at it.

Rick smiled. It felt strange to feel his facial muscles again. "You take my hand in yours and shake it, like this." Rick awkwardly reached out, grabbed S'latch's taloned-clawed hand in his, and shook it. Without full control of his muscles, it was somewhat difficult and felt odd. "It's a way humans greet each other and say goodbye."

"Until next time then, Rick Marshall." S'latch let go of Rick's hand and stealthily disappeared into the jungle.

Will and Holly carefully and quietly moved through the herd of parasaurolophuses and brachiosauruses so they would not disturb them, or more importantly, not get stepped on. It was like walking through a minefield, but in this case, the mines were enormous and hard to miss. The dinosaurs' massive abdomens and chests rose and fell with each somber respiration. Their wrinkled, reptile skin expanded and contracted like a giant accordion. Both Will and Holly wanted to reach out and touch the sleeping beasts but knew that would be highly inadvisable.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Holly whispered as they maneuvered through the herd.

"I know, it's crazy, right? I didn't know what else to do." Will ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He kept looking behind them.

"Will you're making me very nervous. Do you see something back there?" Holly glanced back from where they came. She stopped dead in her tracks and reached her hand to her chest where the amulet laid. "Will, stop! Do you feel that?" Holly took a deep breath. "It's Daddy. I can feel him again. He's okay. Can you feel it?"

Will placed his hand on his chest to where his amulet lay and took a deep breath. "I can! It's the strangest sensation. But yeah, I can feel him. I told you he was okay." Will was now grinning ear to ear.

"I guess you were right. I'm glad you were right, for a change." Holly felt relieved.

"Holly, we need to keep moving. The Sleestak are close; I can hear them now, louder than before. That's why I keep looking back. Come on."

Just as they stepped away, the nearest parasaurolophus frightfully roared in pain. Will looked down and saw an arrow dripping in green slime sticking out of the parasaurolophus's hind leg quarter. The thirty-foot beast started trumpeting deep toned bellows from its curved shaped head crest. Immediately, the rest of the herd, including the brachiosauruses, all awoke in response to the danger call the injured parasaurolophus sounded off. Chaos ensued.

The ground began to rumble. Roars and bellows of all tones started ringing through the night air. The parasaurolophus herd kept sounding off their ominous warning tones until the entire herd was awake and aware of the approaching, imminent danger. All Will and Holly could see were the massive bodies of the herd rising before their eyes as they ran off in all different directions, panicked. Frightened yearlings chirped and cried, looking for their mothers as the pandemonium continued.

Will pulled Holly along through the madness until he was thrown. Inadvertently, one of the brachiosaurs' gigantic tails hit Will right in the chest and threw him into a parasaurolophus, knocking the wind from his lungs. Stunned by the blow, he laid on the ground, gasping to recover his lost air, watching, as the parasaurolophus he just hit was just about to step on him. With every effort, he rolled his body out of the way. Staring up at the sky, he laid dazed and astounded he was still breathing. He was lucky, but he knew he had to get up before he saw the underside of another dinosaur foot crashing down on him.

Separated from Will, Holly ran through the herd trying to find him. At this point, all she could see where the legs and lower bodies of the adults abounding all around her. She cried out as quietly as she could. "Will, where are you? Will!" There was no answer. Amidst the commotion, standing twenty feet in front of her was a Sleestak armed with a crossbow that just fired at her.

Holly twisted her body instinctively, unknowingly. The arrow sailed right passed her throat and landed in a baby brachiosaurus that was scared and ran right towards her. She jumped out of the way as the baby crashed into the ground right next to her. Dirt and club mosses went flying from its impact. The yearling cried out as it tried to move, but couldn't. Several times, it attempted to lift itself up without success. Eventually, its head fell to the ground as well. Unable to open its mouth, its cries were muffled. Holly watched as the unassuming creature withered before her eyes. She didn't know why, but she started crying for the poor creature.

The Sleestak who shot the arrow, pulled off a large silver ax he was wearing on his back and started forward on a path straight for Holly and the paralyzed baby brachiosaurus. Terrified, Holly took both crystals she held in her hands, touched them together and threw them right in front of her and the baby dinosaur. A blinding green and blue light flashed and the Sleestak halted in a blind fury, unable to come any closer. The crystals created a force field around Holly and the baby sauropod, but she didn't know for how long.

The enraged Sleestak swung his battle-ax at the protective force field, each time deflected by the strange mystical energies. Every time his ax bounced off, he became further angered and infuriated. Looming over Holly and the yearling, he impatiently waited for the force field to give way. He knew it was only a matter of time.

Holly didn't know what to do. She trembled as she watched the Sleestak standing above her through the distorted, rippling force field. Her heart raced. She was sweating profusely. Now, she was beyond terrified for both herself and for the baby brachiosaurus. She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around the baby and prayed—for something—anything—_a miracle would be nice right about now_, she thought. She saw the yearling struggling to breathe and it killed her inside. It was just a baby—an innocent bystander that didn't deserve this, and it was suffering because of her. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn it was Dopey. Gently, she stroked its head and back trying to reassure it that everything would be okay, but she knew it wouldn't. The force field would eventually give out, and that would be that. They both would meet their fate.

Holly looked all around through the inside of the force field. Strangely enough, none of the parasaurolophuses or brachiosauruses came anywhere near it. She was hoping at least one would come to rescue the baby and maybe chase off the Sleestak, but no such luck was happening. _The force field must repel the dinosaurs_; she thought—_another mysterious way it works_.

The force field began to flicker like a strobe light and then with a fizzling pop; it vanished. Holly pulled herself back into the baby brachiosaurus. It was still drawing breaths. She felt its abdomen rising and falling weakly. It was still alive, but that would end in just a moment. The Sleestak rushed forward. He raised his ax and just as he attempted to bring it down on Holly and the yearling, a spear burst through the Sleestak's chest plate. Dark blood splashed and poured out. The Sleestak started to convulse and the spear was withdrawn out his backside. The Sleestak crumbled to the ground and Holly saw her savior standing above her holding the spear. It was another Sleestak. Holly screamed.

"Please do not scream, Holly Marshall, I mean you no harm. Enik sent me to help protect you and your family. Now hurry, go, and find your brother. Your father will be here shortly."

"What about the baby? Will it die?" Holly continued to pant.

"No. It will not. It's too big to be fully affected the way you humans are. It will regain all its bodily functions shortly. Now hurry before its mother finds you here with it. She might think you were the one who harmed it. That would be inadvisable."

"Thank you. You saved my life."

"You are welcome. You must go now!"

Still trembling, Holly nodded. She hugged the baby brachiosaurus one more time and whispered, "You'll be okay, Dopey. You'll be okay."  
>Her protector vanished as quickly as he appeared. Holly didn't even know his name.<p>

She got up and stared at the slaughtered Sleestak convulsing and bleeding on the ground. Chills ran up her back and down her arms. She saw the creature's ax and grabbed it. She wasn't sure she could even lift it, but she managed, _but boy it's heavy_, she thought. From the darkness, she heard Will calling her name. She immediately raced off towards his voice.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30:<span>  
><em>The Odds<em>

Will still lie dazed on the ground while the last of the remaining, frantically alarmed dinosaurs trampled around him. He couldn't believe they didn't step on him, startled as they were. His chest ached where the brachiosaurus hit him with its tail. He wondered if he had a fractured or broken rib. It certainly hurt to take a breath. He had felt that Holly was in danger, but he couldn't get up to find her—he was in too much pain.

He called out again in his loudest whispering voice, "Holly! Holly, where are you?"

Will finally stood up and looked all around him. Patches of ferns and horsetails were crushed and flattened to almost nothing. Clusters of bamboo trees were completely wiped out. Palm trees were toppled over and smashed in all the chaos, leaving trails of fronds and fragments of palm tree bark everywhere. The only trees that remained standing were the giant redwoods and sequoias. Even the mightiest brachiosauruses would have issues trying to knock those down.

Will started walking to where he last saw Holly, or at least he thought. With the trail destroyed, it was difficult to tell the exact location. In the distance, he could still hear the parasaurolophus deep bellowing through their hemispherical shaped crests. Without the herd to hide him, he was more exposed than he ever wanted.

Out of the darkness, Will heard the chilling rattlesnake hiss from the Sleestak, but before he could react, he felt a stinging sensation in his left shoulder. He looked over and saw an arrow sticking out from it. Blood began to appear through his shirt and form a pathway down. He ripped the arrow out as quickly as he could. It was agonizing as the barbed arrow tip tore his flesh. Instantaneously, the stinging began to fade, and it became more of a warming sensation that spread over his shoulders, through his chest, and up his neck.

Will started to run, but within a minute, he was no longer able to control his legs or arms. They stopped responding to his thoughts. He collapsed to the ground. He tried to pull himself up, but nothing happened. The only thing he could feel was his pulse pounding in his chest, and that too was starting to fade. He couldn't even feel his injured ribs.

From behind, he could hear footsteps coming closer. He tried to turn himself over so he could at least see his assailant, but it was no use, he was paralyzed. _How could this happen_, he thought, as he struggled to breathe. He had never felt more helpless in his entire life.

The footsteps were getting closer and almost on top of him, literally, although he knew he wouldn't be able to feel that even. For a brief second, he chuckled to himself. He found it amusing that he was able to keep his sense of humor amidst the horrible fate he was about to suffer, even if only for a moment. But like his life was about to be, that too was short lived. He could now hear the insidious hissing of the Sleestak only feet away, maybe less. Tears streamed from his eyes. _What about Holly_, he thought. _Who would protect her now? Who would keep her safe now?_

Will continued to fight his fading senses, but it was becoming a losing battle. The sound of metal sliding against metal rang directly above him. _It has to be a sword or some other weapon being pulled from its sheath_; he thought. He could hear the creature speaking, almost laughing in whatever language the Sleestak spoke, daunting him. At this point, it didn't matter if he could see his attacking Sleestak or not because his vision completely blacked out—he was blind. Terrified, he tried to call out, but nothing happened.

Will heard what he thought sounded like the creature grunting and gasping. He continued to wait for the final blow that would finish him off, but nothing happened. He heard the creature drop to the ground.

"Will!" Holly cried. "Oh, my God, Will!"

Holly rolled Will over and propped him up in her arms. He was still bleeding from his left shoulder.

"Holly, I can't see and I…," Will fought to draw another breath, "...can't feel anything. A Sleestak arrow hit me." Will started to cry. "Holly, I'm going to die. I'm so scared."

"No, Will, no. I won't let you. No, no, no, no, no. You can't. I need you! Daddy needs you!" Tears poured from Holly's eyes. She trembled uncontrollably as she held her brother, rocking him back and forth. She felt more helpless than Will did.

Holly looked up. She could swear she saw something running towards her and Will through the jungle. It was incredibly difficult to tell for sure with her tears and it being night.

"Will, something or someone is coming!"

"Holly, don't leave me, please!" Will cried.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to let Will go, but she didn't know if it was another Sleestak coming to attack them, or worse, a dinosaur. Outside, she tried to maintain her emotions, but inside she was a dying wreck. She could feel her chest tightening with each breath as her heart raced faster and faster. Then she heard a voice—the voice of an angel, at least to her. It was her father.

"Daddy!" Holly cried. "We're over here, hurry!"

Rick ran right up to Holly holding Will in her arms. He momentarily glanced at the dead Sleestak with the ax hanging out the back of his neck, lying before her feet. He didn't say a word; he just looked surprised.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the crystal vial containing the neurotoxin antidote. He pulled out the stopper and brought the tiny bottle to Will's lips.  
>"Son, you need to drink this. It's the antidote. You have to drink it all."<p>

Will didn't respond.

Rick tilt back his head, poured the vial of orange colored liquid into his mouth, and lifted his jaw. He knew Will was unable to swallow and prayed it didn't go into his lungs.

"Daddy, is it too late? Are we too late? Please say it's not too late." Holly continued to hold her brother in her arms. Tears streamed down her face.

"I hope not. Give it a moment. It takes a little bit of time. Once it kicks in, it reverses the paralysis relatively quickly; at least it did for me." Rick looked up, cautiously scanning the area. He didn't want any surprises while Will was still recovering from the neurotoxin.

"I knew something happened to you, but…you're okay now, which…I also knew. I could feel it, Daddy. I could feel you disconnect from us and reconnect, just like I could feel Will disconnecting from the two of us a few moments ago."

"I know. I felt him slipping away as well. That's why I tried to get here as soon as I could. I just hope it was soon enough." Rick reached into his pocket again and pulled out the second crystal vial. "Here, Holly, you need to drink this too. It will make you immune to the Sleestak neurotoxin, and none of us will have to worry about that from here on." Rick handed Holly the vial. She held it up to the moons' light.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Believe it or not, a Sleestak gave it to me. He said Enik sent him?" Holly eagerly interrupted her father. "Yeah, he helped me too. I wish more of the Sleestak were like him." She took the stopper out and drank the elixir.

"Yeah," Rick laughed, "me too."

"Oh, that's terrible—holy crap, Dad."

Rick just gave Holly a look of discontent.

"Oh," Holly winced, "sorry. It tastes awful." Holly tried to scrape the taste off her tongue with her teeth.

"That's not going to help." Rick shook his head.

"Yeah, got that, Dad, thanks." Holly sighed and then continued to scrape her tongue.

Rick looked down at Will. He began to notice his fingers were starting to move and he noticed his breaths were getting deeper. He could clearly see the rise and fall of his chest.

Rick sighed with relief. "Well, it looks like Will's out of the woods, so to speak. It shouldn't be long now before he can move again, and see, and unfortunately speak." Rick smirked.

Holly smirked back. She starting wiping her tear stained face and then stopped mid-wipe.

Rick immediately stood to attention. They both heard something—maybe a branch snap or more specifically, Rick thought, _an arrow being loaded into a crossbow._

"Holly, help me pull Will away from being out in the open. Hurry!" Rick asked in his loudest whisper although he thought that was pointless, considering if it was what he thought; they were already spotted and being targeted.

Together they pulled Will off and rested him against the twisted trunk of a bristlecone pine.

"Holly, stay here with Will."

Holly nodded.

Rick walked over to the dead Sleestak and pulled the blood-covered ax from its neck. He had no idea how Holly was able to lift it or even swing it. Maybe the threat of losing her brother gave her the strength. Whatever the case, she saved him. Now, once more, it was Rick's turn to save them and take one for the team, but he was tired of taking hits. This time, he would be the one giving the hits. This time, he would be the last man standing.

Rick walked out into the open underneath the broken, scattered moons' light holding the blood covered battle-ax. He took a solid stance and grabbed the ax with both hands like a baseball bat. His heart raced and his blood boiled. He felt the rise and fall of his chest as he stood there contemplating his next move. A trickle of sweat ran down his forehead and dripped off his nose. He could feel his muscles tense up as he gripped the ax tighter.

"All right, come on out you coward, and fight like a man or the fierce beast you pretend to be. Quit hiding…shooting your little arrows and face me. That is…if you're not afraid." Rick continued to hold his stance, each breath heaving his muscular chest up and down.

Rick heard a growl-like hiss—a sound he had never heard as of yet, and then saw a giant, muscular Sleestak step out into the open, facing him directly. A spiked mace hung from his side. He held his loaded crossbow in his taloned claws, unengaged the arrow, and threw it over his shoulder, locking it onto his back armor. He started hissing and growling louder. His reptilian tongue flickered out of his mouth incessantly. Even in the dark moons' light, Rick could tell his opponent had the odds stacked in his favor—highly stacked.

The massive Sleestak let out one more scathing growl and charged Rick. Even in the darkness, Rick could see the Sleestak's gold armor faintly shimmer, casting off small reflections of light. He ran incredibly fast for such a big creature. As the creature drew near, Rick readied himself. A few more strides and the creature would collide into him. He reached back, elbows up, and swung the mighty ax as hard as he could, aiming for the creature's lower abdomen and upper legs. The Sleestak jumped over Rick feeble attempted swing with ease and right over Rick. He landed directly behind him. With a quick jab of his elbow right into Rick's back, the Sleestak sent Rick flying to the ground face first.

Rick gasped as he fought to recover his lost air. The blow to the ground felt like he was punched in the stomach. His lower back burned with searing pain. He trembled as he pulled himself up to his hands and knees. He knew he had to move. He could hear the creature coming in from behind for another strike.

The Sleestak picked up Rick's ax, lifted it over his head, and swung down. The ax blade rang through the air. Rick turned to his left—the blade missing him only by a hair. Rick pulled out his hunting knife and jabbed it into the creature's calf, right below its knees. The Sleestak dropped the ax and shrieked in pain. Listening, watching intently, Holly cried out, "No!" Fearing for her father's life, she ran over to the dead Sleestak and grabbed his crossbow. It had no arrows. _Where are the arrows?_ She thought.

Panicking, she rolled the dead Sleestak over. He was incredibly heavy, but she managed. In a small quiver hanging from a leather strap that draped over its torso, were a handful or arrows. She reached in and grabbed one. Nervously, she tried to load the crossbow, but having never touched nor fired one, she couldn't figure it out. The arrow slipped out of her trembling hands. "Shit!" She reached for another arrow.

Rick quickly stood up and instinctively grabbed the ax once more. With both hands on the leather wrapped handle, he drove the top of it up, right into the Sleestak's jaw. Its jaw flew back with a cracking sound of bones breaking. The Sleestak wailed and hissed in agony. He stumbled backward, falling to the ground. As he fell, he hooked his left foot around Rick's legs, swiping him off his feet, literally. Rick hit the earth, hard.

Holly continued to fumble with the crossbow and arrows, trying to get it loaded when a pair of hands reached out and took it from her. It was Will. He was awake and moved around just fine.

"Give that to me—you'll hurt yourself."

With ease, Will loaded the crossbow and immediately had it aimed at the Sleestak. Holly threw her arms around Will.

"Don't you ever die on me again!" She cried.

"I won't, alright. Now let go so I can fire the damn crossbow!" Will laughed.

Before Rick could get up, the psychotic Sleestak was already standing above him. His lower jaw hung down like a broken hinge—his teeth shattered and fragmented—blood ran down his neck and all over his gold armor. He pulled the large mace hanging from his armor and grasped it tightly. As he brought it up to strike Rick, Will fired the crossbow. The arrow hit the Sleestak right in the neck. He scowled in pain, dropping the mace. Glaring back at Will and Holly, he reached up and ripped the arrow from his neck. Black blood spewed from the sight.

Rick was thrilled to see Will up and functioning—_the anti-neurotoxin worked._ He felt relieved if only for a moment. Will's little distraction provided him a small window of time, which was exactly what he needed. He grabbed the ax and swung it right into the Sleestak's leg with all his might. The force of the blow toppled the creature over, but it didn't do much at all in ways of hurting his opponent. It didn't even penetrate the creature's leg. He was hoping for more of an impact, but the lizard-man's armor protected him.

The Sleestak hissed, infuriated by Rick's futile attempt to injure him. He grabbed Rick by his shirt, lifted him up off the ground, and threw him into the trunk of a redwood tree. Rick hit the tree with a thud and slumped to the ground.

"Daddy, no!" Holly screamed.

Will charged and tackled the Sleestak from behind, knocking him over. The seven-foot tall, three hundred pound creature fell to the ground. Will quickly got to his feet, and both he and Holly ran over to help their father who remained unconscious at the foot of the redwood.

The Sleestak lifted himself off the ground and scowled in a fury of anger. His lizard tongue flickered out of his broken jaw as he continued to hiss ceaselessly. It was very apparent to Will and Holly; he was pissed off and cursing obscenities in Sleestak. He spotted his mace a few feet away lying on the ground and went to retrieve it. Will reached into his pocket and pulled out his blue and green crystal. He knew it was now or never. He touched them together and threw them down on the ground a few feet in front of the redwood. Instantly, a blue-green force field surrounded the three of them against the base of the redwood. With a low-level hum, the shimmering, glowing field lit up the forest like a bonfire. Will and Holly could actually see the Sleestak now, and he was just as terrifying in the light as he was in the dark.

The Sleestak stood in front of the rippling force field with his mace in hand. Black blood continued to run from his broken jaw and neck where Will shot him, covering his gold and leather armor. _He looks like an ancient gladiator from Roman times_; Will thought. His sinister black insect eyes reflected the force field as it emanated around them. Still clearly enraged, the Sleestak swung his mace against the force field trying to break through it. Swing after swing after swing, the force field flickered, but didn't give way. Will could tell the Sleestak was incredibly strong. Each hit against the field was louder than the next. He was determined to break through, no matter what.

Holly felt the ground tremble. "Will, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Will replied.

"The ground! Didn't you feel that?"

The ground shook again. Holly nervously looked through the rippling force field. All she could see through the distorted blue and green shield was the enraged Sleestak trying to break through it.

The ground trembled again. This time is was apparent to Will that it wasn't the Sleestak hitting his mace against the force field.

Will gasped with terror. "I felt that!"

Just then, an all too familiar roar siphoned through the force field. It was Grumpy. The hairs on the back of Will's neck stood on end. Without warning, the gigantic tyrannosaur seized the Sleestak in his mighty jaws and crushed him like a soda can. Even through the force field, Will and Holly could hear the creature scream as Grumpy's razor sharp teeth and massive jaws pulverized his bones. The bottom half of the Sleestak's body dropped to the ground, exsanguinating black colored blood and other body fluids all over the ground.

Holly screamed.

The force field started to flicker.

Rick inhaled deeply and moaned. "What's happening?" Rick pressed his hand against his aching forehead. He had a big bruise on the right side of his face.  
>Holly gasped. "Daddy, you're awake. That's good. That's very good."<p>

"Dad, we're gonna have to move very quickly in a few seconds. Do you think you can do that? Please tell us you can do that because Grumpy is only five feet away!" Will exclaimed.

"What?" Rick took another deep breath and looked up through the lambent, wavering force field. The sight of Grumpy ripping apart the rest of the Sleestak's body was enough to get his adrenaline going because he was wide-awake now and terrified. "Yeah," nodding his head. "I think I can run."

The force field began to flicker, and like before, it fizzled out. The hum disappeared along with its protection. Grumpy continued to rip his Sleestak prey to shreds. The Sleestak's armor fell to the ground in blood painted pieces and fragments. Blood covered Grumpy's jaws and ran down his neck and torso. Pieces and parts of the Sleestak's internal organs hung from Grumpy's mouth. Other parts of his organs and body fell to the ground around his colossal feet. Rick could hear the Sleestak's bones cracking and crunching in the tyrannosaur's mouth.

The very moment Rick, Will and Holly started to move, Grumpy took notice. Without pause, the twenty-foot tall beast dropped the remnants of his masticated prey and roared ferociously, rolling his back, exposing his blood-covered teeth. He cornered the Marshalls against the redwood tree trunk. Trapped, they had nowhere to go. They were terrified and horrified at the imminent fate standing in front of them. Holly could feel her throat and jaws clench tight from anxiety. Will's heart was pounding like a jackhammer—never had they been this close to death, standing there, cornered by Grumpy.

Shaking and trembling, Rick stepped forward and braced his arms out in an attempt to keep Will and Holly protected behind him, but he knew it was a futile endeavor. If, and when Grumpy attacked, and he knew it would be when and very soon, if not immediate, none of them would stand a chance against him.  
>Just then, Rick remembered something. He reached into his pockets and pulled out two crystals: a red one and a yellow one. He touched them together and threw them directly at Grumpy. The moment they hit the massive dinosaur, they exploded, creating a huge blasting arc of energy—sparks of yellow, red, and orange light emanated in a huge light ring that burst across the forest. It threw the Marshalls against the redwood. All three of them slammed into each other and dropped to the ground. The force of the crystal's explosion knocked Grumpy over to the ground. He landed with an enormous crash and started shrieking in terrible pain. He toiled on the ground trying to get up, flailing like a turtle flipped over on the back of its shell. Having such tiny arms made it extremely challenging. Eventually, Grumpy was able to use his tail and his immense legs to maneuver himself upright. He disappeared, fleeing off into the forest, bellowing in ungodly agony, leaving the Marshalls, and the dismembered, disemboweled Sleestak remains behind.<p>

Tangled up between Holly and his father, Will slowly lifted his head. His ears rang, and his body felt a blaze. He ached all over. He looked at his arms and saw they were inflamed and bruised from the blast. He had burn marks running up and down his legs. He reached up and felt a slow drip of blood from his ear.

Rick started coming to. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. The explosion burned his face as well as his arms and legs, scorched from the blast. Nothing too serious, but it definitely stung with a wallop. His ears were ringing as well. Not knowing how loud he was speaking, Rick yelled. "Are you two okay?"

"I will be…once you get off of me!" Holly yelled back. Apparently, her ears were ringing too.

"Sorry, honey." Rick apologized as he pulled himself off Will and Holly.

Holly got up herself and started brushing the debris from her hair and clothes. Fortunately, for her, her dad and brother shielded her from the energy blast. There we no singe marks on her skin, only a few bruises from the impact against the tree.

"Now…are you two okay?" Rick repeated, still shouting, still unsure of how loud he was actually talking.

Holly squint her eyes and winced her face. She waved her hand down so her father would know he was still talking very, very loudly. "I'm okay, Daddy—just a few bruises. Nothing compared to last time."

"My skin stings and I'm bruised up too, but I'll live, I think." Will half attempted a smile.

"We should get moving. I've no idea if Grumpy's coming back or if there are more Sleestak hunting us. Will, I'm a little turned around here. Do you think you can get us back?" Rick looked back and forth across the way.

"Um, maybe. I'm a little turned around myself, Dad." Will ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of what to do next.

"You guys?" Holly tried to interrupt Will and her father who were both still talking very loudly.

"Holly, give us a moment, we're trying to figure out how to get back." Rick gestured her to quiet up and stop.

"But you guys?" Holly adamantly insisted.

"What?" Rick and Will both shouted.

"It's Cha-ka…, Ra…, and a few other Pakuni. Look!" Holly pointed.

Sure enough, under the leaden moons' light, Cha-ka, Ra, Sa, Nika, and Luka were headed directly for them—spears in hand and this time, with bows and arrows. All of a sudden, Will's eyes brightened. A peculiar smile appeared across his face. He stood on his tippy toes hoping to see something or someone that may or may not be there. He even moved his upper torso from side to side in hopes to possibly catch a glance of Crysta, in hopes she may be with them.

"Will, she's not here. You can calm down." Holly snidely, yet playfully announced.

Will gave Holly an annoyed sneer and just kept looking. It was only when they got closer that he realized, Holly was right—Crysta was not with the Pakuni. His whole demeanor deflated like a hot air balloon.

When Sa reached the Marshalls, her jaw dropped. Apparently she could see their burn injuries and bruises. She reached up and examined Rick and Will. "You both are burned badly from the…," she paused to think of the correct word, "…explosion. I will return with you and apply a salve to help heal you and help with the sting."

Cha-ka and Nika ran over to Holly. She hugged them both warmly.

"Cha-ka masopi Arri, Wira, on Rica. Cha-ka and Nika sesa ogansa bisasa!" Cha-ka took his arms, spread them wide through the air, and looked up.

Nika nodded.

Holly tilted her head with a confused expression until she figured it out. She felt stupid for taking so long. It was the explosion. Having figured it out, she responded, "Oh, the explosion," she repeated Cha-ka arm motion. "Yeah, Cha-ka, we're okay. Meni…beni…vusachi." It took her a moment to think of the correct words. She was starting to learn Pakuni better than she thought.

Rick rushed over to Ra. "Ra, how is Dar? Is he okay?"

Ra looked at Rick and then looked to the ground. With a raspy voice he replied, "Dar no vusachi. Dar kuaometa." Solemnly, Ra looked away. He tried to hide the tears streaming down his face.

Even though Rick didn't understand Ra's words, he understood the tone. It was a tone he took many times while given unfortunate news to his patients. He knew Dar was dead. He reached out to Ra, but Ra pulled away. "I'm so sorry, Ra."

Sa went up to Rick and shook her head no. "He will be…how you say…okay? Pakuni men do not like to show weakness or emotion. Dar was his best friend. He will take time to mourn."

Rick took both of Sa's hands in his. "Please let him know how sorry I am for his loss…for all of you."

"Thank you, Rick Marshall. It wasn't your doing. Neither you, nor your family, is at fault. Now let us return you to your cave before any more danger finds us." Sa motioned it was time to go and had Luka and Ra lead the way.

On the way back, Rick told Sa about the Sleestak, S'latch, and how he helped them. She was very surprised, but skeptical. Not at the fact that he helped them, but what his motive was for helping them. Never had the Sleestak acted in such a manner before, but she was pleased they survived the attack. Once they arrived safely at their cave, she mixed up an ointment made of different herbs and an aloe-type mixture. She applied it to Rick and Will's burns. The stinging went away almost immediately. Rick invited them to stay since it was so late, but Sa had politely declined. She had to help prepare Dar's body for his parting this world and passing into the beyond. She left more salve for the men, and she, and the other Pakuni headed back to their home in the trees.

Before she parted, Sa also told Rick she and Wenda would spend some time with him and teach him about the crystals. More precisely, which colors do what in regards to protection as well as healing, so they don't injure themselves again like they did that evening. Rick was all for learning, especially the healing aspect of the crystals.

Once they left, and Will and Holly fell asleep, Rick was able to be alone with his thoughts. He felt terrible for Dar's passing and in some way, felt to blame. If it weren't for Ra and Dar escorting them back, Dar would still be alive. He wondered if Ra thought the same. As he lie awake, staring at the ceiling of the cave and listening to the wind blow and the fire pop, he wondered what Ta would think now. Would he chalk it up to coincidence of wrong place, wrong time, or would he blame them for Dar's death and further his disgust and hatred for humans—only time would tell.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31:<em><br>__Stinger_

Deep within the Lost City, amidst the dim-lit throne room, S'latch kneeled before Jadis. Afraid to look directly in his eyes, he fixed his gaze on the cold dark sandstone tiles that lined the floor. Expecting the worst, he intrepidly prepared his mind. He was at peace with what he did. He had no regrets.

Jadis growled under his breath and cleared his throat. "So…tell me, S'latch, how is it you survived without so much as a scratch and the other three sentries I sent out were mangled and mutilated—one of them, to the degree of being… unrecognizable? I only knew it was Malachi by process of elimination."

Still afraid to look up, S'latch replied. "I followed Malachi's orders, sir. He told me to scout far around the herd of thundering lizards and meet him on the far north side. There, we would take out the Marshall children, should they make it through the herd. Before I reached the destination, I heard the great thundering lizard's roars and Malachi screams. There was nothing I could do."

"And, what of Xeric and Daedalus? Are you to tell me that the human children killed them both? That they were capable of such a feat? Even the young female?" Jadis drummed his taloned fingers on the armrest of his throne.

"Humans have surprised us before with what they are capable of. You know this first hand, sir. I was not there to witness what actually transpired, but seeing what was left of their bodies, you know either they did it themselves or they had help from the Pakuni."

"And how is it none of the sentries were able to hit the humans with any of their arrows—not one? Don't you find that…rather peculiar? S'latch?" Jadis got up from his chair and started pacing around the room.

"I do, sir, but again, I was only following my commander's orders. By the time I had the humans in sight, Malachi had been ripped apart and Xeric and Daedalus were nowhere to be found. They were also in the company of several-armed Pakuni by this time. There was no way I would have stood a chance, sir."

"Hmmm, indeed. Repeatedly, these humans have evaded us—escaped us. I guess there is no other option since none of you seems to have the skills necessary to take down three harmless humans. I must do it myself and take care of this—once and for all! Get up you fool."

Jadis walked over to S'latch and stared directly into his eyes. "Against my better judgment, I'm going to make you my second in command and we'll see how well you actually follow orders. You are going to help me get rid of those humans for the last time. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Jadis, sir!" S'latch brought his fist to his chest and nodded.

"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

"Yes, sir." S'latch started to make his way across the large throne room when Jadis stopped him.

"And, S'latch, if I find out you abetted the humans' escape, in any way; I will chain you up in the arena and let Salima rip you apart, scale by scale, until you too…are unrecognizable. Am I clear?"

S'latch looked over his shoulder to Jadis and replied, "Yes, sir." and then continued out of the throne room.

Once alone in his own chambers, S'latch started to devise a plan to help the humans, but he would need Enik's help to make it work. He couldn't believe Jadis made him second in command. He couldn't have made it any easier for him to protect the humans, but he wasn't naive to think Jadis didn't have an ulterior motive. He was going to have to watch his back. Once Jadis fully trusted him and his guard was down, he would strike. Enik then, would no longer have to hide.

"Dad, do you really think we'll find tar here?"

"Well…," Rick took another deep step down the ravine, "Sa said we would find some northwest of the crevasse, so I'm hoping this is where she meant."

Will took a moment, set down the empty gourds they were going to fill with tar, took a swig of water from his bottle, and handed it to his father. "And, we're doing this why again?"

"To make torches. S'latch told me it would help in defending ourselves against the Sleestak. They can't take the bright light or the heat. That's why, at least I'm guessing, they stay inside the Lost City during the day—to protect themselves from the sun and the heat."

"But why is he helping us? Why would he betray his own people?" Will started to lose his balance on a loose rock.

Rick reached out to balance him. "Careful. I want to keep today as injury-free as possible. I don't know for sure, why, Will. He said Enik sent him and…that he was a friend. I think he's one of the 'gifted ones' Enik mentioned, the ones that are usually killed for having intelligence. I think he's trying to help Enik get back to his own time and by doing so, hoping Enik can stop what becomes of their race or at least modify it, someway, somehow."

"But why did he help us? How does that benefit him, especially if he is gifted? You'd think he wants to avoid getting caught or getting discovered."

"Agreed, but maybe he thinks we can help Enik and in turn, help him. We have a better chance of finding the heart-stone because we can search during the day—the Sleestak can't."

"I can't believe Holly actually found one. She actually had it, in her fingers and didn't even know it was our way home, and now…it's gone." Will sighed with frustration.

"We'll find it, or another one again, or…maybe another way home that Enik doesn't know about. Again, a lot of time passed from when he left and when he returned. There's bound to be more ways than just one."

"I hope you're right, Dad."

"So do I, son, so do I."

The ravine leading from the forest had dropped in elevation several meters before it opened up into a lush canyon. Hundreds and hundreds of orange and beige colored rock formations, speckled with white and gray, entwined and stretched out before their eyes. Toddy and Satake palm trees adorned the ledges while roots of Whitetail, Bristlecone, and Foxtail pines meandered in and out of the magnificent faces of the stone walls. Above the ledges, their massive, tangled and twisted light gray trunks sprang like giant curved pillars holding up the sky. Patches of brilliant green, velvety moss grew on the north side of the pines and even on some of the rocks. Chirps and squeals of tiny lizards darting in and out of rock spaces sounded aloud with subdued screeches of smaller flying reptiles soaring above.

"Ya know, Dad, I hate to say it, even though I keep saying it, but as much as I hate this place, it sure is beautiful!"

"It sure is."

"Holly's really missing out here."

"Holly is just fine where she's at."

"Yeah, I wish I were there." Will rolled his eyes and smiled. "How did she get so lucky to go and spend the day with Crysta and Kaia, and I had to come here with you? I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Will," Rick said sarcastically.

"No offense, Dad. I'm sure if you were, well…me, you'd rather spend the day with a beautiful girl instead of your father, looking for tar."

"Oh no, I get it, no offense taken, but Holly needs to spend time with another female and Crysta is the only one here, besides…she's very strong and very smart and knows the land very well. She can teach Holly a lot. I want Holly to be able to take care of herself here if she gets into danger and Crysta can show her how to do that. You know it's not safe here, for any of us."

"Is that why you brought the shotgun?"

"That's exactly why I brought it. I'm tired of being surprised and attacked. I'm not very fond of guns, but it's all we have besides the crystals that can protect against the dinosaurs and the Sleestak. I don't ever want to use it, but I will… if I need to. I don't condone killing, but I do condone protecting you and your sister." "Well, I'm glad you brought it. You do know how to use it, right?"

"Will?" Rick gave Will a disappointed scowl.

"Just checkin'." Will laughed.

"Not overstepping my bounds here, Will, but your interest in Crysta is…purely platonic? I mean you have Anna back home and we've only been gone…what, around three weeks?"

Will sighed heavily. "Of course it's platonic; I think…I don't know. I miss Anna terribly and I think about her every moment of every day. Do you know what that's like?"

"Ah, yeah, I do."

"Oh yeah, sorry…Mom." Will had paused a moment before he continued. "But, Dad, there's something about Crysta I can't put my finger on. Maybe it's just because she reminds me of Anna. I mean you have to agree, they do look alike. I mean even down to the green eyes, it's uncanny."

"No argument from me, it's true. They do look alike. For a moment, I thought it was Anna. But Will, we're going to get back, eventually."

"That's just it, Dad…eventually, but when's eventually—tomorrow, next week, next month, next year? When? As determined as you are to get us home, and I truly know you are, you know we may never get home and that's what I'm struggling with." Will set the gourds down and leaned against a rock.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he continued. "How do we even know they haven't written us off as dead? They all knew we were on the river when the earthquake struck. Maybe Anna has accepted the fact that I'm dead and has moved on. Maybe everyone thinks we're dead."

"I don't have an answer for you, Will. It's a possibility, but even so…we know we're not dead. In addition, I know you're Uncle Jack won't stop looking for us until he gets hard evidence that we're actually gone. So we just have to stay strong and have faith."

"And hope?"

Rick smiled. "Yes, and hope. Hey…," Rick lifted his finger up and turned his head, "…do you smell that?"

Will lifted his nose and inhaled deeply. "Yes, it smells like the tar pits in La Brea. We must be really close."

"Agreed. Now come on, I want to get home before dark."

Rick and Will continued to trek through the canyon for a half-mile or so. They followed a small stream that ran the length of the towering rock walls most of the way until it finally disappeared underground. Toddy and Satake palms were still everywhere, but the number of pine trees dwindled to almost nothing. The extreme heat wafting through the canyon intensified the further they went. It was getting so hot; both men had to take their shirts off. Sweat dripped down their muscular bodies. The sun was blazing and there was very little shade to escape the heat. Even in the shade, the heat was stifling. Will was getting tired of carrying the gourds and they were empty. Carrying them back once they were full of tar was something he wasn't looking forward to in the least.

A little further down the canyon, the rock formations made a steep ninety-degree sweep. Neither Rick nor Will could see past it, but they could hear the cries and the howls of some creature. Whatever it was, it sounded terrified. On top of the cries, they could also hear shouting and yelling in Pakuni.  
>"Will, stay behind me. Whatever's around the corner…it's not good. If I had to guess, I'd say it sounds like Ta. I'm hoping I'm wrong, but unfortunately, I don't think I am." With a loud click, Rick cocked the shotgun and held it up, ready to fire.<p>

The closer they got to the bend, the louder the scowling cries were. Rick could feel his heart beat increase steadily as they approached. The thought of another encounter with Ta and whomever else was enough to put him over the edge. Once they turned the corner, Rick and Will were able to see everything and both of them were appalled at the sight. Frightened and trembling at the edge of one of the bubbling tar pits was a baby saber-tooth tiger cub, no bigger than a bullmastiff. Standing ten feet away was Ta and Fendi antagonizing it with their spears. Rick quickly looked around and saw who he guessed to be the cub's mother, lying dead a little further down the way with three spears sticking out of her. A trail of blood pooled around the adult saber-tooth tiger's body and down the canyon. Rick felt his stomach drop. He was devastated and outraged at the sight.

"Dad, oh my God, how could they?" Will gasped.

Rick rushed in front of the baby cub with his shotgun and pointed it right at Ta and Fendi. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? I won't let you harm this baby cub!"

Ta looked at Rick and then deviously sighed to Fendi as if Rick and Will were no threat. He pointed his spear at Rick.

Rick just shook his head knowing Ta's spear was a joke compared to his shotgun.

"Yeni humani, nichi ku!" Ta yelled at Rick and pointed back the way they had come.

"We're not going anywhere, Ta. Now get the hell away!" Rick yelled back. He could feel his blood boiling. The saber-tooth tiger cub rubbed up behind Rick's legs.

"Anu! Yeni ku! Yeni ku!" Ta then pointed his spear at the baby cub. "Sha be meni. Sha be meni! Yeni ku!"

Enraged, Rick fired the gun into the sky. He was pissed off. The blast was deafening as it echoed off the rock walls of the canyon.

Ta and Fendi both dropped their spears and covered their ears grimacing. It was obvious; the sound of the gunshot was piercing to them. It was even loud to Rick and Will. A few small rocks fell from the canyon walls and bounced down.

Clearly infuriated, Ta attempted to rush at Rick. Before he even had a chance of reaching him, Rick cocked the shotgun again and fired it, right at Ta, shooting him in the leg. The Pakuni screamed in agony as blood poured from his fur covered thigh. He fell to the ground holding his leg crying and yelling in Pakuni. Fendi hesitantly ran up to Ta, in fear Rick would shoot him too.

"You pissed off the wrong human today, Ta." Rick cocked the shotgun again and pointed it right at Fendi. "Take Ta and get out, now…and I know you understand me, Ta, Fendi. Now go! Fusachi!"

Before anyone had a chance to take another breath, an ominous clacking sound riveted off the granite rock walls followed by a high pitched shrill.

"Dad!" Will cried. "Look out!"

Two giant black scorpions emerged from nowhere. Each one was at least fifteen feet long, and with their tails extended, at least twelve feet high. Their lobster-like claws were at least three feet long by themselves. Fendi grabbed Ta and spun away just in time before one of the scorpion's claws snapped them in two. Ta wailed in pain as they rolled. The scorpion's tail stinger came crashing down, almost impaling them, but Fendi rolled the both of them again, just missing the deadly strike by inches. Ta's leg was still bleeding severely, leaving puddles of blood everywhere he and Fendi turned to.

The scorpion's tail started to come down again, but before it could reach Fendi and Ta, Rick fired the shotgun and blew the giant arachnid's tail and stinger to shreds. The scorpion screeched in agony. A dark orange fluid gushed from what remained of the scorpion's tail, spurting through the air. It immediately turned and went after Rick.

"Will, get the cub away from the tar pit and get out of sight!" Rick yelled as he dodged the scorpion's claws.

Will dropped the empty gourds and ran to the frightened saber-tooth cub, still at the edge of the tar pit. Tar covered its back paws, which was quite the contrast from its light beige fur. Will knew the tar was hot and it most likely burned the cub. He felt sorry for the animal. He knew it had to be scared. Will stood in front of the frightened animal not knowing what to do. He wasn't sure if it was dangerous or not, or how to go about trying to rescue it, but he did know he was running out of time. The cub just looked up at Will his big golden eyes and did the unexpected—it jumped right into Will's arms. Will started to run with the cub, but the cub was much heavier than he expected and they didn't get far before the other scorpion's tail came crashing down in front of them. If it weren't for the cub being so heavy, the scorpion would have surely struck them. Will hit the brakes and pulled himself back. The force of the saber-tooth cub shifting with his weight almost knocked Will over.

Rick was only a short distance from both Fendi and Ta and Will and the cub. He saw Fendi and Ta's spears lying on the ground. Dodging another scorpion claw snap, he dove and tumbled along the ground with the shotgun in his hand landing next to the spears.

Rick shouted, "Fendi! Catch!" He threw both spears next to the two Pakuni men lying on the ground. Distracted by the streaking feathered spears thrown through the air, the scorpion followed the trail over to Fendi and Ta. The scorpion poised itself ready to attack, snapping its giant black claws. Rick ran to help Will and the baby cub who were about to be cornered against one of the rock ledges.

Fendi grabbed one of the spears, jumped over one of its thrusting claws, rolled underneath the scorpion and drove his spear through its belly. The same dark orange fluid that gushed from its tail sprayed all over Fendi, covering his body. The scorpion let out a high-pitched shrill that carried through the canyon and it collapsed to the ground, trapping Fendi beneath it.

The saber-tooth cub pawed and clung to Will for dear life. With the baby cub wrapped around his neck, chest, and torso, Will scurried to try to get away, but the colossal-sized arachnid was too quick and eventually entrapped Will and the cub against the ledge. The scorpion struck with its massive tail stinger. Will instinctively darted down just in time, but the force of the strike against the wall fractured the granite, causing rocks and debris to fall on top of Will and the cub. With all the dust, Will couldn't see.

Rick's blood rushed through his veins with abounding force. He cocked the rifle and fired it right at the scorpion's darting tail, severing it from the rest of its body. The creature shrilled in agony. A geyser of orange fluid spurted through the air, trailing over the walls and ground. With all his might, Rick dove right underneath the deadly scorpion. He twisted around, cocked the rifle, fired up at the massive arachnid, and rolled away in one fluid motion. He felt like an action hero from an Arnold Schwarzenegger movie. The scorpion didn't even have a chance to react. With a hole blown through its abdomen, the remains of the arachnid withered and sunk to the ground. The scorpion's orange colored blood pooled around its dead body and started flowing towards the tar pit. Pieces of its stomach and inner body splashed against the ledge as well as on Will and the saber-tooth cub.

Gently laying the cub down, Will was finally able to pry the terrified cat from his body. He knelt down next to him and stroked his head, pulling the blown away scorpion bits and pieces for his fur. Once more, the cub looked at Will with his big golden eyes and then, out of nowhere, he started to purr. It was a strange look he gave Will, as if almost as if to say, 'thank you.' Whatever it meant, Will was happy neither Ta, nor the scorpions, killed it. He was a cute little animal with his little itty bitty kitty tusks hanging down past his upper lip line. He kept rubbing his body back and forth on Will's shoulder while he knelt.

Once he caught his breath, Will ran over to his father who was still lying on the ground. He too was out of breath. Still holding the shotgun, he sat up.

"That was some pretty fancy shooting you did there, Dad. How are you so good?" Will asked, perplexed at the notion of his father shooting a gun and being good at it.

"Your Granddad taught me. Besides fishing, he took Jack and me hunting as well, but I didn't really care for it—neither did Jack. As a matter of fact, we both hated it. Neither one of us liked the idea of killing."

Will helped pull his father up. "Dad, we should probably give Fendi a hand. It looks like Ta is still bleeding quite a bit."

Rick and Will hurried over to the other dead scorpion and the two Pakuni. The smell coming from its body was atrocious. Half of Fendi's body was still trapped underneath it. Rick lifted the section of the scorpion's body that laid over Fendi while Will pulled him out. The same orange scorpion body fluid that covered Fendi now covered Rick. It was all over his arms and chest. He tried flicking the fluid off his arms, but it was thick as molasses.

Once out from underneath the scorpion, Fendi backed away from Rick and Will.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Fendi." Rick set the shotgun down and held up his hands to show Fendi his honest intentions. "I'm sorry about Ta, but he had it coming."

Fendi took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes, he did. He doesn't know when to back down."

Rick and Will both looked at each other, astounded.

"You can speak English?" Will asked, not understanding why he didn't speak it before.

"Yes, most of us can, at least…a little. We learned it from a religious man named Peter, who was here once. Ta forbids us from speaking it, much." Fendi looked down, appearing ashamed.

"Let me help you with Ta. I'm a doctor—not like Wenda, but I can at least stop the bleeding. I feel sorry for injuring Ta, but I couldn't let him kill that baby cub."

"I'm sorry for his actions. There are times I wish he weren't the way he is. He has already proven his courage and bravery. There was no need to kill the saber cat. She was just protecting her young cub."

"I don't mean to interfere with your traditions, but I draw the line at killing animals that aren't attacking you first."

Fendi nodded.

"May I use your strap you have hanging over your body? I can use it to stop the bleeding. It's a good thing the bullet went straight through and didn't hit an artery; otherwise he would have bled out."

Rick took the strap from Fendi, walked over to Ta, who was unconscious and wrapped it around Ta's upper thigh, tight. From the stimulation, Ta woke up. Anger lines creased all over his face as he started screaming in Pakuni. Fendi started screaming right back. Ta acted like he was going to hit Fendi, but once he realized Fendi wasn't backing down, he stopped his childish behavior. Once the bleeding completely stopped, Rick went to help Fendi get Ta up but Ta pulled away and refused his help. Fendi just shook his head, disgusted by Ta's behavior.

Will saw one of Ta's spears lying on the ground and brought it to him. Ta ungratefully grabbed it and used it to help pull himself up. With Fendi's help, he was able to walk. The two Pakuni men slowly disappeared from the canyon. As Ta hobbled away, Rick saw him glance back with a vengeful glare in his eye. He knew his troubles with Ta were far from over. At least Fendi understood.

Will turned around to see where the saber cub went. "Dad, where's the cub? He was right there."

Rick sighed solemnly. "He's there, son." Rick pointed over to the cub's mother. The cub was nudging her with his head. It was clear to Rick and Will, he didn't know or understand she was dead. A tear streamed down Rick's cheek.

"Dad, we can't leave the cub here by himself."

"No, we can't. Well, I guess we…take him with us."

"Really?" Will was shocked by his father's response.

Rick smiled and replied, "Really!"

Will smiled back, grinning ear to ear.

"Now go get him. I'll get the tar and we can get out of here, besides…you all ready have the scratches all over you. A few more won't hurt."

"Not funny, Dad." Will shook his head at his father's ill humor.

"I think it is." Rick laughed.

"I'm sure you do." Will mockingly laughed back. He wasn't amused.

He cautiously walked over to the distraught cub and knelt down just a few feet away. He didn't want to startle him, so he purposely put some distance between himself and the saber cub. The cub quickly turned his head. He looked back at his mother lying lifeless on the ground and looked to Will. Sadly, the baby saber-tooth tiger reluctantly turned away from his mother and ran to Will. He pounced right on him, knocking him over. The cub crawled up on top of Will and licked his face. He started to purr again.

Will sighed with relief and smiled. "Come on, Cody, it's time to go home."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 32:<span>  
><em>Locket<em>

Holly paced back and forth across the cave, waiting impatiently for Will and her dad to get back. In her hand, she held a gold locket. She popped it open and stared at the pictures in each half. On one side were a man and a woman and on the other side were two little girls, approximately two and four years old. She walked out on the landing and looked as far as her eyes could see, which was nothing more than a whole lot of forest—a beautiful forest, a deadly forest, but just a forest. She was hoping to see her brother and her father by now. She had something crucial to share with them; at least she thought it might be important—really important.

"Oh, come on! Where are you guys?" She yelled aloud as if they magically would appear. Earlier she felt they were in danger, but now she knew they were all right. She wasn't too sure on how well she liked the amulets Wenda gave them. It was great to be connected to her father and brother, but it was very unsettling to feel the constant danger they always seem to find themselves in.

Holly wondered back into the cave and started the fire. It would be getting dark soon. In all her pent up excitement to tell to her dad and brother what she found, she forgot to start dinner. It was going to be fresh fish that she caught today with Crysta and Kaia, another thing she wanted to share with them. She was proud of herself that she was actually able to hunt without help from her brother or her father. Crysta helped somewhat, but it was more of showing where to go fishing and how to tell where the fish were. She liked spending time with Crysta and Kaia. It made her feel like a girl again, instead of a victim stranded in another world. She hoped Crysta and Kaia would continue to spend time with her in the future.

Still pacing back and forth, only this time it was between the fire pit, the table, and the outside landing, Holly's patience was wearing thin. She now realized what it must have been like for her father and mother waiting up for either her or Will to come home from being out late. She finished cutting the potato, but debated throwing the pieces in the boiling water. Since the fruits and vegetables here were so big, she only needed one. She wished she knew where her father and brother were. _How long does it take to go and get tar?_ She thought. She didn't want the potato pieces to fall apart or be too mushy from over cooking them, but she was famished and wasn't sure when they would be back. These were the times she truly missed having cell phones among other things.

"Holly! We're back!"

_Finally_, Holly thought. She ran to the landing, almost bursting with the news she wanted to tell. "What took you so…," her sentence trailed off when she realized they were not alone. Standing there, eyes wide and mouth open, she was suddenly speechless.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Will sarcastically asked and laughed.

Holly started to nod slowly until the words finally escaped her mouth. "Yeah, as a matter of fact. Where? How? I'm confused." Holly climbed down from the cave landing to greet the new guest. "Daddy?"

"Hi, honey. Sorry we took so long, but we ran into an unusual predicament."

"Well, at least you got the tar," Holly replied.

Rick nodded in agreement, slightly lifting the two large gourds filled with tar with each hand.

"Holly, this is Cody." Will stepped aside to present the saber-tooth tiger cub.

Holly kneeled down. She didn't want to scare the cub. She was a bit nervous. "Is he safe?"

"Just let him come up to you, smell you, get a feel for you." Rick calmly instructed.

Cody gracefully walked passed Will and stopped right in front of Holly. He looked back to Will, as if seeking sanction. Will nodded with a smile. Without taking another step closer, Cody leaned forward and started sniffing Holly's held-out-palm. He pressed his head against it and just held it there for a moment before he moved in closer. He brought his nose to Holly's face and continued to sniff. Holly was still very nervous. Never having had the opportunity to interact with a baby, saber-tooth tiger before, she wasn't sure what to expect.

Cody walked around Holly, continuing to smell her, until he circled all the way around and sat in front of her. He bellowed in a medium-pitched tone.  
>"Go ahead, Holly. You can reach out and touch him now. I think it's safe." Rick reassured her.<p>

Hesitantly, Holly reached out, placed her hand on the cub's head, and slowly began to pet it. _He's absolutely adorable_; she thought. His thick beige fur was softer than it looked. Cody's began to purr as his tail started to swing back and forth across the ground. He continued to stare at Holly with his big golden eyes, turning his head ever so slightly to the left and right. Holly slowly reached forward with her other hand and encircled the cub. She pressed her body against the cub and hugged it tightly. He started purring louder.

"I think he likes me." Holly smiled brightly.

"I think you're right!" Will smiled back and laughed.

"Where did you find him? How did you find him?" Holly asked inquisitively as she continued to pet Cody.

Will walked over to the other side of Cody and started petting him as well. "He was left motherless by Ta and Fendi in the canyon where the tar pits were."

"What do you mean? Left motherless?" Holly stood up and turned to her father.

"Ta and Fendi killed her out of the sport, leaving this poor little guy orphaned. They were going to kill him too until…"

Will interrupted, "Until Dad shot Ta!" Will laughed.

"You shot Ta, really? Is he dead?"

"No, Holly, he's alive, and he will be fine. He's just going to walk with a limp now."

"It was hysterical, Holly. Ta thought he was all big and bad and Dad shot him right in the leg. It was one of those 'priceless' moments—too funny." Will laughed again.

"No, Will, it wasn't funny. I'm not proud of what I did, but I wasn't going to let him harm this little guy." Rick walked over to Cody and started petting him.

"Oh, come on, Dad, it was a little funny." Will prodded his father in the ribs.

"Alright," Rick smiled and laughed, "…it was a little funny, especially the way he cried like a little girl. Sorry honey," Rick looked up at Holly, "no offense."

"None taken. I'm stronger than most men are when it comes to pain anyway. Most guys are big babies. No offense, Dad…Will." Holly nodded confidently. After she had been attacked by the stegosaurus, she had the right to brag.

"None taken," Rick replied. Will just made an annoyed face. Neither Will nor Rick disagreed with her. They knew she was incredibly strong—like her mother was. "So how was your day with Crysta and Kaia?"

"Oh my God, Daddy, Will…I completely forgot. I have something to show you. Come on." Holly climbed the steps to the cave and waved them up. "Come on."

"Is it dinner?" Will asked.

"No, it's better, at least I think, come on!" Holly excitedly waved them up again and then disappeared through the cave entrance.

Rick and Will both looked at each other puzzled and shrugged their shoulders. Not knowing what the surprise could be, they apprehensively headed up to the cave.

"Come on, Cody!" Will waved the saber-tooth tiger cub forward to follow him up the steps.

Cody hesitantly approached the first carved out step with caution, placing his giant cat paws upon its ledge. He looked at Will who continued to coax him up; still unsure of how to get up to the landing and then suddenly, instinctively, he jumped up each step making it look so graceful, it was as if he'd done it a million times.

"Good boy!" Will exclaimed and the cub followed him in.

Once inside the cave, Holly ran up to Will holding the gold locket. "You have to see this!"

"What?" Will said, sneering at the piece of jewelry swinging before his eyes. He grabbed the locket and sighed. "You wanted to show us a piece of jewelry? Really, Holly? That's what you're all excited about?"

Rick just gave Holly a confused look.

"Not the actual locket, dummy, what's inside the locket—open it up!" Now Holly sighed with frustration.

"Fine." Will stammered. He then popped the locket open and stared at the two pictures inside. "What am I supposed to be seeing? It's a couple and two kids, what about them?"

Holly grabbed the necklace out of his hand and then pushed it close to his face. "Look at the pictures closely—very closely. Don't you recognize them?"

"Holly, where did you find the locket?" Rick asked.

"It's Crysta's—she was wearing it."

"I still don't see what it is you want me to see." Will shrugged and rolled his eyes, obviously further irritated by his nuisance of his little sister.

"Will, it's the same two photos Anna has in her room—on her desk. It was a picture of her now-deceased parents and a picture of her with her presumed-to-be-deceased older sister, Christina. She said she was about two years old in the picture. I asked her about them the one day I was over her place with you, cuz Mom and Dad were celebrating their anniversary, and we decided to give them an entire day to themselves. You went out to pick up a pizza and Anna was showing me around the house. Don't you pay attention to your girlfriend?"

"Ah, yeah—every beautiful inch of her." Will coyly raised his eyebrows.

"Will, seriously—look!" Now Holly was becoming annoyed with her idiotic brother.

Will just stood there gawking at the locket. His eyes widened as he inhaled deeply. He was almost speechless, shocked at the connection being made. "Oh my God, you're right! It's the same pictures. I do remember. They were the ones in the double frame—the cherry wood double frame. But that's impossible. That would mean…I mean, how can that mean…? You're saying that you think Crysta…jungle-girl, Crysta, who lives with the Pakuni, is… Do you realize what you're saying Holly?"

"Well, Will, you did say Crysta looks exactly like Anna and there was something about her you couldn't place your finger on," Rick interjected, trying to help make sense of it all.

"But that's crazy! There's no way Crysta is Anna's long lost sister. Is there? I mean, how can it be, that she...ended up here like us, and it just so happens that I'm dating her sister? That's a little hard to swallow, don't cha think? That's unbelievably…unbelievable." Will ran his fingers through his wavy hair the way he always did when he was anxious or nervous. He started to pace around the cave. Cody followed right behind him, bellowing.

"Then how do you explain the locket, Will? Why did Crysta have it?" Holly struggled with accepting the idea of it all as well, but the dots were connecting as far-fetched as it seemed.

"And you got the locket from Crysta? Today?" Will continued to pace around the cave.

"I thought it was pretty and asked if I could see it. She happily took it off and handed it to me. When I looked inside and saw the two pictures, I about died. I asked her if I could hold on to it for a day to show you. She reluctantly gave in after I promised nothing would happen to it."

"Did she know why you wanted to show me?" Will finally sat down. Cody came up to him and started rubbing against him, wanting to be pet.

"Ah, no. She has a hard enough time understanding me as it is, and I, her. But she does seem to understand some things."

"It's probably best for now, Holly. Even by telling her, that wouldn't do much. She was so young, she most likely won't remember Anna or very little, and it's not like Anna's here, so we can wait on that. Will, did Anna ever mention what her parents did? I mean her biological parents, not her aunt and uncle."

"Yeah actually, she said her father was an archeologist and her mother was a paleontologist, at least that's what her aunt told her, why?"

"I'm just trying to figure this out and how it might be true, but we have other fish to fry right now," Rick said.

"Fish! Oh my God dinner, I forgot, I mean, I got caught up in Cody and I was excited to tell you about Crysta's locket. I'll get it going in just a second."

Holly rushed over to the fire. The boiling water had just about evaporated. Only a few inches remained in the pot. "It's going to be a few more minutes. I need to add more water."

"No worries, honey. Will and I can start making the torches while you finish up."

Will rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Besides, your brother and I thought of something. You still have the pylon key, right? The one you found?"

"Yeah," Holly replied. "It's in my backpack. I didn't know what to do with it."

"We thought Enik or maybe even S'latch might know which pylon it belongs to—maybe even one that contains a heart-stone or a time-dimensional doorway. Anyway, we figured it's worth checking out." Rick said as he started soaking strips of wool in the tar. He had made them from some of the old wool blankets that were left behind in the cave. They were pretty worn out and full of holes.

"You want us to go back to the Lost City? Isn't that kinda dangerous?" Holly started cooking the fish over the fire on skewers.

"Yes, but it's going to be quite a while before the Sleestak go dormant again and I don't know about you, but I don't think I want to wait that long. We can go mid-day tomorrow and hope that they're at least sleeping—they are nocturnal, so chances are good they will be."

"You can stay here, Holly, if you're scared." Will tauntingly smiled as he helped his father.

Holly turned directly to Will, pursed her lips, and took a deep breath. "Will, please. I have more courage in my little pinky than you do in your entire body. I was just asking."

Cody walked up to Holly cooking and curiously sniffed the fish. She was too involved defending her courage to realize that Cody started nibbling the fish filet. He finally caught her attention when he pulled it right off the skewer.

"Hey! Cody! Bad kitty! Bad! You have to wait until it's cooked. Will, that was your extra piece of fish by the way." Holly said emphatically.

"I guess we're going to have to get used to living with a saber-tooth tiger cub. It's going to be quite the adjustment, so we all need to be patient. However, you're right, Holly. That was Will's extra piece." Rick chuckled.

"Hey! Not fair!" Will cried.

"You think the food thing is bad, wait until he pees or craps in the cave and you have to clean it up. You're going to have to teach him to go outside or… make a giant litter box." Rick laughed again, amused by himself.

Will winced at the thought. "I know, but just think of how he'll protect us once he's bigger. The Sleestak won't stand a chance against him."

"That reminds me Will, you'll have to get him to drink a vial of the antitoxin. S'latch gave me a few extra and I don't want anything to happen to this little guy. The arrows can still hurt him, but they won't be able to paralyze him."

"How am I going to do that?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Will. It's not rocket science."

Holly smiled as she pulled the fire roasted fish filet from the skewer and placed it on the plate next to the boiled potatoes. "Now come on, it's time to eat."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 33:<span>  
><em>Bad Kitty<em>

None of the Marshalls slept very well that evening. Cody kept them up most of the night from pacing around the cave or from bellowing at every sound he heard outside. Rick knew it was going to be an adjustment, but he didn't realize just how big of an adjustment. He and Jack had dogs as kids, but they were your standard golden retrievers, not a hundred and forty pounds, and still growing saber-tooth tiger cub. Cody had already urinated over the wagon wheels leaning against the wall and the smell from that was not pleasant in the least. He made sure Will took him out several times during the course of the night to make sure he didn't have any more accidents. He didn't want to wake up during the night and step in a pile of crap while getting a drink of water or having to go to the bathroom himself.

After breakfast, they got everything ready for going to see Enik in the Lost City. They all brought their smaller backpacks, scaling ropes, crystals, water, fruit, torches, extra bullets, and the shotgun. Rick was hesitant about going for many reasons but mostly because they were tired, but after talking it through with Will and Holly, they decided to take their chances. They were all very anxious to hear what either Enik or S'latch might know about the missing pylon key that Holly found. Even if the chance was remote, it was still a possibility of getting them home and that gave them hope.

On the way there, they spotted a small herd of triceratops grazing in the jungle—small in number only. It was still incredible to them all, especially Will, to see these extinct dinosaurs alive after only reading about them in textbooks and seeing them in science-fiction movies. Will could have watched them for hours but knew they had other things to do. It took a few hours just to get to the Lost City and that's only if they didn't have any unwanted interruptions, which was unusual. No matter how little or big, something always seemed to happen. Everything was going smoothly and they almost passed the herd until Cody decided he wanted to play with a few of the yearlings and he snuck up on them.

All chaos broke loose.

The yearlings screeched and roared, startled by Cody's playful, antagonistic advances. It was something they were not used to by any means. The ground shook violently from the herd's frightened stampede. Initially, the adult triceratops had no idea what was happening until Cody continued to make a nuisance of himself, terrorizing the young ones. Quickly they caught on to the cub's antics and intervened. If it weren't for Cody being so fast and agile, even for a cub, he would have been severely injured by the adults.

The ground continued to shake and palm trees toppled over as the five adults charged after Cody. Protecting their babies was clearly their only concern and nothing else seemed to matter. Cody jumped and ran through the herd, dodging the giant reptiles' advances, until eventually, they outsmarted and cornered him against a rock ledge. Three of the significantly sized female adults had him trapped. He had nowhere to go. All nine of their horns aimed right at Cody. Will started to freak out. Rick had no idea what to do. His little shotgun wouldn't do much, if anything, against three, six-ton reptiles other than really piss them off.

Holly covered her eyes.

She couldn't watch.

"I have to do something!" Will cried. His fear for Cody was escalating by the seconds.

Rick grabbed Will by the shoulders. "What? What are you going to do besides get impaled and trampled?"

"We have to do something Dad!"

_Something—but what_? Rick was at a loss. As much as he wanted to help the frightened little cub, he wasn't about to put himself or his family at risk, at least not against a herd of triceratops.

Cody trembled as he stood against the rock ledge looking aimlessly for Rick, Will, and Holly. He bellowed with fright, darting his eyes back and forth at each triceratops in front of him. Will had never heard him sound like this before. The poor little guy was clearly terrified. Then at once, all three triceratops roared so loud, Rick, Will, and Holly all had to cover their ears, it was deafening. The three, enormous triceratops then turned around and left leaving behind a trail of trampled ferns, knocked over trees, and a cloud of dust. It was very apparent, it was a warning to stay away, and from Cody's reaction, it was very well received and understood.

Once the herd was gone, Will raced over to Cody, shortly followed by Rick and Holly. Will hugged Cody tight and just held on to him for a few moments. He could still feel Cody trembling beneath his arms.

"Will, we're going to have to really work with Cody. This can't continue. He could have gotten himself and us killed." Rick said as calmly as he could.

"Dad, he's just a cub." Will blurted out in Cody's defense.

Rick laughed. "No, you misunderstand. I mean, we," Rick pointed to himself, Will, and Holly, "have to do better. He's not just your pet; he's all of ours, for as long as he wants to be."

"You mean we can't keep him forever?" Holly asked.

Rick gave Holly a half crook of a smile and curled his lips inward. "Holly, Cody's a saber-tooth tiger. He's going to get much, much, much," Rick took his hands and expanded them apart as far as his arms could reach, "bigger! He can stay with us while he's young, but once he's full grown and able to defend and take care of himself, if he chooses, he can stay or leave. He's not our prisoner."

"But if he decides to stay…he can? Right?"

"Yes, Holly, but only if he chooses to stay. We don't want to keep him against his will." Rick laughed. "He may eventually want to strike out on his own and start a family. You don't want to keep him from something like that, do you?"

"No." Holly reluctantly replied, looking down to the ground.

"But until then, you, Will, and I are going to try and take the best possible care of him that we can. It's just going to take some time."

"That we will, Dad. That we will." Will said confidently as he pet Cody.

Holly sighed with relief and smiled. She liked having Cody around. She had always wanted a pet, not necessarily a saber-tooth tiger cub, but considering the circumstances, it was the best and for right now, and their only option that was somewhat feasible.

"Shall we get moving then?" Rick gestured with his hand as if to point the way. "We still have to find a way home."

Their first journey to the Lost City was incredibly dangerous, but today was different. The forest and jungle were buzzing, chirping, bellowing, and roaring with life, but nothing dangerous or out of the ordinary. Today, so far, they were lucky. They didn't run into either Grumpy or Goliath. Rick prayed Cody's alarming, near-death experience from the herd of triceratops wasn't an indicator of how the day was going to go. It had barely started and they had a very long way to go. _Pleasant thoughts_, he kept reminding himself_, pleasant thoughts_.

Once they reached the crevasse: the two giant precipices facing each other, they knew they were halfway there. Rick was always very nervous when it came to crossing the crevasse. Not for the fact they were passing over an enormous canyon with a several hundred-foot drop, but for the fact that this was Goliath's territory. The carnotaurus was incredibly dangerous. He gave savage and vicious a completely new meaning. The way he ripped apart those montanoceratops the first time they saw him haunted his dreams for days. And even though they were armed with crystals and the shotgun, he didn't want to squander what little protective ammunition they had. They only had so many bullets and crystals. Whereas he suspected they could most likely find more crystals, finding more bullets was another story.

And per this lost world's typical weather patterns, today was also no different. Again, it was hot, humid, and muggy, but today there at least was a nice steady breeze. Once they reached the Lost City and got inside, it would be a much different story. Considering almost the entire city was made up of underground tunnels, passageways, rooms, caverns, and more, it was going to be considerably cooler than outside. He remembered it being frigid the last time and he made sure they at least packed a light coat. He wasn't sure how long they'd be there or what was going to happen, but if by chance they were caught, trapped, or lost, he didn't want them getting hypothermic.

As they reached the terrace that outstretched in front of the Lost City, for what seemed like miles of sandstone pavers, Rick held out his hand for everyone to stop. He stood poised at the edge and just listened.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Holly asked.

Giving Holly and annoyed look, Will responded. "He's listening for Alice, duh."

Holly glared back at Will, not appreciating his tone or the assumption she was stupid. Feeling parched; she dropped her backpack and pulled out her water bottle. When she did, the straps dangling from it swept back and forth and apparently caught Cody's attention. Unbeknownst to Holly, he started batting at them with his paws and pulling at them with his teeth while she drank.

"Well, I don't hear her, but that doesn't mean she's not around. We need to keep our eyes open and our mouths shut, okay? Being quiet is the key." Rick's eyes kept darting back and forth across the veranda. Other than the several weathered arches and series of temples aligning the edges, it appeared vacant.  
>As soon as Holly finished taking her last sip of water, she tried to put her water back, not realizing the ends of the adjustable straps were in Cody's mouth. Thinking it was a game, Cody pulled right back.<p>

"Cody! Bad kitty!" Holly yelled as she tried to pull the backpack away. "Let go!"

"Holly, keep it down." Shocked, Rick gave her a stern look, wondering if she even heard a word he said prior.

The strap eventually gave way and freed from Cody's mouth. Holly was able to pull the backpack up, but as she raised it further from the ground, Cody jumped up and caught his claw on the side pouch, ripping it open. As he came down, a bright red shimmering object, no bigger than a silver dollar, flew out and flipped through the air, landing on the ground. Immediately, he chased after it and started volleying it between his paws. As the red shiny gem passed between his paws, it sparkled like a ruby in the shining sunlight. Rick, Will, and Holly all looked at each other in awe.

"Is that the…? Holly…I thought you said you lost it? You said you couldn't find it!" Rick exclaimed, forgetting to keep his voice down.

"We couldn't find it. Will and I looked everywhere. We basically searched all of my clothes and tore apart my entire backpack." Holly stood there, dumbfounded.

"Apparently not." Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. "Will, quick, grab the crystal."

Will ran after Cody, who was still batting the red crystal between his paws. Will couldn't believe they had the heart-stone this entire time and didn't even know it. Every time he got near Cody, the saber-tooth tiger cub put the gem in his mouth and jumped further away.

"Cody! Stop that! I'm not playing around! Come here!" Will shouted in the loudest whispering yell he could manage. No matter what Will said or did, the enthralled cub continued to play.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble for brief moments and began to grow closer as the seconds passed. Holly and Rick looked at each other with their eyes wide and mouths gaping. Both of them instantly knew from the terrified looks on each other's face, the impending danger approaching them. Alice was near. Rick could feel his heart start to race as a bead of sweat began to form on his brow.

"Will! You have to hurry! Company's coming." Rick shouted against his better judgment, but he knew Will wouldn't be able to hear him otherwise.

Then it came—the piercing, high-pitched roar of Alice. Like Grumpy's, hers was unmistakable. _So much for not running into trouble_, Rick thought.

Will ran up to his father and Holly.

"Did you get the crystal?"

"No." Will shook his head. "Dad, he's too fast and quick and thinks were playing. I can't get it." Will sighed, completely frustrated.

"Well, where's Cody now?" Holly asked.

Will pointed back from the direction he came. "He keeps running further away. He thinks we're playing. I'm gonna have to go after him, Dad. I'll get him and the crystal and meet you two inside. I promise I'll be careful."

"No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous." Rick was adamant.

"Dad, the longer we wait here arguing, the sooner Alice will be here. You have a small window of opportunity to get inside safely. I can handle myself. I have crystals, my knife, a torch, and I can kick ass, literally. I promise I'll be okay."

Rick stood there for a moment contemplating Will's debate. He knew his son was right, but he hated the idea of separating from him.

"Okay. Go! Meet us where we found Enik and be careful." Rick sighed deeply and nodded to his son.

"Okay." Will nodded back with a half-smile. "I will see you two soon."

"You better, Will Marshall," Holly said sternly.

Will nodded at her and smiled.

Alice roared again.

"Hurry, Dad, Holly!" Will begged and then ran after his badly misbehaving, mischievous little saber-tooth tiger cub.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 34:<span>_  
>Separation Anxiety<em>

Holly and Rick cautiously made their way across the huge veranda leading up to the ingress of the Lost City. Halfway to the entrance doors, Rick made them stop at one of the arches and lay low for a moment. Continuously, they felt the ground rumble from the allosaurus's huge footsteps, but for some unknown reason, she stopped roaring as she was. Holly looked down at the sandstone pavers and saw piles of tiny pebbles bouncing all around. She gasped.

"Daddy, I think she's closer than we think. Look." Holly pointed to the ground, showing her father how forcefully the rocks and stones bounced around.

A troubled countenance spread across Rick's face. There were so many large temples and trees surrounding the veranda, that it was hard to tell just how close Alice actually was. He knew she could be lurking only feet away, just waiting for the precise moment to attack.

"We're halfway there Holly, I think we'll be okay, but let's not waste any more precious time. Alice could be…"

Before Rick could finish his sentence; Holly gasped and cried out, "Right behind you!"

Rick slowly turned around and instantly felt his heart fall as if he went over the first hill of an enormous roller coaster. His eyes grew wide with terror and he felt his chest tighten as he fought to breathe and try to remain calm. "Holly…run."

The enraged allosaurus rolled her head back and roared fiercely. Holly could feel the intensity of it down to her toes. Both Rick and she ran around the backside of the arch, keeping the massive stone pillar between them and the allosaurus. It was like a game of cat and mouse, but unfortunately, Rick and Holly were the mice. Alice followed them around the arch pillar twice, unable to catch them and becoming further enraged. The giant allosaurus paused and just stared at the arch her prey was hiding behind.

"Holly, we need to separate to confuse her; otherwise we'll be here all day and eventually…," Rick's sentence trailed off, having no desire to finish it.

"No, Daddy." Holly was too afraid to leave her father's side as she watched Alice's silhouette behind the stone pillar moving side to side.

"Listen, I have a plan and it will work, you just have to do your part, okay?" Rick took Holly's chin in his hand, looked directly into her eyes, and nodded so she could see he was serious.

Holly inhaled deeply as she trembled, nodding back to her father. Alice roared again, growing impatient for her quarry's next move.

"I'm going to run to the next arch over there," Rick pointed, "and you make a break for the entrance—the one on the left—the west side—the one that leads to Enik. Go and find him, show him the pylon key, and tell him we have the heart-stone…or, we will have it, sort of. I will meet you there. I promise."

Holly nervously nodded again, showing she understood.

Rick cocked his shotgun. "On the count of three. One…two…three!"

Rick ran to the right shouting and yelling to catch Alice's attention while Holly ran to the left, towards the Lost City entrance. Rick's plan threw Alice for a loop. She stood confused, turning her head back and forth between Holly and Rick, undecided whom to chase. Even with Rick's ranting and yelling, Alice did the exact opposite of what Rick wanted—she went after Holly.

"C'mon, Alice, you stupid bitch! Come after me! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Rick frantically shouted and screamed, calling after the sixteen-foot tall allosaurus, but much to his dismay, Alice still hounded directly after Holly.

Holly looked back expecting to see the allosaurus chasing her father but realized it was she, Alice pursued. Holly started running faster, grasping the unlit torches in her hand tighter and tighter. It felt as if her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Directly in front of her were the remains of a fallen arch. The toppled pillar from one side leaned against the remains from the other and was just big enough for Holly to squeeze underneath. Holly dove for it right as Alice went in for the attack. She shimmied herself under the fallen pillar just in time. Alice roared with vexation. The angry allosaurus began to nudge the fallen pillar with her enormous head, trying to flush Holly out. If it weren't for the dense amount of vines and foliage that had grown over and around the pillar, Alice would have easily shifted it with her weight and crushed Holly.

Running directly towards Alice, still shouting obscenities at her, Rick aimed his shotgun right at her and fired.

Bang!

Black smoke wafted from the barrels.

The sound was so loud, it startled the allosaurus, but more so, it gained her full attention and not from the sound of the gunshot, but from the intense pain. Rick hit her directly in the right, rear hind leg. Blood began to ooze from the bullet wound and the allosaurus wailed in anguish.

Alice turned around and started after Rick. Just as he thought, the bullet didn't do much in ways of incapacitating her, but only making her angrier.

"Oh shit," Rick said to himself aloud. He started running back towards the other arch where he and Holly initially started. It was the one with the warning written on it—Beware of Sleestak. He yelled back over his shoulder, "Holly, you're clear, run!"

Rick made it to the giant stone arch and pulled himself back against a pillar and out of Alice's direct sight. As she approached, he moved himself around the pillar so she couldn't see him. He was now panting so hard, he was sure she could hear him, and if she couldn't hear him, she could definitely smell the profuse sweat dripping down his body. He continued to move around the pillar, slowly evading Alice and a premature death, at least in his opinion. He was now facing the Lost City and was able to see Holly at the left side entrance staring back at him. She made it safely.

He waved her to go in as he continued to slither his body around the pillar. She took one of the torches, making sure he could see, and she set it down at the entry. He acknowledged her and then moved out of her sight as Alice moved into it. Holly could see the blood still running down her right hind leg as she walked around the arch. The allosaurus was circling the pillar just as Rick was circling it, only feet away, determined to catch him. Rick was quickly running out of time and options.

"Cody, come back here-now!" Will shouted as he chased after his saber-tooth tiger cub. He knew the cub was only playing, but enough was enough. Cody had their first real hope of actually getting home inside his mouth and Will needed to get it before he lost it, or worse, swallowed it.

Will ran after Cody for almost a mile. Anytime he got even remotely close to grabbing the crystal or Cody himself, Cody jumped away at the last moment, playfully taunting Will. He would drop the gem on the ground and frolic around it until Will got close and then he swooped it back up in his mouth. _Apparently, he learned absolutely nothing from playing around with the triceratops earlier this morning_; Will thought, but again, _he's just a cub and it might take a while to learn_. Will recalled his grandfather saying, 'Tellin' ya is just too easy, ya gotta learn the hard way.'

He followed Cody down an eerie chasm that eventually opened into a canyon west of the Lost City. Will had never been this far and was feeling a bit apprehensive on top of feeling completely annoyed. He didn't like being alone in an unknown area, especially with a misbehaving pet.

After another quarter mile, Cody finally stopped. It appeared to Will, from behind, that Cody dropped the crystal from his mouth, almost as if he completely forgot he was playing with it. This struck Will as unusual. With his head down, Cody slowly approached a pile of something on the ground—something black—something very oddly shaped, almost like rubble. Will couldn't tell what it was from his distance behind Cody, but whatever it was; Cody was somewhat hesitant in his approach, moving very cautiously. Apparently, curiosity was starting to get the best of this young cat.

Will finally reached the spot where Cody dropped the crystal. He sighed with relief. He reached down, grabbed the shiny red gem off the rocky canyon ground, and held it up to the sun. It sparkled beautifully like a ruby. He could even see the small orange starburst inside of it. _Crazy_; he thought_, that this little crystal is our answer home_. He took the crystal and put it in his front pocket for safekeeping. He walked up to Cody and couldn't believe his eyes. Worse than the sight was the smell—a very rancid, burnt, rotting smell.

"What the heck, Cody?" Will just stared at the pile that lied before his feet. It was a mass of Sleestak armor, spears, and Sleestak body parts burnt down to the bare bone. Hardly any of their reptilian skin remained on the melted body parts. The remaining layers of unburned tissue were oozing green pus and were covered with some type of prehistoric flies. They were the size of quarters and buzzing all around in swarms. Will fell to his knees, spitting out the vomit he threw up inside his mouth. The sight was absolutely disgusting to him, but the smell is what did him in.

Will wiped his mouth and sat back on his knees. Cody came around and nudged Will's chin with his large head.

"Now you come around?" Will huffed and then reluctantly started scratching Cody's head. Instantly, Cody's head went up and his ears turn back. He let out a bleated growl and turned his head to the left and right. It was obvious, they weren't alone.

"What is it? What is it, boy?" Will stood up and started to look around, feeling his throat clench at Cody's reaction.

Suddenly, Will heard a chirp. _Innocent enough_, he thought, but soon, several more chirps followed it. At first, they sounded fairly nonthreatening, after all, it was just a chirp, but then the chirps were followed by the scurrying of feet—many feet—many little feet—too many little feet. In another minute, a dozen of compsognathuses surrounded Will and Cody, all chirping and bobbing their heads. Slowly but surely, they moved in closer and closer—inquisitive about Will and his four-legged companion.

Cody arched his back and roared as Will had never heard before. Instantly, the compsognathuses backed away for a moment, but just a moment. Will knew these little dinosaurs were vicious scavengers who were relentless. Seeing how the attacked his father in the river, he knew they were very dangerous and their small size was nothing to underestimate.

Before Will knew what was happening, two of the compsognathuses jumped onto Cody's back a started biting him. Cody howled in pain, trying to throw the ravenous lizards from his body like a bucking bronco. He turned his head back and was able to grab one of the compies by the neck. He wrung it back and forth until he bit right through it. The head remained in Cody's mouth, dripping bright red blood while the body fell to the ground. He spit it out and went for the second one. Before he could get to it, the tiny dinosaur leapt off.

At the same time, one of the compies jumped up on Will's backpack and bit him on his neck. More compies approached, all bobbing up and down, but now they were hissing. Will grimaced in pain as he reached back and tore the compsognathus from his back. He could feel its tiny teeth ripping away from his skin. He threw the little dinosaur against the ground as hard as he could. It landed with a thud. It started to move for a second and then nothing.

Will took his unlit torch and swung it in an arc against the approaching compies. His chest heaved up and down with each breath. He could feel a small trickle of blood running down his neck. "Stay back," he shouted. Sweat dripped down his face as he continued to swing the unlit torch back and forth.

Cody jumped in front of Will and roared again, and this time even louder, showing all of his teeth. Every hair on his back stood straight up—every muscle in his body flexed and tense. Will was impressed and proud of Cody, but he knew they needed to get out of there before more compies came.

Will looked in the direction of the Lost City and saw their path was quickly filling up with more compsognathuses. By now, there was at least two dozen, if not more. "Cody, we're going to have to find an alternate route back to Holly and dad. I can't chance anything happening to either one of us. Come on!"

Will and Cody took off running further down the canyon and away from the ever-growing herd of compsognathuses. If it were only a few of them, Will wouldn't have an issue going back through them. With his martial arts training, he could easily take out a few small dinosaurs, but with that many and seeing how they attack with a calculated precision, Will couldn't take that chance. Just one precise bite on the carotid or jugular veins and he, or Cody, would bleed out.

Will looked back over his shoulder and saw the compies following behind from a safe distance. How long they would remain at a safe distance was a concern to him. It looked as if even more had joined the herd and it also appeared there wasn't much in ways of food in the canyon for them to eat, other than himself and Cody. As he and Cody ran, he began to wonder what happened to those Sleestak and what type of monster could have melted the flesh right off of their bones. Intriguing as it was to his curious nature, he hoped he would never find out.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 35:<span>  
><em>West Entry<em>

Holly stepped into the foyer of the west entrance and set her backpack down. She wedged a small rock to keep the door from closing so the sun could partially shine in and she could see what she was doing. Dust, dead vines, and shriveled orange plant petals covered the stone pavers across the ground. She stared at the shredded canvas of the side pocket of her backpack that ripped open. She couldn't believe the heart-stone was in there all this time and they didn't even know, but at least they knew now. She knew Will would get it and bring it to Enik. She just had to be patient. More concerning to her was her father's situation with Alice, but she also knew he could handle himself.

She pulled out her jacket from her backpack and put it on. It was already cold inside and she barely entered the compound. She reached into her backpack to double check the pylon key was still there—it was. Next, she pulled out the lighter stick and lit her torch. It blazed up. _The passageways look very different by torch light, _Holly thought. The walls sparkled like a discotheque, at least the ones she'd seen in television shows and movies. She had always wanted to go, but was too young, but now, things were looking up. Now, they may actually have a chance at returning home, living a normal life, and doing all the things young teenagers were supposed to do. She briefly thought about kissing Jason again, but realized she was getting way ahead of herself.

For now, she was going to have to put all the thoughts of home and anything relating to home on the back burner. She had a mission, so to speak. Find Enik, show him the pylon key to the missing pylon, and tell them they found the heart-stone. She was sure the heart-stone would trump the pylon key, but that depended on Will, and right now, he wasn't there, but she knew he would be. _Pretty painless and simple_; she thought, but she still had to remember her way through the maze of tunnels and chambers of the Lost City.

Holly held the burning torch in front of her as she walked down the main corridor. She was scared to death, but there really was no real choice in the matter. It's what had to be done and she knew it. She just wished her heart knew it, because it was racing.

"Take a deep breath, remain calm, and try to relax," she told herself aloud.

She wandered down the main corridor from the west entry, trying to recall the steps she and her family made the first time they were there. All she could hear was the sound of the wind traveling through the tunnels and the crunch of the dead plant petals beneath her feet. She made her way down the tunnel for quite some time, until she came to a fork.

"Now which way was it?" She said aloud, trying to recall the exact way they went the first time. "Oh, I can't remember."

Both passageways looked exactly alike. They both had the same dark gray, glittery metamorphic rock walls embedded with crystals running the entire length as far as she could see. She remembered the alcoves where the Sleestak hibernated, but she hadn't seen any yet. She wasn't far enough along or deep enough. If she had a coin, she would flip it and let the fates decide, but no such luck. She would have to decide on her own.

"Darn it! Why can't I remember? Oh, I hate this." Holly took her fist and hit the wall. It didn't do much other than really hurt, which made her even more frustrated.

"Whoa." Holly felt a wave of lightheadedness. She grabbed the wall for support, but as quickly as it occurred, it faded. She shook her head, rubbed her eyes, and decided to continue down the right corridor. Unexpectedly, she swore she could hear sounds, or more accurately, footsteps—marching footsteps and the clanging of metal coming further down the passageway. Instantly, she turned around and high-tailed it back. She tiptoed across the black sandstone tiles covering the ground and headed down the left passageway instead. As much as she wanted the light and warmth from the torch, she decided to put it out for now. It was basically a great shining beacon saying, 'here I am—come and get me.' She knew her eyes would eventually adjust to the dim hue of the crystals' light lining the walls. For now, she would just have to walk slowly and carefully in the dark with her hands stretched out in front of her.

Rick stood with his back against the arch's stone pillar panting. Sweat profusely poured down his forehead and dripped into his eyes, causing them to burn. Nervously, he tried to wipe the sting away. Now was not the time for impaired vision while his life was in peril. Rick knew he had to think of something and he had to do it fast. Alice was getting awfully close to catching him.

Out of the corner of his right eye, he could see Alice's shadow moving across the veranda's stone tiles—very slowly—almost stealth-like. With a quick, deep inhaled breath, he took off running for the next closest arch to the Lost City. Alice roared, becoming more infuriated that she had not yet claimed her prize. Within seconds, she was right behind Rick. He cocked his shotgun, turned around, and fired at her again. This time he missed her completely.

"God damn it!" He shouted, aggravated by his poor marksmanship.

He reached the next arch over and once again, hid behind a stone pillar. Leaning his shotgun against the pillar, Rick pulled out two crystals from his pockets: a red and yellow one. He had them in separate pockets knowing full well what would happen if they touched. As Alice came under the giant stone arch, Rick pressed the two gems together and threw them up over her head, hitting the cross horizontal support. Before Rick had a chance to look away, the crystals exploded in the air with a blinding arc of light, blowing apart the cross-pillar. The enormous stone beam fell on top of Alice, pinning her to the ground. Clouds of dust and debris filled the air. Rick grabbed his rifle and raced to the west entry. His ears rang from the explosion. Alice shrilled in agony as she tried to free herself. Her gigantic tail swung recklessly as she got up, knocking the rest of the arch over.

Rick turned around to see Alice heading right towards him yet again. The ground vibrated with her thunderous strides as she continued to roar and shrill, louder and louder. It was a good thing he could barely hear her due to the ringing in his ears. With the whole ruckus she was creating, there was a better than average chance the Sleestak would know someone was attempting to trespass on their property. He was going to have to find Holly and Enik very quickly, before the entire Sleestak army converged on him and captured him. Today would not be a good day for that, especially since they were so close to going home.

Spotting the torch Holly left for him, Rick grabbed it with his free hand. As fast as he could, he entered the west entrance before Alice could reach him. Rick kicked the wedged stone that held the door open. It slammed shut. Alice continued to wail and roar outside the entrance for a few minutes, but eventually, she gave up and left.

Rick headed down the corridor to Enik's chamber where the time-dimensional doorway was. He hoped Holly had found her way there already. He at least knew she was safe for the time being. He hadn't felt any strange sensations from his amulet from either Holly or Will, which was comforting to him. Like Holly, he decided not to light his torch. He didn't want any more attention being drawn to him. Alice's commotion outside was already too much.

With his shotgun cocked, aimed forward, and ready to fire, Rick made his way through the darkness to find Will and Holly and the answers they so desperately sought.

Will kept watching behind him to see if the scavenger compsognathuses still trailed behind them, and, unfortunately, every time he did, there were yet even more. He had no idea where they were all coming from. By this time, there had to be at least thirty or more, all of them chirping, bobbing, scurrying, and hissing only twenty feet behind them and drawer nearer.

The blazing, mid-day sun beat down on Will and Cody as they hastily looked for an alternative way back to the Lost City through the canyon. They tried to stay along the edges of the canyon where it was shaded, either from the overhangs of rocks ledges, or from the enormous palm fronds of the canyon palm trees, or the massive pine needled branches of the foxtail pines, but the shade was meager at best.

Will reached back and felt the bite mark on the back of his neck. It had finally stopped bleeding and scabbed over, but still stung from his sweat dripping down over it. It was so hot, his tee shirt and shorts had sweat marks all over them and growing in size. Eventually, he would be able to wring them out. He grabbed his water bottle and took a big swig of it. He wanted to offer some to Cody, but had no means of holding the water for him, nor did he want to stop, even for a second, unnerved by the horde of gremlin dinosaurs following them.

Up ahead, the canyon forked into three passages. Since they were east of the Lost City, Will logically decided to take the passage that led west and back in the direction of the Lost City. When they reached the fork, Cody wouldn't budge. For some unapparent reason, he did not want to enter the fork to the left—the one going west.

"C'mon, Cody! What is your problem? Let's go! We don't have time for this!" Will felt his chest tighten as he clenched his fists and jaw. He didn't understand why Cody didn't want to go down the west passage and didn't care. They had to get back to the Lost City and back to his dad and Holly. There wasn't a choice in the matter, but how do you explain that to a young and apparently stubborn animal? This was the closest route and the best option.

Just then, the compies chirping and hissing was louder than ever. Will felt his back jolt and a searing pain on his neck and left shoulder. The next thing Will knew, they were under attack—again. He had taken too long trying to get Cody to go down the west passage, and now, they were paying for it, dearly. Two of the compies leaped onto Will's backpack and started pecking at him with their razor sharp teeth, pulling away at his flesh. Will cried out in agony as he tried to pull them off.

Cody jumped up, and with his giant teeth; he ripped the one off Will's left shoulder. Violently he shook the compsognathus in his jaws until he went limp and then he spit him out. Will grabbed the other compie off his back, but as he did, the compie bit his hand. Will dropped him, and the second he did, three more jumped up onto him and bit down. Cody jumped up; swatting two of the three compsognathuses off of Will, but the third one managed to hold on with his claws and started pecking away at Will. Two more dropped onto his legs, bearing down with their tiny sharp, pointed teeth, right into his lower quadriceps and calf muscles. Will cried out in pain again as he tried to shake and pull the devilish monsters off. Crimson blood started running down his legs.

Hissing and growling like a pack of rabid dogs, the compies kept coming, unremittingly, at Will and Cody. By this time, eight of the tiny dinosaurs covered Cody, all biting and clawing at him. Frantically, he clawed, kicked, and jumped, trying to shake the vile creatures from his body, but no matter how many he shook off, that many, if not more, jumped back on. Cody's beige fur was quickly becoming blood red from all the bites and cuts. It appeared the young cub would not give up, but from Cody's tortured howl's, Will knew he would not be able to continue to fight indefinitely. He felt helpless.

Suddenly, a deep reverberating roar echoed off the canyon walls and directly at them. Will had never heard anything like it before. The depth and severity of it shook Will to his core. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The compies all stopped attacking immediately and turned their heads towards the ominous roar. A few of them chirped in fear. Instantly they scattered, leaving their bloody prey behind. Will knew this was not a good sign—not a good sign at all.

Wavering and swaying back and forth, trying to keep himself from falling over, Will stood in shock. He felt as if he and everything around him were moving in slow motion. Cody lay on the ground, almost lifeless. Will could see his abdomen rising and falling with each breath he took. He knew the cub sustained injuries from the attack, but to what extent, he was unsure. He desperately fought to tune in his senses, but it was taking more time than he liked. Something scared the compsognathuses so bad, they left their meal that they had probably waited days for, behind, and now it was headed directly for them.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 36:<span>  
><em>Sense and Sensibility<em>

Will staggered over to Cody. His tough, furry fighting sidekick was bleeding from all the bites and cuts he suffered from the attack. They covered his body from head to tail. Cody just laid there with his eyes open, panting. He let out a whimpering cry and Will fell to his knees. Will wrapped his arms around Cody and cried for his young cub. He felt terrible that he couldn't protect him. Will cupped his hand and poured water into it for the cub to drink. Cody didn't budge.

"C'mon boy, drink. You need to drink, please." Will pleaded.

Cody opened his jaws and started lapping up the water from Will's cupped hand.

"That's it! That's my boy." Will poured more water into his cupped hand for the cub to drink. He felt relived Cody was drinking and continued to drink for a few moments. Once he stopped, Will stroked his head. "Cody, we have to go. We have to get out of here."

Will heard the terrifying roar again—the one that scared the compies away. Will felt it down his bones like fingernails on a blackboard. Cody just lay there, unable to move—his wounds still oozing. Will felt the ground rumble.

"Shit! Cody, I have to get us out of here. I'm sorry if this hurts, buddy, but I can't leave you here."

Will picked up Cody in his arms and started walking as fast as he could. The young cub winced and groaned with each footstep Will took. Will was strong, but Cody was heavy, and with his extra weight, he wasn't making much ground. Will knew he would tire soon and have to rest, _but where_? The sloped canyon was filled with trees and rocks, but none of them good hiding places to conceal himself and Cody. He needed to clean his and Cody's wounds, but with whatever was coming, that would have to wait until they were safe out of harm's way—if it was possible.

The ground vibrated and rumbled in spaced increments, each increasing in force. _It has to be the creature's strides_, Will thought. Whatever it was, it was big, and from its caustic roar, if Will had to guess, it was dangerous. Small rocks and pebbles started to shake and roll down the slope of the canyon. Some of them bounced like a rock skipping over water. Will didn't have much time. Whatever he was going to do, he was going to have to do it fast. He looked back over his shoulder and could have sworn he saw a flash of light followed by a wave of intense heat. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

A little further down the canyon, Will noticed a white bark pine growing out of the north faced wall. _Its large twisted trunk and thick pine foliage might be able to conceal us enough against the ledge_, he thought. He also noticed there were several crevices of various sizes along the ledge that were covered with vines and plants. _Maybe we could hide in one of them if it's big enough_.

As Will hurried down the slope, he lost his footing and fell backwards, landing on his back and hitting his head against the rocky slope. To make matters worse, he had the additional weight of Cody adding to the impact. Will's breath was knocked from his body. He couldn't even moan as he fought to inhale with Cody on top of him. His head pounded and throbbed from whacking the ground so hard. Will opened his eyes and saw triples of everything, moving in circles. It was enough to make him sick. Cody crawled off Will in time for him to turn his head and vomit. Will fought to stay conscious. _Don't pass out_, he kept thinking to himself. _Don't pass out_.

Everything went black.

Everything went silent.

Holly searched, as silently as possible, down the meandering maze of passageways and tunnels that she believed led to Enik and the time-dimensional doorway. By now, her eyes had completely adjusted to the dim hue of lights given off by the mystic crystals embedded along the walls, or so she thought. Even though she had been down this way once before, she still felt very lost and unsure of herself, almost as if she were going in circles. Nothing appeared familiar to her. She began second-guessing herself, retracing her steps in her mind, but coming up blank. She couldn't remember—not just the first time they were there, but her path minutes prior. It was as if something was clouding over her mind, making her forget.

"Holly, what are you doing here?"

Holly recognized the voice, but couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was Jason, from home. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear them.

"Holly, it's me, Jason."

Holly remained silent, trying to decipher what was in front of her.

"Was I that bad of a kisser that you forgot me this quickly?"

Holly felt herself blush. Jason wasn't a bad kisser at all, although she really had no comparison, she also had no complaints.

"No, of course not—actually, quite the opposite. But…how are you here?" Holly thought she was hallucinating.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. "We're at school. Hello? Are you all right? C'mon, we're gonna be late for swim practice." Jason stretched out his hand for Holly to take.

Holly looked around. The tunnels of the Lost City vanished and she was standing in the hallway of her school. Students walked by, going about their daily school activities in a blur. She didn't understand how this was happening. _Was this all a dream? Could I really be back home? _She wondered.

"C'mon, Holly," Jason insisted, "Coach Warner is gonna make us do extra laps if we're late again."

Holly hesitantly reached her hand out to take Jason's. At first, she thought his hand looked strange, almost inhuman, but at second glance, it was perfectly normal—a little cold—but perfectly normal. She sighed with relief. It felt good to hold his hand again.

Holly and Jason strolled down the hallway, hand in hand, and headed for the aquatics arena. Holly was desperately trying to figure out what was happening, but the harder she tried, the more she seemed to forget. Soon she couldn't remember what she was even trying to remember in the first place.

"Are you all right, Holly? You seem a little…off." Jason asked.

"What?" Holly replied, not knowing the actual answer.

"You seem like you're deep in thought. Is there something on your mind?"

Holly paused, tilted her head to the side, and then smiled. "No, I'm good, really. Actually…I'm great." Holly started to beam with happiness. "But you're right; we need to get a move on. I don't want to stay late doing laps either."

Jason smiled back. For a split second, Holly could have sworn he looked reptilian. She dropped his hand immediately and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

Holly shook her head once more, unsure of what she saw. "Nothing. I'm sorry. My eyes are playing tricks on me." She laughed nervously and quickly disregarded what she thought she saw.

She looked up at the clock hanging down from the ceiling in the hallway. The numbers on the face distorted into symbols—symbols she swore she saw before, but couldn't place. Then the clock itself faded into a large, geode-like crystal emanating a low-level hue of light.

"C'mon, Holly, take my hand. We're gonna be late."

Jason went to take Holly's hand, but as he did, she pulled away and backed up. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground. She tripped over her own feet and landed hard. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting in the forest on a horse trail. It was covered with grass, leaves, and hoof prints. She looked up and saw a hand reaching to help her, but she couldn't clearly see who it was due to the sun glaring through the trees, right in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Holly? Something must have scared Kamanchi for her to throw you like that."

The figure reaching out her hand stepped into the sunlight and blocked its blinding rays of light. Holly looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. It was her mother.

"Mom?" Holly asked, unsure of what she was seeing. "Is that really you?"

"Well who did you expect, darling? You didn't bump your head, did you? You must have fallen pretty hard." Holly's mother, Laura, replied.

"But…but…," Holly sighed heavily.

"But what, honey?"

Holly couldn't remember. Everything was unclear and hazy, as if she was dreaming, but she knew, somehow, she was awake. She felt strange, like something or someone was looking into her head, rummaging through her memories, but this felt real.

Holly smiled. "Nothing, Mom, I'm okay, just maybe a little bruised, that's all." Holly took her mother's hand. She felt as if she wanted to hug her mother tighter than ever, but couldn't recall why.

"Kamanchi's most likely down the trail. You know she wouldn't go too far without you."

"True, but I wonder what scared her. Maybe a wolf or a snake?" The moment the word 'snake' left Holly's lips, she got a chill up her spine. "Snake, snake, snake, snake…," Holly mumbled under her breath, desperately trying to recall the correlation.

"Possibly. There are lots of them here in California, especially rattlesnakes. We need to be careful. It might still be around." Laura reached back and gently pulled the bridle of her horse's reins.

The word rattlesnake resounded in Holly's head and it wasn't so much the word, but the creature itself, or more specifically, the sound the creature made. Then instantly, cutting through her distorted reality, Holly heard hissing like a rattlesnakes, but different. It was eerie and frightening. She looked at her mother and saw glimpses—flashes of a reptilian, almost insect-like creature, holding her hand, walking down the forest trail. She started to panic inside; trying to swallow passed the lump in her throat.

"Is something wrong, Holly?"

Holly didn't know how to answer. She thought she was seeing things that weren't there. She shook her head and squinted her eyes, unsure of everything around her.

Her mother spoke again, but instead of a language she knew and understood, it was a strange hissing sound of incomprehensible noise.

"No! You're not real! This isn't real. I know you're not real! Stop it! Stop it now!" Holly cried as she tugged and pulled at her mother's hand, only to discover she was holding hands with a Sleestak. The creature was too strong—she couldn't pull free.

Holly screamed, but it was too late.

Rick hoped by now he would have found Holly. Even though she was ahead of him by at least twenty minutes or so, he thought she might lag behind because she didn't want to be alone or navigate the tunnels by herself. This is one of those times he wished she didn't listen to him. _Figures_, he thought.  
>The deeper into the tunnels Rick went, the colder it got. Like Holly, he too had to dig out his jacket from his backpack. Not only was it cold, but there was a draft blowing through the tunnels. He could hear it loud and clear whistling past his ears along with the crunch of dried leaves beneath his feet. He gave lighting the torch a second thought just for the heat purpose alone, but after a few moments of careful consideration, he decided to wait. He was alone, and even though he had the shotgun and some crystals, he wouldn't stand a chance against several Sleestak and their weapons. The less conspicuous he was, the better. Besides, he wasn't sure the torch would stay lit with all the winds blowing up through the tunnels.<p>

Feeling disoriented, Rick began to wonder if he took a wrong turn along the way. He could have sworn it was a straight shot down the west entry corridor, but maybe he was mistaken. He didn't remember it taking this long to find the room Enik hid himself up in, searching for a way back to his own time, while the rest of the Sleestak hibernated. He also didn't remember it being so windy in the tunnels last time, but maybe he wasn't paying that close attention either.

Rick suddenly felt weak in his knees. The next thing he realized, he was leaning against the cold stone carved walls with his hand outstretched, holding himself up. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he felt very lightheaded, almost as if he had a few too many drinks. He chalked it up to the fact that maybe his blood sugar was low. It had been a while since breakfast so he stopped, sat down, and took some apple he had wrapped up from his backpack and ate a few pieces of it. He knew it would take a few minutes for the sugar to kick in, so he closed his eyes in hopes it would work and the room would stop spinning.

"There you are. What's a matter, Rick? Are you getting cold feet?"

Rick instantly looked up. He knew the voice, but couldn't believe he was hearing it. Standing above him, wearing a tuxedo, was his brother, Jack. Rick just stared in awe.

"Rick, hello?" Jack waved his hand in front of Rick's face. "Did you take a Xanax or something?"

"What?"

"Rick," Jack nervously laughed, "you're about to get married—to Laura—the woman of your dreams—everyone's here…waiting. Shall we go?" Jack reached out his hand.

Rick was overtly confused and desperately trying to make sense of everything happening around him. Somewhere, in the depths of his mind, he swore he had already done this, but none of those memories would resurface, as if they never occurred in the first place. Taking his brother's hand, he stood up. He straightened his tuxedo out and eagerly walked down the church aisle with Jack following him.

Row after row of dark brown pews swept by in a blur as organ music, accompanied by a string quartet, played. Rick tried to make out the faces of family, friends, and guest seated in the rows, but his eyes couldn't focus. He tried to recall if he actually took a Xanax. Once he and Jack reached their spots, Rick looked over his right shoulder at the ornate, stained glass rose window centered high above the pulpit. _It was absolutely gorgeous_, he thought, but for some reason, he couldn't differentiate any designs or pictures within the rose window itself—only shades and hues of color melting into each other.

Then the organ struck the wedding march intro. Rick instantly felt a knot tighten in his stomach. This was it—he was getting married. He had never been happier in all his life…_or had he_? Instantly, he was distracted by a vison in white. A beautiful angel, adorned in white lace, walking directly towards him as the wedding march played. Rick found himself lost in a blissful happiness.

As Laura strode towards him, step by step to the wedding march, Rick tried to see her face through the lace-wedding veil, but for some unknown reason, images of a sickly woman with the same piercing blue eyes and a head wrap, kept coming to the forefront of his mind. _What is happening? Why am I seeing these things? I'm about to get married. I've never been happier! Have I?_

Somehow, Rick didn't fully understand it, but visions of a baby boy, then a young boy playing baseball and doing martial arts, and then a young man flashed through his head. He smiled. At the same time, visions of a baby girl, then a young girl riding horses with a beautiful woman, and then a young teenage girl competing in a swim meet. _Who were these children? Why am I having such feelings of elation and happiness when they pass before my eyes? What is happening to me?_

Like a sledgehammer striking a post, Rick's memory jarred wide open. _These are my children: Will and Holly. The happiest days of my life were when they were born and watching them grow_, he thought. _Yes, marrying Laura was indeed an incredibly happy moment, but since then, my children have brought me just as much happiness, if not more. A happiness I never knew or thought could ever be possible. I've already been married. I know I have. This isn't real._

_ Laura died._

"This isn't real!" Rick yelled. The next thing he realized: Jack wasn't really Jack, but a Sleestak. Rick felt an incredible searing pain in the back of his head and then nothing.

He blacked out.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 37:<span>  
><em>Ignited<em>

Will awoke to the sound of a thunderous roar. He moaned as he opened his eyes. He stared up into the darkness. His head throbbed from where it hit the ground. His blurry vision slowly came into focus. He quickly realized he was no longer in the middle of the canyon, but in one of the larger crevices along the side. _How did I get here?_ He saw a shape moving in the darkness and then felt a wet, bristly tongue against his face. It was Cody.

"Hey, boy. Did you drag me over here?" Will sat up and felt a lump on the back of his head. "Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark."

Cody nudged up under Will's arm and placed his head on Will's lap. Will squinted his eyes, trying to see out of the opening of the crevice. The ground shook and rumbled again. Debris and dirt fell from the ceiling. Will covered Cody's head with his upper body to protect him. The creature was right in front of them. Its massive body completely covered the opening, blocking almost all of the light. Will needed a closer look. He needed to see what it was.

He gently lifted Cody's head off his lap and crawled closer to the opening. His head continued to sting. Will looked out and could not believe his eyes. It was a dimetrodon.

The creature was over eighteen feet long, and with its huge sail back fin, stood over twelve feet high on four legs. Its reptilian skin resembled that of an alligator's. Its coloring was beautiful; a brilliant dark jade-green with bands of lighter greens, yellows, and gold running through it. Its sail was even more spectacular with orange and yellow spheres emerging through the dark green spines. The dimetrodon roared again, showing its tusk-like, sharp teeth that lined its upper and lower jaws. Then it did something Will was not expecting or would have ever imagined. A stream of blazing fire shot from its mighty jaws, igniting the air around him.

"Oh, my God! No way!" Will exclaimed, but way too loud.

The dimetrodon turned his head and looked directly at Will, kneeling in the crevice. It roared and shot out a streak of fire right at Will. Will jumped up and raced back towards the rear of the crevice. The heat and light of the fire filled the cave. If Will hesitated a moment sooner, he would have been severely burned, but fortunately, for him, he was fast enough. Unfortunately, for him, he tripped right over Cody, but was able to catch himself from hitting the ground too hard, once again.

"Sorry, boy. I didn't mean to do that." Will picked up Cody and carried him as far back as he could. Cody was lifeless. The attack from the compies, combined with dragging Will to safety, must have drained him to complete exhaustion. He looked terrible—on the edge of death.

The dimetrodon shot another blast of fire into the crevice. Will shielded Cody with his body. They were far enough away where it did not hit Will directly, but it was scorching inside. Some of the dead vines and tree branches within the crevice caught fire, lighting up the inside. Will realized it wasn't a crevice, but a passageway that had completely grown over with vines and tree roots from the above surface. Will could feel gusts of wind coming from behind the overgrown wall of foliage. He ripped out his knife and started cutting away the dead vines so he could enter the passageway and escape the dimetrodon.

Assiduously, he slashed away at the tree vines and roots, desperately trying to avoid the blazes of fire. The dimetrodon roared. The sound was so loud; it felt like it could cut right through the walls surrounding them. More debris and rocks fell from the ceiling. Clouds of dust filled the hall. The dimetrodon stuck its head inside the passage entrance, baring its steely teeth.

"C'mon, c'mon! Cut, God damn it, Cut!" With one final slash, the roots gave way. Will sheathed his knife, scooped Cody up in his arms, and threw himself through the open passage he just cut through the vines. Just as he did, the dimetrodon shot another blast of fire into the crevice. The inferno of flames filled the enclosed passageway and surrounded Will as he tried to get through the opening. Will cried out in pain. He felt his skin and clothes burning. He was on fire. He began to panic as he attempted to escape with Cody. It took every ounce of strength he had not to drop Cody, but finally, he made it a safe distance from the dimetrodon and fell to the ground with Cody in his arms. Immediately, he started rolling, trying to extinguish the flames from burning him any further. He was in sheer agony. He had never felt pain like this before in his life. Once the flames were out, Will just lay stunned on the cold stone floor of the passage, hyperventilating. The cold earth helped alleviate some of his agonizing discomforts, but only a small degree. He cried out and screamed he was in so much pain. He tried to hold it back, but couldn't control it. The pain was overtaking him. He had no idea how he was going to move, how he was going to find Holly and his father, and how he was going to help Cody, who lay next to him lifeless and bloodied.

Rick slammed onto the ground as he awoke. The back of his head and neck throbbed from where he was struck, and now, his face hurt from hitting the cold black, sandstone tiled floor. Before he could get up, he heard a stone door slide shut behind him. _How could I have been so stupid?  
><em>  
>Rick pulled himself back on his knees and looked around. He was in a small confined room with chains shackled to the wall and old decaying skeleton bones piled up in the corner. Some looked human, some looked Pakuni, and some he didn't recognize. It smelled terrible. He gagged from the rancid, horrific odor. The only light in the room was from a few small crystals lining the walls. He also noticed five small, square shaped holes, about six inches by six inches, burrowed through one of the walls. <em>Most likely to another adjoining cell, <em>he thought_._ _Great! I'm a prisoner of the Sleestak, and from the looks of it; I won't be leaving anytime soon. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Rick walked over to the square holes in the wall and reached his hand through. It fit, but just barely.

"Who's there?" A muffled voice called out from the opposite side of the wall. "Daddy, is that you?"

"Holly?" Rick felt Holly's hand touch him from the other side.

"Yes, Daddy, it's me. It's me!"

"Don't worry, Holly; I will get us out of here…somehow. Are you okay? Did the Sleestak hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. I blacked out. One moment I was riding horses with Mom back home, and the next thing I knew…I was here." Holly's voice trailed off, once more lost in the moment.

"A similar…," Rick paused for a moment, not sure how to explain, "…situation happened to me. I too, started to see through it, but apparently not quick enough and I ended up here."

"Daddy, how did they make us see things that weren't really there? I felt like they were able to see into my mind somehow, right into my memories."

"I'm not sure, honey. Maybe it was some kind of airborne hallucinogenic. But whatever they did, it seems the Sleestak really wanted us for something; I just wish I knew what or why?"

"Daddy, what about Will? It's been hours since he went after Cody. And how come I can't feel him, or you, through my pendant?"

"I don't know. I'm worried too, but on the bright side, he's not captured as we are. Maybe whatever drug the Sleestak used to affect our minds is causing us not to feel the pendant's impulses?"

Just then, both stone doors that sealed Holly and Rick in their adjacent cells, slid open.

"What's happening, Daddy? I'm scared!" Holly cried.

"It's okay, Holly. I'm right here." Rick pulled his hand away from the hole in the wall and went to grab his knife, but realized it wasn't there. _Damn it, they took everything, even my crystals.  
><em>  
>Rick heard Holly scream from the other side of the wall. "What's happening, Holly?"<p>

Three Sleestak entered Holly's cell, wearing full Sleestak armor. Two of them wielded spears, the other pulled out a sword. Rick could hear it scrape against the case sheathing it as it slid out and the creature's hissing. Holly screamed again.

Rick tried to hurry through his cell entry and help his daughter, but as he did, a Sleestak crossed the threshold entry of his cell carrying a spear. This Sleestak was bigger than any Rick had ever seen. He stood over seven and a half feet tall and must have weighed a good two hundred and eighty pounds, possibly more. The menacing, savage creature intensely stared at Rick with his large insect-like black eyes as he entered the cell, as if he had a vendetta to settle. Rick knew he was in trouble. _Holy crap!_ His pulse started to race.

Holly continued to scream from the other room.

Rick had to fight every instinct he had not to rush the Sleestak approaching him with his spear aimed directly at his chest.

"Daddy, help me! Help me!" Holly cried out again.

"Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?" Rick yelled, holding his hands up to block the creature from coming any closer.

"How dare you speak to me, human. Cut the girl!" Holly screamed in agonizing terror.

Rick felt a surge from his pendant, hanging around his neck. "Stop, please! Don't hurt my daughter! Please!"

The large Sleestak standing before Rick continued to taunt and stare at him intently as Holly screamed. If they were capable of facial expression, Rick could have sworn the creature was sadistically smiling. Rick could feel his rage building. Finally, the Sleestak spoke. "Because of you and your family, hundreds of Sleestak eggs were never fertilized."

Rick looked dumbfounded. He wasn't following what the Sleestak was saying, but he was too afraid to speak out in fear for Holly's wellbeing.

"Every one hundred and eighty moon cycles, the mystic Altrusian moth comes to fertilize our Queen Mother's eggs. Out of the hundreds of eggs that are fertilized, only three or four actually hatch and grow to full maturity." The creature hissed.

"You…," the Sleestak yelled at Rick and jabbed his spear into his chest, "…somehow, summoned the moths away and desecrated our ancient ritual. You…," the Sleestak jabbed Rick again, "must pay, human! Cut the girl again!"

Holly screamed again.

Rick felt another impulse surge from his amulet. He could hear Holly crying and the other Sleestak hissing from Holly's cell. He wanted to protect her more than anything, but he had no weapon and he clearly wouldn't stand a chance against the massive, armed Sleestak standing before him.

"Now, you invade our home, our sanctuary, and expect us to just...let you go after you killed several of my kinds? You have underestimated us, foolish man! Did you think we haven't encountered your kind before? Did you think we were…," the Sleestak paused, Rick almost thought for dramatic effect, "…stupid? Like…the Pakuni?"

Rick wasn't sure if he should answer, but one thing he knew, the Sleestak undoubtedly, underestimated the Pakuni.

"Well?" The Sleestak shouted.

"Drawing the moths away from your ritual, as you say, was an accident. It wasn't intentional. And killing your men was in self-defense—not an act of deliberate violence, once again." Rick spoke with an unsure confidence, not knowing if anything he said would make a difference.

"Kill the girl!" The Sleestak shouted.

"No, don't, please!"

"Wait!" The Sleestak reconsidered.

Rick felt his stomach drop. He huffed each of his breaths apprehensively, afraid to move, yet afraid to do nothing.

"I will strike you a…what is it you humans call it? A bargin?" The Sleestak took his taloned, claw-like finger and pointed it into Rick's bleeding chest. "You will fight my strongest and most cunning warrior in the arena—to the death! If you should best him, you, and your daughter, will be released. Should you lose, you both die. And once we capture your son…," the Sleestak wrapped his claws in one another, "…oh yes, we know all about him, we will kill him too…"

"Unless, I win," Rick replied.

"Precisely." The Sleestak nodded. "If you win, which is…unlikely human."

"My name is Rick…"

"I know who you are, Rick Marshall. I wouldn't be the leader and protector of my people without knowing my opponent, my enemy." Jadis replied.

"I'm not your enemy. There's no reason we can't live here, together, peacefully." Rick contended.

"We did not become the top predator by living peacefully. Those days are gone. It's kill or be killed."

"It might not be much longer." Rick adamantly replied, almost with a smile.

"What do you mean by that, human?"

"I guess you don't know as much as you think you do, now do you?" Rick smugly answered.

"Enough. It doesn't matter. You will fight, tonight, when the moons have peaked. Prepare to die, human." Jadis turned around and left Rick's cell. The stone slab door closed behind him. Rick heard the door in Holly's cell slide closed as well. The scraping sound of rock sliding against rock was unmistakable.

Rick raced to the wall separating his cell from Holly's and reached his hand through one of the square shaped holes. "Holly! Holly! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, honey. I'm so sorry!" Rick started to cry. His chest heaved as tears streamed down his face.

Holly grabbed his hand back and squeezed it tight. "Daddy, I want to hold your hand, but I have to keep pressure where they cut me. I'm still bleeding." Holly's voice cracked as she spoke.

Rick looked and saw blood on Holly's fingers. His rage ignited through his tears. From the sound of her voice, he knew she had been crying and crying hard. He let go of her hand and walked over to the pile of bones lying on the floor. He found what appeared to be a femur bone and smashed it against the wall, he was so irate. It shattered in pieces across the room. Rick took one of the slivers of the broken bone and touched the pointed end. It was sharp— very sharp.

"Daddy, what are you going to do?" Holly's strained, muffled voice carried through the small holes in the wall.

"I'm going to win, Holly. I'm going…to win."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 38:<span>  
><em>The Dregas<em>

"Please young Marshall, remain still. I will be finished shortly. You and the saber-tooth tiger cub were severely injured. It is fortunate for you, that I happened upon you both."

"Enik?" Will moaned as he opened his eyes. "How did you find us?" Will winced as he shifted his body, but to his surprise, he had very little pain. He opened his eyes and realized purple and orange lights surrounded him. Enik stood above him and Cody, moving his arms. It almost appeared the lights were twinkling, like stars.

"I was collecting more of the mystic crystals for healing. These tunnels are where my people originally discovered them. It was just mere coincidence that I found you. The fire breathing, thunder lizard had severely burned you. We call him 'Saroc', which means, one that breathes fire in Altrusian, or more precisely, Bosk, the language of the ancients." Enik reached forward and helped Will sit up. "The saber-tooth cub was also severely injured. He lost a lot of blood. He too, was in danger of losing his life."

"Thank you, Enik, very much. The last thing I remember was screaming, I was in so much pain and it wouldn't stop. It felt like I was still on fire. It was the worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life." Will felt a tear starting to well up in his eye.

"You are most welcome, young Marshall. By trade, I am a healer. It is my skill. I have healed yours and your companion's wounds with a combination of herbs and the healing powers of the mystic crystals. They are quite powerful and work in mysterious ways."

"One of the Pakuni helped Holly the same way. She was…very sick. Speaking of Holly, you haven't seen her or my father for that matter, Enik? They were both coming to look for you in the Lost City. I was supposed to be with them, but Cody here, ran off."

"I have not seen them. If what you say is true, they might be lost in the tunnels. It is too dangerous right now to look for them. The night is upon us. The Sleestak have already awakened."

"Enik, how long have I, or I should say, we," Will pat Cody on his back, "been here?"

"I found you when the sun had already started its descent, and now, the moons are starting to rise and the stars are in the sky. It will not be long before they reach their peak position. Young Marshall, why were you and your family coming to find me?"

"Oh my God, I completely forgot. Enik, we found the heart-stone! At least we think it's the heart-stone. Here." Will reached into his front pocket, pulled out the red gem, and handed it to Enik.

Enik took the crystal in his three taloned, claw-like fingers and held it up. "Indeed, Will Marshall, you have. Indeed."

"We thought that with the crystal, you could help us get home and get back to your own time as well."

"I can…if the crystal still works. From the looks of it, I am hopeful, but I won't be able to tell until I place it on the matrix table. Only then, will I know."

"Can we go? Now? And see?" Will asked. His eagerness was definitely apparent to Enik.

"Yes, but we must move quickly, even in your weakened state. The Sleestak will be moving throughout the tunnels. The consequences will be unyielding for both of us if we are discovered."

Will nodded his understanding and turned to Cody. "You ready, boy?"

Cody roared. Not in a ferocious manner like an animal ready to attack, but a much more subdued tone and volume—almost playful—like one would expect from a young cub.

"Will Marshall, please keep your tiger quiet; otherwise, he will have to stay here."

"Sorry, Enik." Will knelt down to Cody and stroked his thick fur. "Okay, boy, you have to be quiet, so no more roaring and no running off. You must stay right with me. You understand?" _Like he's gonna stay, _Will thought to himself. "Okay, Enik, lead on."

Enik led Will through the sinuous maze of tunnels leading up to the Lost City. Will was surprised how far the tunnels outstretched underground. _How far do these tunnels go and are we actually safe in our cave? _Will wondered_. _He was also surprised on how well he actually felt, considering, the dimetrodon basically burned him alive. He was very grateful for Enik's healing skills, for both himself, and Cody. Had Enik not come along and found him, he's not sure he or Cody would have ever left alive.

Curious strong winds blew through the underground passageways, blowing dried leaves and flower petals through the tunnels. Enik didn't notice the rustling on his way out, but now, it was very apparent. Enik bent down and picked up one of the dried orange flower petals.

"Strange."

"What's strange, Enik?"

"This particular plant—the Dregas flower—its petals are used to ease the physical symptoms of pain. I have used it on the Sleestak when they have been attacked on hunts or when they suffer injury in the arena. It is strange that they would be blowing through the tunnels. The flower is rare, hard to find, and the stores are scarcely low. The dried petals are kept in airtight keeps because their medicinal quality is activated and released when it comes in contact with air or water."

"So, it works as an airborne agent and an enteral agent?"

Enik tilted his head sideways, not fully understanding Will's question.

"By mouth," Will brought his fingers to his mouth. "If the medicine is taken by mouth and absorbed by the body?"

"Yes. It works better if it is taken by mouth, but it has the same effect if it is inhaled. It just takes longer to act and more is needed."

"Why would it be blowing around the tunnels if it is as scarce as you say?"

"That is what concerns me, young Marshall. For my people, it is safe to use, but for other species, it can cause them to see or hear things that aren't actually there. The visualizations are usually related to memories buried deep within their minds. They have difficulties distinguishing between what is real and what is not."

"So they hallucinate because of the drug?"

"Hallucinate?"

"What you described—seeing and hearing things that aren't actually there—that aren't actually real."

"Yes then, they hallucinate. How is it you know so much about medicine?"

Will chuckled. "My father is also a healer, like you. He's what we call a doctor—a healer. He specializes in diseases and how to cure them."

Restless, Cody began pacing back and forth. He rubbed up against Enik's legs and started purring. "Your pet seems to have a fondness for me. I am not used to animals behaving in such a manner. I can see why you have taken to him." He reached down and pet Cody for a moment.

"Animals can provide a companionship that is unparalleled. They love unconditionally. That's what makes them so wonderful—so unique."

"You and your family…you are not like the other humans who have been here before. You genuinely care for others and are honorable. I am sorry for my misjudgments. I have learned a very valuable lesson."

"It's okay, Enik. People from our world do it too. It's hard not to have preconceived notions or ideas about someone if you've had unfavorable experiences with them or others like them. You just have to go in with an open mind and realize everyone is different."

"You are very intelligent, Will Marshall. I shall keep an open mind in the future. We should go before we are discovered."

Enik started to lead on, but then abruptly stopped and turn back to Will. "I'm still concerned as to why the Dregas flowers were dispersed. I can only conceive that Jadis, our leader, released them into the tunnels throughout the city to capture any trespassers—to possibly capture your family, but how could he have known you were coming?"

"Enik, I don't know, but…that's not good. If they were captured, they might already be…"

"Do not jump to conclusions. First, we must get you and the cub to the gateway chamber. There, you both will be safe."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 39:<span>_  
>Restraint<em>

"Are you ready, Enik? This is the moment of truth. Drum roll, please." Will stood holding the heart-stone over the glowing matrix table in the gateway chamber.

Enik gave Will a strange look. It was clear, Enik did not understand.

Will laughed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind, it's an expression from my world. It's just something we say at the unveiling of something important. Now, shall I?" Will motioned the placing of the crystal on the table.

"Yes, please do." Enik nodded to Will.

"Here goes everything!" Exhilarated with anticipation, Will nervously placed the red crystal with the orange star inside of it, in the center slot of the glowing matrix table. Instantly the crystal lit up like a light bulb on a Christmas tree. The matrix table hummed as it had before, but the tone had changed. It was now deeper. Over on the far wall of the gateway chamber, mist and smoke started to appear over the elongated, hexagonal doorway. A fluid motion began to move over the doorway's opening. It looked like rippling water that was about to pour out, but for some unknown reason, it stayed right where it was. Golden glittery lights started shining through the mist. The time-dimensional doorway activated.

"Young Marshall, the crystal works off of your heart and your mind's impulses, as if it were reading your thoughts—your emotions. Concentrate. Think of your world. Think of your home."

Will stared at the shimmering doorway, anticipating something, anything. He didn't exactly know what to expect. Desperately, he thought of home, earth, or more specifically, California. After a few moments, nothing happened.

"Oh, it doesn't work. The crystal doesn't work." Will kicked the ground.

Startled, Cody roared.

"Give it time, young human. Give it time." Enik said calmly. "It doesn't happen instantly. Just wait a moment."

Cody started pacing around the chamber room, going up and down the small tier of steps from where the matrix table was perched to the perimeter of the room. Will stood staring at the doorway—hoping—praying. Impatiently, he shook his head and turned away, frustrated that nothing appeared.

Enik, as excitedly as he could, pointed to the doorway. "Look, Will Marshall, at the doorway. An image is forming. Look!"

Immediately, Will turned around. Will gasped. His eyes grew large and a huge smile appeared across his face. In the shimmering doorway, Will could see the canyon where he and his family were rafting. He'd recognize the red cliffs surrounding it anywhere.

"Enik! It's home…well, sort of. My family and I were on that river when the earthquake struck and we ended up here. It's the Colorado River! It's Earth!"

"Keep watching. More is appearing."

Will gazed at the doorway's changing images. Right in front of his eyes, he saw a zodiac raft, like the one he and his family had, traveling down the river. There were two people inside the raft. As the image cleared, Will recognized both individuals. He felt his stomach drop as he sighed.

"Enik, that's my Uncle Jack and my girlfriend, Anna! They must be looking for us. They must think we're still alive! That's great news!"

Cody stopped pacing abruptly. His ears turned back. Without a moment's hesitation, Cody sprang through the air at someone or something entering the gateway room. Landing right on them, he took them down. It was a Sleestak.

Reaching his arms out to try and stop Cody from lunging, Will yelled. "Cody, no!" However, he was too far away and Cody was far too quick.

"No! That is Soren, my friend and confidant. Get that saber cub off of him." Enik, half-ordering, half-pleading, yelled across the gate room, terrified for the well-being of his friend.

Cody had Soren pinned to the ground. His giant paws pressed firmly into the Sleestak's shoulders—his claws imbedded into Soren. Soren's arms and legs flailed wildly, trying to free himself from the young tiger cub. Realizing the cub must be the human's companion, Soren laid still. He didn't want to hurt the animal, but he also didn't want to be injured either.

Will rushed to Soren's aid and pulled Cody off him. The saber-tooth cat reluctantly declawed himself from the reptilian, insect-like creature, roaring ferociously. Uncertain of whether he could trust him or not, Cody circled behind Soren, continually growling, clearly still in protection mode.

"Cody, that's enough. Go laydown, now!" Will yelled sternly at his devoted protector_. Besides, I don't think you'd like the taste of Sleestak.  
><em>  
>Cody growled and roared once more at the Sleestak before conceding to Will's wishes. Still watching Soren, the overzealous tiger cub finally laid down, but only a few feet away from the stunned intruder. Thick black blood oozed from Soren's puncture wounds Cody made in his upper shoulders. Will was used to seeing the Sleestaks covered in armor, but Soren, apparently, was not a warrior. He wore no armor, like Enik, and Will had a feeling he never did. He and Enik helped Soren to his feet.<p>

"I'm so sorry. He thought you were attacking us. He was just protecting me."

Soren spoke, but Will did not understand him. Soren never learned the human language, nor had he ever had an encounter with one before.

"What'd he say, Enik?"

"He said he is alright and he will heal, but he came to convey information he learned—information about the humans."

Will's expression fell to that of deep concern.

Soren continued speaking to Enik and Will continued not understanding.

Growing increasingly edgy as the seconds passed, Will interrupted. "Enik, what's going on? What's he saying?"

Irritated with Will's impatience, Enik stopped his conversation with Soren. "Young Marshall, I will tell you all. Now please, give me a moment. Soren is here for a reason—a significant reason; one that gravely affects you and your family. That is why he is here. Now can you let him finish? Please!"

Feeling ashamed and embarrassed, Will replied. "Yes, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Thank you." Enik turned back to Soren, nodded, and Soren continued.

Will walked back across the gate room and gazed at the images of Anna and his uncle shimmering through the doorway. _I can't believe they're still looking for us! That means they haven't given up hope. _A tear streamed down Will's face. Cody came up to Will and rubbed himself against Will's legs, sensing his bereavement. Will kneeled down next to Cody and started petting him.

"That's her, Cody." Will pointed to the doorway. "That's my girl, Anna. At least…she used to be."

From across the room, Enik called out to Will. "I have…most unfortunate news, Will Marshall."

Startled, Will turned around and raced back across the room.

"What? What is it Enik? What's happened?" Will was panicking.

"Your father and sister have been captured by the Sleestak."

"Are they still alive?"

"Yes, but your father is to fight in the arena tonight for his and your sister's life. If he wins, they will be freed. If he loses, Jadis will sacrifice your sister to the Sleestak God."

"Enik, I have to help them. We have to help them!"

"You cannot! If you go and try to rescue them, chances are, you too will be captured, or worse, killed. It is illogical for you to do so."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Soren stood quietly, holding his shoulder.

"You must go through the doorway. The heart-stone is an ancient stone and as you know, very rare. Its mystical energies will not last indefinitely. There is a chance it may not even work after this—that I may not get home."

"Enik, I'm not going through the portal without my father and my sister! There's no chance of that ever happening! I'd rather die here, knowing I tried to save them. I would never be able to live with myself knowing I abandoned them."

"You must, for you do not understand. I cannot get home myself if you do not go through the doorway. Your choice, now, affects my choice!" Enik started to raise his voice.

"You're right, I don't understand. How can my choice affect yours? If it's so important, touch the stone, think of home and go! I'm not gonna stop ya. I'll figure out some way to help them—to save them. There is no choice—not for me anyway. Go! Leave my family behind—to die, knowing it was us who found you the heart-stone and made it possibly for you to do so. No pressure," Will said sarcastically.

"You are trying to shame me! You cannot show more restraint than I. It is the way of our people. You cannot make a sacrifice greater than one I am willing to make. I cannot allow it. I will not allow it."

"Then shut the doorway off and help me, please! If the crystal doesn't last, we'll find another way, but please help me, now!"

Enik walked over to the glowing matrix table. After pausing a moment, he touched several crystals. The table's lights started to flicker.

Will ran over to the doorway and sadly gazed at the image of Anna and his uncle fading away into nothing. The glittery golden lights disappeared. The mist and smoke vanished. Enik watched him and the saddened expression grow across his face.

"Those humans in the doorway, they were…," Enik wasn't sure what the correct word was.

"Are, they are...very important to me." Will found it hard to hold back his tears. His voice cracked.

"The female, she is your…mate?"

"Sort of, but we really don't use the word mate. She is my girlfriend. Someone I share, or at least shared an intimate relationship with. Someone I loved, correction, love, very much." Will deflected his stare to the ground not wanting to look up.

"I am sorry you are not with her now. Truth told—I don't understand human relations and relationships. My people don't have relations as you speak of. When it is time for the Queen Mother to mate, the strongest warrior is chosen. Most of the time, the conception process is fatal to the one selected, but on rare occasions—very rare—they live. Jadis is one such that lived through the process. He is extremely strong…and extremely dangerous."

Will remained silent. It was apparent he was deeply lost in thought.

"I am sorry you were not able to be with her—your mate."

"Thank you, Enik, but I will see her again…someday, but my family is here with me now, and right now, we have to figure out how to rescue them…if we can."

"I've been thinking about that. Soren told me your father is to fight S'latch, who is also my friend. He is the one who gave you and your family the neurotoxin antidote in the forest."

"I know. My father and sister told me he helped them. I am grateful."

"He is a highly skilled warrior and can hold his own very well. He is strategic, and unbeknownst to Jadis, extremely intelligent. He is his second in command. I wish neither of them to face their death in the arena."

"But didn't you say it was a fight to the death?"

"Yes. It is, but I think I have a plan that just might work. We just need to put it in motion."

Enik turned to Soren and started speaking. After a few minutes, Soren nodded to Will and then disappeared.

"Where's he going, Enik?"

"To put things in motion."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 40:<span>  
><em>The Arena<em>

Forced onto a circular stone platform in his cell by spear point, Rick fearfully awaited what was to happen next. His pulse raced through his veins. As he stood with armored gantlets and shoulder, _epaulette-like_ guards bound by leather straps across his torso, Rick's bare chest heaved with each breath he took. One of the Sleestak handed him a golden shield and the other handed him a sword with a leather wrapped handle. Once he gave Rick the sword, he shouted something out of the cell that Rick did not understand. All he could ever hear was hissing.

The platform Rick stood upon started lifting up from the ground. Rick looked up and an opening in the ceiling began to appear. It was apparent he would be raised through it, _but to where?_

The moment the hole in the ceiling opened, the chamber filled with more hissing—incessant hissing, on top of yelling and cheering. _This is it—this has to be it—the arena_. _Dear God, give me strength._

A brisk gust of wind swept over his bare flesh as he rose through the opening of the ceiling and lifted into the arena. It was just like a Roman Amphitheatre and covered by a dome made of solid stone. The center of the dome was an open circle where the three moons' light beamed directly through. Geode-like, large crystals covered the walls, giving off different colored, low-level illumination that ebbed through the arena. Between that and the moons' light coming in from the opening in the dome, Rick had no problem seeing whatsoever.

The fighting grounds were in the shape of a perfect circle with a diameter approximately three hundred meters wide. The spectator's area divided into different sections with tiered rows of stone benches extending upward towards the perimeter of the dome. Each row was filled with Sleestak—more Sleestak than Rick had ever cared to see or imagined existed within the limits of the city—hundreds and hundreds of Sleestak. All of them hissing, yelling, hollering, hooting, and causing as much noise and chaos as the Goddess, Eris, herself could evoke. At this point, Rick was content he did not understand a word of what they were saying because he knew it wasn't favorable to his well-being. Some of the spectators wore armor, but most were without—something he wasn't used to seeing.

Along the perimeter of the arena, one of the divided sections wasn't filled with rows of stone benches, but rather, it was a leveled area with a massive stone throne and pillars cast behind it. Sitting on the throne was Jadis, surreptitiously watching Rick enter the arena. In front of the throne was a stairway leading down to an iron gate that opened onto the arena floor. Two colossal sized, armored Sleestak guarded it. As he continued to ascend into the arena, Rick wondered if he was going to have to fight one of them.

As Rick's stone pillar slowly continued to rise into place, he attempted to survey the rest of the fighting grounds. Spread across the arena were stationary rock formations, pillars, and platforms of various heights, lengths, and widths; all looking incredibly dangerous. Lining the massive, inside perimeter wall were several dark alcoves with iron gates. For a split second, his mind wondered what could possibly be within the alcoves—_maybe an escape route_? _Come on Rick; focus on the here and now._

In the exact center of the arena was an enormous dark, circular-shaped opening with smoke bailing over the edges. Surrounding the opening were four stone pillars, approximately thirty feet high off the ground. More than halfway up, the four pillars joined with a three-foot wide, ring-like, stone walkway that extended just outside the circumference of the smoke covered opening in the arena floor. Two stone walkways extended above and across the opening like a giant 'X' and met the sides of the ring-like walkway. It was at least a twenty-foot drop from either of the bridges that crisscrossed above the smoke-filled pit. From the ring-bridge were three sets of stairs leading down to the rest of the arena fighting grounds. _Maybe if I can lead my opponent down there, I stand a little better chance at surviving_, Rick thought.

Simultaneously, on the other side of the field, across the billowing smoke covered pit, another circular stone platform ascended in unison with Rick's. Standing on the platform was a Sleestak covered head to tail in full leather and gold battle-armor. Rick glanced down at the meager armor he was given to wear in comparison to that of the Sleestak's across from him. _Yep, I'm a dead man_. He was too far away to see any sort of detail, but the sheer size of him alone was enough to make him start second-guessing if he would survive. _What did I get myself into?_

As both stone columns continued to rise higher and higher, Rick realized his and his opponent's platforms were the fifth and sixth structural supports to the ring-shaped, stone walkway that circled above the dark, smoking pit. Rick wondered when the platforms would stop ascending and eventually lock into place. He and his opponent were now facing each other directly across the perimeter of the pit beneath them, and eye level with the first row in each section of the arena. The pit was directly beneath the open domed ceiling and the moons' light beamed directly down into the billowing smoke.

Quickly averting his eyes from his opponent for just a second, Rick tried to see what was beyond the smoke wafting from the enormous pit below, but realized it was useless; the smoke was just too thick. He turned around and saw trenches forged in the ground with huge stone walls and pillars sticking out; all various shapes, heights, and widths. It was a maze, or more precisely, a death maze. _Okay Rick, you can do this. Just keep your eyes on your opponent and don't fall. No matter what, don't fall._ Just then, a caustic roar filled the arena. It came from the smoke covered hole below. Startled, Rick gasped. _What the hell was that? This is so not good._

Jadis stood_. _Silence fell across the arena. He looked down at each opponent and signaled for them to walk forward to the starting position—the ring-shaped stone bridge. He spoke only a few words, but on his last, the crowd went wild. Once more, the arena filled with mayhem and havoc among the spectators. All of them yelling, shouting, and hissing. Even though Rick didn't understand a word of what Jadis spoke, he knew the games had begun.

Before Rick had time to plant is feet, he saw a glaring flash in the moonlight and a giant streak of metal coming right at him. Instinctively, he threw up his shield and braced his arms and shoulders as best he could. The Sleestak's sword met Rick's shield with a resounding, screeching crash. The force of the blow was more than Rick anticipated and knocked him off balance. He fell backward, almost dropping his sword and landed hard. His entire head and right shoulder were hanging over the edge of the bridge. For a split second, he glanced down and saw the smoking pit below. _Shit! This is going to be a short fight_.

Forcing himself, Rick rolled to his left, and not a second too soon. His opponent's sword came crashing down again, just missing Rick and striking the stone bridge. Rick took his right arm and swung it as hard as he could against the Sleestak's armored leg. The Sleestak went down, almost falling off the bridge. Immediately, Rick jumped to his feet. With all his might, he swung his sword down at his opponent lying on the bridge. The Sleestak deflected his blow with his shield, but Rick's sword caught the tip of his helmet, knocking it off. For the first time, Rick saw his opponent's face. It was S'latch.

Rick backed up. "S'latch? What the…? Is this some kind of joke? You rescued me and my family, and now, you're trying to kill me?"

S'latch immediately stood up and took another swing at Rick with his sword, this time he purposefully lightened up on the amount of force he used. Rick, half expecting the blow to knock him back, braced himself, but to his surprise, he easily deflected the blow.

With his head down and in almost a whisper, S'latch spoke. "I do what I must for the greater good. In time…you will understand, Rick Marshall."

While S'latch looked down, Rick swung his sword again and caught him off guard, striking him right beneath his chest plate and in the upper torso. His sword cut right through S'latch's leather armor. A spot of black fluid appeared, growing bigger and bigger before Rick's eyes.

"In time? How much time do you think I have? How much time do you think my family has? We're basically dead, regardless if I win or not."

S'latch winced in pain. Rick's blow completely surprised him. Angered, he took his shield and slammed Rick right across his face and upper chest. Rick stumbled backward. As he tried to get up, S'latch struck him again, sending Rick tumbling down the stairs to the arena floor. The crowd went wild; cheering and yelling. Rick lay motionless at the bottom of the steps, stunned.

S'latch walked down the bridge to the top step landing. He looked down and saw Rick lying sprawled out. His only movement was his abdomen slowly rising and falling with each shallow breath he took. The crowd continued to hiss, yell, howl, and roar like the thundering lizards that roamed beyond the walls of the Lost City. Looking out towards the crowd, S'latch smiled arrogantly, but only for a moment. When he looked down again, Rick had vanished.

Running down the stairs, S'latch scanned the immediate area. Rick was nowhere to be found. All he could see were stone pillars sticking up through the maze trenches, enormous slabs of broken rocks, and smoke from the pit behind him. Rick was proving to be a worthy advisory—cunning and deceptive. _I'm going to have to step up my game or…at least make it appear that way,_ S'latch thought. _Now, where are you, Rick Marshall?_

Rick inched his way along the perimeter of the outer arena wall. He for sure thought S'latch saw him get up, but so far, he was nowhere to be seen. His body ached everywhere. He took a brutal beating falling down those stairs. He had several black and blue marks appearing on his torso with several abrasions, cuts, and scratches across his arms, back, and face. The only thing keeping him going was his adrenalin and his refusal to lose this fight. Holly's life depended on it.

Sweat and blood dripped down Rick's face, chest, and body. He pulled himself back into one of the dark alcoves to catch his breath and get out of sight. He could have sworn there were gates in front of these alcoves before, but maybe he imagined it. He leaned against the cold stone wall, panting each breath. His head spun. He fell forward to his hands and knees and vomited. Dark red blood spewed from his mouth as he heaved. He closed his eyes to try to catch his breath, and the next thing he knew, he had something wrapping around his leg and torso. It was a tentacle.

Rick felt his entire body lift off the ground. He tried to break free; twisting and turning, but the harder he tried to free himself; the harder the tentacles squeezed him. Feeling and hearing his ribs starting to crack, he cried out in agony. Unable to hold on, he dropped both his sword and shield as the creature crushed his life right out from within him. Feeling himself thrown forward through the air, Rick turned his head back to see what had him in its grip. Even from the depths of his worst nightmares, he could never even begin imagine what he saw.

A creature, over eight feet tall with the lower body of a snake, the upper body of an insect, and tentacles for arms—many tentacles, had him in its vice-like grip. From its mouth hung two, large claw-like, pincher fangs. Its eyes, of which there were several, glowed green and it screeched something awful like a howler monkey. At the end of its snake-like tail, a large spike, swung wildly, back and forth.

Rick fought to take a breath, but the creature continued to squeeze him, tighter and tighter. Gasping for air, he started seeing stars before his eyes and his peripheral vision started to close in on him. Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a glare and a streak of metal sweeping through the air. The next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground and the creature was screeching. S'latch had cut him free from the snake-like beast.

Rick gasped, drawing air into his empty lungs. Almost immediately, his vision cleared. Looking up, he saw S'latch swing his sword and decapitate the creature. Its tentacles flailed chaotically as the creature's body fell to the ground. A neon-green fluid sprayed from the creature's severed neck. Some of the fluid landed on S'latch's face and started to sizzle and smoke. S'latch cried out in misery. He dropped his weapons, bringing his hands to his eyes and fell backward against the stone wall of the alcove. The crowd yelled and hollered, overly enthralled and entertained by what was happening below.

Rick looked back and saw that S'latch was injured, maybe even blinded by the venomous creature. _Now's my chance!_ Rick quickly grabbed his sword and shield that were lying on the ground, making every attempt not to touch the green fluid oozing from the dead snake monster, and darted off towards the maze ahead of him. Right before he entered the maze, he stopped and looked back. S'latch was still ailing, holding his eyes. Rick wanted to help him, especially since S'latch saved him now—twice. His actions and behaviors didn't make sense. _Is there something I'm not seeing? Something I'm not getting?_ _I don't understand_. As much as he wanted to help S'latch, he wanted to save his daughter more. With that thought, he entered the maze.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 41:<span>  
><em>Death's Ocean<em>

Rick took a few steps on the uneven ground, and before he knew it, he heard the sound of scraping stone. The massive stone wall he stepped past as he entered the maze was now closing shut and closing quickly. He stopped immediately; reconsidering entering the maze, as well as leaving S'latch behind, but it was too late. The giant slab of rock wall that stood well over twelve feet high, slammed shut. Any notion of turning back now was pointless. He was trapped within the maze.

_The walls move-great! What other treats am I in for now?_ Rick stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. He knew S'latch wasn't getting in the way he came—not unless he scaled the wall, which in S'latch's recent condition, he didn't see happening. Resting with his hands on his knees, Rick closed his eyes and tried to calm himself a bit, but it was no use. His adrenalin was peaked and he needed to keep it that way if he was to win—if he was to survive this death match.

_Okay, Rick, you can do this. You just need_… Before Rick had time to finish his thought, he felt the ground rumble beneath his feet. The slab of rock he was standing on was starting to slide out from under him. He heard the crowd hiss and jeer. _How in the hell can they see me. Can they hear me too?_ Rick jumped across the chasm that was forming in front of him. Had he waited a few seconds more, he would have never made the distance. He looked down into the abyss. Incredibly sharp looking, jade colored, crystalline-formed stalagmites filled the bottom. The moonlight coming in from the dome reflected off the edges of the stalagmites, and lit up the bottom showing the skeletal remains of several creatures decaying among them. He stared speechless. He could have sworn he saw the floor move and then he realized; he did. The bottom of the chasm was filled with snakes—hundreds of black snakes. Rick couldn't decide if the creatures who met their fate were lucky or unlucky. _That could have easily been me_, he thought.

Rick took a few steps forward, moving extra cautiously. It was very apparent that all sorts of traps filled the maze and he didn't want to trip one inadvertently. _At least S'latch can't get in this way_, he thought. Feeling the ground rumble again, he looked back to where he entered and realized the giant slab of rock that sealed him in the maze when he stepped inside, was now opening again. _Shit!_ Slowly, the maze wall slid open. The ring of scraping stone against stone sounded once more. As the door opened, Rick realized a figure was standing there—waiting patiently. It was S'latch.

Standing like a statue, the Sleestak warrior watched as the path before him came into view. He could see Rick clearly down the maze's path. Rick's eyes widened with fear. With the maze walls being so high, it was difficult to see, but it looked as if half of S'latch's face was burned by the snake creature's acid-like body fluid. S'latch jolted forward, racing full-force after Rick. The crowd roared with excitement. The chase was back on.

Throwing caution to the wind, Rick sped forward through the maze. It would only be minutes, maybe less, before S'latch caught up with him. He was going to have to take his chances with hidden traps, and dealing with them as he encountered them. It was either run or fight S'latch. Either way, the odds were stacked against him. He had no idea if he would ever see Will or Holly alive again. _This is not how I ever envisioned myself dying._

Rick's heart pounded inside his chest. Every step he took, he tried to anticipate what could possibly happen next, but there was no way he could know. Once more, he felt the ground moving and realized the maze walls were shifting again. The ground beneath his feet was sliding out from under him. Above him, stretched across the tops of the maze's walls, were vines. Rick quickly clipped his shield to his back harness, sheathed his sword, and jumped with all his might, grabbing onto one of the dangling vines. He felt his body drop as the slack in the vine tightened, but only a few inches. Looking down beneath where he was standing was another chasm, only a thick, eerie fog covered this one. He had no idea what was beneath.

A loud bird-like screech cut through the air and fog. Rick swung his legs up and locked them in the web of vines. He hung, backside down, trembling, praying to God he had the strength to hold on. Through the fog, a dark shadow quickly rose. A set of claws ripped through the surface of the eerie fog and struck the shield on Rick's back with a tremendous force. It knocked the wind right out of his lungs. The next thing he knew, his sword was sliding out from its scabbard, but it was already too late. The sword dropped into the fog below along with the sharp bone fragment from his holding cell. Both were gone. _Well, that's just great!  
><em>  
>Another shriek cut through the layer of fog and Rick pulled himself up, barely escaping the deadly claws that emerged once more through the cloud of fog. This time Rick saw the creature's head and jaws filled with teeth. It was a velociraptor.<p>

Rick anxiously gasped with fright. He didn't know as much about dinosaurs as Will did, but he did know they were deadly killers that hunted in packs. He remembered Will talking about them non-stop as a child, how scary they were, and he was right—they were terrifying. Even the little he saw was enough to strike terror into his soul—specifically, their devilish, red eyes. Rick knew they would stop at nothing to tear him limb from limb, and from the sounds below, he knew there was more than one.

Rick began shifting his body weight back and forth to build up momentum. He had to get to the other side of the chasm, and the only way was to swing across the vines. He started swaying. Little by little, his body swung, further and further through the air. _Only a little more to go before…_

"Shit!"

Rick arched his body to avoid another blunt-force trauma to the back. One of the raptors jumped up through the fog and almost had him—then another, barely missing him as well. The last thing he needed was to be knocked down. As he swung on the vines, he looked below and saw the fog was clearing.

Beneath him were three raptors, with all eyes fixed on him. Each one stood well over six feet high and walked on its back legs, bobbing up and down as birds did. _No wonder they're called 'raptors.' It literally means 'birds of prey'_. It was hard to see their exact coloring, but in the moons' light they looked light beige or amber, rippled with dark brown stripes.

Rick reached for the next vine and not a moment too soon. He felt his whole body shift down as the first vine he clung to starting giving way. He grabbed on for dear life and swung his entire body forward. As he let go of the first vine, he saw it give way even more. A raptor jumped up and seized it in its jaws, ripping it the rest of the way down. _That could have been me_, he thought. Even though his body ached, with his momentum still strong, Rick was able to reach out to the next vine and grab on, pulling himself further across the chasm.

_I'm almost there, just a little more_.

As Rick reached the last vine that would get him all the way across the raptor-filled death pit, something told him to look back. As he did, he saw a glare from across the chasm with the sound of a sword being pulled from its scabbard. He let go of the vine, landing firmly on the ground, but with nowhere to go.

Another maze wall blocked his path. He made it across in time, _but in time for what_? S'latch was standing across the far side of the chasm holding his sword.  
>Rick stared, wondering what he was doing, angling his sword in such a manner until he realized. S'latch was catching the rays of moonlight coming in from the dome and trying to reflect them, <em>but at what and why<em>, he had no idea. Curiously, he watched S'latch reflect the moons' rays with the blade of his sword across the chasm until they fell upon some hieroglyphics etched into the wall above him. They were just like the hieroglyphics on the temples and columns outside the Lost City.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and rumble. Debris fell from the entanglement of vines above. The raptors screeched and howled from the chasm below. Rick looked down and saw them jumping, trying to climb and claw their way out, but it was no use. Slabs of stone emerged from the top of the chasm, covering it up, and sealing them in. Not only did it seal them in, but it also did something else—it gave S'latch an immediate access across to him.  
>Rick pounded his fists against the wall in front of him. "Come on! Come on!" He shouted. <em>Can't a guy get a break?<br>_  
>S'latch was almost there. He came charging across the covered chasm as quick as lightning. The moss covered wall Rick stood in front of slowly slid open and he squeezed through the forming aperture. <em>Oh, Dear God, thank you<em>.

Running further ahead through the maze, Rick's mind filled with thousands of different thoughts_. How am I going to defeat him without my sword? Dear God, this is all my fault. I'll never see my children again. I might as well give up now._

_Stop it. Stop it! You can do this! Focus and think. Think! Think! Think! Damn it!_

Rick stopped dead in his tracks. He swore he heard S'latch call out to him. Consumed with his own thoughts and trying to get away from S'latch, he wasn't paying attention to what he should have been paying attention to most: the maze surrounding him. The walls started moving outward and the ground started to rumble yet again. Rick looked all around and saw a pile of what looked to be the remains of Sleestak bones. In the pile was a loaded crossbow. Rick ran to it and grabbed the crossbow. Just as he did, the ground began dropping beneath his feet.

"Not again!" Rick cried out.

He noticed that certain spots of the ground remained where they were, and then he realized they were pillars. He jumped to the top of the closest one before the ground entirely dropped out from under him. Looking around, he realized S'latch was already there and following suit. With the walls moved back and the ground dropped down, the area expanded almost triple in size. Both Rick and S'latch stood poised and balanced on their respective components. Several other pillars stood in the area and were mere steps away. Apparently, this was another trap or test to see who can fight and balance at the same time.

"You should have heeded my warning, Marshall. The fate that lies before you is far worse than anything I could have ever done to you."

Not knowing what S'latch meant, Rick looked around and saw numerous small black holes lining the floor and the walls where the floor dropped out. In a few more seconds, he started hearing a clacking sound that started growing, becoming louder, and louder. He felt his body jolt forward. The pillars started moving up and down. Tightening every core muscle in his body, Rick managed not to fall off his pillar, but it was slowly disappearing into the ground.

Suddenly, the entire floor filled with something moving and moving rapidly. It looked like a sea of metallic blues and greens reflecting in the moonlight and moving in a fluid-like motion. The clacking sound echoed off the walls and Rick realized what was happening. The bottom was being flooded by scarab beetles—an ocean of them—an ocean of death. That's what S'latch meant: a fate worse than being killed by him.

Rick's pillar was vanishing further and further into the ground and closer to the swarming insects. He had no idea why they didn't just climb up the pillars, but for whatever reason or another, they remained on the ground floor. With all his might, he jumped to the next column over to his left and landed dead center. It started rising into the air. At least now, he had a few moments before that too, started going back down. Looking across the way, it was evident that S'latch was all too familiar with this trap and was already making his way closer to Rick, jumping column to column with the ease and the precision of a cheetah.

Having only one arrow in the crossbow, Rick had only one chance to take out S'latch, who was getting closer and closer by the minute. S'latch had strategically made his way more than halfway around the stone pillars lined across the floor. The way the stone columns were rising and falling, there was only one direction to go; either forced in the direction of your opponent, or be swallowed up in the deadly ocean of scarab beetles.

Rick's pillar stopped with a jolt. He felt his body shutter forward. A second later, it started going back down, only this time it was going a little faster. S'latch was only a few pillar-tops away. Between the clacking of the beetles, the hollering and hissing of their arena spectators, the scraping of the stone columns rising and falling, and the sound of his heart pounding in his chest, Rick had to focus now more than ever. He brought the crossbow's sight to his eye and aimed it; not where S'latch was, but where he was going to be in the next second. As soon as S'latch took his next step, Rick fired the gun. The arrow shot through the air and hit S'latch. Rick couldn't have planned it better if he tried. It was almost too easy.

The arrow struck S'latch behind his knee, right above the edge of his armor. He immediately dropped his sword as he hissed in pain. The edge of the pillar he was stepping to crumbled beneath the force of his injured leg and body weight. As he fell, he tried to grab hold of the column, but time had taken its toll on the pillar's structure. The entire stone pillar disintegrated. S'latch fell into the swarm of scarab beetles. Rock fragments and sections of the pillar crumbled to the ground with clouds of dust and debris filling the air. Rick looked down, and for a split second, he thought he saw a bright, bluish-green light, but when he looked again, he saw nothing but S'latch's entire body covered by the deadly insects. Slowly he disappeared into nothing. Even his cries and hisses vanished into the clacking of the beetles, until it was as if S'latch never existed.

The crowd hissed with condemnation at Rick and what just transpired before their eyes. Never before had another race beat a Sleestak in hand-to-hand skilled combat. Jadis rose to his feet and stared contemptuously at Rick. He yelled out and summoned another Sleestak over, whom, after listening to what Jadis commanded, quickly disappeared with Jadis right behind him. Rick had no idea what was happening. Observing the reactions of the crowd and Jadis' disappearance, he was skeptical about whether he would be leaving the arena alive.

A gong sounded and the scarab beetles vanished into the holes from whence they came, leaving behind a pile of shredded leather, armor plates, and bones—the remains of S'latch. Not far from the pile, S'latch's sword gleamed in the moons' light. The stone pillar Rick balanced on top of abruptly stopped, and then all the pillars started rising along with the floor. The vine and moss covered maze walls moved back into place as they were before the trap was set, only this time a giant stone door opened and a walkway extended out. Standing, waiting at the door, were four Sleestak guards; all of them with swords in hands, and all of them hissing something Rick could not even remotely understand. Again, he was happy for that.

With his sword, the fore guard motioned for Rick to approach. For having just won the fight, Rick got a sick feeling in his bones that something terrible was about to happen. Slowly, cautiously, he walked forward, listening, watching the guards in front of him, as well as the spectators above encircling the arena. When he reached the guard, he gestured for Rick to turn about-face, which hesitantly, Rick did. The guard sheathed his sword and pulled out leather straps from his belt. Crossing Rick's wrists behind his back, he bound them tight and yanked them up. Rick grimaced in pain.

"What are you doing?" Rick yelled. "I won! I beat your warrior! You said you'd set me and my daughter free!"

The crowd of spectators began stamping their feet in unison. The sound of bamboo drums started, keeping in time with the Sleestak's stamping feet.  
>Redrawing his sword from its scabbard, the guard pressed the tip of it into Rick's back, urging him forward. Rick's back arched from the pain.<p>

"All right, I'm going." Rick angrily mouthed off.

Jabbing him with his sword, the guard led Rick back up the flight of stairs Slatch initially knocked him down, and back up to where the fight began—on the ring-shaped, stone bridge above the smoke-filled, pit of blackness. With his taloned, claw-like fingers, the guard forced Rick to his knees so he was positioned right on the edge of the bridge, directly looking above the pit. He looked up to see if he could find Jadis somewhere above, but he had disappeared.

Sweat dripped down Rick's face and his bloody, bruised covered torso. He had no strength left to fight. The adrenalin rushing through his veins had run dry. A thunderous, shrieking roar from the pit below saturated the arena. The hairs on the back of Rick's neck stood on end. The drumming and foot stomping continued.

Out of the darkness, two figures rose from below—one big and one small. Initially, Rick though it was another opponent for him to fight, but realized it was Jadis and someone else from the prison chambers below. Once the stone circular platform reached the bridge level, Jadis stepped forward lifting the second person off the ground. The crowd and drumming went silent.

It was Holly.

She screamed in terror; kicking, and swinging her arms and legs, trying to break free of Jadis's grip, but it was no use. Holly was no match for Jadis's utter size and strength. He could crush her without so much as a blink of an eye, and not even think twice about doing it.

"What are you doing, you son of a bitch? You said you'd let us go!" Rick tried to get up, but the guard held him down against his will. Rick's chest heaved as he began to hyperventilate. The guard pulled Rick's head up by the back of his hair so he was forced to watch what was about to happen.

"Foolish human, you were never getting out of here alive. The fact you won was luck, not skill. I still don't know how you managed to survive, but the only thing you accomplished was sealing your daughter's fate." Jadis lifted Holly above his head.

Not giving up, she continued to kick and punch, trying to escape, but the only thing she managed to do was force Jadis to grasp her tighter. The force from his hold was excruciating. It felt as if Jadis was crushing her bones.

Holly continued to scream and cry. Tears poured from her eyes. "Daddy… Daddy…help me! Help me, please!"

"Please don't! Stop! Please, don't kill her. Not my daughter! Please!"

Once more, Rick tried to break free of the guard's hold, but it was no use. Rick was too fatigued from his fight against S'latch. He had nothing left.

He started to cry.

"Not only will you witness as we sacrifice your daughter to our God, but you will also watch us sacrifice your son once we have him, Marshall, and then…," Jadis started to laugh, "…you will be given to Salima. We'll see how your luck holds out then."

With one sweeping motion of his arms, Jadis threw Holly off the bridge and into the smoke covered pit beneath them. She screamed all the way down until her cries disappeared as quickly as her body did—swallowed up by the blackness and darkness of the pit. The sea of spectators that filled the arena hissed, hollered, and stomped their feet. They were appeased.

Jadis turned to the guard holding Rick and spoke. Rick didn't understand what he said, but it didn't matter. Holly was gone.

Rick glared at Jadis; spitefully, vengefully, contemptuously. _You will pay for this, you Goddamn, reptilian, insect, son of a bitch, psychotic mother... You will pay for this._

Rick felt his body being dragged across the stone bridge as he began to lose consciousness—everything went black.

_(To be continued.)  
><em>


End file.
